Rojo oscuro casi negro
by Moshisushi
Summary: El secreto que esconde Sirius hace que los merodeadores descubrán que los malos no son tan malos, los buenos no son tan buenos y no hay que infravalorar al que parezca débil. Además, la lucha contra la realidad de la vida adulta se complica cuando Voldemort los fija entre sus objetivos.
1. ¿Qué le pasa a Sirius?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – ¿Qué le pasa a Sirius?**

James estaba preocupado.

Lily le decía que estaba siendo un exagerado, pero cada vez estaba más seguro que algo le pasaba a su buen amigo Sirius.

Desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones de navidad, no era el mismo. Le notaba distante, triste y callado, muy callado, y eso si que era algo extraño en él. Temía que algo hubiera pasado con su familia durante la navidad, le había propuesto que las pasará con él, pero este le dijo que tenía obligación de ir este año o sino su madre se volvería loca, como si fuera posible más de lo que ya estaba.

Le observaba, estaban en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras junto a los slytherins. Sirius estaba sentado junto a Remus, mientras que James estaba con Lily. Su amigo no levantaba la cabeza del libro y cuando lo hacía era para tomar algún apunte sobre lo que el profesor les indicaba.

Hasta se había mantenido callado cuando los slytherins comenzaron hacer sus típicas gracias y bromitas.

Por eso cada vez estaba más seguro que algo extraño le pasaba.

Cuando la clase terminó, Sirius fue el primero en salir.

James quería hablar con él, así que se despidió rápidamente de Lily y se fue corriendo a buscarle. Pero cuando llegó al pasillo allí no había rastro de su amigo. Decidió que hablaría con él durante la cena, ahora tenía que ir a su entrenamiento de Quidditch.

El entrenamiento había sido duro. Habían incorporado recientemente a unos nuevos jugadores y debían practicar todas las jugadas. El partido contra Slytherin estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Por lo que cuando terminó de practicar, era demasiado tarde así que fue veloz a la cena.

Se sentó junto a Lily como de costumbre y comenzó a servirse la comida. Estaban teniendo una charla muy animada, al parecer Peter tenía problemas con uno de los encantamientos y por lo que se veía Lily y Remus llevaban media hora intentando explicarle como debía de hacerlo, pero este parecía negado.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percato de algo.

Sirius no estaba allí.

– ¿Dónde está Sirius? – Preguntó James a los tres.

Remus y Lily se miraron de una manera que a James no le gustó nada.

– No ha querido venir a cenar. Dice que no tiene hambre.

Eso había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

¡¿Sirius sin hambre?!

¡Pero si le había visto devolviendo y comiendo a la vez! Así que bajo sin ningún concepto se perdería una de las comidas.

Se levantó abruptamente de su sitió y se dirigió rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor. Tenía que hablar con Sirius ahora mismo. Obviamente algo raro estaba pasando con su amigo.

Entró en el dormitorio y enseguida reconoció a su amigo sobre su cama boca arriba mirando embelesado al dosel que cubría cada una de las camas.

– ¡Me vas a decir inmediatamente que te pasa!

Sirius le miró por unos segundos y volvió a posar su vista donde la tenía antes.

James se harto y se acercó a él.

– ¡Sirius! ¡Reacciona! – Dijo tomándole de los brazos. Pero su amigo simplemente se giró y le dio la espalda.

– Déjame James. – Tomó una de las mantas y se tapó hasta la cabeza con ella.

James vio que de Sirius no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta así que… Como sospechaba que lo que su amigo tenía era debido a algo que había ocurrido durante las vacaciones navideñas con su familia, iría a la fuente de tal mal, hablaría con sus primas.

Salió de la torre y fue directamente a los pasillos que daban a las mazmorras. La cena había finalizado así que no tardaría en pasar alguna por allí y para su suerte una de ellas cruzó su camino mucho antes de lo esperado.

– ¡Narcisa! – La llamó. Al menos era su prima pequeña, prefería hablar con esta que con Bellatrix.

Narcisa se extraño cuando comprobó que la persona que había dicho su nombre era James Potter.

– ¡Narcisa! – Volvió a llamarla.

Esta no pudo ignorar sus llamadas y finalmente le atendió.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó de forma altiva.

Eso enfureció a James.

– ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

Narcisa le miró sin comprender.

– ¿Qué le hicisteis a Sirius estas navidades?

– ¿De qué hablas? – Narcisa arrugó su frente. – Tenemos orden de no hablarle.

James se estaba desesperando. Tenía muy claro que algo había ocurrido durante ese tiempo que explicaba su comportamiento actual.

– No habla, no hace bromas, no quiere comer, está completamente en otro mundo… ¡Si hasta a comenzado a tomar apuntes en clase!

Eso sí que llamó la atención de Narcisa.

– ¿Ves esto? – Dijo esta enseñándole una bolsa que llevaba con comida. – Yo también estoy lidiando con algo parecido. Bellatrix tampoco quiere comer, no habla, esta distraída y al contrario que Sirius, ha dejado de tomar apuntes en clase.

Esa nueva información había tomado por sorpresa a James, pero no hizo más que confirmarle que sus sospechas era reales y que efectivamente algo le había pasado a su amigo durante las vacaciones con su familia y que, según todo indicaba, su prima Bellatrix estaba relacionado con ello.


	2. Un Black nunca huye

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Un Black nunca huye.**

Unas semanas más tarde James había conseguido que Sirius reaccionase, bueno… en realidad quién lo había conseguido eran las cocinas de Hogwarts. Su amigo llevaba muchos días saltándose las comidas o apenas probando bocado, por lo que su cuerpo no aguantó más y el primer día de febrero, el milagro ocurrió y Sirius acudió con ellos al Gran Comedor.

– Que bueno es volverte a ver comer. – Rió Lily. Sirius contestó a su comentario sirviéndose más puré de patata.

James suspiró aliviado, esa aptitud de su amigo era más normal, quizás Lily tenía razón y había sido un exagerado. ¿Quién no necesitaría descansar unas semanas tras pasar unos días con la familia Black? James se había convencido que lo que había ocurrido era que Sirius se habría peleado con su familia o los más probable con su prima Bellatrix y de ahí el comportamiento de ambos.

¿El por qué Bellatrix actuaba igual? Ni lo sabía, ni le importaba.

Ahora lo principal era que Sirius volvía ser el mismo de siempre, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba… Ya que en la clase de transformaciones de ese día, Sirius mostró otra vez ese comportamiento tan peculiar.

Notó el cambio justo antes de empezar la clase. James estaba sentado ya en su sitió, Lily aún no había llegado, su clase de Runas Antiguas se solía extender unos minutos más tras la finalización, sentado sobre su mesa estaba Sirius y de pie junto a este Remus.

Los tres estaban bromeando y lanzándole pelotillas de papel empapadas en sus babas a Peter. Este se había sentado en la primera fila y estaba concentrado escribiendo rápidamente en su pergamino, al pobre se le había olvidado hacer sus deberes y hoy todo apuntaba a que le iban a preguntar a él. De vez en cuando se llevaba una mano al cuello donde segundos antes Sirius le había lanzado la famosa pelotilla, se giraba extrañado para saber que ocurría pero cuando eso los tres amigos apartaban su vistas hacia otros lados y se aguantaban la risa. Tras ver que Peter estaba demasiado estresado para atender a sus bromas. James decidió cambiar el objeto de sus travesuras.

Miró alrededor de la clase buscando la diana adecuada cuando se fijó que junto a la puerta Lucius Malfoy hablaba animadamente con Narcisa Black, la cual no tardaría en tener que marcharse a su propia clase al estar un curso por debajo de ellos.

James le hizo un gesto a Sirius y este supo a quien debía realizar el próximo lanzamiento. Obviamente Sirius no erro su tiró y le dio en toda la cara. Los tres volvieron a reírse y observaron como Lucius se tocaba la cara, pero intentaba mantener la compostura al ver que Narcisa le miraba extrañado. James negó con la cabeza, Malfoy se merecía una mayor humillación. Relevó a Sirius en tirar sus proyectiles y cargando una buena baba, escupió la pelotilla de papel hacia Malfoy con tantas fuerzas que hasta cerró los ojos.

– ¡Objetivo erróneo!

James abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar a Remus. Fijó la vista en la puerta, donde se suponía que la pelotilla tenía que haber impactado en Malfoy, pero al parecer este se había movido hacia un lado para dejar pasar a otro estudiante.

Bellatrix Black.

Efectivamente, la pelotilla llena de babas de James Potter había impactado en el ojo izquierdo de Bellatrix.

James se reía ampliamente y miró a sus amigos para compartir su tan divertida broma, pero cuando se giró hacia ellos, no fue ninguna risa la que vio. Remus se había ido rápidamente a su sitio dos filas más adelante. Sirius en cambio seguía allí, junto a él, pero con una cara de horror, que pensó que lo tendrían a San Mungo.

Eso le extraño. No era la primera vez que le habían gastado alguna broma a su prima y en más de una ocasión ambos se habían peleado a grito pelado en medio de alguna clase.

Pero sin duda lo que más raro fue lo que hizo Bellatrix. Se acercó a ellos, James asumía que alguna de sus elocuentes frases les iba a soltar, pero no fue así.

– Ya veo cuál es tu decisión. – Le dijo Bellatrix a Sirius mientras le dejaba la famosa pelotilla en su mano, y continuación se dirigió a su asiento.

James rió.

– Ver, lo que se dice ver, no creo que vea mucho. – James se rió de su propia gracia mientras observaba como Bellatrix se llevaba una mano al ojo. Si es que tenía una puntería… – ¡Sirius esta ha sido buena!

Pero Sirius no le contestó, este no se reía para nada, más bien todo lo contrario. Se bajo de un salto de la mesa e iba hacia la mesa de su prima cuando la voz de la profesora McGonagall le hizo sentarse.

– Señor Black siéntese.

Este agachó la cabeza y se fue a su sitio junto a Remus.

James no pasó su comportamiento desapercibido. Se concentró en su amigo, es más, ni siquiera se percató de que Lily se había sentado a su lado. Sirius estuvo toda la clase mirando directamente a su libro y solo de vez en cuando miraba a la profesora cuando enseñaba algún movimiento con la varita. Giró su cabeza hacia Bellatrix, esta hacia lo mismo, aunque continuaba tapándose el ojo con la mano.

Ahogo una risa. Si es que le había dado en todo el ojo.

Lily le volvió a la realidad dándole un codazo.

Sí, sí… James céntrate, aquí sigue ocurriendo algo y está claro que tu amigo está gravemente afectado.

Cuando acabó la clase, Sirius recogió sus cosas… parecía que esta vez podría pararle antes de que saliese, pero no fue su suerte y Sirius se perdió entre los estudiantes hacia la salida. Otra vez parecía huir, aunque no sabía muy bien de quién. Se giró hacía donde estaba Bellatrix. El mayor de los Lestrange le levantaba la cara por la barbilla, debía querer mirarle el ojo, pero esta le dio un manotazo y se fue rápidamente del aula.

Dos Black huyendo…

Sospechoso.


	3. Indicios

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Indicios.**

Otra vez. Sirius volvía a estar otra vez en la misma situación.

En realidad… Estaba mucho peor. Si antes su actitud se caracterizaba por estar absorbido en su mundo sin querer relacionarse con nadie, ahora era todo lo contrario, aunque no en el mejor de los sentidos.

¡Estaba insoportable!

Por la mañana podría levantarse como la persona más feliz de la tierra para que cuando llegase al Gran Comedor tuviera un humor de perros, nunca mejor dicho. El resto del día se asemejaba, tenía unos altibajos emocionales sorprendentes.

Aunque como buen merodeador observador James había comenzado a sospechar de lo que ocurría. ¡¿Cómo podía haber esta tan ciego!? ¡Si todo era muy evidente!

Había decidido poner todas las pruebas que tenía sobre la mesa, literalmente, ya que se encontraba en la biblioteca. Tenía todos los pergaminos con las pistas que había ido recolectando esparcidos sobre la mesa:

Primera pista: Las vacaciones navideñas con la familia Black.

Había descubierto desde el principio que todo el problema tenía un denominador común. Las vacaciones con los Black. Tenía claro que la fuente de todos los males de su amigo provenía de esas dos semanas con ellos. Por lo que tirando de ese hilo tan bien había atado, obtuvo su siguiente pista.

Segunda pista: La relación con Bellatrix Black.

Para saber en qué medida había afectado lo que había ocurrido en las navidades a su amigo, tenía que saber que o quien había sido la mano malvada que lo había provocado y esa era su prima. Sirius le tenía odio a su familia, pero sin duda a quien más detestaba era a ella. La loca de su prima, como el acostumbraba a llamarla.

Muchas veces se habían peleado, en clase, en los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor, en los jardines… Todo el mundo estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas que les ignoraban y eso que era imposible no escucharles. No era por quitarle razón a su amigo, que obvio que siempre la tenía cuando se peleaba con su prima, pero en ciertas ocasiones Sirius tendía a la teatralización y acababa siendo un espectáculo para todos los estudiantes, donde en más de una ocasión alguna maldición había sido lanzada.

Tercera pista: El comportamiento de Sirius.

Sabiendo lo conectada que estaba Bellatrix a su lado oscuro y lo a fin que era a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables. James llegó a la conclusión de que Sirius estaba bajo algún hechizo o aún tenía secuelas de lo que su queridísima prima le había hecho en las navidades.

Observando el comportamiento de su amigo, este tenía claro indicios de estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo controlador, además notó que este empeoraba cuando Bellatrix estaba cerca.

¡Imperius!

Había leído que algunas personas tras estar controladas por dicha maldición, solían mostrar algunas secuelas, su mente aun no estaba completamente liberada y podían estar presentes en cuerpo pero no en mente. Eso explicara porque su amigo no parecía el mismo.

Cuarta pista: El comportamiento de Bellatrix.

La pista definitiva se le había dado la misma delincuente. Una maldición como Imperius era un hechizo muy fuerte y que afectaba no solo a la victima sino al mismo mago o bruja que la utilizase. Bellatrix estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios de su propia maldición de ahí que tuviera síntomas parecidos a los de Sirius. Mucho premio a la mejor estudiante el curso pasado, pero en realidad era nefasta.

Hasta los de primero saben lo que puede suponer utilizar maldiciones imperdonables.

James asintió satisfecho mirando sus pistas.

Bellatrix había utilizado la maldición Imperius sobre Sirius durante las vacaciones navideñas con la familia Black, seguro que para convencerle de que ignorase a sus buenos amigos Gryffindor y se plegase a los ideales y tradiciones de su familia.

Pero lo que Bellatrix no debió tener en cuenta fue que su magia aún no era lo suficiente fuerte como para utilizar tal maldición y que como consecuencia iban acabar afectados los dos. Por suerte para Sirius, James había encontrado varias pociones que podrían ayudarle a terminar con su extraña actitud. Si incluso se había colado en el laboratorio de pociones y se había llevado "prestadas" las que necesitaba. ¡Era por una buena causa!

Ahora solo necesitaba deslizar un poco de cada poción en la bebida de Sirius y este volvería a estar como antes y después ambos irían al despacho de Dumbledore a explicarle lo que Bellatrix había hecho.

¡Ay James! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inteligente? Que estudiante se ha perdido Ravenclaw. No solo ha salvado a su mejor amigo sino que ha hecho que expulsen a su enemiga.

Que feliz era.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – Lily le preguntó al ver la cara de satisfacción que traía dibujada en su cara.

James le hizo un sitio para que se sentara a su lado.

– Lily he salvado a Sirius. – Con la mano le indicó que mirase a los pergaminos que había sobre la mesa.

Esta curiosa tomo varios entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlos. Abrió los ojos incrédula. James asentía, Lily debía estar sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que mal tenía su amigo.

– No me lo puedo creer… – Dejo los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

Si es que no era por tirarse flores encima, pero su investigación era digna de un premio. Lily era muy inteligente, pero él tenía unas cualidades desarrolladas para llevar este tipo de cosas, por eso había decidido que cuando finalizase Hogwarts se haría auror.

– Pobre de mi buen amigo. – Dijo dramáticamente. – El sufriendo y solo yo me di cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Lily rodo los ojos.

– Lo que tú digas. – Se levantó de su asiento. – Por cierto una vez que acabes con tus investigaciones tipo FBI, ve a prepararte. Hoy es la cena de San Valentín.

Observó como Lily se iba y para cuando estuvo fuera de su visión recogió rápidamente sus pergaminos. Como bien había dicho su novia, hoy era San Valentín y le tenía un regalo preparado, así que debía de irse para ponerse guapo.

Mientras guardaba sus cosas recordó lo que dijo Lily.

FBI.

Rió.

Que de cosas muggles aprendía con ella.


	4. Un San Valentín negro

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Un San Valentín negro.**

James se ajusto su capa. En el bolso comprobó que llevaba dos de la cosas que más le importaban en ese momento; Un regalo para Lily, con el cual pretendía demostrarle que su amor por ella iba más allá de un simple amor adolescente, y que a sus dieciséis años estaba preparado para comprometerse a que su relación continuara más allá del fin de su vida en Hogwarts. La otra, eran las pociones que debía suministrarle a Sirius y con las que esperaba que su amigo volviera a ser el de siempre.

Se hecho un último vistazo al espejo y fue al Gran Comedor.

Este año parecía que Dumbledore estaba más animado que nunca por la celebración de San Valentín. Las largas mesas habían desaparecido y en su lugar habían puesto mesas redondas más pequeñas. Todo estaba decorado en tonos rojos y rosas y diferentes tipos de esculturas adornaban el comedor.

Cuando dio con Lily, que por cierto estaba guapísima, fueron a sentarse en una de esas mesas, donde ya se encontraba Peter, al pobre no eran capaces de encontrarle novia y Remus, a este no le faltaban pretendientas pero prefería ignorarlas.

– Feliz San Valentín. – James felicitó a sus amigos.

Movió la silla para que se Lily pudiera sentarse.

– La cena está por comenzar y Sirius no ha llegado. – Observó Remus.

Ese día sí que no le pareció raro. Sabía que Sirius estaría con alguna de sus conquistas, es más nunca recordaba verle en la cena de San Valentín.

– Seguro que ha empezado su cena antes que nosotros. – Bromeó. – ¿Por cierto sabéis quien es la afortunada?

– Pregúntaselo a él, viene por ahí. – Indicó Lily.

Sirius no tardo mucho en encontrarles y se sentó en el asiento libre junto a James. No dijo nada y simplemente comenzó a servirse la cena que justo había aparecido en las mesas cuando Dumbledore dio por iniciada la velada.

– ¿En dónde has dejado a tu cita? – Sirius le miró extrañado. – Ya sabes… San Valentín… – Le dijo James con picardía.

Sirius negó.

– No tengo.

Para James eso fue suficiente y no aguantó más. Sacó de su túnica las pociones y las comenzó abrir. Tomó la copa de Sirius y vertió el contenido de cada una.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! – Preguntó Sirius alarmado retirando su copa y observando su contenido. – ¿Qué me has puesto?

James se mantuvo firme.

– Es la solución para lo que te ocurre. Igual tu no lo sabes o no te has dado cuenta, pero he descubierto el por qué de tu comportamiento. Sé lo que te pasa con Bellatrix.

Sirius abrió los ojos abierto de par en par.

– ¡¿Lo sabes?! – Miró a su alrededor. Parecía asustado.

– Sí, quizás para los demás haya sido difícil de averiguar, pero yo soy tu amigo fue muy obvio para mí.

Sirius seguía en shock.

– Pero no te preocupes, con estas pociones todos tus síntomas desaparecerán y después lograremos que expulsen a Bellatrix. Esa chica es peligrosa.

Remus y Peter habían comenzado a prestar atención a la conversación. Remus agachó la cabeza y fijo la vista en su plato, no quería ser cómplice de nada de eso.

– No entiendo nada...

James miró con pena a su amigo, todavía debia de estar algo perturbado por la maldición.

– Bébete esto. Así lo efectos del Imperius que Bellatrix te lanzó se desaparecerán.

Lily rodo los ojos.

Sirius volvió a fijar su vista en la copa y se levanto de forma arisca y dejó el comedor.

– La maldición es más fuerte de lo que pensaba… – James se lamentaba.

Lily miró a su novio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta?

Esta vez fue James el que la miraba con extrañeza.

– A Sirius no le han lanzado ningún Imperius. Lo que le pasa es que está enamorado.

James comenzó a reírse. ¿Sirius enamorado? Esa sí que era una buena broma. Busco con la vista a Remus y Peter y los dos le miraban seriamente y decían que sí con la cabeza. Dejo de reír al verles.

¡¿Sirius enamorado?!

Esa posibilidad no había entrado nunca en sus sospechas.

Pero esta nueva información le llevaba a preguntarse…

¿Quién sería la elegida?


	5. Entre leones y serpientes anda el juego

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Entre leones y serpientes anda el juego.**

La noche de San Valentín había dado para mucho. James pudo entregarle a Lily su promesa de amor a través de esa regalo especial y para su, aún incredulidad, había conseguido como que no quiere la cosa averiguar lo que le pasaba a Sirius.

Tras negarlo varias veces, ya que si así fuera, su amigo se lo hubiera dicho, tuvo que finalmente darles la razón a sus amigos y aceptar que Sirius se les había enamorado. Según le había contado Lily tenía todos los síntomas; No comer, estar irritable, estar todo el día en la cama, cambios de humor… Le sorprendieron esos síntomas, más que enamorado parecía tener algún tipo de enfermedad infecciosa. Por eso Lily sospechaba que no solo era que Sirius estuviera enamorado sino que la chica en cuestión no era reciproca a tales sentimientos. Así que eso podría cuadrar más con los síntomas.

¿Pero qué chica no estaría interesada en Sirius?

¡Si tenía a medio cuerpo estudiantil a sus pies!

James se había propuesto buscar a la chica y hacerle ver que Sirius era el mejor partido que podía encontrar en todo el castillo. Tras la negativa de Lily de que debían dejar a Sirius tranquilo, James la ignoró y decidió reunir a sus otros dos amigos.

– ¿No crees que nos estamos metiendo en algo que no es de nuestra incumbencia? – Puso en duda Remus.

James hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿A que no Peter? – Peter negó rápidamente con la cabeza. – Lunático… Es nuestro deber. Somos sus amigos y debemos ayudarle. Pero si no estás de acuerdo puedes irte con Lily y darle la espalda a tu buen amigo Sirius…

Remus no estaba muy convencid pero finalmente accedió.

– Entonces... ¿En qué consiste tu fantástico plan?

James les había llevado a la salida del gran comedor. Una vez allí se sentaron en las escaleras desde donde veían la entrada al castillo y el acceso a las escaleras principales.

– Nos sentaremos aquí y observaremos a las chicas que podrían ser el prototipo de Sirius. No creo que sea muy difícil…

Remus rodo los ojos, ese plan no tenía pinta de que fuera a funcionar, pero hizo lo que James le decía y fue así como empezaron su tarde de investigación merodeadora.

– ¿Podría ser Mary McDonald? – James indicó a una chica de su mismo curso de Hufflepuff. – Es rubia… A Sirius le gustan las rubias.

Peter asintió y Remus se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea de cuáles eran los gustos de Sirius.

– Peter apunta su nombre como posible candidata.

Habían estado sentados allí por una hora, apuntando el nombre de varias chicas pero nada les decía cual podía ser.

– ¿Marlene Mckinnon? – Esta vez fue Remus quien propuso un nombre al ver a su compañera Gryffindor. – Fueron juntos al pasado baile de navidad.

James asintió emocionado.

– Podría ser... Recuerdo que Sirius estuvo detrás de ella varias semanas hasta que aceptó ir con él. Apuntala Peter.

Peter obedeció a su amigo.

– Chicos… ¿y esa? – Preguntó temeroso.

James y Remus miraron hacia donde indicaba.

– Peter esa sí que no, es Bertha Jorkins, si lo fuera yo mismo le lanzaría un Imperius a Sirius.

Los tres rieron, aunque Peter lo hizo más para que no la tomaran con el luego.

– Creo que ya tenemos bastantes candidatas. – Dijo Remus leyendo la lista.

James se la quitó a su amigo y la miró detalladamente.

– Amigos… puede ser que tengamos aquí el nombre de la futura señora Black. – Rió.

Una vez satisfechos con los nombres que habían seleccionado se fueron a la última clase que tenían ese día. Cuando finalizara habían quedado en una de las aulas de estudio para establecer cuál sería el siguiente paso de su plan.

La clase de Aritmancia había sido un autentico aburrimiento. Por un momento James había echado alguna que otra pequeña siesta. Su investigación le había dejado agotado, así que se merecía unos minutos de descanso aunque fuera en medio de una clase. Cuando la clase terminó, Sirius volvió a ser el primero en salir corriendo. Pero esta vez, eso a James no le importó. Cogió a sus dos amigos y los llevó a una de las aulas de estudio.

– Bueno chicos… después de descartar a varias chicas nos quedan dos gryffindors, una hufflepuff y otra ravenclaw. Yo apostaría por Marlene, de todas es la única que hemos visto con Sirius.

Teniendo una candidata en firme, comenzaron a planear su siguiente paso. James había propuesto desde prepararles una cena romántica… hasta encerrarles en alguna aula. Peter asentía a todo los que James decía mientras que Remus cuestionaba todo.

Sus ideas fueron interrumpidas cuando Lily se sentó juntos ellos.

– ¿Seguís estudiando? – Les preguntó extrañada. Remus le pasó la lista, esperando que al conocer ella de los planes de James pusiera un poco de cordura. – ¿Por qué tenéis el nombre de todas estas chicas?

James, dibujándoselo muy bonito, le conto lo que intentaban hacer.

– Lily… tu eres chica… quizás has escuchado algo. Entre vosotras habláis de estas cosas. – James puso una de esas sonrisas que sabían que a Lily le encantaban.

Pero en cambio, a ella esa sonrisa no le hizo olvidarse de lo en contra que estaba en interferir en la relación que Sirius tuviera o no con una chica.

– Yo no soy ninguna cotilla James. Además, las chicas no solemos alardear de nuestras conquistas.

Se levantó enfadada de la silla y le tiró encima a James la famosa lista.

– Y por cierto… Estáis buscando en la casa equivocada.

Lily estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando James fue más veloz que ella y la paró.

– ¿Es que tu sabes quién es? – Le preguntó ansioso.

Lily se mantuvo firme.

– Tengo una ligera sospecha… pero no voy a ser yo la que os lo diga, tendrá que ser el propio Sirius.

Y dejando a James con la última palabra en la boca se fue.

James volvió a mirar la lista entre sus manos. Repasó el nombre de todas las chicas y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo que había dicho Lily. "Estáis buscando en la casa equivocada"

– ¡Es una slytherin!


	6. Los malos no son tan malos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Los malos no son tan malos.**

En las semanas siguientes James tuvo que asimilar la noticia. Por momentos quería negarlo, creía que Lily le mentía, pero por otros pensaba que Lily nunca haría tal cosa, sobretodo en algo tan delicado como eso.

Cada vez que pensaba más sobre esa slytherin desconocida cada vez tenía más claro que esa era la razón por la que Sirius no se lo había contado. Le entendía. Toda su vida negando a su familia y a sus ideales y acababa enamorado de su enemigo. Pero James, que era un buen amigo, se había propuesto que Sirius estaría sí o sí con quien fuera, aunque se tratara de una slytherin. Además, en slytherin no todas las chicas eran tan malas… ¿no?

Esta vez se había quedado solo en su plan. Lily seguía insistiendo en que debía ser Sirius el que se lo dijera, Remus ni si quiera quiso escucharle y Peter simplemente dijo que no quería meterse en problemas.

¡Cobardes!

Pero no pasaba nada. Como siempre, seria él quién ayudara a su amigo.

En su mente su plan era perfecto, pero cuando se puso a ponerlo en práctica… No parecía tan sencillo. Obviamente él no tenía ningún miedo a hablar con los slytherins, pero hacer que estos te hicieran caso cuando llevabas los últimos seis años riéndote de ellos, era muy difícil. Se le habían ocurrido varios hechizos para encontrar a la chica, pero para ello debía tener alguna pista de quién podía ser… pero nada.

Así que se le ocurrió una cosa, arriesgada pero si funcionaba… ¡Oh! Si funcionaba… no solo le ayudaría a resolver este misterio si no que le abriría las puertas a un montón de posibilidades.

Poción Multijugos.

La habían dado unos cursos atrás en pociones, pero nunca la habían preparado. Al parecer era muy complicada y su elaboración tardaría meses, los cuales no tenía. Así que haciendo alarde su buena invención, el mapa del merodeador, entró en la despensa del laboratorio de pociones y volvió a tomar "prestado" uno de los frascos donde estaba la tan ansiada formula.

Teniendo la poción solo necesitaba decidir en quien se convertiría. Al principio pensó en alguno de los chicos… Pero estaba claro que lo que necesitaba era infiltrarse entre las chicas, por lo que sin saber muy bien cómo pero acabó con un pelo de Narcisa Black entre sus manos. Bueno… podía ser que había chocado intencionadamente con ella. Había descubierto que se iba a pasar la tarde a Hogsmeade junto a un grupo de slytherins.

La transformación había sido más desagradable de lo que creía. No solo tuvo que arreglárselas para encontrar ropa de chica sino que debía caminar y hablar como una, y él más bien parecía un elefante con voz de camionero. Tras practicar unos minutos, finalmente se miró al espejo.

– ¡Puedes hacerlo James! – La imagen que le devolvía el espejo junto a su voz no eran para nada compatibles. Tosió varias veces para aclararse la garganta. – Será mejor que me quite las gafas. – Sonrió con satisfacción, aunque no sonara como Narcisa, no sonaba como James Potter.

Aceleró su paso hacia las mazmorras. La verdad es que Narcisa veía estupendamente y era agradable no ver la vida a través de unos cristales. Algo bueno que sacaría de su experiencia como chica slytherin.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la sala común, se dio cuenta que no sabía la contraseña. Era una de las cosas que les quedaba por averiguar, pero los slytherin solían cambiarla casi cada hora.

– Cissy ¿Qué haces aquí? –James se giró abruptamente cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Era la de Bellatrix. – Creía que habías ido con Malfoy a Hogsmeade.

James se armó de valor y comenzó a interpretar lo mejor que podía su papel.

– No se me apetecía ir con él.

Bellatrix pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta que daba a la sala común.

– No me extraña. ¿Todavía no se cómo puedes estar tan feliz con el compromiso? – Parecía furiosa. – Nos han tratado como trozos de carne. – Se tumbó sobre uno de los sofás y se tapó la cara con las manos.

James no tenía ni idea de que iba todo eso. Los únicos problemas que le interesaban referentes a esa familia eran los que afectaban a Sirius. Miró alrededor de la sala y no vio a nadie, comenzó a merodear intentando buscar la puerta que daba a las habitaciones.

– ¿A dónde vas?

La voz de Bellatrix le hizo girarse asustado.

– Quería ver a mi buena amiga… Lucinda Talkalot. – James recordaba el nombre esa chica porque jugaba en el equipo Slytherin de Quidditch.

Vio como la cara de Bellatrix se transformaba en confusión.

– Pero si la odias.

Estupendo James, de todas las chicas vas a elegir esa.

– Pues por eso, para lanzarle… un cruciatus.

Bellatrix rió, pero volvió rápidamente a tumbarse en el sofá.

– Ven aquí, necesito que me digas que no me estoy volviendo loca.

James suspiró pesadamente. Si loca ya lo estaba, pero no le quedó más remedio que ir con ella. Desde luego que Bellatrix era una pesada.

– Me quedaré un poco aquí contigo pero tengo que ir a buscar a las demás. – Se estaba impacientando, además tenía dudas de cuanto aguantaría esa poción.

Bellatrix le hizo un hueco para que sentara.

– Las demás no volverán hasta la cena. Ya sabes… La mayoría de los slytherin íbamos a Hogsmeade.

¡Qué mala suerte!

Se sentó junto a Bellatrix, aunque lo suficientemente separado de ella como para no tocarla. Esa chica le daba un repelús.

– Podían quedarse allí y no volver ninguno. – Bellatrix volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos.

Eso sí que llamó la atención de James. ¿Bellatrix huyendo de sus propios compañeros?

– ¿Te has enfadado con ellos? – James no sabía muy cómo reaccionar por varios motivos. Primero, el no era una chica y no sabía relacionarse como tal. Segundo, eran slytherins todo a su alrededor era muy misterioso. Tercero, era Bellatrix, para él como si hablara como una pared.

Bellatrix se levantó de forma sorpresiva y se dirigió a una de las estanterías.

– ¿Por qué te haces siempre la tonta Cissy? Sobre todo en esto… – Daba vueltas por la sala pero sin llegar a ningún sitio concreto. – No sé cómo te puedes quedar callada y simplemente asientas como si todo esto fuera normal…

James no entendía nada. Vio como Bellatrix esperaba una respuesta.

– Porque sí…

Bellatrix rodo los ojos y se sentó otra vez junto a él.

– Aunque me cueste, no me queda más remedio que aceptar el porqué tú estás de acuerdo con esto… Siempre has estado obnubilada por Malfoy. ¡Pero yo odio a Lestrange! Te puedo asegurar que si padre y madre me obligan a casarme con él. ¡Le mato!

James comenzaba a entender de qué iba todo aquello. Su padre le había explicado como los sangre puras tendían a los matrimonios concertados con el fin de mantener el linaje puro. Al parecer Narcisa se casaría con Malfoy y Bellatrix con uno de los Lestrange. Por un momento le dio pena de las dos. Si es que casarse con cualquiera de esos debían ser un autentico suicidio.

– Quizás debería hacer caso a Sirius…

Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, volvió a prestarle atención. Ignoraba que Sirius se hablase con ella.

– No me mires así. – Dijo nerviosa. – Sabes que nunca te dejaría sola… Pero es que… – Volvió a taparse la cabeza con las manos. – ¡No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza! Este Sirius… Le mato. ¡Primero a Rodolphus y luego a él! – Rió.

James sabía que los Black estaban mal, pero no tanto. Ahora comprendía que los cambios de humor de Sirius igual no eran tan extraños viniendo de la familia de la que venía.

Cuando Bellatrix se calmó ambos se quedaron callados. James vio ahí su oportunidad para irse. Se levantó el sofá, pero antes Bellatrix le agarró de la mano.

– Gracias. Sé que no es fácil guardar un secreto como este. Te estamos poniendo en una situación muy complicada, pero si nuestros padres o tíos se enterasen… no sé lo que podría pasar.

James miró la mano y fijo su vista en Bellatrix. Estaba asustada, podía notarlo en cómo le temblaba la mano. Siempre le había dado igual lo que hiciera esta chica, es mas solo le interesaba para gastarle bromas, pero ahora le había dado curiosidad por saber de qué era lo que tenía miedo la gran Bellatrix Black y sobretodo que pintaba Sirius en el compromiso de sus dos primas.

– ¿Y Sirius? – James se aventuró a intervenir. Temía no tener mucho más tiempo y realmente le daba curiosidad saber que era de lo que podían hablar estos dos, sobre todo cuando Sirius juraba y perjuraba que no tenía relación con ella.

– Sirius… cambia de opinión mil veces. ¡Me vuelve loca! Unas veces viene a mí y otras me rehúye. Creo que algo les ha contado a sus amigos… Y seguro que ellos le están poniendo en mi contra.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? James no entendía absolutamente nada. Cada cosa que salía de la boca de Bellatrix tenía menos sentido que la anterior. Estaba recibiendo mucha información y no era capaz de asimilarlo todo.

– Cissy ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo? – Bellatrix le miraba entrecerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

James enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando su visión comenzó hacerse borrosa.

La poción estaba dejando de hacer efecto.

Comenzó a correr a trompicones hacia la puerta, Bellatrix la fue siguiendo con cautela.

– Si me he hecho algo horrible… Me voy que lo voy a cambiar otra vez.

Salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible al baño donde había dejado su ropa. Sino seria el hazme reír cuando le vieran vestido con ropa de slytherin de chica. Finalmente llegó al baño cuando volvía a ser el mismo otra vez.

– Casi no lo logras James. – Se dijo así mismo una vez que volvió a vestir sus ropas.

Medito unos segundos lo que había ocurrido. Seguía sin saber cuál era la chica de la que Sirius estaba enamorado pero había descubierto que su amigo le escondía mucho más secretos de los que en un principio creía.


	7. Una broma que esconde una verdad

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Una broma que esconde una verdad.**

Para cuando la primavera llegó, Sirius había recuperado su vitalidad habitual. Volvía a ser el de siempre, para alegría de James, aunque le parecía raro ese cambio quiso quitarle importancia y creer que lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo había sido algo pasajero.

Tras su viaje por las mazmorras llegó a la conclusión que el comportamiento de Sirius también se podía explicar a que estuviera preocupado por sus primas, si bien era cierto James lo seguía encontrando extraño por la poca relación o por al menos la poca relación que tenían. Pero pensándolo fríamente, el mismo también estaría preocupado si alguno de sus familiares se fuera casar con dos personas con los antecedentes de Malfoy y Lestrange.

Por eso no quiso preguntarle más a Sirius acerca de la misteriosa slytherin y de la amistad que parecía tener ahora con su prima Bellatrix.

Lily tenía razón, debía ser Sirius el que se lo contase.

– ¡James! – Sirius pasaba la mano delante de la cara de su amigo. – Estabas en tu mundo tío.

James rió. Como había echado de menos a su amigo. Incluso habían vuelto a planear alguna que otra broma a los slytherins. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

– Pensaba en nuestra próxima fechoría. ¿A que slytherin deberíamos humillar delante de todo el colegio?

Esta iba a ser su primera gran broma desde las navidades así que iba a ser apoteósica.

– Difícil decidirse por uno… – Sirius se tocó la barbilla pensativo, pero rápidamente una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara. – Creo que es hora de que Rodolphus Lestrange se lleve su merecido.

James le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Lestrange no solía ser el objetivo de sus bromas, los que se las solían llevar todas eran Malfoy y Snape, así que había llegado el momento de que el resto comprendieran que no están a salvo de sufrirlas.

El plan era bastante enrevesado. Habían descubierto que Lestrange acostumbrada a darse una ronda por los pasillos atemorizando a los de primero para terminar dicha excursión del horror en el gran comedor para la hora del té. Por lo que el lugar donde se desarrollaría dicha broma sería allí. A la vista de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

No fue fácil deslizar una poción y unos polvos en el té y las pastas del slytherin, pero para ello se infiltraron en las cocinas y adulando un poco a uno de los elfos encargados de la preparación de las comidas, lo consiguieron.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde James y Sirius ya estaban sentados en su habitual sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, de vez en cuando se contenían las risas esperando a que en cualquier momento Rodolphus entrara por la puerta.

– Espero que esta vez no perdamos muchos puntos por vuestra culpa. – Lily cerraba con fuerza el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Sospechaba que algo tramaban esos dos.

James le pasó un brazo por los brazos y la acercó a él.

– Creeme valdrá la pena perderlos. Por cierto mirar… Creo que ya empieza el juego. – Les hizo una seña para que miraran a la mesa de Slytherin.

Allí estaban Narcisa y Bellatrix y justo en ese momento entró Malfoy que se sentó junto a la primera. Las pastas y el té aparecieron.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rodolphus no llegaba.

Sirius se empezó a impacientar veía la jarra con el té encima de la mesa y la comida… Estaban al alcance de cualquiera.

Pero con unos minutos erróneos, Rodolphus finalmente entró y se sentó junto a Bellatrix, la cual no pudo esconder su cara de asqueada.

– Si al final me va a dar hasta pena que se tengan que casar con esos dos. – Rió James.

Pero ese comentario a Sirius no le pasó desapercibido.

– Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?

James se mordió la lengua. Al parecer aún no era conocimiento de todo el mundo el próximo compromiso de las primas Black.

– Esto… – En ese momento James vio como Rodolphus se servía el té y una de las pastas. – ¡Mira! Ya va a empezar.

Sirius arrugó el entrecejo pero fijo su vista en la mesa de los slytherins y tal como había dicho James, Rodolphus se comía una de las pastas y daba un buen trago al té.

James miraba expectante y los efectos de su broma no tardaron en aparecer.

Rodolphus se llevó una mano al estomago. Su cara se comenzó a contraer mientras miraba nerviosamente de un lado hacía otro. El resto de sus compañeros parecían no notar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sirius apretaba los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

– Lily tapate la nariz. – Fue lo único que atino a decir aguantándose la risa.

Fue en ese momento cuando los tres slytherins junto a Rodolphus comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Qué ese olor? – Preguntó Bellatrix tapándose la nariz. – Es repugnante, huele como nuestra tía abuela Cassiopea.

Narcisa asintió imitando el gesto de su hermana. Lucius se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la mano intentando no vomitar.

– ¿Rodolphus que te ocurre en la cara? – Consiguió finalmente decir entre una bocanada y otra de aire.

Lestrange que estaba totalmente erguido en su sitio no queriendo ni mover un dedo, se llevó la mano a la cara y ahí fue cuando comprobó que estaba lleno de una costa gruesa similar a las verrugas.

Bellatrix se giró para verlo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de donde procedía tal desagradable olor.

– ¡Eres tú! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres un guarro! – Dijo mientras que separaba de él varios metros. – Esas cosas las haces en el baño.

Este intentó hablar pero al moverse un sonido conocido por todos fue oído en todo el comedor. Todos los ojos se posaron en Rodolphus y en su cara de llena de verrugas.

James y Sirius fueron los primeros en soltar una carcajada que fue imitada por el resto de estudiantes.

La poción de turbopedos que habían seleccionado para su broma había sido un éxito y ni que hablar de los polvos verrugosos que el hermano de Sirius, Regulus el cual comenzaría el próximo curso en Hogwarts, le había enviado.

Rodolphus continuaba tratando de explicarse pero cada vez que abría la boca, la poción hablaba por él. Las verrugas de su cara no hacían más que explotar y las carcajadas del resto de estudiantes no arreglaban la situación para el slytherin.

Narcisa fue la primera en percatarse de lo que ocurría cuando al fijarse en las pastas observó que estas estaban cubiertas por unos polvos sospechosos. Eso junto a lo que estaba ocurriéndole a Rodolphus se dio cuenta de que se trataba.

– Polvos verrugosos. – Determinó. – Que extraño, no son muy comunes, si mal no recuerdo la tía Walburga tiene una caja de ellos…

Ante tal comentario Rodolphus se levantó de golpe y fijo su vista en la mesa de Gryffindor donde James y Sirius se reían a rabiar.

– ¡Black! – Gritó.

A pesar de la poción y de las costras de su cara, Rodolphus se las arregló para saltar por encima de los bancos y llegar a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Sirius al estar riéndose descontroladamente no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

Sirius se tambaleó pero consiguió ponerse en pie y devolverle el mismo derechazo. Cuando se dieron cuenta una multitud se había acercado mientras que tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins trataban de separarlos.

Pero aquello era imposible, los puñetazos llovían de un lado hacia otro y de vez en cuando los olores que desprendía Rodolphus hacia que alguno de los slytherin le soltasen. Fue en una de estas cuando uno de los puñetazos que iban dirigidos Sirius acabó impactando en la cara de Bellatrix.

Narcisa fue la primera en socorrer a su hermana que sangraba a borbotones. Eso hizo enfadar aún más a Sirius, que a pesar de sus propias heridas saco fuerzas para de un empujón tirar a Rodolphus a suelo y se situó encima de él para continuar pegándole.

Lily observando que la situación se les estaba escapando de las manos saco la varita y apunto hacia los dos magos.

– ¡Depulso!

Automáticamente ambos jóvenes fueron separados el uno del otro a varios metros de distancia.

James corrió a ver su amigo, el cual tenía varias magulladuras por toda la cara. Entre él y Lily consiguieron ponerle en pie.

– ¡Estáis locos! ¡De esta os expulsan seguro! – Gritaba Lily.

Pero Sirius la ignoró y a duras penas comenzó a caminar hacia los slytherins. James al ver lo que hacía fue raudo a él y le paró.

– Si le voy a tener que dar la razón a Lily, ¿tienes ganas de más pelea?

Sirius negó e intento explicarle, pero la voz de la profesora McGonagall hizo que todos se callaran.

– ¡Señor Black! ¡Señor Lestrange!– Dijo poniéndose en medio de la distancia que separaba a ambos. – Este comportamiento es inadmisible en este colegio. Ahora vayan a la enfermería, esperemos que ninguno tenga que ser llevado a San Mungo. Lleven a la señorita Black también, toda esa sangre no augura nada bueno.

* * *

Cuando consiguieron llevar a Sirius a le enfermería, Madame Pomfrey comprobó que solamente tenían heridas y golpes superficiales que y no iba a necesitar ninguna sutura. Rodolphus corrió la misma suerte., y aunque parecía que tras la pelea se había calmado la enemistad entre ambos, este al salir de la enfermería se pasó por donde Sirius, el cual aún estaba siendo atendido.

– ¡Me las pagarás Black!

Sirius intento incorporarse de la cama e ir contra él, pero James y Lily le pararon, al igual que hizo Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus y Lucius, que se lo llevaron prácticamente arrastrando del lugar.

– Señor Black he acabado con usted. Ahora intente no volver a pelearse más.

Madame Pomfrey les dejó solos.

Lily le miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

– No sé quien será peor de los dos…

James asentía.

– Si tu por pelearte o James por estar siempre provocando.

James le miro sorprendido pensaba que esa charla de su novia iba solamente dirigida a Sirius. El no tenía ninguna culpa, es más ni siquiera la tenia Sirius, todo había sido culpa de Lestrange.

Sirius no dijo nada simplemente asintió. Una vez listo para irse, se levantó y los tres emprendieron su camino hacia la salida.

– Sirius…

La voz de Narcisa hizo que los tres se giraran. Esta no tuvo que decir mucho más ya que Sirius dejo a sus dos amigos y se fue hacia una de las camas donde pudieron ver como Bellatrix estaba siendo atendida por la enfermera.

– Bellatrix. – Dijo Sirius acercándose a ella y observándola. Al parecer el puñetazo de Rodolphus le había roto la nariz.

James no entendía la escena que estaba sucediendo delante de sus narices. Lily intentó llevárselo de allí. Pero en el momento que su mejor tomó la mano de Bellatrix entre las suyas, todo tuvo sentido.

Acababa de descubrir quién era la slytherin de la que Sirius estaba enamorado.


	8. El seguidor que quiso ser líder

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – El seguidor que quiso ser líder.**

James miraba hacia la nada, impasible, apenas sin parpadear. Estaba intentando asimilar lo que había visto pero cada vez que creía que encontrar una explicación lógica esta se volvía ilógica. Se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor y junto a él, Lily, Remus y Peter.

–Que alguno me diga que no es real y que me estoy empezando a volver loco. –Suplicó.

Todos se quedaron callados, no querían empeorar su situación. Finalmente Lily tuvo que intervenir.

–Es real. –Se sentó al lado de su novio para reconfortarle.

James volvía a negar con la cabeza. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Sirius no podía estar enamorado de Bellatrix. Pero en ese instante se acordó de algo que Lily le había comentado hacia unos meses y de ser cierto, aún podría haber esperanza.

–¡Lily! –Esta pegó un salto asustada por sorpresivo cambio de actitud. –Recuerdas cuando aún no sabíamos quien la chica… Dijiste que igual ella no era reciproca a sus sentimientos. ¡Estoy completamente seguro que Bellatrix odia a Sirius!

James esperaba que el resto le aplaudiese y le dieran la razón, pero no fue así.

–Después de lo que ocurrió el otro día… Cada vez tengo más claro que no es así. Odiarle es lo opuesto a lo que siente.

James volvió adoptar su postura de antes. No sabía si estaba más enfadado por no haber notado nada o porque Sirius no se lo había contado. Creía que eran amigos… Además, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, todas las pistas habían estado delante de sus ojos y no había sabido como conectarlo;

-El comportamiento de Sirius y Bellatrix. Ambos tenían los mismos síntomas, pero no era de un Imperius, era de… amor.

-Lo afectado que estaba Sirius cuando le había gastado la broma a Bellatrix. Parecía a punto de ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle que le perdonase.

-El que Sirius hablase con su primas referente a sus compromisos. Obvio, si la chica que te gusta esta apunto de comprometerse con otro supongo que te interesarías.

-El secreto que Narcisa ocultaba. Debía ser ese, es la única explicación por la que los padres de ambos no se podían enterar.

-Que el objetivo de su última broma fuera Lestrange. Sirius querría demostrar su superioridad masculina frente a su contrincante.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿estaría a tiempo de parar el suicidio de Sirius?

–Tenemos que solucionar esto. ¡Hay que separarles! –Dictaminó levantándose del sofá.

–¡¿Qué?! De eso nada. –Lily tiró de su brazo para que se volviera a sentar. –Si tienes un problema con Sirius, hablas con él. Nada de seguir un plan de esos tuyos que siempre acaban mal.

James la miraba horrorizado. ¿Cómo no podía ver Lily lo mal que estaba eso? Por las barbas de Merlín, estábamos hablando de Bellatrix. No era ninguna slytherin cualquiera, era la peor de todas. Solo había que ver la forma en que se comportaba, destilaba maldad por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

–Tienes razón. Nada de planes. Acabaremos con esto cuanto antes. Venga Remus, Peter vamos a buscar a Sirius.

Lily rodó los ojos y salió detrás de ellos. Esperaba al menos intentar suavizar la cosa. Ella tampoco estaba muy contenta con la situación. El grupillo de slytherins con los que Bellatrix solía estar eran los que siempre se estaban burlando de su origen muggle, pero también creía que si se estaba arriesgando a mantener una relación con Sirius era porque quizás no compartiera tales opiniones.

* * *

Encontraron a Sirius en el pantano. Se entretenía tirando piedras al agua. Se giró al sentir que alguien se acercaba.

–¡Sirius! –James le llamó cuando aún quedaban unos metros que les separaban. –Tenemos que hablar.

Este ignoró a su amigo y en cambio se agachó para recoger más piedras, a continuación se puso en pie y se giró dándoles la espalda.

–¿Sobre qué? –No parecía importarle lo que sus amigos tuvieran que decirle.

Esa actitud irritó aún más a James. Agarro a Sirius por un brazo para que les mirase.

–-¿Cómo que sobre qué? Sobre lo que… –Le costaba decirlo. –… Tienes con Bellatrix.

Sirius sabía que después de quedarse en la enfermería con Bellatrix aquella noche iba a ser muy difícil explicar a sus amigos que entre ellos no había nada. Pero eso ya no le importaba, tarde o temprano iba a tener que contárselo y más ahora que habían tomado una decisión muy importante.

El silenció de Sirius no hizo más que enfurecer a James.

–¡Contesta! ¡Dinos algo! Que estamos equivocados, que todo es mentira, que no es nada… –James se estaba desesperando. Exactamente, el comportamiento de Sirius le estaba desesperando.

Remus también estaba ansioso. Siempre intentaba lidiar entre sus amigos cuando algún tipo de disputa se originaba entre ambos, pero esta vez sí que estaba preocupado. Si Sirius confirmaba lo que ya era un secreto a voces, había una posibilidad muy elevada que la dinámica de su amistad cambiara.

Sirius tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

–Es cierto. Bellatrix y yo estamos juntos. –Sentenció con firmeza, pero no pudo evitar que le temblara ligeramente la barbilla.

James abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que le iban a saltar de la cara. Una cosa era saberlo y otra era escucharlo de la boca de su amigo.

–¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Pero tú no eres consciente de lo incorrecto que es? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Es una slytherin, es malvada, es cruel… –James iba contando con los dedos de su mano. –Y… ¡Ah! Si… ¡Es tu prima!

Sirius comenzó a torcer el gesto, sabia de los pensamientos de James hacia ella, hacia toda su familia en general. En más de una ocasión era él el que había dicho tales improperios, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado

–Disculpa James. – Comenzó con ironía. –No todo el mundo hace las cosas tan perfectamente como tú. Pero yo soy Sirius Black y parece que siempre me gusta seguir el camino más complicado. ¿Sabes? Me esperaba de ti algo más de comprensión.

Remus, Peter y Lily agacharon la cabeza. Puede que James no tuviera la mínima idea, pero los tres sabían la realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al igual que James, tenían esperanza de que todo fuera pasajero.

–Mira Sirius, si me dices que tu novia es de otro planeta, su piel es azul marino o incluso que es Bertha Jorkins, pues hubiera tratado de entenderlo. Pero… ¿Bellatrix? ¿La que en más de una ocasión ha tratado de lanzarnos un cruciatus? ¿La misma que se pasea con sus amigos como si fuera la reina de este colegio? A ella sí que no la voy aceptar.

Lily que veía que la situación se estaba descontrolando otra vez, debía, como siempre poner un poco de cordura.

–Lo que James quiere decir…

Pero Sirius la interrumpió.

–Sé muy bien lo que James ha querido decir. ¿Quieres que elija James? Porque igual te sorprendería la elección. – Inquirió. –Yo siempre te apoye en tu relación con Lily.

James también había comenzado a enervarse.

–No metas a Lily en esto. Además, ¿vas a compararlas? No he visto en ningún momento que Lily llamase a nadie sangre sucia.

–¡Bella tampoco!

Los siguientes minutos se trataron de un montón de palabras y chillidos de los que apenas se entendía nada. A esa conversación de locos también se les había unido Remus y Lily, que más que intentar evitar que la cosa fuera a más resultó lo contrario.

Peter les miraba horrorizado, en más de una ocasión trato de intervenir pero nadie le hizo caso. Sin quedarle otra opción sacó su varita del bolso de su túnica y sin poder evitar que le temblara la mano, apunto hacia a sus amigos.

–¡Silencio!

Los cuatro jóvenes automáticamente se quedaron mudos. Estos le miraron con una mezcla entre sorpresa y horror.

Peter, el débil de Peter, les acababa de lanzar un encantamiento silenciador.

–¡Basta! –Intentó elevar la voz para parecer más convincente. –Ahora me vais a escuchar a mí. No podemos continuar así. Todos nos estamos viendo perjudicados. – Miró a Sirius. –Entiende que estemos disconformes o al menos sorprendidos. Hasta ahora lo único que sabíamos era que odiabas a toda tu familia por eso no entendemos tu… relación. –Se giró a James. –Los tres sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo casi desde las vacaciones de navidad, pero tú te empeñabas una y otra vez en que te acompañáramos y nosotros te seguíamos el juego. ¿Por qué? –Finalmente se dirigió a los cuatro. –Porque somos amigos, y puede que Sirius este enamorado del enemigo y que James no lo quiera aceptar, pero en eso consiste la amistad, en aceptarnos los unos a los otros, tanto si nos gusta una slytherin como si somos un hombre lobo, tenemos orígenes muggles, tendemos hacer demasiadas bromitas o… simplemente somos tímidos.

Tras su pequeño discurso y al ver sus amigos no habían intentado hacer ningún ademán de atacarle, les libero del hechizo. Pero a pesar de ello ninguno de ellos pronuncio una palabra.

James y Sirius se miraron y finalmente acabaron soltando una carcajada. El discurso de Peter les había calado, quien diría que Peter podía tener tanta labia al respecto. Sin duda había aprendido de los mejores.

–¡Canuto! No me puedo creer que una mujer haya estado a punto de acabar con nuestra amistad. –Se acercó a Sirius y le estrechó entre sus brazos.

–¡Cornamenta! No debía de haberlo ocultado.

Remus y Lily suspiraron aliviados.

Peter intentó esconder una pequeña sonrisa, por una vez no había sido el chico gordito al que sus amigos tenían que sacarle de problemas. Esta vez había sido el que había salvado al grupo, había sido el líder, y eso le había gustado… quizás demasiado.

Cuando el sol se puso decidieron poner rumbo de vuelta al castillo.

–Sirius ahora nos tienes que contar como comenzó todo. –Lily preguntó curiosa.

Porque eso era otra ¿Cómo había sido posible que dos personas tan distintas habían acabado juntas?

–Todo comenzó en las vacaciones de navidad…


	9. Flashback I: Navidades grises

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Flashback I: Navidades grises.**

Sirius había logrado evitar durante todo el día a la putrefacta familia que le había tocado. Cualquiera diría que parecía estar escondido, pero no, estaba en aquel pequeño lugar donde dentro de esa cárcel se sentía libre. No era fácil llegar allí y para ello tenía que evitar alguna que otra caída al abismo. Pero desde aquel lugar, al que accedía a través de la ventana de su habitación, podía ver el mundo muggle que le rodeaba y por unos instantes podía soñar en que su putrefacta familia era normal.

Miró hacia abajo, desde las alturas de aquel tejado, nada parecía indicar que en aquella casa estaba a punto de celebrarse una reunión entre las familias mágicas y puras más importantes del país. Nada más puso en pie en esa casa supo porque su madre había insistido tanto en que tenía que ir, y por insistir, quiere decir amenazar con todas las maldiciones que se le hubieran ocurrido.

Un bombarda máxima y el problema en esa casa se acabaría. Seguro que muchos lo agradecerían.

–¡Sirius!

A través de la ventana abierta que había dejado, escuchaba a su madre aporrear la puerta. Sirius comenzó a descender hacia su habitación.

–¡No te lo repito otra vez! ¡Te quiero abajo inmediatamente!

¿Por qué esa mujer gritaba tanto?

Se acabó de poner la chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

Su madre le miró de forma altiva.

–Espero de ti un comportamiento ejemplar esta noche. Nada de bromas, de comentarios sarcásticos ni estupideces de esas tuyas. Hoy, esta familia se juega mucho.

Con una última mirada hacia su hijo, Walburga descendió las escaleras. Sirius rodó los ojos y siguió el camino de su madre.

Para la ocasión habían despejado uno de los salones y una gran mesa adornaba la estancia en lugar de los típicos sofás. El número de cubiertos era numeroso para desgracia de Sirius, quién vaticinaba una noche muy aburrida.

Allí se encontraban sus tíos, Cygnus y Druella, y dos de sus hijas. Obvio que solo serían dos. Andromeda, la mayor de las tres hermanas Black, hacía años que había desertado y se había fugado para casarse con un hijo de muggles. Para Sirius, la única valiente de toda la familia.

–Los invitados están a punto de llegar. –Druella parecía nerviosa y no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala. Su marido por otro lado más bien parecía estar triste.

Walburga al igual que su cuñada, ordenaba de un lado a otro a los pobres elfos. A Sirius le repugnaba esa imagen. Todo por una estúpida reunión, cena o lo que fuera a ser aquello. A saber qué tipo de invitados tendrían esa noche.

No tardo mucho en averiguarlo cuando la chimenea se iluminó y de ella comenzaron a salir un mago detrás de otro.

–¡Abraxas! – Orión acudió raudo a darle la mano a un mago alto de pelo rubio intenso.

Al escuchar el nombre Sirius giró rápidamente la cabeza. No podía ser, si Abraxas Malfoy y esposa estaban allí quería decir...

–Lucius, te estás convirtiendo en un joven muy apuesto–Walburga y Druella se deshacían en halagos hacia el heredero de los Malfoy. –Narcisa querida, muéstrale a Lucius el lugar donde se sentará.

En la cara de Narcisa apareció una enorme sonrisa y acudió al encuentro de Malfoy, el cual ni cortó ni perezoso la recibió tomándola de la mano y posando un delicado beso en ella.

Sirius estaba a punto de vomitar.

Los siguientes magos en aparecer por aquella chimenea fueron los Lestrange. Sirius rodó los ojos, ya solo faltaba que apareciera por allí Snape y estaría el grupo entero.

–Bellatrix, acompaña a Rodolphus a su asiento. –Druella ordenó a su hija.

Bellatrix que se había quedado apartada junto a Regulus, se acercó a donde estaba el chico slytherin y le miró de arriba abajo.

–No veo que tenga ningún problema para caminar. Así que creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente para buscarlo él solo.

Druella y Walburga abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

–Bellatrix. –Murmuró entre dientes su madre.

Pero Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos y no se movió.

El padre de Rodolphus soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Parece que Bellatrix ha heredado el encanto de las mujeres Black. Así es como debe ser una mujer de sangre pura.

* * *

Cuando todos los invitados hubieran llegado, la cena dio comienzo.

Sirius continuaba contando los minutos para que esa terrible velada terminase, pero no era el único que tenía los mismos deseos. Bellatrix juagaba con la comida y Regulus miraba hacia el reloj que presidia la sala, normal, solo era un niño de diez años.

–Bellatrix, cuéntanos como te ha ido el primer trimestre de este curso en Hogwarts. –La madre de Rodolphus preguntó con curiosidad.

Bellatrix soltó el cubierto sobre su plato y se ajustó en su silla.

–Muy bien. Este he torturado a más alumnos de los que suelo hacer normalmente por estas fechas.

No lo pudo evitar pero Sirius se mordió la lengua para no reírse.

Druella que sabía lo que buscaba su hija con esos comentarios, intento salir al paso.

–Nuestra Bella, además de ser una excelente estudiante, es una gran bromista. ¿A qué si querido?

Cygnus que todavía no había conseguido quitarse esa cara de tristeza, tomo un sorbo de su copa y simplemente asintió.

La cena continuó de forma parecida, cuando no eran los Lestrange los que hacían preguntas, eran los Malfoy y cuando no, eran Walburga o Druella las que vendían las bondades de la familia Black.

Cuando los postres habían finalizado, Cygnus se levantó de su asiento.

–En nombre de la familia Black quiero agradecer la asistencia de dos grandes familias mágicas a nuestra ancestral casa. –Todos elevaron sus copas como señal de aceptación. –Pero hoy no es una velada al uso, hoy celebramos la continuidad de nuestros linajes a través de los ojos de nuestros hijos e hijas.

Sirius observó como a su tío le costaba continuar. Cygnus siempre había sido un hombre reservado que dejaba que fuera su mujer la que lidiase con ese tipo de situaciones, pero por algún motivo esta vez era él, el que se había visto obligado a ser el cabeza de familia.

–Hoy la familia Black quedara unida a las familias Lestrange y Malfoy, a través de los compromisos matrimoniales de mis hijas, Bellatrix y Narcisa, con Rodolphus Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy.

El resto de comensales comenzó aplaudir entusiasmadamente. Walburga miraba a sus dos sobrinas con admiración. Con esos dos matrimonios, el poder de los Black en la alta sociedad mágica se afianzaba.

Después de la gran noticia. Si es que pudiera llamarse así. El ambiente se volvió más distendido y mientras que su madre y su tía comenzaban a planear las futuras bodas, Sirius consiguió escabullirse y subió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama. No creía que nadie hubiera notado su marcha así que agradeció ser ignorado en aquella casa.

Las voces y risas que provenían desde el salón no le dejaban olvidarse de donde estaba, así que como de costumbre abrió la ventana de su habitación y fue aquel lugar donde se sentía libre. Pero cuando estaba llegando descubrió que aquel lugar no había sido solo un descubrimiento suyo. Otra figura se sentaba en el tejado.

Bellatrix.

Suponía que estaría abajo con el resto, maravillada porque en cuanto acabara Hogwarts seria Madame Lestrange. Pero no, estaba allí abrazándose a sus piernas y con la cara enterrada entre sus rodillas.

Sirius pensó en irse, pero cuando dio unos pasos hacia atrás un crujido bajo sus pies hizo que Bellatrix levantase la cabeza. Si Sirius se había sorprendido de haberla encontrado allí más se había sorprendido de verla llorar. No supo porque, pero en vez de burlarse de ella y marcharse de allí, se apiado y avanzó los pocos metros que los separaban y se sentó junto a ella.

–Estas llorando. No creía que tuvieras sentimientos.

Bellatrix enseguida se quito las lágrimas de los ojos.

–No lloraba, es el frio. –Intento justificarse.

Sirius rió.

–Es verdad, el pronóstico indicaba eso, nieves al norte de Londres con probabilidad de lágrimas en Grimmuald Place.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos y apartó su vista hacia otro lado para no mirarle. No sabía si podría aguantar mucho más sin volver a llorar.

–No las evites. Te hacen parecer humana… y se agradece.

Sirius miró al frente al barrio muggle. Las luces de navidad alegraban la oscura noche.

–Por cierto, me has robado mi lugar secreto.

A ese comentario Bellatrix se giró hacia él.

–¿Tu lugar secreto? –Preguntó incrédula. –¡Llevo subiendo aquí desde niña!

Al parecer Sirius había perdido aquel pequeño lugar que le daba libertad. Cuando Bellatrix se giró pudo comprobar que efectivamente había estado llorando y que por los enrojecidos que tenía los ojos, no se trataban de un par de ellas.

–Ahora cuenta, ¿Por qué la gran Bellatrix Black estaba llorando? ¿Acaso no te han hecho la pelota lo suficiente hoy? ¿Os que no estás de acuerdo con tu prometido? No creo que a Rabastan le consigan mujer alguna así que, ¡igual te llevas dos por el precio de uno! –Se burló.

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

Eso sí que era extraño. Esperaba que al intentar humillarla esta le respondiera con alguna de sus frases envenenadas, pero no había sido así.

La situación era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Bellatrix comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Sirius no tenía ni idea que hacer, sabía cómo controlar a una Bellatrix enfadada, histérica o incluso loca, pero la Bellatrix que estaba viendo era completamente una desconocida para él.

–Estoy seguro… –No sabía muy bien que decir. –Estoy seguro de que todo se solucionará. –Era terrible para esas cosas, entre los merodeadores, Remus era el encargado en dar ánimos.

Observó como Bellatrix negaba con la cabeza.

–Nada se va a solucionar. Todo está… decidido. – Ahogó un llanto. –Y parece que nadie ha tenido en cuenta mi opinión. –Murmuró, pero Sirius la escuchó perfectamente.

–Es lo que le toca a un Black ¿no? Callar y asentir. –Le indignó la actitud de su prima, cualquier problema que pudiera tener no se asemejaba con los problemas que sufrían la gente real.

A Bellatrix ese comentario no pareció gustarle ya que se volvió hacia él furiosa.

–¡¿Qué sabes tú nada de un Black?! –Gritó. –Precisamente tú has hecho todo lo contrario mientras que los demás nos hemos visto obligados a conservar el honor de esta estúpida familia. Tú te mueves libremente y alardeas de tus fechorías y yo me tengo que casar con un ser despreciable. –Esta vez no impidió que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

En ese instante Sirius se dio cuenta del porqué de las lágrimas de su prima. No quería casarse con Lestrange, y no supo porque pero en ese instante comenzó a sonreír.

–¡¿Te causa gracia?! –Le dio un empujón en el hombro.

Pero Sirius no sonreía por la desgracia de su prima, más bien sonreía de felicidad al descubrir que era la primera vez que tenían algo en común. A ambos les parecía una idea horrible la del compromiso.

Las lágrimas de Bellatrix continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas. Era algo hipnotizador. Cada una de esas pequeñas gotas contenían esperanza, la esperanza que siempre había existido en Sirius que más miembros de su familia fueran conscientes de la horrible realidad que era seguir unos ideales tan nefastos como los de la familia Black.

Se aventuró a coger una de esas lágrimas con su pulgar, esa que estaba sobre el pómulo izquierdo de Bellatrix.

Automáticamente esta llevo su mano sobre la de Sirius, tenía toda la intención de quitarla de allí pero a diferencia de cuando Rodolphus trataba de tocarla, la mano de Sirius desprendía un calor reconfortante.

Se miraron a los ojos.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Sirius, pero aún sin mover la mano de la cara de su prima.

–¿Qué haces tú? –Le rebatió, pero al igual que él no cambio la posición de su mano.

Sin darse cuenta la distancia entre ambos comenzó acortarse. A pesar que esa distancia fue recorrida por ambos en unos segundos, la mente de Sirius la vivió como una eternidad. En ese lapso de tiempo su cerebro le gritaba que retrocediese, que aquello no estaba bien, pero en el momento que su labios rozaron los de Bellatrix, su cerebro enmudeció y lo único que escuchaba era los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando la distancia entre ambos era inexistente, la mano de Bellatrix se movió y creyó que esta iba a ir dirigida hacia su cara en forma de bofetada. Pero la mano continúo su camino y acabo posicionada detrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, permitiendo que el beso se profundizara.

Sirius no recordaba si eran segundos, minutos u horas los que llevaba en esa situación con Bellatrix. El tiempo había dejado de tener sentido y todo alrededor de ambos no existía.

–¡Sirius!

El grito de Walburga aporreando la puerta de la habitación de Sirius hizo que se separaran abruptamente.

Ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo pero parecía que aquel beso les había dejado mudos.

–¡Bellatrix!

Druella hacía lo mismo en la habitación de su hija.

Bellatrix se levantó deprisa y dejando a un Sirius que aún no había asimilado lo que había ocurrido, se fue al encuentro con su madre.

* * *

Los días siguientes a su encuentro en el tejado de Grimmuald Place fueron de todo menos normales. Sirius quiso convencerse de que lo que había sucedido se debió a que al descubrir que no había tanta maldad en su prima y que por un momento se había visto reflejado en ella. Además, estaba seguro que para Bellatrix había sido algo similar, estaba triste y el estaba allí. Nada más ni nada menos, entre ellos no existía ninguna relación y mucho menos una como esa.

Intentaron evitarse, pero esos días parecía que la gran casa Black había disminuido en su tamaño. Cada vez que entraba al salón, Bellatrix estaba leyendo un libro, si salía al jardín Bellatrix paseaba, si subía a su cuarto, se la encontraba por las escaleras…

Por lo que no le pareció raro volver a encontrarse con ella otra vez, en este caso en la cocina.

Suspiró.

No quiso pensar más en ello. Se adentró en la cocina para servirse algo de beber, Bellatrix estaba sentada en la mesa tomando una taza de té. Sirius la observaba, estos días se había preguntado una y otra vez, porque se había besado con ella. No le gustaba para nada, no era su prototipo de chica, bueno en realidad no había descubierto cual era aún. Las chicas con las que había estado no tenían nada en común, pero sí que sabía que Bellatrix era todo lo contrario a lo que buscada en una. No lo iba a negar, era guapa podía decir que de las chicas más hermosas del colegio, pero destilaba ese aspecto Black que tanto odiaba. Bellatrix era la más Black físicamente, es más, a su madre le gustaba alardear que de sus sobrinas ella era la que más se parecía a ella.

¡Estupendo Sirius! Te has liado con un clon de tu madre. Si al final iba a tener que admitir que era más Black de lo que creía.

–¿Por qué no haces una foto? –La voz de Bellatrix le hizo despertar de su ensoñación. –Aunque quizás la utilices para algún momento lascivo. –Puso cara de asqueada.

Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras que posaba el vaso sobre la repisa de la cocina.

–¿Acaso es tu perversa fantasía? –Le encantaban esos tiras y aflojas con ella. –El otro día me demostraste que no te causo tanto repulsión como le cuentas a todo el mundo.

Bellatrix se levantó furiosa de su silla y se colocó frente a él.

–Quizás fuiste tú el que demostraste que tiene más en común con esta familia de lo que intentas negar.

La desafió con la mirada.

–¡Eso jamás!

Bellatrix rió. Sirius se quedó hipnotizado mirándola, si la otra noche habían sido sus lágrimas, esta era su risa.

–¿Tienes miedo? – Bellatrix le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él. Estaban muy cerca… demasiado, si alguien entrase en la cocina en ese momento no tendría que pensar mucho para averiguar qué era lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

–¿Tienes miedo tú?

Ninguno contestó a esas preguntas ya que sus bocas estaban demasiado ocupadas explorándose mutuamente.

Y ese había sido el comienzo. De evitarse pasaron a buscarse por cada uno de los rincones de aquella casa. En más de alguna ocasión estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos, y la adrenalina de esos momentos les hacía acercarse aún más. Aquello era secreto, era prohibido y ambos amaban saltarse las reglas.

Las vacaciones de navidad estaban a punto de acabar y aquella fue la primera vez en su vida que Sirius deseaba no volver a Hogwarts.

El día antes de su partida al colegio, Sirius y Bellatrix se encontraban en el tejado de la casa familiar.

–Creo que es mejor que esto... –Bellatrix movió la mano entre ambos. –Se quede aquí. Sabemos que lo nuestro no es posible fuera de las paredes de esta casa.

Sirius asintió. Tenía claro que aquello había sido algo pasajero, su historia no tenía mucho recorrido. Por lo que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix se levantó para volver a su habitación.

–Espera. – Sirius la tomó de la mano para que no se fuera. –Ya que esto supone el fin, antes de que volvamos a odiarnos, disfrutemos de las últimas horas que nos quedan.

Bellatrix le miró y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su cara. Volvió a la posición que tenía antes y Sirius la envolvió entre sus brazos e imitando a la primera vez que habían estado allí, volvieron a besarse.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Hola! Quería hacer una aclaración, como bien indiqué en el título de este capítulo, se ha tratado de un flashback. En un principio pensé en Sirius fuera el que contase la historia, pero me iba a quedar en un discurso muy largo y donde no le veía nada de atractivo. También quiero indicar que el próximo será otro flashback ya que como los primeros capítulos fueron contado desde la perspectiva de James, o al menos esa fue la intención, veo la necesidad de explicar lo que pasaba entre bambalinas con Sirius y Bellatrix.


	10. Flashback II: Cambiando de bando

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Flashback II: Cambiando de bando.**

En el momento que puso un pie en el tren que le llevaría hasta Hogwarts, Sirius descubrió que quizás no iba a ser tan fácil olvidar lo que había ocurrido durante las navidades. Lo había comprobado en el momento en que habían llegado a King Cross y Bellatrix y Narcisa se fueron con Lestrange y Malfoy. No estaba celoso, no tenía porque estarlo. Tenía muy claro que lo suyo con Bellatrix había sido algo pasajero, pero le molestaba verla con él.

En los primeros días de clase, Sirius se mentalizó que su relación con Bellatrix estaba completamente olvidada, tanto era así que había pensando en enviarle en algún regalo de bodas envenenado. No podía perder su esencia.

Pero que equivocado estaba y la primera punzada en el corazón la recibió mientras se dirigía a una de sus clases, pociones con los Ravenclaw. Bajaba velozmente las escaleras que daban hacia las mazmorras cuando los vio. En uno de los pasillos, donde presumía que daba a la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, Rodolphus tenía su mano puesta en la mejilla de Bellatrix, justo en el mismo lugar en el que Sirius lo había hecho hacia tan solo unas semanas.

Bellatrix se encontró con los ojos de Sirius y de un empujón apartó a Rodolphus. No tardo en irse de allí y perderse en su sala común. Rodolphus se giró hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Remus tiró de su brazo para que entraran en clase.

En esa clase Sirius no pudo prestar atención. No podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, no entendía porque se había sentido tan mal al verlos. A él le daba igual lo que Bellatrix hiciese, como si empezaba a salir con medio Hogwarts, para él, ella solo era la loca de su prima. ¿Verdad?

Las dudas sobre lo que sentía por ella comenzaron a estar las veinticuatro horas del día en su cabeza. Se había olvidado de estudiar, de dormir e incluso de comer. Sabía que sus amigos habían notado su extraño comportamiento, pero no le importaba y eso le dio aún más miedo.

Si era cierto que sentía algo por su prima… ¿significaría que ahora estaba de acuerdo con los ideales de su familia? No había nada más Black que liarse con una de tus primas, su padre lo había hecho así como su tío Cygnus, y varios de sus antepasados habían sido los iniciadores de esa peculiar tradición. ¿Y si Bellatrix había tenido razón aquella tarde en la cocina? ¿Había estado todo este tiempo intentando negar lo que realmente era?

En otro punto del castillo Bellatrix estaba teniendo un debate similar. No había podido olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido con Sirius durante las navidades, pensó en que si comenzaba a ocupar el puesto que le habían asignado de por vida junto a Rodolphus se le olvidaría. Pero cuando este le intentó acariciar la cara, la imagen de Sirius apareció en su mente. Rodolphus era agresivo y controlador, y simplemente la veía como un trofeo, mientras que con Sirius la cosa era muy distinta, era cierto que la molestaba, pero le encantaba, se insultaban pero le divertía, y en las pasadas vacaciones había descubierto que no solo eso le gustaba de él. Sentía algo por Sirius y eso le daba miedo. ¿Significaba que era una traidora? ¿Dejaría de lado los ideales de la familia? ¿Estaría dispuesta a dejar su estatus social por Sirius?

Narcisa había vuelto de la cena y posaba sobre su cama una bolsa de papel, en la cual presumía que contenía comida para ella. No tenía nada de hambre, tenía un nudo en el estomago que le impedía comer o estudiar.

¡Maldito Sirius!

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida.

–¡Narcisa espera!

La joven se paró y se volvió acercar a la cama de su hermana.

–¿Si te cuento algo me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? A nadie Cissy, ni a Malfoy, ni a tus amigas, a nadie ¿me entiendes?

–Sabes que yo nunca le diría nada a nadie si tú me lo pidieses.

Bellatrix sabía que Narcisa siempre cumplía con su palabra, pero tenía dudas si estaría dispuesta a guardar ese secreto a su familia.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos intentando buscar la forma adecuada para contarle lo que había ocurrido con Sirius. Narcisa se sentó junto a su hermana y le agarró de la otra mano.

Bellatrix aún seguía callada, no era capaz de encontrar las palabras exactas. Narcisa tomo ese silencio de forma negativa. Su hermana quería decirle algo muy importante y miles de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza. Miró la bolsa de comida intacta y una errónea idea se forma en su cabeza.

–¡Estas embarazada!

Bellatrix la miró horrorizada, eso era lo último que le faltaba.

–¡No! Por supuesto que no. –Volvió a pasar la mano por sus ojos. Era ahora o nunca. –Yo… yo… me he besado con Sirius, bueno me he besado con el muchas veces.

Narcisa comenzó a reírse. Bellatrix se sorprendió de su reacción.

–Que graciosa, por un momento me lo había creído. Me parece más probable que estés embarazada, que tú y Sirius os hayáis besado. –Narcisa continuó riéndose de su propia broma, pero cuando observó que Bellatrix estaba seria tuvo que callarse. –¿Tú y Sirius…?

Bellatrix asintió y se tumbo pensadamente en la cama. Ya sabía que aquello era un error y la reacción de su hermana lo confirmaba.

–¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? Me tienes que explicar todo porque hasta ahora creía que os odiabais.

Bellatrix le contó todo, así como las dudas de lo que estaba sintiendo. Narcisa sonrió a su hermana y esta no pudo quedar más perpleja.

–¡Ay Bella! Lo que te pasa es que estas enamorada de Sirius, y según lo que me acaba de comentar Potter él también lo está de ti.

Esa nueva información la dejó descolocada, suponía que Sirius ya habría pasado página y que estaría detrás de alguna otra falda.

–Quizás deberías de hablar con él… –Propuso Narcisa.

Narcisa era consciente de lo que suponía esa relación y no estaba muy contenta de que Sirius hubiera dado la espalda a la familia, pero bueno… Podría ser que Bellatrix consiguiera volver a traerle por el buen camino.

* * *

Bellatrix se había propuesto que ese día hablaría con Sirius, no sería fácil, a los ojos de los demás eran enemigos. Cuando terminó su clase de estudios muggles observó como él era uno de los primeros en salir, guardó sus cosas rápidamente y fue a su encuentro.

Agradeció que en el pasillo no hubiera nadie, así que aceleró el paso para interceptarlo. Cuando estuvo a su lado le agarró de su brazo y tiró de él hacia una de las salas de estudio que aún estaban vacías al estar la mayoría de las clases en marcha.

–¿Pero qué…? –Sirius se sorprendió al verse arrastrado. –Bellatrix… –Enmudeció al verla.

Esta también se quedo callada, hacia unos segundos tenía muy claro lo que quería decirle, pero al verle frente a ella se le había olvidado todo.

–Yo… –Dijeron los dos a la vez lo que causó que ambos rieran.

Tras ese momento se volvieron a quedar callados. Quién lo diría, Sirius y Bellatrix Black no sabían cómo actuar.

Sirius suspiró.

–No puedo dejar de pensar sobre lo que ocurrió estas navidades. – Sirius fue el primero en tomar la palabra. –No lo quería admitir, pero… creo que igual deberíamos de explorar esto. –Movió la mano entre ambos. –Necesito aclararme las ideas antes de…

–Tomar una decisión. –Terminó por él frase. Al parecer Sirius estaba lidiando con las mismas dudas que ella. –Creo que tienes razón. Deberíamos comprobar si esto… tiene futuro.

Ambos tenían demasiado orgullo para abrirse el uno al otro, y aunque no lo hubiera dicho directamente, ambos habían entendido que iban a dar una oportunidad a esa relación que tenían.

Sirius le regalo una sonrisa.

–Entonces… esto quiere decir. –Comenzó acercarse a ella. –Que por fin me voy a colar dentro de los dormitorios de Slytherin. –Bromeó.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos.

–No te cuelgues tantas medallas aún. Te lo vas a tener que trabajar.

Sirius la cogió por la cintura.

–Entonces tendré que comenzar a ganármelo. – Y la besó.

Y allí en medio del castillo daba comienzo una historia de amor que iba a traer a más de uno de cabeza.

* * *

Las semanas posteriores Sirius demostró a todos lo feliz que estaba, cada encuentro que tenia con Bellatrix incrementaba esa sensación. Por ahora la relación con ella estaba funcionando a la perfección. Notaba a Bellatrix cambiada, había dejado de verla como la loca de su prima, la que siempre les lanzaba alguna maldición para pasar a ser Bellatrix, la chica de la que se había enamorado. No quería admitirlo pero había comenzado a ver un futuro entre ambos.

Pero claro, como todo en su vida, nada le salía bien, y esa estúpida pelotilla de papel con babas de James rompió aquello que habían estado construyendo en las últimas semanas. Tiró ese papel en el suelo y tuvo ganas de maldecir a su amigo. Bellatrix se había tomado esa broma como una declaración de que Sirius había elegido a sus amigos antes que a ella.

Intentó hablar con ella, pero esta la rehuía.

Si Bellatrix había decido dar por finalizada su relación, así sería. Pensó.

Pero a pesar de que quería hacerse el duro, no lo consiguió y volvió a insistirle en que le diese otra oportunidad, incluso hasta le propuso que se fugaran de ese colegio y vivieran su amor libremente.

Tras el incidente con James en San Valentín y su acusación de que Bellatrix le mantenía bajo un Imperius, entendió porque la mayoría de slytherins le odiaban. James podía llegar a ser un metomentodo y tenía que empezar a separar a su amigo de sus asuntos personales.

* * *

Espero a que Bellatrix saliera de su clase de astronomía, para su suerte iba sola, así que fue más sencillo hablar con ella.

–Lo siento. –Dijo cuando habían encontrado un pasillo solitario. –Se que no hay justificación, pero soy nuevo en esto. –Dijo cogiéndola de la mano, supo que iba por buen camino cuando esta dejo que lo hiciera. No era la primera vez que tenía una relación, pero sí que era la primera que le duraba más de dos días.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos.

–La que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, creo que he sido demasiado exagerada. Pero entiende… Potter y tú siempre nos andáis gastando bromas y llegué a pensar que estabas jugando conmigo.

Sirius le acarició la cara tal como lo había hecho la primera vez.

–Uno no juega cuando está enamorado. –Sirius se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Hasta ahora no quería admitirlo, pero su subconsciente había sido más rápido que él.

Bellatrix sonrió y le dio un beso a modo de respuesta, pero Sirius la separo de él abruptamente.

–Te acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti y… ¿No me dices nada? –Preguntaba incrédulo.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos.

–¿Te parece poca muestra de amor arriesgarme a que me echen de la familia? Vale… yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Sirius asintió. Ahora ya estaba satisfecho con su respuesta y dejo que esta volviera besarlo.

* * *

Tras la broma a Lestrange, Sirius se dio cuenta que la relación con Bellatrix no podía ser ocultada a sus amigos. Además, creía que ellos ya habían comenzado a sospechar cuando se quedó con ella en la enfermería.

Pero antes de poder preocuparse en cómo iba a contarles a sus amigos que él y Bellatrix estaban juntos, esta acudió corriendo hacia él tras el fin de la cena.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó asustado al ver la cara descompuesta de Bellatrix. Esta no atinó a decir nada y le dio el trozo de pergamino que traía entre las manos.

Lo cogió rápidamente.

Era una carta, una carta de la madre de Bellatrix.

_Mi querida Bellatrix_

_Estamos muy sorprendidos de tu falta de interés ante tu compromiso con Rodolphus. Los Lestrange se preguntan si estamos teniendo dudas acerca de tal acuerdo y eso no podemos permitirlo, debes demostrarles que quieres casarte con su hijo. Imita a Narcisa y pasa más tiempo con el joven, envíale a tu futura suegra alguna carta en la que le comentes tus propuestas para la boda. Haz que vean que tienes interés en esto._

_Nos estamos jugando mucho con tu compromiso, si algo sale mal serás la culpable de todo y no quieras imaginarte las consecuencias que sufrirías._

_Por eso tras hablarlo con los Lestrange, hemos decidido que Rodolphus y tú hagáis un juramento inquebrantable. Tu padre confía en ti, pero yo no. Por lo que este verano cuando ambos cumpláis diecisiete años se llevará a cabo el hechizo en vuestra fiesta de compromiso._

_Espero que te haya quedado claro lo que significa el juramento, así que más te vale que obedezcas si no quieres sufrir una muerte dolorosa._

_Tu amorosa madre._

_Druella Black._

Sirius acabó de leer la carta y miró a Bellatrix perplejo, esta había comenzado a llorar a mares. Durante todo este tiempo se les había olvidado el tema del compromiso, sabían que Rodolphus rondaba por ahí, pero estaban demasiado ocupados explorándose mutuamente.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

–Tranquila. –Intento hacerle ver que todo se iba a solucionar, pero él tampoco tenía claro cómo acabar con aquello. Bueno en realidad sí, pero entonces tendrían que tomar ya la decisión que ambos tenían en la cabeza.

–¿Qué vamos hacer? – A Sirius le gustó que le incluyera en sus planes.

Cogió la carta y la rompió en mil pedazos.

–Para no sufrir las consecuencias solo hay dos opciones. –Bellatrix le miraba atenta. –No incumplirlo o no realizar el juramento.

–Obvio que lo voy a incumplir, no me quiero casar con él.

–Entonces tu única opción es no realizarlo, pero ya sabes qué consecuencias tiene eso…

Bellatrix le miró entendiendo lo que quería decir. Sus padres, bueno su madre, no iba aceptar que se negase a casarse con Rodolphus.

–Tú decides. – Le ofreció su mano.

Bellatrix la miró detenidamente. En los últimos meses Sirius le había hablado de sus planes de fugarse de casa y en más de una ocasión le había dicho que se fuera con él, a lo que Bellatrix siempre rodaba los ojos y no le daba mucha importancia. Sabía que si le tomaba de la mano aceptaba ese plan de fuga, donde no solo significaría anular su compromiso sino convertirse en una traidora. Pero por otro lado si no aceptaba esa propuesta se iba a ver obligada hasta su muerte, en un matrimonio con el que no estaba de acuerdo y con un hombre al que no amaba.

En esos momentos tenía que pensar en que era más fuerte, ¿su amor a la sangre o su amor a Sirius?

Sirius mantenía aún el brazo extendido esperando a que Bellatrix aceptase su propuesta, pero cada segundo que pasaba perdía la esperanza y la tensión en su brazo hizo que este comenzara a perder su firmeza y descendiera.

Pero antes de retirarlo por completo, Bellatrix la agarró con firmeza.

–No creo que me echen mucho en falta en esa casa.

Sirius sonrió y aún con su mano entre la suya, la atrajó hacia él y la abrazó.

Ahora debían de planear su fuga de la noble y ancestral casa de la familia Black.


	11. La sangre menos pura

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – La sangre menos pura.**

–¡Que romántico! –Exclamó Lily cuando Sirius terminó de contarles toda la historia de su relación con Bellatrix. –Sois como Romeo y Julieta, excepto que pertenecéis a la misma familia.

Sirius no entendía a que referencia estaba haciendo Lily, seguramente algo muggle. Pero le gustó que su amiga estuviera emocionada por su relación. Fue un alivio saber que no se oponía, tenía miedo que fuera la que más tirantez pudiera tener al respecto. Era conocedor de lo que los amigos de Bellatrix la habían llamado en más de una ocasión.

–Debo de decir Sirius, que nunca dejas de sorprenderme. –Remus se acercó a él y le apretó en el hombro. –Contar conmigo para lo que necesitéis.

No pudo evitar emocionarse, creía haber perdido la amistad con sus amigos, y al menos dos de ellos le habían mostrado su gratitud.

–Me alegra tener una slytherin en el grupo. –Peter también quiso hacerle ver que estaba de su lado. –Quizás así dejen de burlarse de mí.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Peter, todos salvo James que se había mantenido callado mientras que Sirius contaba toda su historia. Le miraron esperando a que abriera la boca.

Finalmente y dando un gran suspiro, habló.

–¿Cuándo comenzamos a planear esa fuga?

Todos volvieron a reír, pero esta vez James también se les unió. Aún tenía dudas sobre Bellatrix, muchas cosas a su alrededor eran sospechosas y debía conocer hasta que punto sus lealtades habían cambiado de bando. Pero por ahora, se encargaría de llevar a cabo ese plan de fuga, al fin y al cabo era la persona adecuada para ese tipo de travesuras, y señores ¡aquella tenía pinta de ser la mayor travesura que iba ayudar a lograr!

* * *

Bellatrix supo en el instante que entró en el Gran Comedor que Sirius les había contado todo a sus amigos.

Potter, Remus y el chico gordito que siempre les acompañaba, la seguían con la mirada hasta que tomó asiento en la mesa de Slytherin. Se servía mermelada en una tostada cuando al levantar la vista se fijo en que los tres la seguían mirando y si aquello no era suficientemente llamativo, el chico gordito levantó su mano derecha a modo de saludo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La estaba saludando?!

Miró a su alrededor nerviosa intentando averiguar si alguien había visto ese gesto. Todo el mundo parecía ajeno a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando volvió a fijar la vista en los tres, Remus se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos y el chico gordito estaba cubierto por algún tipo de sustancia liquida, al parecer Potter había vertido el contenido de su vaso sobre su amigo cuando había visto tal gesto.

Dejó su desayuno a medias y se fue hacia su primera clase. Ahora entendía en lo estúpido que a veces se comportaba Sirius, al parecer era algo aprendido. Dudaba que aquellos tres fueran a guardar el secreto durante mucho tiempo. Solo deseaba que aguantaran hasta que Sirius y ella tuvieran asentadas las bases para su vida fuera del amparo de la familia Black.

Se estaba estresando. Tenía muchas cosas rondando por la cabeza y eso sumando a que estaba comenzando a fallar en alguna de sus asignaturas, no hacían más que incrementar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

Al finalizar la clase decidió irse a dar una vuelta por los jardines del castillo. Necesitaba salir de aquellas paredes y respirar aire puro.

Tomó una bocanada de aire hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron por completo. Eso la ayudó a relajarse un poco. No tenía dudas acerca de lo que sentía por Sirius, pero a veces dudaba si sus objetivos se cumplirían y no acabarían ambos seriamente perjudicados, o peor, muertos.

–Mmm… Bellatrix…

Una voz desconocida a su espalda la llamó. Se sorprendió al ver quién era.

Lily Evans.

–¿Te importa que te acompañe?

Miró a su alrededor. Si la veían con Evans, sus compañeros de casa iban a comenzar a sospechar que algo raro ocurría.

–No te preocupes, he comprobado que estén todos en clase.

Bellatrix no dijo nada y no impidió que Lily la acompañase en aquel paseo que se había tornado en uno muy peculiar.

–Hablando de clase… ¿No deberías estar tú también en una?

Lily sonrió.

–Digamos que al igual que tu, he decidido tomarme un respiro. Por cierto te he traído esto. –Le entregó varios pergaminos.

Bellatrix los tomó extrañada y miró su contenido. Eran apuntes sobre la lección de Runas Antiguas de esa mañana, la misma en la que ella había sido incapaz de atender.

–No puedo aceptarlos. –Se los devolvió.

Por una parte quería aceptarlos, el próximo curso tendrían lugar los exámenes EXTASIS y necesitaba mantener sus notas, pero por otro lado era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar ayuda de nadie.

Lily negó con la cabeza y no los aceptó.

–Considéralo mi forma de darte la bienvenida. Creo que siendo las dos única chicas, deberíamos comenzar a llevarnos bien.

Muchos de sus antepasados se estarían revolviendo en sus tumbas solo por el mero hecho de estar compartiendo oxigeno. Pero con lo que estaban a punto de hacer Sirius y ella no sería lo más preocupante, además que seguro que su madre se tiraría del tejado más alto de Grimmuald Place si supiere que estaba hablando con una sangre sucia... ya que estaba intentando conectar con su lado bueno, iba a empezar a pensar en ella como una sangre menos pura.

Aunque, obviamente Bellatrix no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, llevaba años trabajando para ganarse la imagen de loca desquiciada.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que tu y yo nos pudiéramos llevar bien? –Preguntó con desdén. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que lidia con Potter y compañía, pero eso no significaba que se acoplaría a la perfección a sus maneras.

–Creo que tenemos muchas más cosas en común de la que te imaginas. –Afirmó con confianza. –Ambas somos buenas estudiantes, vivimos en Londres, nos gustan los paseos por los jardines y… tenemos a dos merodeadores en común.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos al escuchar el nombre tan poco elocuente que Sirius y Potter se habían puesto.

–Lo sé, yo también hago el mismo gesto cuando los escucho referirse así. La mayoría de las veces me desesperan, y te voy a confesar un secreto, en más de una ocasión he estado tentada a chivarme de todas sus travesuras. –Rió.

Vaya eso si que era nuevo, siempre se imaginaba a Evans como un perrito faldero de Potter a la que solo le faltaba besar el suelo que pisaba.

–Y yo que creía que estabas de acuerdo en todo lo que Potter hacía…

–En muchos aspectos sí, pero en su grupo de calamidades no. No quiero que me malinterpretes, para ser exactos creo que tu sabes muy bien quienes son los cabecillas de sus fechorías.

Obvio que lo sabía, ella misma había sufrido en sus carnes sus tonterías y sabia de sobra que todo era ideado por Sirius y Potter.

–Remus y Peter son completamente opuestos, a veces me pregunto cómo pudieron acabar siendo amigos de esos dos. Por cierto, Peter me dice que le disculpes, no tenía la intención de perjudicarte esta mañana.

Así que ese el nombre del chico gordito. Ni siquiera se había molestado en conocer el nombre de muchos de los gryffindors de su curso.

–Suerte que no le vio nadie, sino yo ya estaría colgando de los pies en las mazmorras si se conociera de tal… acercamiento.

Lily asintió.

–Pobre, se lo ha debido imaginar, lleva media mañana suplicando a Sirius que no se enfade con él.

Ambas rieron. La verdad es que le sorprendía hablar con esta sangre… menos pura y no sentir deseos de lanzarle cualquier maldición imperdonable, debía ser cosas de las hormonas esas del amor de las que hablaban las revistas de Narcisa.

–¿Bellatrix?

Esta por segunda vez en aquel día se giró al escuchar su nombre a sus espaldas.

A varios metros de ellas se acercaban Malfoy, Rosier y Dolohov. Los tres las miraban extrañados, era sospechoso que estuviera hablando allí con un gryffindor y mucho más que fuera alguien como Lily Evans.

–¿Qué estás haciendo con esta sangre… –Comenzó Malfoy pero fue interrumpido.

–¡Lucius! –Bellatrix le llamó la atención para que no acabará ese mote tan peyorativo. Este la miro perplejo sin comprender porque no le había permitido acabar aquella pregunta.

Bellatrix enmudeció. Si es que tanto pensar que Peter la iba a entregar a las serpientes y ella misma se había delatado.

Pero de pronto, Lily hizo algo muy inteligente.

–¡Bellatrix por favor! No me sigas torturando, te prometo que la próxima vez tomaré mejor tus apuntes. –Lily agachaba la cabeza y fingía llorar mientras le daba los pergaminos que le había ofrecido momentos antes.

Bellatrix aún estupefacta por la situación tomó los apuntes. El resto de los slytherins comenzaron a reír, eso la hizo recuperar las palabras.

–Has tenido suerte que me hayan interrumpido, porque esto es simplemente desastroso. –Dijo cogiendo los apuntes. –Mejor vete ya de aquí, no quiero volver a verte.

Se había dado cuenta lo que Lily pretendía hacer y no pudo agradecer tanto esa salida.

Lily asintió aún fingiendo su papel y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

–¡Bellatrix eres la mejor! Tienes a Evans como tu criada, ahora entiendo tus buenas notas. –Rosier reía.

Le miro seriamente. Eso le había ofendido, ella era la única artificie de sus excelentes notas. Horas de estudio y sacrificio para ser la mejor bruja del mundo.

–Estoy seguro de que Bellatrix se ha ganado sus honores académicos por cuenta propia. –La defendió Malfoy.

Le entraron ganas de vomitar. Desde que se había anunciado el compromiso con su hermana, este no hacía más que tratarla como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, si creía que haciéndole la pelota se iba a ganar el afecto de su hermana iba muy equivocado, más que nada porque Narcisa hacia eones que estaba rendida a sus pies.

Le iba a contestar cuando vio a los lejos a Lily ya junto a la entrada del castillo saltando y levantando el pulgar hacia arriba.

Miró hacia abajo y se guardó una sonrisa.

Ese día Lily no solo había intentando conocerla mejor sino que le había mostrado un aspecto muy valioso de la vida que la familia Black no enseñaba.

La amistad.

* * *

A/N: ¡Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que sigue y deja su opinión en mi historia! Me emociona saber que os gusta, temía quedar en el olvido con esta peculiar pareja a la que adoro.


	12. La bolita que nos ayudó

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – La bolita que nos ayudó.**

El diecisiete cumpleaños de Bellatrix llegó más pronto de lo que hubieran deseado. Este hacía poner en marcha el reloj con la cuenta atrás hacía su fuga.

En las próximas semanas darían comienzo las vacaciones de verano y Bellatrix había recibido la carta de su madre indicándole que los preparativos para su compromiso ya se habían iniciado y que este se celebraría nada mas llegase de Hogwarts.

Sirius había intentado animarla contándole una infinidad de posibilidades; en cómo sería su futuro una vez que se independizaran o cómo que quería comprarse una casa con una habitación solo para hacer el vago y comer chocolate a la cual ella, obviamente, podría entrar… Pero a pesar de los buenos intentos de Sirius, Bellatrix no era capaz de ver las cosas con la misma claridad.

La primera opción que habían pensado era irse con su tío Alphard, el cual hacía años que había plantado cara a la familia, y este en un principio acepto la idea. Sirius siempre había sido su sobrino favorito. Pero cuando se enteró de que su sobrino iba a ir acompañado de su prima se negó. Alegaba que Sirius era un iluso si pensaba que Bellatrix iba a dejarlo todo por irse con él, que era obvio, que los Black estaban jugando sus cartas y utilizaban a la joven como meró caballo de Troya para traerlo de vuelta al rebaño de la familia.

La segunda opción fue irse con Andromeda. Esta recibió la noticia con total estupefacción, no solo le sorprendió que su hermana hubiera tomado tal decisión si no que estuviera con Sirius. Tras el shock inicial no pudo más que alegrarse, había recuperado a una de sus hermanas y para ella con eso era suficiente. Pero a pesar de que Andromeda les brindaba todo su apoyo, no podía dejarles ir a su casa. La economía del matrimonio Tonks no era muy boyante por lo que esto se reflejaba en la diminuta casa en la que vivían. Andromeda se lamentó por no poder darles cobijo pero les aseguró que siempre tendrían un plato de comida en su mesa.

Tras estos rechazos, hasta Sirius, sin decírselo a Bellatrix, había comenzado a dudar si serian capaces de sobrevivir una vez cruzaran la puerta de su casa. Intentaba animarla con cualquier tontería que se le pasase por la cabeza, tenía miedo que todos estos baches en el camino la hicieran cambiar de opinión.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gran comedor, el profeta acababa de llegar y el solo tenía ojos para mirar la sección de empleo. Algo tenía que haber para un joven mago que estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete y que era un excelente… ¿En que era bueno él? En llevar la contraria, pero no creía que a eso se le llamase una cualidad por la que le iban a llover los puestos de trabajo.

Sin duda ser adulto era más difícil de lo que creía.

–¿Qué haces Canuto? –Preguntó sorpresivamente James sentándose al lado de su amigo. –¡Tío! pensaba que habíamos quedado en ser aurores. –Se percató de lo que Sirius estaba mirando.

Sirius suspiró pensadamente.

–Y esa era la idea, pero… –Se acercó a él para que nadie escuchará lo que le iba a decir. –¿Cómo vamos a vivir Bella y yo? Tengo que buscarme un trabajo no, tengo otra opción.

Volvió a coger el periódico y continuó leyendo las ofertas de trabajo.

James miró a su amigo con pena. No era justo, toda su vida queriendo escapar de esa familia y ahora que estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo no había más que obstáculos. Medito varios segundos, se levantó de su asiento y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta, aunque antes le dedico unas palabras a Sirius.

–Reúnete conmigo después de clase en el embarcadero. Tráete a Bellatrix contigo.

Sirius asintió pero no levantó cabeza del periódico.

* * *

–Así que Potter te ha pedido que vengas aquí y conmigo… –Bellatrix arrugó la nariz. –Esto no me huele nada bien. Si queréis acabar conmigo, saber que moriré matando.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

–No sé porque James ha pedido que vengamos, pero podrías bajar un poco la guardia con él. –La tomó de la mano. –Al final vas a ver que es una buena persona, lo mismo decías de Lily y ahora es tu nueva mejor amiga.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza. Era verdad que Lily y ella habían entablado cierta amistad, habían descubierto que les encantaba criticar a sus parejas. Pero aún había un largo camino por recorrer, y cuando pensaba sobre Potter el camino era el doble de largo. Si ni siquiera había intentado hablar con ella como el resto.

–No somos tan amigas. Además, mi favorito de todos vosotros es Peter.

Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar dolido.

–Me has roto el corazón y yo que pensaba que era el hombre de tus sueños. Al menos me alegra saber que Peter se lleva a una mujer tan esplendida como tú. –Tiró de ella para que estuviera más cerca de él. Solo escasos centímetros separaban sus bocas.

–¿Solo esplendida? – Bellatrix separo su cabeza hacia atrás fingiendo estar contrariada.

–Esplendida, maravillosa, increíble, inteligente, hermosa…

Sirius acabó acortando la distancia y poso los labios sobre de Bellatrix. Esta no se hizo de menos y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su primo. En medio de aquel embarcadero, la situación no era muy romántica, más bien todo lo contrario. El lugar era húmedo y frio, pero ellos no necesitaban mucho más para demostrar su amor.

–¡Arg! No si se me acostumbraré a esto.

La voz de James hizo que ambos finalizasen el beso.

–¿Habéis comprobado que sea legal? –Continuó bromeando y se acercó a ellos. –En serio no me gustaría ver que Sirius acaba en Azkaban por arrimarse demasiado a su prima.

Tanto James como Sirius rompieron a reír. Bellatrix desde luego que no le veía la gracia a nada de aquello.

–¿Para eso estamos aquí? ¿Para qué te rías de nosotros en nuestra cara? –Estaba a punto de irse pero Sirius la retuvo tomándola de la mano.

–¡¿La gran Bellatrix Black huyendo de una posible confrontación?! Y yo que creía que era Sirius el que estaba bajo un Imperius… –James sonreía socarronamente.

Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada a Sirius que si pudiera realizar magia sin su varita ya hubiera lanzado una maldición Cruciatus al joven Black. James era uno de los hándicaps de su relación, sabía que si quería que lo suyo con Sirius perdurase tendría que comenzar a tolerar a James, pero esperaba que al menos este intentara esconder su oposición.

–De Imperius no sé, pero de Cruciatus soy experta, si sigues por ese camino quizás haga que te quedes sin descendencia.

Aunque Bellatrix esperaba que James le contestara con otra de sus poco graciosas frases, este se limitó a entregarles el papel que tenía entre las manos.

–Entonces creo que mis padres tendrían cierto inconveniente a esto, ya que esperan que les de muchos nietos. –Rió.

Sirius fue el que tomó el papel y comenzó a leer. Mientras que iba pasando su vista por cada una de las palabras de aquel simple trozo de pergamino, su ojos se abrían cada vez másm para cuando llegó al final pasaron a estar humedecidos.

Le entregó el papel a Bellatrix y rápidamente abrazó a su amigo.

–¡Gracias Cornamenta!

James le devolvía el abrazo ante la mirada de Bellatrix que no comprendía nada. Finalmente posó la miraba en el papel. Era una carta.

_"Por supuesto Bolita, Sirius y Bellatrix se pueden quedar con nosotros el tiempo que necesiten. Es más, nos hubieras defraudado si no se lo propusieras. _

_Los Potter siempre ayudan a un mago o bruja en apuros. _

_Y no solo eso, si fuera necesario nosotros mismos nos personaríamos en la casa Black para sacarles de ahí, al fin y al cabo tu abuela era una Black._

_Por cierto Bolita, ¿Qué tal esta Lily? Espero que este verano nos la traigas más por casa._

_Besos._

_Mamá"_

Ahora entendía la emoción de Sirius, su amigo les había solucionado un problema que estaba llevándoles por la calle de la amargura cada día. Realmente era un gesto muy… conmovedor.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Potter podría proponerle a ella que se fuera a vivir a su casa con su familia. Pero obviamente, no iba expresar tan libremente sus sentimientos, había sido enseñada para que no lo hiciera. Aunque, ahora que ya iba a dejar de formar parte de aquella familia, se preguntaba si era hora de comenzar a mostrar una Bellatrix diferente. Una más amable y conciliadora…

James la miraba, seguramente expectante de su reacción.

–¡¿Bolita?! –Soltó una carcajada.

James se acercó a ella y prácticamente le arrancó la carta de las manos.

–Fui un bebe con sobrepeso vale… –Dobló la carta y la metió en el bolso de su túnica. –Además, no me puedo creer que sea en lo único en lo que te has fijado.

James parecía realmente herido.

Bellatrix se mordía la lengua para no reírse, ¿qué pasa? no podía evitar disfrutar con el sufrimiento ajeno.

La mirada de Sirius hizo que se le esfumase.

–Está bien… –Era más difícil de lo que creía. –Yo… te doy… –Esa palabra no era común en su vocabulario. –Las… –Venga Bellatrix tu puedes hacerlo. Sirius asentía animando a que continuara. –Gracias. –Consiguió decir finalmente.

Sirius rodeó entre sus brazos a su amigo y a su novia.

–¡Va a ser genial! Ya verás la cocina de la madre de James es deliciosa, comida casera Bellatrix, nada de esas asquerosidades que nos prepara Kreacher. Además te estás quedando muy delgada y a mí me gusta que haya donde agarrar… –Dijo mirándola con picardía

Al escucharle, James se soltó del brazo de su amigo asqueado.

–¡Puag! Esperar al menos a que no esté presente. Me vais a traumatizar.

Comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras que conducían de vuelta al castillo.

Sirius tomó la mano de Bellatrix y le siguieron mientras que continuaban con las bromas.

–Ya verás Bella en la casa de James hay un sitio perfecto para que tu y yo…

James se tapaba los oídos con las manos y corría cada vez más deprisa.

Bellatrix rió.

Aquel traidor a la sangre resultaba más gracioso de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

* * *

**A/N:** Solo quería aclarar unas cositas sobre el capítulo:

Creo que ha quedado claro que he cambiado la edad de los personajes, en esta historia Bellatrix no es la hermana mayor sino la mediana y en cambio es Andromeda la que pasa a ser la mayor. Aunque aun no haya aparecido, Andromeda va a tener un papel muy importante en futuros capítulos y creí conveniente hacerla más adulta.

La abuela de James, de la que su madre habla, es Dorea Black, que según el árbol genealógico de los Black se casó con Charlus Potter y de ese matrimonio nació un hijo, que asumí que podría ser el padre de James.

La razón porque Bellatrix no puede llegar a parecer tan extremadamente loca, es porque tengo la convicción de que la mayor parte de ella provino de su encierro en Azkaban. Así que por eso me gusta jugar con que de vez en cuando muestre algún que otro comportamiento especial, al igual que Sirius, pero sin llegar a resultar cien por cien desquiciada.


	13. Plan de fuga

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Plan de fuga.**

Bellatrix no espero a que les dieran el permiso para subirse al tren cuando ya estaba sentada en uno de los compartimentos vacios. Estaba nerviosa, no podía ocultarlo y por eso apenas se despidió de Sirius. No quería mostrar a nadie su estado, hasta ahora la realidad que le esperaba en su casa era algo que lo veía desde una perspectiva muy lejana, pero en el momento que entrara en aquella casa… tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de no tener el valor suficiente de hacer lo que tenían planeado.

Cuando estaba con Sirius todo parecía muy sencillo, era como si solo tuvieran que salir de aquella casa y todo se solucionaría. Pero sospechaba que la realidad no iba ser tan fácil como este le aseguraba.

–¡Ya creía que te habíamos olvidado en Hogwarts! –Narcisa abrió sorpresivamente la puerta del compartimento y se sentó frente a ella.

Bellatrix no le dijo nada. Sinceramente quería estar sola y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero por otro lado pensó que debería pasar más tiempo con su hermana antes de irse. Se levantó para cerrar la puerta que había quedado abierta, puede que aprovechase el viaje hasta Londres para contarle lo que iba a suceder... Pero esta no llegó a cerrarse ya que una mano lo impidió.

Era Lucius Malfoy.

Este entró al compartimiento y detrás de él, lo hicieron los hermanos Lestrange y su primo, Evan Rosier, sobrino de su madre.

Resopló furiosa.

Lucius se sentó junto a Narcisa, y al lado de este lo hizo Rosier. ¡Estupendo! No hacía falta ser una adivinaba para saber quien la iba a incordiar todo el viaje.

Rodolphus le pasó un brazo por los hombros para llevarla contra él, ella le quitó el brazo contrariada. No ocultaba la repulsión que le causaba y en numerosas ocasiones le había demostrado su desprecio, pero en cambio a él eso parecía gustarle.

–Este fin de semana va a ser muy especial… –Lucius tomó la mano de Narcisa entre las suyas.

Bellatrix sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo, no solo sería su fiesta de compromiso sino también la de Narcisa. Rodolphus intentó imitar el gesto pero ella apartó su mano.

–No me toques.

–Rodolphus parece que tienes una fiera a la que domar. –Rosier bromeaba.

–A mí me gustan salvajes. –Volvió a intentar tener contacto, esta vez apartándole el pelo de la cara. –Veo que la nariz ha mejorado, apenas tienes derrame… ¡Black me las va a pagar!

Bellatrix volvió apartar su mano. Que hipócrita era, había sido él. Tenía que haber dejado que Sirius le diese una paliza.

–Nadie pega a mi prometida sin vérselas conmigo. ¡Ese traidor a la sangre no merece más que sufrir!

Todos rieron salvo Bellatrix, y Narcisa, que aunque no compartía la violencia que desprendían sus amigos, simplemente sonrió. Sabia porque Bellatrix no había abierto la boca, era conocedora de su amor esporádico con Sirius, pero creía que había sido eso, esporádico. Pero al ver como su hermana se levantaba de golpe y salía del compartimiento, sospechaba que aquello no se había acabado.

–Creo que se ha enfadado. –Musitó Rabastan.

–No entiendo porque. Es un traidor, no sé cómo no le han repudiado ya de la familia. –Contestó Rosier.

–Es nuestro primo. La familia duele, no lo entenderías. –Narcisa quiso quitarle importancia para no llamar la atención.

El resto asintieron, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era tener un traidor en su familia. Consideraron que era normal que Bellatrix se comportara así.

–¡Pero si yo también soy vuestro primo! –Evan se ofendió por no ser considerado parte de la familia.

Todos rieron.

–Es que tú eres de segunda categoría. –Lucius apostilló.

Unos minutos después Bellatrix volvió al compartimiento y para su alivio, Evan había ocupado su asiento. El tiempo que estuvo fuera estuvo tentada a ir a donde sabía que Sirius estaría con sus amigos, pero cuando estaba llegando cambio de idea, aquellos aun no podían ser considerados sus amigos a la vista de todo el mundo y los que había dejado atrás, hacia meses había dejado de considerarlos como tal. Se encontraba en medio de la nada y a la vez en medio de todo. Pero tenía que tener la mente fría, no podía arriesgarse hacer nada sospechoso y después de su espantada podía haber puesto en peligro su fuga. Por eso el resto del viaje no dijo mucho y se limitaba a reírse cuando correspondía y callarse cuando debía. Todo lo que una señorita de sangre limpia había sido criada para ser.

Cuando llegaron a la estación suspiró aliviada, el primer paso lo había conseguido, ahora tocaba todo lo demás.

En King´s Cross esperaba la familia Black al completo, padres, tíos y primo. Les encantaba esas muestras públicas, para hacer ver a la gente que eran una familia perfecta, hijos guapos, listos y de sangre limpia. La envidia todas aquellas sangres que no se podían comparar con la pureza de la suya.

Aquello era toda una pantalla ficticia.

* * *

En la casa de la familia Black eran evidentes los preparativos para la celebración que se iba a realizar en los próximos días. El salón principal había sido reordenado para que todos los invitados tuvieran espacio suficiente, al contrario que en la reunión en navidad, para esta se esperaban más familias de sangre limpia para que fueran testigos de tal momento de pureza.

Una vez que su madre acabó de darle la charla de cada año con la cual pretendía hacerle sentir culpable por haber traicionado a los valores familiares, Sirius subió a su cuarto. Estaba hastiado, odiaba a su madre y cada vez que la veía el sentimiento se incrementaba, menos mal que en tan solo unas horas se marcharían de aquella casa.

Sacudió la cabeza para que las palabras crueles de su madre se fueran y comenzó rápidamente a preparar lo que se quería llevar. Esa era la primera parte de plan. Tomar las cosas que habían dejado en sus respectivas habitaciones y las cuales querían conservar.

Realmente no tenía muchas cosas que quisiera conservar, si por el hubiera sido, directamente no hubiera si quiera vuelto, pero Bellatrix había insisto en que tenia pertenencias que le gustaría que estuvieran en su posesión. Dijo que su madre quemaría todo en cuanto comprobara que había desertado.

Se quedo parado en la puerta observando su habitación. Aquella había sido su cárcel en lo últimos diecisiete años, en donde se había lamentado de sus orígenes y donde deseaba cerrar los ojos y abrirlos en una casa totalmente distinta. Ahora ese sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Tomó una de las bolsas y mediante un hechizo la amplió para que pudiera albergar algunas de sus ropas y libros. No había mucho más que quisiera de allí. Escondió la bolsa debajo de la cama y salió del cuarto.

La segunda parte del plan era algo que no iba hacer. Bellatrix quería pasar unos momentos con su hermana y con Regulus. Para él la primera era un monigote de su tía Druella a la que solo le interesaba la pureza y el segundo… no iba a conseguir nada, sabía que en su interior había bondad, pero el pequeño corría a los brazos de su madre en cuanto podía.

Se dirigía a la biblioteca, había pensando en llevarse algún que otro libro que su padre siempre le impedía leer, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio que la habitación donde se encontraba el tapiz de la familia Black estaba abierta. En un principio creyó que su madre estaría comprobando que estuviera perfecto para poder presumir de él ante los invitados, pero no era ella la que estaba allí, sino Bellatrix.

Miró a ambos lados y al comprobar que no había nadie entró.

Bellatrix estaba situada en el medio de sala y tenía su atención puesta en las diversas ramificaciones que de su árbol familia salían.

–¿Contemplando que tal quedará nuestro nombre quemado? –Se acercó a ella.

–Ya he cumplido la segunda parte del plan. –Tenía la voz quebradiza.

Suponía que había sido difícil para ella tener que decirles adiós sin poder contar nada de lo que iba a ocurrir y que en tan solo unas horas, aquellos que la querían la iban a odiar.

–Entonces queda la más importante… –Segiró para salir de aquella habitación. No era conveniente que los encontraran juntos.

Pero no llegó a la puerta cuando la voz de Bellatrix le hizo detenerse.

–¿Y si lo contamos? Lo nuestro… Mira… –Señaló al tapiz. –Está lleno de matrimonios entre primos. Evitaríamos mi compromiso con Lestrange, ellos preferían el nuestro. Conservaríamos mejor la sangre Black.

Se había quedado sin palabras al escucharla. Creía haber oído mal. Llevaban meses planeando su marcha, para que ahora ella introdujera esa absurda posibilidad.

–No sé si es que finalmente te has vuelto loca o que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza. Sabes de sobra lo que hemos estado hablando y planeando… No hay otra opción.

–Pues yo te estoy presentando una. Contémoslo, estoy segura de que lo aceptaran. –Dijo visiblemente emocionada.

Sirius la miró completamente perplejo.

–Es que yo no quiero. No quiero hacer un matrimonio de sangres limpias, no quiero conservar la sangre Black… ¡Yo no quiero formar parte de esta familia! –Había comenzado alzar la voz. –¡Por lo que no tenemos otra opción!

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sirius le enfadada más que la anterior.

–Entonces… ¿Así será a partir de ahora? ¿Haremos solo lo que tú digas? ¿Solo podré hacer lo que tú me ordenes?

Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza como signo de frustración. Bellatrix estaba siendo irracional.

–Sabes que no es así.

–¿Y cómo sé que no será así? Hasta ahora, tú has decidido todo mientras que yo obedecía. Y no solo eso, yo he renunciado o estoy a punto de renunciar a todo por ti, ¿y tú qué?

Sirius agachó la cabeza.

–Si crees que renunciar a esto... –Señaló al tapiz. –Es algo negativo. Entonces no deberías de irte conmigo. –Y con esa última frase abandonó la sala.

Bellatrix observaba fijamente la puerta por la que acaba de salir el joven para después volver a posar su vista sobre el tapiz.

¿Realmente merecía la pena?

* * *

Sirius cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y se tiró furioso sobre la cama. Tenía ganas de gritar, llorar, de pegarle un puñetazo a alguien… por el momento se tuvo que conformar con su almohada.

Todo se había derrumbado delante de sus narices.

Miró al techo. Estaba tratando de calmarse y por una vez en su vida ser racional. Podía tomar la bolsa que había dejado debajo de su cama e irse. Simplemente saldría de allí y no volvería a saber nada más de ellos.

Pero… Estaba enamorado de Bellatrix y no podía condenarla a una vida junto a Lestrange.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación.

Bajaba las escaleras con lentitud. Meditando la decisión que acababa de tomar. No había sopesado los pros y los contras de esa decisión, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas, mucha gente no lo comprendería y dejaría de ser el traidor de unos para ser el de otros. Pero el era Sirius Black y siempre seguía el camino más complicado, y si ese era pedir la mano de Bellatrix a su padre, lo haría.

Llegó al despacho de su tío y llamó a la puerta. Tras varios segundos una voz ronca le indicó que podía entrar.

Cygnus Black se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana que daba al jardín. Fuera también se estaban realizando preparativos para la celebración de los compromisos y su tío parecía no poder quitar la vista de ellos. Se le veía cansado y Sirius podía decirse que también triste.

–Sirius… –No parecía sorprendido de verle. El hombre caminó hacia la silla detrás del escritorio y se sentó.

–Señor, vengo formalmente a pedirle…

Pero su tío le interrumpió.

–Parece mentira que hayan pasado diecisiete años. Aún recuerdo la competición que tenían tu madre y tu tía por ser la primera en traer al mundo a un varón, evidentemente tu madre fue la ganadora, pero yo no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis niñas… Absolutamente de ninguna de ellas.

No sabía porque su tío le estaba hablando de eso.

–Señor, he venido para pedirle…

Pero como la vez anterior volvió a ser interrumpido.

–Se a que has venido, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir pero no fui capaz de predecir cuando sería. –Se ajustó en su silla. –Pero no puedo dejarte que me pidas tal cosa ya que si no me veré obligado a tener que decírselo al resto.

Si a Sirius le pincharan en ese momento no sangraría. Se había quedado helado con lo que se tío le acababa de confesar. Su tío era conocedor de la relación que mantenía con su hija. El miedo le embargó ¿Quién más tendría conocimiento de ello?

–No te preocupes. Digamos que lo he sabido como por arte de magia… –Rió. –Nadie más lo sabe. Si no fuera así, sería otro el compromiso que se celebraría en unos días.

No entendía nada. En un principio su tío no quería que le pidiera la mano de Bellatrix en matrimonio como si el resto no lo fueran aceptar y ahora le indicaba que ese sería su futuro si todo el mundo lo supiera.

–Hacer lo que teníais planeado. Yo no me opondré a ello, al igual que hice con Andromeda. –Cygnus giró su silla y volvió a fijar su vista en el jardín. –Ahora vete.

Sirius abrió tanto la boca que pensó que su mandíbula se había desencajado. Cuando creía que su familia no le podía sorprender más, su tío le acababa de confesar que estaba al corriente de su relación con Bellatrix y de que tenían la intención de fugarse y no solo eso, les animaba a que lo hicieran. Sorprendentemente, su tío también supo que Andromeda se iba a fugar. ¿Pero quién era ese hombre? Acababa de descubrir que era todo un desconocido, siempre pensó que era igual que su padre, que estaban a las órdenes de sus mujeres y que solo hacían su aparición cuando era socialmente necesaria.

Salió del despacho.

Estaba confundido, siempre había creído que en aquella familia todos estaban locos, pero parecía que la mayoría escondía su verdadera imagen. Era lo que exigía ser un Black.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto se percató de que no estaba vacío. Bellatrix estaba arrodillada en el suelo mirando debajo de su cama. Esta se levantó velozmente cuando le vio parado delante de la puerta.

–Temía que te hubieras ido sin mí.

Ahora entendía porque estaba en esa posición, estaba comprando si su bolsa continuaba debajo de la cama, tal como habían planeado.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

–¿Por qué? Me dejaste claro que quieres un matrimonio a fin a los valores de esta familia, no sé porque tanta preocupación, tienes uno esperándote en los próximo días.

Bellatrix resopló y se sentó junto a él.

–Te seré sincera, yo aprecio la pureza de nuestra sangre y me gustaría conservarla, pero solo hay una persona con la que yo estaría dispuesta hacerlo… y es contigo. –Le tomó de la mano. –Y si tú quieres continuar con el plan… yo te seguiré sin mirar atrás.

Mientras que Sirius había estado compartiendo aquella extraña conversación con su tío, Bellatrix había acudido hablar con su tía Walburga. Su tía la adoraba, siempre lo había demostrado en cada ocasión en que tenía posibilidad, eso le dio confianza para creer que si le contaba su relación con Sirius, esta estaría tan emocionada con la noticia que obligaría a su hermano y a su cuñada a romper el compromiso con Lestrange para anunciar el de su hijo y su sobrina. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, vio ante sus ojos en lo que podía convertirse su futuro si anunciaba tal noticia.

Walburga lanzaba hechizos e improperios contra los elfos que, asustados por las amenazas y los intentos de asesinato de su ama, corrían de un lado a otro de la sala evitando enfadarla mientras que realizaban los preparativos para el compromiso. Si aquello no era suficiente para ver lo poco equilibrada que estaba aquella mujer, Walburga comenzó a soltar improperios acerca de la pureza de su familia y lo mucho que le gustaría acabar con todos los sangres sucias. Por último, llamó a su hijo Regulus y sin venir a cuento le alecciono en cómo debía de resaltar y enorgullecer su linaje.

Fue en ese instante cuando Bellatrix, se dio cuenta del porque Sirius quería irse de aquella familia. Estaban todos locos. Se fio reflejada en su tía dentro de uno veinte años si no se iba de esa familia.

–¿Estás segura? –Sirius apretó aquella delicada mano entre las suyas.

Bellatrix simplemente asintió. Con eso Sirius tuvo suficiente y la atrajo contra él. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama y se abrazaron.

El plan continuaba en marcha.

En la madrugada se fugarían de aquella casa.

* * *

**A/N: **Tener en mente para futuros capítulos en como Cygnus tuvo conocimiento de la relación de Sirius y Bellatrix...


	14. La última cena

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – La última cena.**

Sirius nunca tuvo tantas ganas de cenar con su familia como en aquella ocasión.

Esa sería la última cena con ellos y la primera hacia su nueva vida. En momentos se emocionaba, era una posibilidad que siempre creía lejana, pero esta vez ahí estaba. En tan solo unas horas sería libre…

Serían libres.

Miró el reloj. La familia Black tenía unos horarios muy estrictos y la cena ya debía de haber comenzado. Se hecho un último vistazo en el espejo y se ajustó el cuello de la camisa.

–Que comience el espectáculo.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa. En cada extremo su madre y su padre la presidian, mientras que en un lado se sentaban sus tíos y Narcisa y en el otro Bellatrix y Regulus. Que encantadores eran, al menos habían dejado un sitio para él al lado de su hermano, aunque hasta ahí había sido su amabilidad ya que todos habían comenzado a servirse. Tomó asiento e imitó al resto.

La cenas familiares solían ser bastante aburridas, la mayor parte comían en silencio, pero en esta ocasión su madre y su tía estaban tan excitadas con los próximos acontecimientos, que no paraban de hablar.

–Druella, las chicas se verán divinas. –Walburga daba un sordo a su copa y la dejaba sobre la mesa. –Mi madre y abuela, benditas sean allá donde estén, utilizaron esas mismas diademas. Ya creía que nunca las iba a volver a ver sobre una Black.

Druella sonrió a su cuñada, pero en su rostro Sirius comprobó que no le parecía hacer mucha gracia lo que su madre proponía.

–Walburga querida… Las diademas son preciosas, pero… yo también poseo artículos muy valiosos de la familia Rosier que me encantaría que mis hijas portasen, como por ejemplo las tiaras.

Todos dejaron de comer cuando Druella incluyó el pero en su conversación. Miraron a Walburga expectantes de cuál sería su reacción. Llevarle la contraria a su madre… Su tía no deseaba llegar viva al día de mañana. No podía mentir, pero por dentro ya disfrutaba de la que se iba armar en los próximos segundos.

–Por supuesto que… ¡No! ¿Sustituir las reliquias de los Black por la de los Rosier? –Walburga no aguantó la risa. –No me hagas reír más Druella. Las chicas estarán preciosas con mis diademas.

Walburga pensó que con aquella contestación había dado por finalizada la conversación pero Druella no estaba muy por la labor de dejarse menospreciar.

–¡Son mis hijas y llevaran lo que yo decida!

Como si de un partido de tenis, todas las cabezas giraron rápidamente hacia Walburga. Sirius conocía esa expresión en la cara de su madre, era la misma que solía ponerle cuando se burlaba de los valores familiares.

–¡No son tus hijas! Pertenecen a esta familia y por lo tanto, solo los Black reales decidirán acerca de lo que es conveniente para ellas.

Druella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su cuñada la acababa como quien dice de expulsar de la familia, aunque no realmente pero sí que había expresado que no era considerada como tal. Miró a su marido intentando buscar su apoyo pero este simplemente continuó cenando como si nada, hizo lo mismo con el resto; hijas, sobrinos, cuñado… Pero ninguno dijo nada. Apretó los labios rabiosa y guardo silencio. Al fin y al cabo sabía que tenía razón, ella no era una Black de sangre, simplemente había sido casada con uno para continuar el linaje y aunque hacía años que se consideraba como una, las diferencias en la pureza de su sangre estaban ahí, así que imitando lo mejor que pudo a los Black asintió y se quedo callada.

Sirius se resignó, su madre tenía demasiado atemorizados a todos los miembros de aquella familia como para que ninguno tuviera la osadía de decirle nada. Pero como aquella sería la última vez que cenaría con ellos decidió darle vida a aquella situación que sin querer, su queridísima tía Druella, le había brindado.

–Madre, que insultó más grande para nuestra familia que mis queridas primas se hubieran visto obligadas a portar artilugios de la decante familia Rosier.

Walburga casi se atraganta al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. Bellatrix giró su cabeza hacía Sirius sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, este le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos si querer saber más de lo que pretendía.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. –Walburga le miraba como si acabara de descubrir que tenía otro hijo. –Años de sufrimiento y disciplina para llegar a conseguir la pureza de esta, mí querida familia, para mancillar nuestro amado linaje con artículos propios de sangres impuras.

–¡Ni que fuéramos unos Bulstrode! –Sirius sabía que su madre no podía ver a esa familia desde que en una de esas reuniones de sangres limpias, se pasearon delante de ella alabando la ausencia de nombres borrados de su tapiz.

Walburga aplaudió y sonrió ampliamente a las palabras de su hijo.

–No sé qué te ha hecho cambiar tu comportamiento, pero sin duda llegarás muy lejos si continúas así…

"Si como muy lejos a una residencia en el mar del norte, Azkaban" Pensó.

Asintió e imitó la sonrisa de su madre. La tenia justo donde quería, pensando que finalmente la oveja descarriada había vuelto al rebaño, pagaría por ver la cara que se le iba a quedar cuando mañana descubriese que se había ido de casa y que también se había llevado consigo a su sobrina favorita.

–Madre, no sabes lo que me enorgullecen tus palabras. Tras nuestra conversación de hoy, he abierto los ojos a la supremacía de nuestra familia y de la causa a favor de la limpieza de la sangre. –Vomitaría en ese instante si no fuera porque su última travesura en aquella casa se caería por su propio peso.

No solo Walburga se había maravillado del nuevo Sirius, su padre levantaba su copa a modo de celebración, y su tía Druella, que todavía estaba dirigiendo la desavenencia con su cuñada, le hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. Su tío no dijo nada y siguió cenando.

–¿Ahora ya eres uno de los nuestros? –Narcisa preguntó con temor pero a la vez con un deje de emoción. Miró a su hermana buscando la respuesta, sabía que Bellatrix iba a ser capaz de traerle de vuelta a su lado.

–Narcisa, Sirius siempre ha sido uno de los nuestros… ¡Solo estaba siendo manipulado por ese estúpido colegio! Teníamos que haberos enviado a todos a Durmstrang. –Walburga negaba con la cabeza. –Pero ahora eso ya no importa. Sirius… ¡Tengo tantos planes para ti!

Sirius se mordía la lengua cada dos segundos para no soltar una carcajada. Pero aquello debía de acabarse, la cara de loca de su madre no comenzaba augurar nada bueno.

–Por supuesto madre, ahora si me disculpáis… –Comenzó a levantarse.

Bellatrix agradeció que aquel teatro diera por finalizado. Si es que mira que le gustaba ser el centro de atención…

–No, no. La cena aún no ha terminado. –Se giró a los lados. –¡Kreacher! –Gritó. –¡Sirve el postre!

El pequeño elfo apareció por el lado izquierdo de su ama y con un chasquido de sus dedos, los postres aparecieron en cada uno de los platos.

–Sirius como te iba diciendo, tengo un montón de planes para ti. –Se relamía con cada una de sus palabras. –Primero, este verano comenzarás a ir con tu padre y con tu tío a sus reuniones en el ministerio, necesitas conocer cuáles serán tus labores en el futuro…

Su padre y su tío eran miembros de aquello a lo que llamaban Sagrados Veintiocho, que se trataba de un grupo de intelectuales con influencia en los respectivos sectores del mundo mágico, como la economía, legislación y sociedad, y que se reunían con altos cargos del ministerio para aconsejar que clase de camino debía de tomarse en el mundo de los magos y las brujas. La particularidad del grupo es que todos sus miembros pertenecían a familias de sangre limpia.

Sirius no le quedó más remedio que asentir y comenzó a comer su postre seriamente. Ya creía haber tenido suficiente con su broma. Porque sabía que todo aquello no iba a ocurrir… Si no ya estaría hiperventilando. Terminaría lo antes posible y se iría.

–Segundo… has cumpldio diecisiete años, es hora de que busquemos a tu futura esposa. ¿Qué familia tendrá aún chicas casaderas? –Walburga miró al techo intentando recordar a las familias más puras del país. –¡Ya se! ¡Hester Yaxley!

Sirius miró a su madre sorprendido. Menuda casamentera.

Bellatrix se estaba asqueando con todo aquello.

–Demasiado pequeña. ¿Willa Parkinson? –Druella intentó buscar la buena aceptación de su cuñada tras su pelea.

–Prometida a los Flint. –Resopló Walburga. – ¿Isadora Carrow?

–¡Impura!

Esta vez fue Bellatrix la que saltó interrumpiendo a todos. No lo podía negar pero se había puesto celosa. Sabía que todo aquello no iba a ningún sitio, pero estar hablando de pretendientas para tu novio no le hacía mucha gracia.

–Tienes razón. Su abuela era mestiza. –Druella asintió de acuerdo con su hija. –Seguro que encontraremos una Sirius, no te preocupes.

Sirius ya daba por terminada aquella cena. Un drástico cambio en los acontecimientos de su broma y casi sale prometido de ella.

Cuando Kreacher volvió e hizo desaparecer las sobras de la cena. Todos entendieron que la cena había acabado y por eso comenzaron a levantarse de sus respectivos asientos.

–¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes? No puedo dejar que mi primogénito se case con una cualquiera. Los Yaxley, Los Parkinson, Los Carrow… ¿Quiénes son esos? Familias sangres limpias, pero no tan puras como la que un heredero del linaje Black se merece. Un Black... Un Black solo se merece otro Black.

Los cuatro jóvenes Black giraron rápidamente la cabeza hacia Walburga. Hasta el mismo Regulus sabía lo que significada aquello. Las únicas mujeres que quedaban casaderas en la familia Black estaban sentadas en aquella mesa, aunque ya estuvieran comprometidas, aún estaban solteras.

–Hermana –Cygnus había despertado de su estado letargoso. –Creo que eso lo deberíamos debatir en privado.

Walburga asintió visiblemente emocionada, hizo un gesto para que los cuatro jóvenes se levantaran y se fueran. Regulus fue el primero en salir corriendo en cuanto comprobó que estaba fuera de la vista de su madre, mientras que Narcisa continuó su camino y Bellatrix y Sirius fueron los últimos en salir del comedor.

–Menudo espectáculo has montado. –Susurró Bellatrix.

–Ha sido gracioso ¿A que si? –Sonrió con picardía. –Así le sentará peor la noticia mañana. Cuantas mas altas son las expectativas peor es la caída.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos.

–Casi acabas comprometido con una Carrow.

–Y bien celosa que te has puesto. –Le contestó con mimo.

Bellatrix lo negó, ella celosa por una Carrow… ¡Jamás!

Cuando llegaron al piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, Narcisa estaba apoyada en la barandilla mirando hacia abajo y con su varita cercana a su oreja.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Bellatrix se colocó junto su hermana.

Narcisa le hizo un gesto con la mano para que callase.

–¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta lo que significa lo que la tía Walburga ha dicho? A una de nosotras nos van a romper el compromiso.

Sirius rió.

–¿Te causa gracia? –Narcisa estaba preocupada. –Si rompen mi compromiso por tu culpa…

–Tranquila que tu compromiso se mantendrá. –Le aseguro Sirius. –Malfoy es todo tuyo, o mejor dicho tú eres toda de Malfoy.

Narcisa ignoró a su primo y continuó prestando atención a la conversación que se estaba celebrando varios metros hacia abajo.

–Están debatiendo las consecuencias de romper los compromisos… –Suspiró. –Madre se niega a que ninguna se case con Sirius. Pero la tía Walburga insiste y ha comenzado a dar un discurso sobre como nuestros antepasados se han casado entre ellos. ¿Por qué no decís lo vuestro y acabamos primero?

Bellatrix acudió veloz a taparla la boca a su hermana.

–Cállate… –Le ordenó su hermana. –No hay nada. Me entiendes Cissy no hay nada. Ve a tu cuarto.

Narcisa la ignoró y continuó escuchando.

Bellatrix se había puesto nerviosa, no quería que los últimos momentos con su hermana fueran de ellas dos discutiendo, así que haciendo un gesto a Sirius se fue a su habitación.

–Pensaba que estabas enamorado de Bella. – Comentó Narcisa sin despegar la oreja de la varita, se relajó cuando escucho que su tía había propuesto el nombre de su hermana como la que debía romper el compromiso. Ella realmente quería a Lucius.

Sirius se apoyó en la barandilla junto a ella.

–Y lo estoy… Pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún. –Finalmente comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio. –Ve a dormir y no te preocupes por eso, te prometo que mañana seguirás prometida a Malfoy.

* * *

Sirius se tumbó en la cama esperando a que el reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio marcase las tres de la mañana. Era la hora de las brujas, esperaba que esta les diera suerte.

Fijó la vista por última vez en el techo y no pudo evitar reírse. ¡La que había armado en la cena! Qué pena no estar allí en la mañana para ver la cara que iba a poner su madre… Deseaba que su madre sufriera por la pérdida de un hijo que creía recuperado. Estaba seguro que Bellatrix iba a sufrir por fugarse de su familia así que quería compensar la balanza.

Cuando el reloj marcó las tres. Se levantó de su cama. El suelo bajo sus pies chirriaba, se maldijo, nunca se había percatado de eso sonido, pero en esos momentos parecía el ruido más molesto que nunca había escuchado. Tomó la bolsa que llevaba horas debajo de su cama y recorrió la poca distancia que separaba su cama de la ventana.

Cuando llegó a su lugar secreto en el tejado, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Este se sentía puro y ágil. Miró al cielo, la noche estaba despejada y un millar de estrellas inundaban el firmamento.

Bellatrix no tardó en aparecer y eso le hizo sentirse aliviado, después de su conversación no dudaba en que aparecería, pero en el fondo de sus entrañadas no podía evitar guardar la posibilidad de que decidiera darle plantón.

–¿Estas lista? –La duda que pudiera negarse continuaba.

Bellatrix le tomó de la mano.

–Estoy decidida.

Sirius sonrió y no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por un largo tiempo.

Sirius volvió a mirar al cielo pero nada.

"No me falles Potter" Pensó.

Pero James Potter cumplía siempre sus promesas y por eso una lechuza banca se abrió paso en la noche estrellada. Esta venia cargada con algo, ese algo era la escoba de James.

La lechuza voló sobre ellos y dejo caer la escoba.

Sirius la apretó entre sus manos como si aquello fuera el mayor tesoro que nadie hubiera encontrado. Se subió a la escoba y estiró su mano hacia Bellatrix.

–Ha llegado el momento.

Bellatrix la tomó sin dudar, llegado ese punto ya le daba igual lo que su familia fuera a pensar quería abandonar esa casa cuanto antes. El futuro era demasiado negro allí.

Una vez comprobado que ambos estuvieran en posición, la escoba comenzó a ascender. Cada vez iban más altos y aquella enorme casa que había sido la morada de ambos se hacía más pequeña, tanto que llego un momento en que no era posible distinguirla del resto de edificios.

La apuesta estaba realizada.

Se acababan de fugar de la noble y ancestral familia Black.

* * *

A/N: ¡Hola! No podía hacer que Sirius y Bellatrix se fueran de casa sin hacer una última escena con la familia Black. Adoro a los Black, creo que cada uno tiene muchos aspectos interesantes y por eso me pareció buena idea expandir un poco el caracter de cada uno de ellos en este capítulo; desde que Walburga ejerce de matriarca, hasta que Druella no puede evitar sentirse foranea dentro de su familia. Otro aspecto que me parecio muy interesante fue mostrar que los hombres Black (Orion y Cygnus) tienen poco o nada que decir en esa familia, Walburga monopoliza las decisiones y me gusta creer que tanto ella como Druella son las únicas obsesionadas con la pureza de la sangre.

Sobre los Sagrados 28 es algo que descubri mientras buscaba posibles pretendientas para Sirius, no recordaba todos los apellidos de sangres limpias asi que en mi busqueda me encontre con dicha información y se basa en una publicacion anonima realizada en un diario donde se señalaba a todas las familias de sangre pura. Lo que no se es si canon o fandom. Pero me pareció algo interesante que añadir.


	15. La moto, la bruja y la manipulación

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – La moto, la bruja y la manipulación de los precios.**

Godric´s Hollow, un pequeño pueblo al oeste de Inglaterra, se encontraba en el más absoluto silencio. Los muggles y magos que convivían en aquella comunidad, aún podían disfrutar de un par de horas más de sueño ya que en cuanto el sol saliese por el horizonte, el panadero de la esquina sería el primero en romper la paz que se respiraba en aquel lugar, para que después la tienda junto a la plaza del pueblo, abriere su persiana y así hasta que el último comercio diere por iniciado un nuevo día.

Detrás de la iglesia, se encontraba un barrio residencial donde una docena de casas similares rodeaban un pequeño parque, los Potter tenían su residencia allí desde hacía generaciones.

Sirius reconoció las luces que alguien lanzaba desde la ventana de una de las casas, era la varita de James Potter.

Todo había salido según lo esperado.

Descendió rápidamente, el trayecto desde el centro de Londres había supuesto una hora y tras la tensión del momento y las bajas temperaturas en las noches de verano, ansiaba poner los pies sobre suelo firme.

Sintió como Bellatrix reforzaba el agarre alrededor de su cintura. Sabía que esta no era muy fan de la escoba desde que a los cinco años la tiró de una que su tío Alphard les había regalado.

Aterrizaron en el jardín trasero de la casa y James ya les estaba esperando.

–Estaba preocupado de que hubiera habido algún problema. –Dijo abriéndoles rápidamente la puerta trasera para que entraran. –Mamá supuso que estaríais hambrientos así que os ha dejado algo preparado.

Les llevó hasta la cocina.

Bellatrix aún estaba demasiado en shock por la situación; mantenía una relación sentimental con su primo, se había fugado de casa rompiendo con sus ideales, había anulado un compromiso y había volado medio condado para acabar en un barrio con muggles.

–También os ha comprado algo de ropa, por si no podías traer la vuestra. –Les preparó unas tazas de té.

Sirius atendía a todo lo que su amigo les estaba contando, como le sucedía a Bellatrix, él también estaba en estado de shock, pero al contrario que ella era porque aún no se creía que por fin había llegado el día de fugarse.

–Os hemos instalado en el ático, no es muy grande pero mi padre lo solía utilizar para hacer sus pociones y está bastante limpio.

James continuaba hablando sin parar, los nuevos inquilinos de la casa Potter seguían sin abrir la boca.

–Mis padres se disculpan por no haber esperado a vuestra llegada, pero se duermen muy pronto.

Con el primer sorbo de aquella taza de té, Sirius pareció despertar de su ensoñación y volvió a la realidad. La emoción le hizo dejar la taza sobre la mesa y acudió a James para darle un enorme abrazo.

–¡Cornamenta! ¡Lo hemos logrado!

James respondió al abrazo de su amigo.

–¿Acaso dudabas? Todo el plan fue mío.

Ambos amigos rieron, pero Bellatrix aún seguía viviendo toda aquella experiencia como si de una película se tratase. James pareció notarlo y asumió que debían de estar agotados por eso les guió hasta el ático.

–No es mucho, pero al menos estaréis seguros.

El ático de los Potter era un pequeño cuarto que se notaba que últimamente era utilizado como lugar donde almacenar cosas. Tenía dos pequeñas ventanas en el techo y habían puesto una cama en el centro de la estancia. La ropa de la que James les había hablado antes descansaba sobre un escritorio situado contra la pared.

A pesar de que su habitación en Grimmuald place eran el doble de grande que aquel ático y que las prendas que llevaba costaban el triple que las que les habían comprado. Bellatrix comprendió que la apariencia y la riqueza no eran nada cuando tu familia no era capaz de brindarte amor, y que los Potter con aquellos pequeños gestos sin importancia habían demostrado más preocupación por ellos que la que los Black habían demostrado nunca.

–Potter…

Este se giró sorprendido por escuchar la voz de Bellatrix desde que había llegado.

–Te debemos una.

James reconoció que aquella era la forma que tenía Bellatrix de darle las gracias y la entendía, no sabía si el mismo podría llegar a tener una relación de amistad con ella que no fuera más que por agradar a su amigo.

–Sirius ya me ha prometido que vuestro primogénito llevará mi nombre, así que me doy por satisfecho. –Bromeó. –Os dejo para que descanséis.

Cuando se quedaron solos fue el instante en el que se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Bellatrix se encontraba algo mareada, el primer paso era sencillo, pero todavía faltaba por averiguar qué repercusiones podría tener su fuga.

–Ya pensaremos en eso mañana. –Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Cuando consiguieron dormirse el sol comenzaba a brillar a través de la ventana y mientras que ellos sucumbían a los brazos de Morfeo, los Black quemaban sus nombres del tapiz.

* * *

Cuando Bellatrix despertó, se percató que apenas había dormido un par de horas. Intentó estirarse pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien se lo impidió. Los brazos de Sirius la tenían envuelta en un apretado abrazo, y este ajeno al mundo a su alrededor, dormía profundamente.

Bellatrix volvió a cerrar los ojos, no podía dormir, pero era agradable estar en esa situación. Además cuanto más tardase en levantarse más tardaría en darse de bruces con la realidad. No temía que sus familiares fueran a ir a por ellos, un Black nunca suplicaría a nadie, y tampoco creía que les intentasen hacer daño, los Black podrían ser muchas cosas pero asesinos o torturadores no. Pero si temía a sus influencias y como esas podrían ponerles muchas piedras que obstaculizasen su camino.

Un ruido en la planta de abajo hizo que volviera abrir los ojos, miró a Sirius para ver si este se había despertado pero nada. A los pocos segundos del primer ruido otro más se produjo y así varios más hasta que un delicioso olor empezó a inundar la casa.

Eso sí que hizo que Sirius se despertarse. Ya podía estar cayendo la casa que él ni se inmutaría pero en cuanto olía comida a penas le daba tiempo a saltar de la cama.

–Por un momento creí que seguíamos en Grimmuald Place… hasta que olí la comida de la señora Potter. –Sonrió.

Bellatrix no dijo nada y se abrazo más a él.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó temeroso.

Ella no dijo nada y simplemente le besó. No estaba bien y no podía decirle eso, aún tenía que hacerse a la idea de que era una traidora. Se relajó cuando Sirius profundizó el beso. Una mano juguetona comenzó a deslizarse por dentro de su camiseta.

–¿Es que quieres mancillar la casa de tu amigo? –Preguntó con picardía.

–Grimmuald Place, la torre de astronomía, los invernaderos, la biblioteca, el baño de los prefectos… Creo que es hora de añadir otro lugar más a lista. –Su otra mano comenzó a imitar el camino que había realizado la otra.

Bellatrix se dejó acariciar durante unos minutos, pero muy a su pesar decidió finalizar aquella sesión. Ante todo era una señorita y debía respetar la casa de las personas que les habían ayudado.

Sirius se desenredó de Bellatrix y se levantó de la cama. Aunque habían dormido escasamente unas horas, estaba lleno de energía, pero todo buen joven mago necesita rellenar sus fuerzas para afrontar el día.

–¿Qué más puedo pedir? Me despierto al lado de una mujer hermosa, lejos de mi putrefacta familia y con un delicioso olor que me indica que me voy a poner las botas. –Le tendió la mano para que se incorporase.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos, si es que aún no sabía cómo se podía haber enamorado de Sirius. Al final iba a tener que darle la razón a Potter y creer que estaba loca.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron preparados bajaron las dos plantas de aquella casa hasta la cocina, ahora con la luz del día Bellatrix tuvo una mejor visión de la casa. Estaba decorada con colores cálidos, lo que la hacía extrañamente acogedora, mientras descendían se encontraron con algún que otro artilugio desconocido, tenían toda la pinta de ser muggles. En un principio pensó en tenerles miedo, recordaba como su madre le contaba de pequeña que los muggles eran portadores de enfermedades letales para los magos y brujas, pero suponía que como muchas otras cosas que le había contado su madre, todo era mentira.

Al entrar a la cocina, el delicioso aroma que había llegado a su habitación les golpeó directamente en la cara. Si la mitad de esa comida sabía tan bien como olía, no iban a querer irse de allí jamás.

–¡Sirius!

Una mujer de pelo castaño y de cierta edad se acercó rápidamente a Sirius y le estrechó entre sus brazos. La mujer, que supuso que era la señora Potter enseguida fijo su mirada sobre ella.

–Y tú debes de ser Bellatrix. –La mujer soltó a Sirius y fue hacia ella con toda la intención de hacerle lo mismo.

Los Black no eran afectuosos y no mostraban sus sentimientos, al menos no los relativos con el cariño hacia sus hijos, por lo que cuando finalmente aquella mujer consiguió abrazarla, no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus padres nunca lo habían hecho y como mucho el único contacto maternal que había tenido en su vida eran las palmaditas de orgullo que su tía Walburga le regala en contadas ocasiones.

–Sentaros a la mesa. Acabó de preparar tostadas. Bolita, échate hacía un lado para que tus amigos se puedan sentar.

–¡Mamá! –James no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado cada vez que su madre le llamaba con aquel apodo y sobre todo desde que había visto como Bellatrix se aguantaba la risa.

–Anda bolita no te quejes y sirve el té.

James resopló y a regañadientes obedeció a su madre.

Euphemia Potter estaba encantada con sus nuevos inquilinos, tanto ella como su marido habían querido formar una familia numerosa, pero no habían sido bendecidos con tal suerte y con una edad ya más que poco recomendable para tenerlos, habían descubierto que la cigüeña había pasado por su casa. Por eso, aunque pudiera traerles problemas con los Black y con otras familias mágicas, Euphemia no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar la propuesta que les había comentado su hijo en acoger a los dos jóvenes.

Fleamont Potter no era tan expresivo como su mujer, pero pensaba igual que ella. Sabía por su propia madre Dorea Potter, de soltera Black, lo que era crecer en un ambiente tan dañino como el de la familia Black. Su madre había tenido suerte en haber sido prometida a su padre, Charlus Potter. Tras su boda, la familia Potter decidió no esconder más su aceptación a los muggles y a todos aquellos magos y brujas que procedían de ellos. Simplemente habían esperado a que el matrimonio se celebrase, ya que a diferencia de muchos matrimonios concertados, ellos realmente se amaban. Por eso admiraba aquella pareja que estaba sentada frente a él, había que ser muy valiente para llevar la contraria a toda tu familia.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, James les propuso salir a conocer el pueblo. A Sirius le pareció una idea excelente sobre todo desde que había visto a Bellatrix mirando a través de la ventana. Sabía lo que le pasaba, estaba esperando que la lechuza de su familia apareciera con alguna carta, pero él tenía muy claro que eso no iba a ocurrir y cuanto antes ella lo asimilase mejor les iba a ir.

–Y este es el monumento al mejor fundador de Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor. –James miró a Bellatrix con guasa. –¿Qué te parece Bellatrix? ¿Dónde está el monumento a Salazar Slytherin?

–Pues llamándose este pueblo Godric´s Hollow, siendo todos los magos y brujas que viven o han vivido en el, pertenecientes a Gryffindor, y que el propio fundador vivió aquí también, es evidente que el que tendría un monumento sería él y no Salazar Slytherin. –Se cruzó de brazos. Era obvio que James estaba intentando molestarla, pero desde que había comenzado a tener más relación con él, había descubierto que la única forma de hacer que James se callará era devolviéndole un comentario perspicaz como repuesta a sus bromas.

Sirius interrumpió su intercambio de palabras cuando les arrastró hacía una tienda al fondo de la calle. Esta tenía varios artículos expuestos fuera del local, desde pequeños coches, bicicletas y hasta motos, siendo estas últimas las que le habían llamado la atención.

–He visto a muchos muggles con una de estas. Son veloces… –Dijo maravillado mientras que se dirigió directamente a una.

–Seguro que no son tan veloces como una escoba. –¿Qué iba a ser ese montón de chatarra más veloz que un escoba mágica? Que absurdo, pensó Bellatrix.

–Es otro tipo de velocidad y de sensación. –James estaba de acuerdo con Sirius.

El dueño salió de la tienda al ver posibles compradores.

–Bonita ¿verdad? –Dijo pasando la mano por la moto y encendiéndola. Cosa que hizo que tanto Sirius como James se quedaran obnubilados.

–¿Cuánto vale?

Bellatrix miró a Sirius sorprendida, no estaban en condiciones de gastarse el dinero en cosas innecesarias.

El hombre miró a los tres de arriba abajo y tras unos segundos dudando finalmente dio un precio.

–Por ser tú… seiscientas libras.

Algo en la forma en la que ese hombre les había mirado y hablado le dijo que aquel no era el precio real de aquel artilugio y que les estaba intentando estafar.

–Lo veo bastante justo…

Si antes Bellatrix se había sorprendido por la simple intención de Sirius de querer comprar la moto, ahora sí que estaba en estado de shock al escuchar que pretendía comprarla por ese precio. Tanto él como ella nunca habían comprado, no sabían lo que suponía ganarse el dinero, pero había acompañado a su padre en alguna que otra reunión comercial y había adquirido conocimientos en cómo lidiar con este tipo de vendedores. Estaba claro que en esa relación, iba a ser ella la que llevase las cuentas de la pareja, ya que si por Sirius fuera se verían obligados a vivir en la indigencia.

–Me ofende que crea que somos tan estúpidos en adquirir esta propiedad por ese precio. –Intentó llevarse a Sirius y James de allí.

–Quinientas cincuenta para la dama. –El hombre les propuso otra oferta.

–¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¿Cómo soy una chica piensa que no sé cuál es el precio real? Doscientas libras y será nuestra última oferta.

El hombre comenzó a reírse al escucharla.

–Anda niña, coge a tus amigos e iros a jugar a las muñecas.

Esta vez eran Sirius y James los que tiraban de ella para llevársela de allí. Pero Bellatrix se resistió.

–Supongo que en atención al consumidor estarán encantados de conocer el caso de un vendedor de Godric´s Hollow que engaña a sus clientes.

Unos minutos más tarde los tres salían de aquella tienda con la moto.

–Eso ha sido ¡increíble! –Sirius no podía de dejar de mirar su nueva moto. –No sabes lo mucho que te quiero. –Besó a Bellatrix.

–¿Cómo es posible que supieras que la moto costaba menos? Ignoraba que la familia Black os impartiera tales conocimientos.

–Realmente no tengo ni la menor idea, pero sí que soy muy observadora y dentro de la tienda había un cartel donde indicaba que el precio de esa moto era de trescientas libras.

Sirius rió.

–Si es que además de guapa es inteligente. –Le volvió a dar otro beso.

James les miró asqueado, aún no estaba acostumbrado a verles besarse, más bien creía que nunca se acostumbraría a ver aquella imagen.

–Un momento. –Les interrumpió en medio de otro beso. –¡Pero le dijiste doscientas libras!

–Esta mañana tu padre estaba leyendo una noticia en el periódico donde informaba sobre el departamento de atención al consumidor, que no sé qué es eso pero supongo que algo muggle, y como estos estaban llevando a cabo unas investigaciones acerca de la manipulación de los precios por los dueños de algunos establecimientos. Así que supuse que el precio que marcaba realmente el cartel podría estar incrementado por lo que me fie de mi instinto y se me ocurrió ese precio.

James nunca había estado tan asombrado como ese día. En contadas ocasiones había menospreciado la inteligencia de los Slytherin especialmente la de la primas de Sirius, pero lo que había hecho Bellatrix hoy había conseguido que cambiara un poco la opinión que tenía de ella.

Aunque muy poco.

Bellatrix todavía debía de demostrarle muchas cosas para que pudiera confiar plenamente en ella.


	16. Una familia acaba y otra empieza

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Una familia acaba y otra empieza.**

Bellatrix miraba a través de la ventana de la cocina de los Potter. A pesar de que hacía varias semanas desde que se habían fugado, aún guardaba la esperanza de recibir una carta de alguno de su familia… Narcisa, Regulus o incluso de su madre insultándola, cualquier cosa se esperaba, salvo la indiferencia.

No veía a ninguna lechuza en el horizonte, pero si a Sirius y James en el jardín trasero trabajando en la moto. Al principio los dos habían estado muy entretenidos conduciéndola calle arriba y calle abajo, pero una semana más tarde ya se habían cansado de ella y desde entonces estaban intentando hacer que aquella moto muggle volase.

–¿Lo conseguirán? –El señor Potter se sentó junto a ella.

–Eso espero, si no doscientas libras acabarán estrelladas en tu jardín.

Fleamont rió y fijo su vista en los chicos, apenas conseguían que la moto se levantase un par de palmos del suelo.

–Por cierto, me ha contado James que eres toda una negociadora.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza. Realmente todo aquello había sido fruto de ver la incompetencia de Sirius a la hora de comprar. Si por el fuere, ahora mismo serian seiscientas libras más pobres, quedándoles solamente cuatrocientas de las mil que Alphard les había enviado. Con aquello no hubieran tenido ni para comprar la mitad de los libros que necesitarían para el siguiente curso.

–Simplemente recordé alguna de las técnicas de mi padre… –Hacer referencia a su padre le dolía. No le echaba de menos, pero de todos en aquella casa, quitando a Narcisa y Regulus, era el único tolerable.

Volvió a mirar al cielo a través de la ventana.

Una carta de su padre.

Enseguida desecho esa idea de su mente. Tenía muy claro que el nunca haría eso, es más, creía más probable que la misma Walburga Black se presentase allí antes que su padre mostrase ninguna emoción hacia sus hijas.

Fleamont notó como su cambio de aptitud. Por eso se levantó y de dentro de uno de los armarios sobre la encimera sacó unos periódicos.

–Quizás esto te pueda interesar…

Cuando James le comentó lo que había ocurrido con el vendedor de la moto y como aquella chica había aplicado lo que había leído en el periódico. Se preocupó por encontrar más noticias, tanto muggles como mágicos, que pudieran serle de interés. Para ser sinceros, le sorprendió, justamente el periódico que estaba leyendo esa mañana con los jóvenes Black no era uno cualquiera sino uno especializado en economía y hasta el mismo le había costado entender los motivos de porque los muggles estaban tan obsesionados con las inspecciones de sus establecimientos comerciales. Pero aquella chica, ajena al funcionamiento del mundo muggle, lo había comprendido con un simple vistazo.

–Disculpe, pero no entiendo. –Bellatrix pasó las hojas del primer periódico.

–Esto… –Indicó una de las noticias del Profeta. –Es nuestro equivalente a lo que hacen los muggles.

Bellatrix fijó su vista en la noticia y esta hablaba sobre la división económica del ministerio que regulaba la compra y venta de artilugios mágicos, el Departamento de Fraude Mágico.

–Y sabes… cada año buscan a jóvenes que hubieran acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts con unos éxtasis excelentes en Aritmancia. Podrías aplicar para uno de los puestos el próximo verano...

Bellatrix pensó detenidamente lo que el señor Potter le acababa de decir, sabía que tenía que buscar un trabajo nada más acabar en Hogwarts, sospechaba que Sirius iba a ser un derrochador. Nunca se había planeado trabajar en ningún sitio, las mujeres Black no tenían ese deber, pero… quizás eso que le proponía el señor Potter podría ser una buena idea. El próximo curso tomaría Aritmancia.

Levantó la vista del periódico para darle las gracias, realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo y no de forma forzaba como le pasaba con James, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar fijar su vista en algo que se acercaba a través de la ventana.

–Esa lechuza no es conocida. –A punto el señor Potter.

Bellatrix enseguida reconoció esa lechuza de plumaje marrón, su dueña era su hermana…

…Andromeda.

Rápidamente abrió la ventana para que la lechuza pudiera darle la carta que llevaba cogida entre sus patas. Sirius entró en la casa al reconocer también a la lechuza.

La carta de su hermana no era muy extensa, apenas uno tres reglones adornan aquel trozo de pergamino.

–Nos está invitando a su casa.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks vivía en una pequeña casa a las a fueras de Londres. Se encontraba en un barrio muy humilde donde la mayoría de sus habitantes eran brujas y magos con ingresos muy inferiores a la media, al igual que los suyos. Pero a pesar de las penurias que habían llegado a pasar debido a esa situación, no cambiaría por nada el rumbo que había decidido tomar en su vida. Ni aunque le dieren todo el oro que se encuentra en Gringotts cambiaria a la pequeña familia que había formado tan lejana de los ideales de los Black.

Por eso había tardado en enviarles una carta a su hermana y a su primo para que fueran a visitarla. Cuando ella se fugó de casa nadie se puso en contacto con ella, ni su hermanas y ni sus primos, y eso le había dolido. Durante años quiso pensar que era debido a que eran unos niños, Bellatrix y Sirius apenas tenían ocho años, Narcisa un año menos y Regulus era un bebe de dos años, pero cuando los dos mayores comenzaron Hogwarts, pensó que alguno se pondría en contacto con ella. Fue Sirius en el que en su tercer año comenzó a cartearse con ella, pero para entonces la indiferencia de sus hermanas había creado un dolor en su corazón. Y no era que actualmente quisiera castigarles, para nada, estaba ansiosa por verles, pero también temía lo que podía significar su visita.

Ella se fugo y no pasó nada. Pero dudaba de que ahora, su familia fuera a dejar tan a la ligera de que su heredero se hubiese fugado de casa con una de sus primas. Temía por su hija y su marido y sobretodo temía que uno de los Black se fuera a presentar en su casa si sospechase que podrían están allí los dos fugitivos.

Sacó del horno un bizcocho que acababa de preparar, la madre de su marido le había enseñado técnicas muggles con las que cocinar y no era por tirarse flores pero se le daba bastante bien.

Miró el reloj.

Su hija Dora hacía unos minutos que se había marchado a jugar con el hijo de los vecinos y su marido Ted llegaría de trabajar cuando el sol se hubiera puesto. Pero prefería que fuera así, hoy una parte de su pasado volvía a su vida y quería manejar la situación ella sola.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que Sirius y Bellatrix se retrasaban. Eso no hizo más que ponerla más nerviosa. ¿Y si no querían volver a tener relación con ella? Había asumido que a partir de ahora comenzarían a verse más pero igual se había adelantado a los acontecimientos.

Se quedó mirando a la chimenea. Ni la menor chispa verde aparecía en ella.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo levantarse de la silla de la cocina. Extrañada por quien podría estar llamando a su puerta decidió abrirla.

Sirius y Bellatrix estaban tan inmersos en su conversación que ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de que les habían abierto la puerta.

–¡Casi nos matamos! –Reprochaba Bellatrix.

–Tú misma lo has dicho, casi. Aún tengo que rematar algunas flaquezas del hechizo volador.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta.

No se habían dado cuenta de que Andromeda estaba allí.

Andromeda no sabía cómo reaccionar, el par de cartas que se habían enviado eran simples pergaminos que suponían un barrera para mostrar los sentimientos, pero verse en carne y hueso era una sensación difícil de describir.

Ambas hermanas se miraron. Bellatrix porque estaba examinado a su hermana mayor, tanto tiempo separadas que creía que no la iba a reconocer, pero más bien fue todo lo contrario, ambas era muy similares. Andromeda, aún no se creía que por fin se hubiera reencontrado con su hermana.

–¡Andy! –Sirius intentó romper el extraño momento. –Espero que no te moleste, pero he aparcado mi moto en tu jardín.

Eso parece que hizo que las hermanas rompieran su trance y se fijaron en donde indicaba Sirius.

–Mas que aparcar, di que te has estrellado en su jardín.

Sirius negó.

–Aparcar, estrellarse… simples sinónimos.

Se fijó en que la moto estaba un poco rasguñada. ¿Acaso habían venido en ella? ¿Su hermana? ¿La que detesta lo muggle?

–Está bien ahí. –Se echo hacia un lado para que pudieran entrar. –Por favor pasar.

Ambos entraron en la casa y en ese instante Bellatrix se dio cuenta en porque su hermana no pudo acogerles. Desde la puerta principal habían entrado directamente a una pequeña salita y de ahí a la cocina. Si la salita era pequeña la cocina lo era doblemente, apenas unas encimeras y una mesa puesta contra la pared para poder conseguir algo de espacio, pero cuando los tres se sentaron el paso quedo completamente bloqueada.

–Si mal no recuerdo a los dos os gustaba el bizcocho de chocolate y menta. –Les ofreció un trozo a cada uno.

Sirius que nunca decía que no a la comida, enseguida comenzó a engullir su trozo, Bellatrix en cambio tomo una pequeña porción, estaba demasiado tensa como para tener apetito alguno.

El silencio volvió a inundar la estancia.

Sirius sabia que tanto Bellatrix como Andromeda eran demasiado orgullosas para entablar una conversación. Demasiados años separadas y con demasiados rencores, ambas se sentían abandonadas la una por la otra. Por eso Sirius decidió intervenir, alguien tenía que romper el hielo.

–¿Qué te parece? – Tomó la mano entre las suyas y se las mostró a su prima.

–Cuando leí tu carta… al principio llegue a pensar que me estabas gastando una broma. Ya que hasta donde me habías contado en tus cartas anteriores, ambos os odiabais.

Los tres se rieron.

El ambiente comenzaba a relajarse.

–Ahora tan solo me irrita constantemente. –Bellatrix le apretó la mano que estaba entre las de Sirius.

–Y lo que te gusta.

Los siguientes minutos la pareja le explicó a Andromeda como había comenzado su relación y los motivos por los que habían decidido fugarse de casa. Andromeda desconocía los compromisos de sus hermanas, y eso le extraño. No es que los mismos Black se lo fueron a contar a ella personalmente, pero esas cosas solían anunciarse a toda la comunidad mágica, y aunque ella no estuviera al corriente de los asuntos de su familia, siempre acababa enterándose de todo. Como fue el caso de que los habían borrado del tapiz, lo había escuchado hacia unos días en el callejón Diagon, los Bulstrode se jartaban de ello en una de las tiendas donde había coincido con ellos.

No quería confesarlo, pero fue eso lo que la animo a mandarles una carta para invitarles a su casa. El que su destierro fuera oficial hizo que se fiara de ellos.

–Deben de estar contentos en Grimmuald. –Respondió con ironía cuando acabaron de relatarle su historia.

–El tío Alphard, tú… Ya tienen que estar acostumbrados. –Sirius tomó otro de los trozos de bizcocho.

–Sí, pero nosotros éramos simples miembros de esa familia, tú eres o mejor dicho eras el heredero y te has fugado con una de tus primas a la que ya habían prometido a otra familia de sangre limpia. Todo un escándalo.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

–Que sufran. Ya lo hemos hecho nosotros, ahora les toca a ellos.

Bellatrix no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriere todo su cuerpo. Pensaba en Narcisa y Regulus.

–Bella es una ilusa y aún espera recibir una carta de ellos. –Sirius notó el cambio en su comportamiento.

–No es que espere una carta, pero no pensé que fuera a ser tan tajante por parte de todos. –Apartó la mano de la de Sirius, le molestaba que creyese que tuviera alguna estima por ellos.

Andromeda entendía lo que le ocurría. Ella había vivido la misma situación. Cuando se fue de casa también pensó que alguno le escribiría una carta, una aunque fuera insultándola. Con los Black te esperabas cualquier cosa menos la indiferencia.

–Bella, te voy a ser sincera, lo fácil es fugarse, lo difícil viene a partir de ahora. Pero lo que tienes que tener muy claro es que esa familia ya no existe y que ahora tienes otra, la tuya. –Tomó la mano de la joven y la volvió a colocar sobre la de Sirius.

Sirius entrelazo sus dedos con los de Bellatrix.

Iba a ser difícil tal y como acababa de decir Andromeda. Aún tenían muchas cosas en las que pensar, muchos dilemas que resolver y sobretodo mucho que planear para su futuro. Pero lo que si era cierto, era que esa vieja y rancia familia Black ya no les representaba y que ahora comenzaba a nacer otra.


	17. Una dosis de realidad

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Una dosis de realidad.**

"_Esa familia ya no existe"_

Las palabras de Andromeda se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Bellatrix. Una frase simple pero que a la vez guardaba una realidad de la que no había sido consciente hasta ese momento.

¿Qué eran los Black para ella?

Hasta ahora eran un símbolo de orgullo y pureza, pero eso ya ni si quiera le importaba. Justo en ese instante, que se encontraba a kilómetros de ellos y que estaba caminando por una calle repleta de muggles, se dio cuenta de que esos ideales nunca habían sido parte de ella sino que eran de esa familia que había dejado de existir. Quizás esta nunca había existido. Aquello no era una familia era una fachada de cara a la sociedad que cuando se encerraba en casa, se derrumbaba y florecía la verdad. Una familia desestructura en la que cada uno tenía su lugar pero a la vez nadie sabía cual; Una tía que ocultaba sus miedos e inseguridades apoyándose en lo único que tenía claro que poseía, la sangre limpia. Un tío que no sabía si estaba más decepcionado de su hijo o de sí mismo por haber sido participe de esa situación. Una madre que pretendía engañarse sobre su pureza de sangre intentando ser la mejor representante de una familia que no la quería y un padre que prefería desconectarse de esa familia antes de mostrar que hubiera preferido fugarse con cualquiera de sus hijas.

Puede que siempre hubiera sido, la familia Black nunca había existido, solo era una visión borrosa de lo que pudo haber sido y nunca logró ser.

"_Ahora tienes otra, la tuya"_

Pero que la familia no existiese no significa que no pudiera surgir otra. Sin darse cuenta Sirius y ella habían iniciado una familia paralela, donde a pesar de que a muchos sangres limpias no les pudiera gustar, en ellos dos estaba la sangre más limpia y pura de todo el mundo mágico. Era unos traidores si, y serian criticados por ambos lados también, pero eran libres.

–¡Mirar! ¡Hagámonos una foto aquí! –Lily exclamó entusiasmada.

Bellatrix volvió a la realidad tras el gritó de la pelirroja. Estaban en el centro del Londres muggle junto a varios monumentos que debían ser muy importante para estos ya que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban allí no dejaban de hacer fotos. Aquello había sido una idea de Lily a la que James había asentido si necesidad de pensarlo y a la que Sirius saltó de alegría al escucharla, ella en cambio, no quiso mostrar tanta aceptación, pero sí que era cierto que tenía curiosidad por ver la realidad de los muggles.

Lily le preguntó amablemente a un transeúnte que le hiciera la foto, a lo que el muggle aceptó sin dudar. Los cuatro se colocaron delante de aquel antiguo edificio, las dos chicas en el medio y los dos chicos al lado de sus respectivas parejas, el muggle no tardo mucho en hacerles la foto y le devolvió la cámara a Lily.

–No es una foto mágica, así que tardará varios días hasta que la veamos. –Les explicó cuando los tres estaban a la espera de verla.

Pero esa foto que ninguno había visto aún, sería la misma que muchos años más tarde se encontraría en una casa derruida en un momento donde la esperanza se había perdido y solo quedaba la muerte.

* * *

Las excursiones con Lily y James por el mundo muggle siguieron sucediéndose. Sirius y Bellatrix nunca habían vivido las experiencias que sus dos amigos les estaban mostrando, desde utilizar el transporte público hasta degustar comida basura sentados en los jardines de Hyde Park. Pero aquel verano estaba llegando a su fin, el primer indició fue la llegada de sus cartas de Hogwarts.

La lista de libros era más larga que los años anteriores. Menos mal que Bellatrix había interferido en la compra de la moto. Sirius releía la lista una y otra vez intentando calcular si les llegaría con el dinero que su tío les había enviado. Bellatrix le había contado su idea de aplicar para uno de los puestos del ministerio y como iba a necesitar tomar más clases para poder tener más posibilidades en la futura selección, lo que implicaría que necesita más material para estudiar.

Cuando acudieron a Hogsmeade a mediados del mes de agosto, la realidad de lo que suponía ser económicamente independiente golpeó en la cara de Sirius. Ese golpe había sido más doloroso que el ocasionado por el propio Lestrange el curso anterior.

Mientras que Bellatrix y Lily habían ido a comprarse sus túnicas, los cuatro merodeadores habían quedado para terminar las últimas compras.

–¡Veinte galeones! –Sirius miraba sorprendido el precio del libro de Aritmancia. –¿Acaso viene con las preguntas y respuestas del examen? –Ironizó.

–No, son para que estudiemos con ellos. Nunca las traen. –Peter no se había enterado del tono de la pregunta.

Sirius posó asqueado los libros que ya llevaba entre sus manos y comenzó a observar los precios de cada uno.

–Colagusano por supuesto que lo sé. –Rodó los ojos. Ahora no tenía tiempo para lidiar con las tonterías de Peter. –Creo que si dejo estos dos… tengo suficiente para el de Aritmancia. –Devolvió los dos libros a la estantería.

James fue enseguida a mirar que libros había dejado. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que eran los que necesitaba para dos de sus éxtasis para ser auror.

–Pero son los tuyos… –James los tomó de la estantería.

–Sí, pero Bella realmente necesita ese libro y yo… sino hubiera sido por la moto tendría para los tres. –Se lamentó.

Sirius volvió a dejar los dos libros en la estantería y se encaminó a pagar el resto. Remus y James se miraron apenados intentando buscar una solución.

–Espera… –James volvió a tomar por segunda vez los libros de la estantería. –Nosotros pagaremos por el de Bellatrix.

–¡¿Qué?! No, es mucho dinero. –Negó insistentemente.

Remus sacó su cartera y le tendió a su amigo los galeones.

–No Remus, tú los necesitas también. –Intentó rechazar el dinero pero Remus insistió y acabó poniéndoselo en la mano.

–Considéralo mi regalo por tu reciente independencia.

Sirius miró el dinero entre sus manos y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Nunca creyó poder encontrar unos amigos como esos.

–¡Gracias Lunático! Te prometo que mi primogénito tendrá tu nombre. –Dijo dándole un abrazo.

–¡Pensé que se llamaría como yo! –James fingió indignarse y le dio los galeones.

Sirius seguía sorprendido por las muestras de cariño de sus amigos.

–Llevará el nombre de los dos.

Peter que era el que se había quedado más rezagado, toqueteo las monedas dentro su bolsillo. No le quedaba otra que contribuir con el restante para la compra del libro.

–Espero que al segundo le pongas el mío. –Muy a su pesar le entregó las últimas monedas de la paga mensual que su madre le daba.

–¡Ay, Peter! El segundo será niña. –Bromeó.

Sirius finalmente pudo comprar todos los libros que necesitaba para ese curso. De vez en cuando palpaba el montón de libros envueltos en papel oscuro convencido de que ahí se encontraba su estabilidad futura.

* * *

El primero de septiembre el andén nueve y tres cuartos de King's Cross volvía a encontrarse repleto de jóvenes magos y brujas que esperaban, algunos más ansiosos que otros, la partida del tren que les llevaría a Hogwarts. Muchas familias mágicas despedían a sus hijos en los últimos momentos antes de que estos partieran hacia el colegio. Los Longbottom, los Bones, los Mckinnon, los Black...

–Tranquilos. –La señora Potter fue la primera en avistarles. –No osaran acercase a vosotros. Demasiados espectadores.

Bellatrix se había imaginado como seria esa situación en los últimos días. Como sería las miradas desafiantes de su tía o la impasibilidad de su padre. Pero ahora, que se encontraba en esa situación, se sorprendió al no sentir nada. Las palabras de Andromeda habían calado muy hondo. "_Esa familia ya no existe"_

El tren hizo un llamamiento para avisar a todos los presentes que estaban a punto de partir. Los Potter se despidieron de ellos cariñosamente deseándoles buen viaje y un excelente curso.

En la entrada del tren se encontraron con Lily y Remus.

–Hemos hecho que Peter guarde uno de los compartimentos para nosotros.

Los cinco continuaron por el estrecho pasillo del tren hacia donde su amigo se encontraba.

–Quizás Bellatrix prefiera realizar el viaje con sus compañeros de casa… –James se colocó delante de la puerta del compartimento impidiendo que entrasen.

Sirius apartó a James hacia un lado.

–¡Ni loco! –Sirius agarró la mano de Bellatrix y se sentaron al lado de Remus.

James a regañadientes se fue junto a Lily y Peter. Creía que iban a seguir manteniendo las apariencias en Hogwarts y que Bellatrix seguiría junto a sus "amigos", pero Sirius no estaba por la labor de que se fuera con ellos.

–¿No tienes miedo por tener que estar con ellos? –Preguntó Lily preocupada por la que ahora era su amiga. –Podríamos encontrar una manera para que te quedaras en nuestros dormitorios…

–¡Lily! ¿Cómo nos vamos a saltar las normas y dejar que una slytherin entre en nuestra torre? Godric Gryffindor se levantaría de su tumba. –James aún seguía algo molesto, aunque hubiera acogido a Bellatrix en su casa y hubiera comprobado que lo suyo con Sirius iba en serio, no podía parar de fijarse en la insignia que lucía en su túnica.

Nunca había que fiarse de un slytherin.

–Pues debe hacer tiempo que se ha levantado, porque Bella lleva entrando en nuestra torre desde que estamos juntos. Lo más extraño es que nunca os la hubierais encontrado allí… –Sirius se quedó pensativo.

Bellatrix sonrió con satisfacción al ver a cara de sorpresa de James. Si hasta en una de esas veces había pasado la noche allí y tuvo que aguantar a James soltándole un discurso a Sirius sobre lo mucho que amaba a Lily mientras que ella se escondía debajo de las sabanas, menos mal que estaba todo a oscuras.

–Gracias Lily por interesarte, pero no les tengo nada de miedo, suelen hablar más que actuar, así que es obvio que tendré que aguantar sus comentarios pero seguro que acabaran ignorándome.

–Al primer comentario que escuche se las verán conmigo. –Sirius no le había contado nada a Bellatrix, pero había estado la mitad del verano pensando en cómo sería el recibimiento de los slytherins a la compañera que los había abandonado. Además, estaba extremadamente preocupado por Rodolphus Lestrange, su fuga no solo había sido una humillación para la familia Black sino también para los Lestrange.

–Se las verán con todos nosotros. –Remus era un ser pacifista. Creía en la palabra antes que en la guerra, pero las pretensiones de las serpientes eran conocidas por todos y aunque, en un principio tuvo dudas sobre la relación entre Sirius y Bellatrix, esta demostró que las apariencias engañaban. Por lo que estaba decidido a proteger a la que ya era su amiga.

El resto asintió a sus palabras, incluso el mismo James, que no le quedaba otra que resignarse y seguir al grupo.

* * *

Cuando Sirius vislumbró Hogwarts no pudo evitar sentirse como en casa, bueno, la realidad era que ese frio castillo había sido mas casa que la suya. Sabía que el curso que estaba a punto de comenzar iba a ser difícil, se había mentalizado que tendría que estudiar más que nunca y que tendría que tener siempre un ojo encima de Bellatrix. Aunque ella dijera que los slytherins no le iban hacer nada, dudaba de que eso fuera a ser así.

Cuando entró en el gran comedor y ocupó su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor sintió las miradas de sus compañeros puestas en él. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Tener que preocuparse también por sus compañeros de casa... Si al final no era tan diferentes a los slytherins.

Algunas bebidas habían aparecido delante de él, pero no tenía ganas de tomar nada. Su máximo interés era encontrar a Bellatrix en la mesa de slytherin. Normalmente se sentaba junto a Narcisa, pero estaba se encontraba rodeada de Malfoy por un lado y de Snape por el otro. Los Lestrange también estaban rodeados por otros de la misma calaña, Rosier y Dolohov. Continuó pasando su vista por cada slytherin hasta que finalmente dio con ella, se encontraba sentada cerca del espacio que dejaban para los de primero, y la indiferencia del resto era obvia, habían dejado varios sitios vacios alrededor de ella.

Suspiró tranquilo. Prefería que el trato hacia ella fuera así, era una técnica de acoso psicológica pero sabía que Bellatrix era fuerte y que eso no la iba afectar en nada. Cuando notó que ella se le había quedado mirando, le musito un te quiero, al que ella no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

–Solo una persona podría desafiar a su familia de esa manera, y es Sirius Black.

Apartó su vista de Bellatrix para fijarla en el compañero de casa que se había dirigido a él. Era un sexto año que jugada como guardián en el equipo de quidditch, Benjy Fenwick.

–Soy experto en llevar la contraria. –No había hablado más que lo justo con ese chico, no tenía claro si era el portavoz de los contrarios a su relación con Bellatrix o realmente tenía un interés sano.

–Es evidente. –Fenwick se acercó a él. –Mira… En el viaje hasta aquí, mis amigos y yo no encontramos compartimento y tuvimos que ir sentados detrás de unos slytherins y según lo que hablaban, están planeando hacerle algo a tu chica. Contar conmigo y con mis amigos, tendremos un ojo puesto sobre ella. –Extendió su mano como signo de compromiso.

Sirius estrechó su mano con firmeza.

–Gracias, realmente aprecio el gesto.

Benjy se volvió a su asiento despidiéndose con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Ese encuentro le hizo ponerse más tenso, sabía que lo slytherins no iban a pasar por alto la traición de Bellatrix. Volvió a fijar su atención en ella esperando que este le devolviese la mirada, pero tenía su vista puesta en el atril delante de la mesa de los profesores.

–¡Regulus Black!

La ceremonia de selección de casa había comenzado hacia unos minutos y la profesora McGonagall acababa de llamar a su hermano. Observó como subía los escalones hacia el sombrero. Regulus era un chico menudo con un semblante enfermizo. Recordaba como su madre lo había ignorado siempre al pensar que el pobre chico no sobrevivirá más allá de la pubertad, pero cuando fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, el que desapareció para su madre fue él y Regulus ocupó el puesto que había dejado libre.

El sombrero se estaba tomando su tiempo para dar el veredicto, eso le dio esperanza, quizás su hermano no acabara en Slytherin. Eso destruiría a su madre por completo…

–¡Slytherin!

Pero las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Notó como su hermano suspiró aliviado cuando se bajaba del taburete y con pasó acelerado se dirigió a su mesa. Su camino le llevaba hacia donde Bellatrix estaba sentada y por una milésima de segundo creyó que se sentaría junto a ella, hasta incluso la misma Bellatrix pensó lo mismo, pero pasó por su lado y fue directo a sentarse en el hueco que Narcisa había hecho entre ella y Snape.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua resignado, dudaba que fuera a suceder pero en el fondo de su corazón creía que Regulus se sentaría junto a Bellatrix, ese pequeño gesto supondría un enorme posicionamiento. Pero Regulus seguía los ideales de los Black y estaba demasiado metido por su madre como para llevarle la contraria.

Volvió a fijar la vista en Bellatrix y esta también le estaba mirando. Se encogió los hombros como signo de resignación ante la aptitud del pequeño de los Black.

Como Andromeda había dicho, esa familia ya no existía, y ahora debía preocuparse por la suya. Y según el plan de los slytherins que acababan de contarle, debía poner toda su atención en el otro miembro de su pequeña familia, Bellatrix Black.

* * *

**A/N:** Gracias a todas las personas que siguen mi historia ¡las visualizaciones me emocionan y los comentarios me motivan!

Referente al capítulo; Me divierte manejar a un James que se molesta, a pesar de que les haya ayudado a fugarse acogiendoles en su casa y que pueda parecer contradictorio su comportamiento en el tren, aún se resiste a la idea de que Bellatrix se ha convertido en un miembro más del grupo y ya lo que le lleva de cabeza es que el resto de sus amigos la hayan acetado de tan buenas maneras.


	18. El secreto de los slytherins

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – El secreto de los slytherins.**

Bellatrix aceleró el pasó para llegar a la primera clase del curso. Se había dormido, era la primera vez que le pasa desde que había comenzado a estudiar en aquel colegio. Aunque no le extraño tras pasar la noche en vela. No se lo quiso contar a Sirius, pero sabía que alguna fechoría estaban preparando sus compañeros, y por eso estuvo toda la noche a la espera del ataque. Aquel día no ocurrió nada, pero sospechaba que no tardaría en producirse en los próximos días.

Se saltó el desayuno y fue directamente a su clase de encantamientos. Slytherins y gryffindors, desde luego un inicio de curso por todo lo alto. Llegó a tiempo antes de que el profesor Flitwick lo hiciera.

Visualizó el pupitre donde siempre se sentaba pero enseguida desecho la idea, su asiento estaba vacío el de su lado no, Rodolphus, obvio que sería él. Continuó buscando un sitio donde sentarse pero o estaban ocupados o suponía sentarse junto a alguien que seguro que la odiase. Por el lado de los gryffindors la situación era igual.

Notó como alguien la rodeaba por la cintura.

–He estado a punto de tirar la puerta de tu sala común al ver que no venias a desayunar. –Sirius le susurró en el oído.

–Me he quedado dormida.

A Sirius esa confesión le pareció extraña. Bellatrix no era de las que trasnochara y cumplía a raja tabla los horarios.

–¿Qué te han hecho? –Se posicionó delante de ella y comenzó a examinarla buscando algún rasguño.

–Nada, te aseguro que nada. Solo es que… No pude pegar ojo. –No era completamente la verdad, pero tampoco era recomendable confesar la verdad por la que estuvo toda la noche despierta.

Sirius no pareció quedar muy satisfecho con la contestación, iba a reprocharle pero el profesor con su entrada hizo que todos los alumnos ocuparan sus asientos. Bellatrix aprovechó la distracción para guiar a Sirius a uno de los pupitres, pero en realidad fue este el que acabó llevándola hacia donde habitualmente se solían sentar Remus y él.

–Remus dice que sentará a partir de ahora con Peter.

Bellatrix observó a Remus efectivamente sentado al lado de Peter, este no podía estar más feliz, recordaba que solía sentarse solo o junto a algún slytherin que el único motivo por el que lo hacía era para burlarse de él.

El profesor Flitwick inició la lección. Intentaba atender a todo lo que podía y tomaba apuntes de casi cada información, y lo intentaba ya que tenía dos obstáculos que se lo impedían en mayor parte. El primero eran las continuas miradas de Malfoy y Lestrange, era bastante molesto sentirse observada y el segundo, era lo imposible que resultaba Sirius como compañero de pupitre, no paraba de moverse, de cogerle sus cosas y cada dos segundos le preguntaba por cada palabra que el profesor había dictado.

Cuando la clase dio por finalizada lo agradeció, una clase menos que les hacía estar más cerca de fin del curso. Aunque se hubiera fugado de casa, aún se sentía atrapada en ese castillo.

–¿Qué tal tu nuevo compañero? –Preguntó Remus sabiendo la verdad de lo molesto que era Sirius.

–Genial, el único instante en el que ha estado callado fue cuando se atragantó con la chocolatina que consiguió colar en clase.

Ambos rieron.

–Al final conseguiréis que me vaya con Peter. –Sirius fingió indignarse.

Recogieron sus libros y se encaminaron al pasillo. Bellatrix aún tenía varios minutos antes de su clase de Aritmancia, mientras que Remus y Lily no tenían clase hasta la tarde y Peter, James y Sirius aún podían disfrutar de un descanso de una hora.

–Mira Lucius, el grupo de los traidores ha añadido un nuevo miembro. –Rodolphus estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo junto a Lucius Malfoy.

–Piérdete Lestrange. –James aceleró el paso del grupo para pasar de ellos cuanto antes.

Rodolphus rió. Esa era una de las cosas que Bellatrix odiaba de él, el sufrimiento ajeno le encantaba así que cuanto más demostrasen su enfado más le gustaría y por tanto continuaría con su juego.

–Que bajo has caído Bellatrix. –Continuó Lestrange. –Tu familia que tanto te ha querido… pobre de Narcisa y Regulus.

Aunque sabía que era todo parte de su estrategia, la mención de su hermana y su primo pequeño le había dolido. La indiferencia de ambos era insoportable, Narcisa no solo era su hermana pero también su mejor amiga.

–¿Quieres que te vuelva a romper los dientes otra vez, Lestrange? –Sirius se encaró enseñándole su puño.

Rodolphus disfrutaba del momento, se arremango las mangas de la camisa y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Sirius, que le costaba bien poco comenzar una pelea, se arremango también las mangas de la camisa y fue directo contra él. Pero al ver su intención, todos sus amigos fueron a pararle.

–¡Eso es lo que busca! –Bellatrix se puso delante de Sirius para evitar que continuara caminando. –Ignórale.

Resignado, Sirius se bajo las mangas de la camisa e intento hacerle caso a Bellatrix.

–Sirius te creía más hombre... Pero ya veo que tu ama no te deja jugar.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco, ese hombre era horrible. Pero le conocía tan bien que sabía que era mejor continuar ignorándole.

–¿Cuánto tardará hasta que te cambie por otro? Primero conmigo, ahora contigo… Estas llegando al límite, seguro que ya tendrá a otro en mente.

Pero por eso si que Bellatrix no pasaba.

–¡Eres un ser despreciable! –Le encaró. –¿Qué yo he estado contigo? Ya te hubiera gustado a ti… Asco es lo que me das, al igual que a muchas de las chicas… Por cierto ¿Ya te han prometido con otra? –Comenzó a burlarse. –¡Ah no! Porque tu familia no es capaz de demostrar su linaje.

Sabía que atacarle por la pureza de su sangre era una buena forma. Obvio que eran sangre limpia, pero realmente no se sabían los orígenes de esa familia. Simplemente se jartaban de ser franceses y según ellos, descender de reyes, pero nunca habían podido probar nada. Si que eran sangres limpias pero nada relevante, en el mundo de la pureza si no eras capaz de demostrar que habías mantenido limpia la sangre durante ocho generaciones, eras inferior.

Rodolphus apretó los puños con rabia.

–Ya volverás cuando este se lie con la primera falda que vea…

Con ese último comentario Bellatrix no aguantó más. Hace unos momentos la quería dejar a ella mal con Sirius y ahora intentaba hacer creer que este le seria infiel. Si pelearse con Sirius le divertía cuando lo hacía con Rodolphus sus instintos asesinos florecían.

Soltó sus libros sobre Peter, que se les arregló como pudo para cogerlos, y sacó su varita.

Tenía tan claro en su mente el hechizo que le iba a lanzar a Rodolphus que llegó a pensar que ni si quiera le hubiera hecho fatal pronunciarlo en voz alta. Su madre había intentando mil veces que practicará esa maldición, pero nunca había conseguido más que un leve dolor de cabeza, ahora entendía cuando le decía que debía de sentirlo y canalizar tales sentimientos hacia su varita. Tan en su mente estaba que ni siquiera supo en qué momento cruzo el pasillo y clavó su varita en el cuello de Rodolphus.

–Cruci…

Ya estaba, lo tenía ahí a punto de emerger de su varita. Pero no pudo completar la frase ya que su varita se separó de golpe del cuello de Rodolphus, el cual había empezado a sollozar.

Unos brazos la rodeaban con fuerza y la separaban rápidamente de su objetivo. Lucius y Rodolphus aprovecharon el momento y se fueron corriendo.

–¿Pero qué? – Se giró rápidamente para ver quien había sido el causante de que no pudiera completar dicha maldición

James Potter.

Iba rechistar pero a su lado, Remus soltaba a Sirius, al cual también lo habían tenido que retener ya que había tenido la misma intención de utilizar su varita contra Lestrange.

–¡¿Estás loca?! Has estado a punto de utilizar una maldición imperdonable en medio de un colegio. –James se llevaba las manos a la cabeza sin creérselo. –Y tú… –Esta vez se volvió hacia Sirius. –¡Tu ibas detrás de ella con la misma intención!

Sirius guardó su varita.

–¿Pero has escuchado lo que estaba diciendo? ¡No tenias que habernos parado!

–Ya claro, y dejaros que vosotros mismos os metierais en Azkaban.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de un intercambio verbal entre Sirius y James, el primero no estaba para nade acuerdo que no les hubieran dejado darles su merecido a Rodolphus y el segundo, por una vez en su vida, pretendía demostrar algo de cordura e intentarle ver que la violencia no era la solución.

Cuando Peter le devolvió su libros a Bellatrix, esta se dio cuenta que por segunda vez volvía a llegar tarde a una clase. Eso fue lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad, la histeria que la provocación de Rodolphus le había ocasionado se disipó y en ese momento fue consciente de lo que había sucedido.

Sirius que debió de sufrir la misma situación mientras hablaba con James se acercó a ella.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupado.

Ella simplemente asintió. Rodolphus le enfadada muchísimo, pero no iba arriesgarse a que los expulsasen.

–Te acompaño hasta tu clase.

Se despidieron del resto, los cuales aún seguían bastante ojiplaticos por lo que acababa de pasar y sobre todo por ver como Sirius y Bellatrix se acababan de marchar a seguir con sus vidas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–Son igual de raros…

James sacudió la cabeza. Hasta ahora no entendía que podía haber visto su amigo en Bellatrix, pero después de lo que acaba de ocurrir y de cómo se habían comportado y del cambio repentino de sus actitudes, comprobó que eran exactamente iguales y que aunque le costara admitirlo, Bellatrix era la ideal para su amigo.

* * *

Rodolphus pareció captar la indirecta que no era buena idea molestar a Sirius y Bellatrix por lo que realmente comenzó a ignorarlos, además que su pequeña trifulca en el pasillo comenzó a rumorearse por todo el castillo y lo que en un principio no llegó a ser nada, las habladurías acabaron contando una historia muy rocambolesca donde los hechizos habían sido disparados por todos los sitios y donde hasta aurores del ministerio tuvieron que intervenir.

Lo que le gusta a ese colegio los cotilleos…

Cuando la novedad de su relación así como de su pelea comenzó a perder interés. Bellatrix pudo comenzar a preocuparse por lo que importaba realmente. Sus estudios y los de Sirius, que no entendía como este había conseguido pasar los TIMOS porque era imposible que se concentrará más de cinco minutos, al principio creyó que ella podría obligarle a que sentara a estudiar pero resulto completamente en vano o acababan discutiendo o era Sirius el que acababa distrayéndola a ella y se perdían por detrás de alguna estantería de la biblioteca.

Pero tras la vuelta de vacaciones de navidad, cuando cumplían el primer aniversario de su relación, otro slytherin indeseable tuvo que meter la nariz donde no le mandaban.

Sirius y Bellatrix se encontraban a la salida del gran comedor esperando a sus amigos para irse juntos Hogsmeade.

–Quizás deberíamos poner una excusa y quedarnos en el castillo... –Sirius toqueteaba juguetonamente uno de los mechones del pelo de Bellatrix para después colocarlo detrás de su oreja. –Mi dormitorio estará vacio durante todo el día. –Se acercó para susurrarle en el oído.

–Me parece una idea… Interesante. –Se mordió el labio pero no se pudo resistir y acabo besándole.

Sirius no permitió que ese pequeño beso acabase y lo profundizó. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado así, lo cierto era que solían perder la noción del tiempo.

–Bellatrix si querías que un primo te metiese mano haberme llamado. –Evan Rosier se reía sin parar. Estaba, como de costumbre, rodeado por el resto de su grupillo, Antonin Dolohov y Rabastan Lestrange le aplaudían su broma.

Intentaron ignorarlo. De todos los slytherins, Rosier era el que menos merecía la pena. Demasiado infantil, no era un digno oponente para los dos Black.

–¿Me pongo a la cola para cuando acabes? –No dejaba en su intento de molestarles.

A Sirius ya se les estaba comenzando a torcer el gesto. Que le hablase a su chica en tales términos era algo que no podía permitir.

Bellatrix le cogió de la mano para asegurarle que no le importaba nada de lo que le dijeran. Además tenía un as debajo de la manga desde hacia tiempo y ese era el momento exacto para utilizarlo.

–Estaría dispuesta, pero… no quiero que Rabastan se ponga celoso.

La sonrisa de tanto Rabastan como de Evan se borro de sus caras. Había un rumor corriendo por la casa de slytherin de que ambos eran algo más que amigos. La verdad es que más que un rumor, era algo totalmente contrastado por muchos. Fue una pelea entre ambos en medio de la sala común la que hizo que todos los presentes se enterasen de su relación. Después de aquello, había un pacto entre los slytherins de no contar nada.

–¡¿Rosier y Lestrange?! –Sirius abría tanto la boca que hasta un duendecillo de Cornualles podría haberse colado dentro.

Pero no solo Sirius fue el que se percato de lo que implicaban las palabras de Bellatrix sino el resto de estudiantes que esperaban a que la profesora McGonagall llegase para autorizarles la salida. Así que casi el colegio entero estaba allí.

Rabastan se había quedado tan blanco que parecía a punto del colapso así que solo atino a irse de allí corriendo. Bellatrix no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, Rabastan nunca había tenido una mala palabra hacia ella y sabía lo que podría suponer en su familia que se hicieran eco de esa noticia. Las familias de sangre limpia eran repugnantes en todos los aspectos, no dejaban que ninguno de sus hijos fuera libre y amase a quienes quisieran, con independencia del sexo, edad o estatus.

De entre la multitud apareció Rodolphus junto con Malfoy y Snape. Observó la escena que acaba de ocurrir y como su hermano se había ido corriendo. Este se acercó a ellos, Sirius ya estaba preparado para utilizar su varita en cualquier momento. El choque era inminente, pero Rodolphus no hizo nada. Se acercó a ellos y una malvada sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

–Disfrutar mientras podáis, porque me vengaré.

Ambos tragaron saliva, no lo querían admitir pero cierto respeto sí que les había dado la actitud de Rodolphus. Pero cuando en las semanas y meses siguientes a ese encuentro no ocurrió nada, Bellatrix se relajó, pero lo que está no sabía era que la amenaza de Rodolphus se iba a cumplir y que esto iba a ocurrir durante unos de los momentos más felices y a la vez más tristes de su vida.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Hola! Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia.

Me gusta contestar a todos los reviews, y a los que tienen cuenta lo hago directamente por mensaje privado, pero a los que no la tienen también quiero contestarles:

Paula: Me encanta saber que la historia te parece original, y si, hay muchas cosas que hay que explicar, pero en cada capítulo intento lanzar indirectas de lo que va a ocurrir para que cuando llegue el momento exacto todo encaje como en un puzle.

También quiero agradecer a un usuario que no especifica su nombre, así que yo ya le he bautizado como "Guest" y que desde el principio me ha dejado pequeños comentarios indicando que le gusta. ¡Thank you! ¡Feel free to add your thoughs!

Referente al capítulo he dado un salto en el tiempo entre el principio y el final, quiero terminar la parte de Hogwarts en breves y continuar con la vida fuera del colegio lo que implica la llegada de personajes muy importantes y el comienzo de otro punto de vista en la historia (Voldemort, Harry Potter, Orden del Fenix, etc). Así que calculo que en los dos próximos capítulos se terminará como quien dice esta primera parte. Pero no preocuparse que continuaré la historia en este mismo lugar.


	19. El fin de una etapa

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – El fin de una etapa.**

El fin del curso era un acontecimiento muy esperado por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, este suponía el terminó de las largas jornadas de estudio, los horarios restrictivos y las insoportables clases. Aunque sin duda quienes con más ansias esperaban ese fin, eran los alumnos de séptimo, algunos con pena y otros con enormes ansias de abandonar ese castillo. Pero lo que todos tenían en común era conocer sus resultados en los EXTASIS, estos marcarían para siempre su futuro.

–Creo que voy a devolver. –Peter cerraba los ojos intentando controlar sus nervios. Si no conseguía unos resultados medianamente aceptables se vería obligado a trabajar hasta la eternidad en la tienda de su padre.

–¡Peter verás cómo te han salido geniales! –Lily intentaba animarle, pero ella también estaba ansiosa.

Todos estaban sentados en el gran comedor a la espera de que las lechuzas fueran dejando los resultados delante de cada uno de ellos.

Sirius movía las piernas sin parar, se había burlado de los nervios de Peter, pero ahora, el era el que estaba a punto del colapso. Tras mucho insistir, Bellatrix había conseguido que se aplicara en sus estudios pero no se fiaba de sus facultades y tenía dudas de si había logrado la nota mínima para acceder a la formación de auror.

El ruido de las lechuzas hizo que los alumnos se quedaran totalmente callados, pero este duró poco ya que los vítores de alegría de muchos y los sollozos comenzaron a inundar el lugar. La primera en llegar fue la de Lily y como era de esperar había obtenido un extraordinario. Esta aún no tenía muy claro a qué puesto de trabajo aplicaría, quería algo que pudiera compaginarse con el mundo muggle. Las pociones eran algo que estaba en su mente y quizás podría utilizarlas como ungüentos para los muggles, eso podía ser su futuro.

Las siguientes fueron las de Remus y Peter, el primero había obtenido un supera las expectativas y aunque esto le abriera las puertas a muchos trabajados de ensueño su condición de licántropo le iba a impedir poder desarrollar la mayoría de ellos así que se conformaba con algo que le permitiera subsistir. El segundo, para su descanso, había obtenido un aceptable, esperaba que con eso su padre le permitiera probar otros trabajos.

Otras dos lechuzas soltaron sus cartas sobre James y Bellatrix.

–¡¿Aceptable?! –James no se podía creer sus notas. –Pero si he estudiado un montón. Tiene que haber un error…

–Te dije que no fueras a quidditch y te empeñaste. Si hubieras utilizado ese tiempo en estudiar… Pero debes de estar agradecido a que acepten estos resultados en el departamento de aurores.

James intentó volver a quejarse pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar sus resultados.

–¡Extraordinario! –Exclamó Sirius al ver el resultado de Bellatrix. –El departamento de fraude mágico se te va a quedar pequeño.

Bellatrix miraba absorta sus resultados, en muchos momentos durante el curso había dudado de su capacidad y temía no poder estudiar lo suficiente. Pero ahí estaba, todo el sufrimiento había valido la pena. Ahora solo esperaba que su solicitud en el ministerio fuera aceptada…

El ir y venir de las lechuzas comenzó a ser menor una vez que la mayoría de los alumnos habían recibido sus calificaciones, el gran comedor también se fue desalojando.

Sirius continuaba mirando hacia arriba esperando que sus resultados llegasen pero parecía que aún no había llegado su momento.

–Tranquilo… A veces se retrasan. –Bellatrix trato de animarle, pero hasta ella estaba empezando a dudar cuando vio que era el único al que todavía no le había llegado su carta.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

–Eso es que mis resultados son mediocres, seguro que se están riendo de lo trol que soy y por eso no llega. –Se levantó furioso. –Me da igual, acabaré aceptando el puesto de trabajo para que el que me había recomendado Ted.

El marido de Andromeda trabaja en el departamento de reparaciones de artículos de una importante empresa en el mundo mágico. Le había comentado a Sirius que no se preocuparse, que si lo necesitaba le conseguiría una prueba en su departamento.

–¡Espera! –Gritó James.

Una lechuza que apenas podía aletear se colaba a duras por la ventana, estaba agotada después de estar toda la tarde volando con los resultados de varios alumnos. La débil lechuza aterrizó justo en el sitio donde hacia unos segundos Sirius estaba sentado.

Sirius se había quedado congelado en el medio del pasillo. Bellatrix al ver que este no reaccionaba cogió la carta y leyó los resultados. Frunció el ceño y seria le pasó la carta.

–Es malo ¿no? –Tomó la carta con miedo.

Bellatrix mantuvo serio su semblante. Sirius trago saliva y leyó el resultado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

El resto le miraba esperando a que se pronunciase.

–¡Supera las expectativas! –Gritó mientras levantaba los resultados para que estuvieran a la vista de todos. –¡Que se preparen en el ministerio que voy para allá!

Bellatrix que había intentando mantener su emoción para que Sirius se enterase por sí mismo de que finalmente su duro trabajo había dado su recompensa, se levantó abrazarle.

–Has conseguido mejores resultados que los míos… –James se lamentaba, pero al ver lo poco que se alegraba este por su amigo, Lily le dio un codazo. –¡Enhorabuena Sirius! –Se levantó para abrazarle también. –¡Que tiemble el ministerio!

Bellatrix y Lily se miraron y sin falta hablarse ambas estaban de acuerdo en que aquellos dos no cambiaran nunca.

Se cerraba una etapa que les había traído para todos buenos y malos momentos, amistades perdidas y ganadas, amores y desamores… Ahora comenzaba otra en la que las travesuras y gamberradas debían de quedar en el pasado y donde debían de madurar sus comportamientos para centrarse en construir su vida adulta.

La aceptación de James Potter en el programa de formación de aurores llegó tan solo un par de días después de haber sido enviada su solicitud al igual que la de Lily en la empresa de elaboración de pociones. Peter, a pesar de que había conseguido aprobar los EXTASIS, le daba demasiado miedo el mundo exterior, así que prefirió trabajar en la tienda de su padre. Remus había conseguido un puesto en Gringotts, no era nada especial pero le permitía tener las noches libres para cuando hubiese luna llena.

Las aceptaciones de Sirius y Bellatrix para el departamento de aurores y de fraude mágico respectivamente, se hicieron de rogar. Pero finalmente con varias semanas de retraso comparadas con las de sus amigos, llegaron. Lo que nunca llegarían a saber era que en un principio las solicitudes de ambos habían sido rechazadas, a pesar de que cumplían con los requisitos necesarios con creces, cuando sus apellidos fueron reconocidos por los trabajadores del ministerio fueron rechazadas.

Aun no era conocimiento de los ciudadanos pero un movimiento ideológico extremo se estaba gestando y el ministerio estaba vigilándolo detenidamente, por lo que cuando el apellido Black, que no era más que símbolo de la pureza del linaje mágico, apareció entre las listas, el ministerio temió meter al enemigo en casa, ya que dicho movimiento se trataba de uno que no hacía más que alabar a los sangres limpias y despreciar a los nacidos de muggles. Pero lo que tampoco nunca llegarían a saber Sirius y Belltrix era que justamente ese mismo apellido fue el que hizo que volvieran a lista de candidatos, ya que Cygnus Black cuando tuvo conocimiento en una de sus reuniones en el ministerio, que su hija y su sobrino pretendían entrar trabajar en el mismo, utilizó las pocas influencias que aún le quedaban para conseguir que estos lograran lo que él nunca pudo obtener, su libertad total de los Black.

* * *

**A/N:** Pues aquí termina la primera parte del fic. Finalmente he decido pararlo aquí y en el siguiente capítulo habrá un pequeño salto en el tiempo para así meternos ya de lleno la aparición de Voldemort y de la Orden del Fénix, además de muchos otros líos que les ocurrirán a los personajes.


	20. Un huésped incomodo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Un huésped incomodo.**

Sirius se sentaba finalmente en su sofá, estiro los brazos y miro a su alrededor. Había estado todo el día colocando los últimos retoques en la que ya era su nueva casa. Asintió con satisfacción a su obra, después de haber estado viviendo durante un par de años en aquel pequeño estudio en el centro de Londres era agradable no tener la habitación, cocina, baño y salón todo en un mismo lugar.

No había sido fácil llegar a conseguir la casa que el siempre había deseado, aquella con dos plantas y un pequeño jardín. Les había supuesto un gran esfuerzo y un ahorro constante, su situación económica mejoró cuando superó su formación como auror y su sueldo aumentó considerablemente al igual que pasó con el de Bellatrix cuando consiguió ascender a un puesto superior.

–Creo que esta todo. Ya estamos oficialmente en nuestra casa. –Bellatrix se sentó junto a él.

Sirius sonrió y se abrazó a ella. Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que acabaría fugándose de con su prima, a la que él creía que detestaba, consiguiendo ambos puestos con cierta relevancia en el ministerio y que no se matarían el uno al otro en los primeros meses de convivencia, hubiera pensado que esa persona estaba loca. Pero todo estaba saliendo bastante bien, quizás hasta demasiado bien, por momentos le daba miedo que todo aquello se derrumbase. Ellos no eran de los que solían tener la suerte de su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitar tales pensamientos de su mente, no había motivos para creer que su vida no iba a continuar tan bien como hasta ahora.

–Recuerda que hoy hemos quedado para cenar con Lily y Potter.

Bellatrix no escondía su animadversión hacia James y se negaba a llamarle por su nombre de pila. A pesar de que habían conseguido tolerarse con el paso de los años, este no perdía ninguna oportunidad para lanzarle algún comentario envenenado.

–Es verdad, han vuelto de su luna de miel. –Recordó Sirius.

James y Lily se habían casado hacia uno meses en una pequeña ceremonia donde pudieron conocer a la familia muggle de Lily, especialmente a su hermana mayor Petunia y al marido de esta. Fue muy divertido intentar sacarla a bailar y que como respuesta obtuviera la mayor cara de estupefacción del siglo. Sonrió mientras lo pensaba. La boda había sido un acontecimiento muy esperado por todos, él nunca había ido a una boda donde realmente hubiese amor y no un mero trámite para unir a dos familias, por eso se emociono. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Sirius Black se emocionaba en las bodas.

Aunque entre la emoción y la felicidad que había sentido por sus amigos, hubo un deje de envidia. Cuando acabaron Hogwarts, le pidió matrimonio a Bellatrix, pero esta rechazó la propuesta, alegó que no era el momento. Cuando Lily y James les contaron que se iban a casar aprovechó la emoción del momento y se lo volvió a proponer, esta la rechazo otra vez, ele contestó que solo se lo había pedido porque sus amigos se iban a casar. Así que no estaba preparado para un tercer rechazo por lo que trato de olvidarse del anillo que tenía escondido en esa habitación que hizo prometer a Bellatrix que le dejaría tener en su nueva casa. La habitación del desastre como la había bautizado ella y que estaba abarrotada de su desastre.

–Te has quedado muy callado… ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu mejor amigo? –Preguntó con guasa.

–Me he despistado mirando nuestra casa. –Mintió. –Tengo ganas de verle pero si me ofreces algo a cambio… No me importaría nada tener que esperar. –Le desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa.

Bellatrix rió y dejó que Sirius continuase con sus intenciones, pero por mucho que le doliese tener que pararlo debía de hacerlo. Si tardaban en llegar estaba segura que Potter se presentaría en su casa. No se fiaba de ella y siempre dejaba entre ver que en cualquier momento mataría a Sirius. Menos mal que el resto no se parecían ni por asomo a ese hombre, Lily se había convertido en una gran amiga, Remus en un verdadero confidente y Peter siempre estaba ahí cuando eran necesarias unas palabras de ánimo.

–Será mejor que continuemos esto cuando volvamos. –Finalmente le apartó.

Sirius puso un puchero.

–Según me ha dicho Lily te han traído un regalo.

Eso pareció animarle ya que se levantó de golpe del sofá.

–Serán esos dulces que le pedí. –Dijo emocionado.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza, cuando se trataba de comida… Ese hombre no podía pensar en otra cosa.

–Venga Bellita ¡levántate y vamos!

* * *

James y Lily vivían en Godric's Hollow, en la casa de los Potter. Desgraciadamente los padres de James habían muerto tras contraer viruela de dragón. Una epidemia había recorrido el mundo mágico tras finalizar en Hogwarts, y Fleamont y Euphemia Potter habían perecido con solo unas semanas de diferencia.

–¡Sirius! –Gritó James cuando los vio aparecerse en su salón. –Ya me estaba preocupando de que no llegases, me temía que alguien te hubiera hecho algo. –Miró a Bellatrix con sospecha.

Esta puso los ojos en blanco, contó hasta tres para no lanzarle la maldición imperdonable por excelencia y dejar a Lily viuda.

–Qué pena que no te hubieras ahogado en alguna playa de España. –Bellatrix hizo referencia al lugar donde habían pasado su luna de miel y pasando por su lado sin mirarle se fue al encuentro con Lily, la cual estaba en la cocina.

James abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Ya decía que yo que había sido raro que casi me ahogase… ¡Tu novia me hizo algún conjuro!

Sirius se rió y le quito importancia, había ocasiones en la que le hacía gracia esa enemistad entre ambos. Siempre aprendía comentarios muy útiles.

Cuando acabaron de bromear y de ponerse al día James se puso serio.

–¿Qué dicen en el ministerio de esto? –James le mostró una pequeña noticia en la portada del Profeta.

Sirius tomó el periódico y lo acerco a su cara para leerlo mejor.

–Nada. ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo? –Preguntó extrañado.

La noticia hacía referencia a una muerte accidental producida en el Callejón Diagon, donde un mago, propietario de uno de los establecimientos, había fallecido por la caída sobre sí mismo de los artículos que vendía.

–¿Es que no lo ves? Ese mago vendía artículos antiguos de magia oscura…

–Como muchos otros, hay gente que los colecciona. –Sirius continuaba sin ver a donde quería llegar su amigo.

James se estaba desesperando.

–¿Recuerdas aquella redada donde dimos con unos magos oscuros? –Sirius asintió. –En uno de los interrogatorios decían que buscaban un objeto para su amo, ese tal Lord Voldemort y ahora ocurre esto. Todo apunta a que está conectado.

Sirius se quedó pensativo. Era cierto que desde hacía tiempo el ministerio tenía indicios de un grupo extremista, pero existían muchos otros parecidos de una ideología y de otra, así que si el ministerio no le daba importancia a esa muerte en el Callejón Diagon no creía que debieran de preocuparse.

–James no le des muchas vueltas, el ministerio sabrá lo que hacer. –Le dio un golpecito en la espalda para que no pensara más ello.

Este aún no muy convencido iba a rechistar pero justo en ese momento llegaron Remus y Peter, así como Lily y Bellatrix que volvían de la cocina.

Tanto James como Sirius se olvidaron de la conversación que habían mantenido y disfrutaron de la velada. Lily y James no solo hablaron de cómo había sido su luna de miel y del pequeño incidente de James en la playa sino que también trajeron para Sirius los dulces que había pedido, el cual no pudo sentirse más feliz.

Remus aprovechó la oportunidad de que sus amigos estaban reunidos para decirles que había tenido que dejar su trabajo en Gringotts, al parecer entre los duendes había corrido el rumor de que era un licántropo y había sido despedido sin tiempo a justificar nada.

Peter también había dejado de trabajar en la tienda de su padre, pero al contrario que Remus había conseguido rápidamente otro puesto de trabajo en una de las tabernas del Callejón Knockturn.

–No creo que sea buena idea que trabajes en ese sitio. –Se preocupó Lily.

–Lily tiene razón, muchos magos y brujas oscuros rondan ese lugar. –Bellatrix tampoco estaba muy convencida, si fuera Remus el que comenzara a trabajar allí estaría más tranquila, era más capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier contra tiempo, pero Peter… era demasiado inocente.

–Y… ¿Cómo eres tu tan conocedora de quienes son los que rondan el Callejón Knockturn? –James la miraba otra vez con sospecha. –¿Acaso sigues conectada con tu lado oscuro?

Bellatrix volvió a poner los ojos en blanco por segunda vez ese día.

–Si Potter me has pillado.

Jame asintió y miró a Sirius como diciendo; te lo dije.

–Soy la más fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort. Ahora mismo no sois conscientes, pero os tengo a todos bajo un Imperius. –Sacó su varita para darle más credibilidad a su teatrillo, estaba punto de romper a reír. Que estúpido podía llegar a ser ese hombre.

–Bellita no les cuentes a nuestros amigos nuestras fantasías, sabes que el Imperius solo dejo que lo utilices sobre mí a tu gusto.

Todos comenzaron a reír, todos salvo James que no entendía porque se lo tomaban tan a guasa, sospechaba que Bellatrix no era lo que decía ser y después de las investigaciones del ministerio sobre el incremento de magos y brujas oscuros no podía dejar de pensar que la novia de su mejor amigo pudiera estar también conectada a ellos.

Pero si James no hubiera estado tan absorto en su fijación en que Bellatrix estaba ligada a las artes oscuras, se podría haber dado cuenta que mientras que se producía aquella conversación y donde los demás lo habían tomado como una broma más, Peter había sido el único que le temblaba el brazo izquierdo de forma nerviosa.

* * *

–No sabes lo mal que me cae Potter. Si sigue así un día le lanzaré un cruciatus.

Acaban de llegar de vuelta de la casa de los Potter después de compartir aquella velada tan interesante. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, se comenzaba a notar cómo septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las horas de luz se reducían con el paso de los días.

–Eso nunca lo vas hacer. –Sirius la rodeó entre sus brazos. –Porque tú no haces esas cosas. –Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

–¿Te recuerdo quien estuvo a punto de recibir uno? –Por su mente pasó el encontronazo con Rodolphus en su último año.

Sirius gruñó.

–¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy tratando de seducirte? No me hables de ese. –La beso otra vez, pero en cambio lo hizo en la boca.

Bellatrix correspondió al beso, si estaban tratando de seducirla no iba a ser ella la que lo impidiese.

Se habían aparecido en el salón así que Sirius la condujo hasta uno de los sofás. Aún no habían estrenado esa parte de la casa. Se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, cosa que deseaba hacer desde que esa mañana se la había puesto.

–Llevó toda la tarde esperando este momento. –Le susurró en el oído.

Bellatrix no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa. Sirius nunca dejaba de sorprenderla en ese aspecto y no lo quería confesar delante de él, pero cada día que pasaba estaba más enamorada de ese hombre.

Cuando la camisa de Bellatrix estuvo totalmente desabrochada esta se estiró para que Sirius pudiera tener acceso a todo su cuerpo. Lo que no previó fue que al tratarse de una casa a la que aún no estaban acostumbrados a lugar exacto de donde había colado los objetos, con su brazo izquierdo acabo tirando un lámpara que estaba colocada sobre una mesa al lado del sofá, haciendo un gran estruendo.

–¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Una voz a su derecha hizo que se separan abruptamente y tomarán sus varitas.

Al encender las luces comprobaron a quién pertenecía esa voz.

El tío Alphard.

Este se encontraba sentado en el otro sofá que había en la sala y se tapaba los ojos debido a la luz, todo apuntaba a que estaba durmiendo y que el sonido de la lámpara caer le había despertado.

–¡Tío Alphard! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Sirius guardó su varita al ver que su intruso no era nadie por el que debían de preocuparse.

Bellatrix negaba con la cabeza y se giró para abrocharse la camisa.

Alphard se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su sobrino para abrazarle.

–Necesito tu ayuda. Tu madre ha conseguido que me desheredasen y han bloqueado mi cuenta en Gringotts con la parte que me correspondía de la herencia de tus abuelos. ¡Esa bruja!

Bellatrix por fin se había recompuesto y se giraba para ver la escena ante sus ojos, no le estaba gustando nada el tono que estaba tomando esa conversación.

–Claro tío lo que necesites. –Sirius estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a su tío, a su modo él los había ayudado.

–Me han echado de mi casa, no tengo donde vivir, esperaba que tú…

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza aunque su tío no se percató porque ni siquiera la miraba. Después de negarles asilo cuando se fugaron de casa y de enviar expresamente el dinero para ayudar a Sirius y no a ella, como había indicado en la carta que acompañaba al dinero ¿Ahora pretendía vivir en su casa? Y sobre todo lo que más le había molestado es que desde el principio ni siquiera se había dirigido a ella, solo hacía referencia a Sirius. Iba listo si creía que le iba a dejar vivir en su casa…

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Tenemos una habitación libre perfecta para ti.

Bellatrix miraba a incrédula a Sirius, uno por estar de acuerdo en acogerlo y dos por no contar para nada con ella para tomar esa decisión.

Alphard sonrió con satisfacción mientras la miraba.

Por tercera y última vez ese día Bellatrix volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

Odiaba su nueva casa.

* * *

**A/N:** Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo que nos adentra a le etapa de la adultez. Espero que os haya gustado y me comenten que les ha parecido.

Tenía ciertas dudas del salto en el tiempo, temía perder algún acontecimiento importante, como la boda de James y Lily pero me pareció mejor idea saltar directamente a su vuelta de la luna de miel, no me creía capacitada para describir su boda, aunque me hubiera parecido divertido describir mas afondo la escena en la que Sirius pretende bailar con Petunia.

Como veis Voldemort ya comienza hacerse una persona conocida por los personajes. Me pareció buena idea que al principio le considerasen como un ser insignificante al igual que ha ocurrido como muchos dictadores reales, a los cuales, al principio no se les había dado importancia.

Contesto a los reviews sin cuenta por aquí:

Celia: Me gustaría contestar a tu pregunta ya que me estaría adelantando a muchos capítulos. Pero ve preparando tu corazón porque su venganza será bastante dolorosa para muchos personajes mientras que otros se sentirán satisfechos.


	21. Los peligros de la mensajería

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Los peligros de la mensajería.**

"_Serán solo un par de semanas"_

"_Ni si quiera notarás que está en casa" _

Esa fue la manera con la que Sirius trato de convencerla. Pero esas dos semanas se habían convertido en dos meses y era imposible no saber que Alphard estaba en casa, se metía en todas sus conversaciones y se permitía el lujo de opinar sobre sus asuntos personales. Era como volver a vivir con su tía Walburga.

La frialdad de la mañana hizo que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo. Sirius hacia unos minutos que acababa de llegar y ya dormía profundamente, la pasada noche habían realizado una serie de redadas que habían acabado con varios detenidos. El número de magos y brujas oscuros era cada vez mayor.

Muy a su pesar debía de levantarse de la cama para ir a trabajar. Seguro que el ministerio estaría bastante revolucionado por las detenciones y se departamento repleto de expedientes con los que debían tratar de relacionar la compra de artículos de artes oscuras con los sospechosos. Una vez preparada fue a la cocina a tomarse una gran taza café bien caliente, el día sería largo así que debía empezarlo con las pilas cargadas. Pero lo que pretendía ser unos minutos de relax antes de irse, se iban a convertir en todo lo contrario. Alphard se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana tomando un té.

Resopló. Ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de darle los buenos días, el tampoco lo iba hacer. Le ignoró y continuó con su cometido. Se sorprendió al ver que el Profeta ya había llegado. Esa mañana las rotativas debieron de darse prisa tras la redada, pero cuando comenzó a leerlo no vio nada que informase de ella. Eso sí que era extraño.

–También ha llegado esto para ti. –Alphard le entregó una carta.

La tomó y efectivamente su nombre aparecía escrito en ella, la giró para ver el remitente pero estaba en blanco.

–¿De quién es? –Inquirió Alphard.

–A ti te lo voy a decir.

Guardó la carta y terminó de café. Salió de la cocina dejando a un Alphard que fruncía el ceño. No le importaba, era lo último que le faltaba que cotilleara también en su correspondencia.

Cuando por fin llegó al ministerio se sintió más relajada, allí no había ningún familiar incordiándola.

–¿Con quién te has peleado a estas horas de la mañana? –Remus la interceptó de camino a su departamento.

Cuando se enteró de que a Remus le habían despedido de Gringotts, sintió mucha pena por él, era un buen hombre y no se merecía eso. Así que como tenía conocimiento de un puesto libre en la recepción del ministerio movió algunos hilos y con una buena carta de recomendación hecha por ella misma, Remus consiguió el trabajo.

–Ni me lo recuerdes.

Remus no tuvo falta de preguntar nada más para saber quién era el que motivaba esa actitud en su amiga.

–Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Agradeció sus palabras, pero necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a su oficina. Ya se pasaba unos minutos de su hora.

Creyó que aquello iba a estar más revolucionado, cada vez que había conocimiento de una nueva detención de un mago oscuro siempre había mucha tensión, pero a pesar de lo que le había contado Sirius, todo parecía muy normal. Es mas mucho de los expedientes que había dejado el día anterior para hoy habían desaparecido y la única contestación que tuvo al respecto fue que se habían desestimado sus investigaciones. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse una absurda idea de la cabeza. El ministerio nunca ocultaría nada.

Por eso al verse sin trabajo, pensó en aceptar la oferta de Remus, pero cuando se quito el abrigo recordó la carta que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos.

Curiosa decidió abrirla. Aquella letra le era extrañamente muy familiar. Pero hacía años que había desechado la idea de recibir una carta de ella…

"_Hermana._

_No sé cómo empezar a escribir esta carta, hace unos años no hubiera tenido duda en cómo hacerlo, pero hoy en día existe una barrera entre nosotras. Quizás yo debería de haberte escrito antes… Quizás tú deberías de haberlo hecho… Pero no quiero pensar en quien es la culpable, tu tenias tus motivos y yo los míos, ambos igual de validos._

_Pero desde hace unos días entiendo el porqué de tu marcha, el porqué decidiste dejarnos… Y aunque yo no comparto tu decisión, la entiendo. Más ahora en la situación en la que me encuentro._

_Bella… Estoy embarazada. Y lo que en un principio lo recibí como la mejor noticia de mi vida, se ha convertido en un infierno. Siento la presión a mí alrededor, madre y la tía Walburga dan por hecho que será un varón, un heredero. Mi suegra no dista mucho de su comportamiento. ¿Qué ocurrirá si es una niña? Tengo miedo, en los últimos años nuestra familia se ha radicalizado y no puedo dejar de pensar en el futuro que le aguarda a mi bebe._

_No sé si llegarás a leer esta carta por completo, supongo que me odias. Pero Bella, realmente necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estoy sintiendo, ya que para mí no eras simplemente mi hermana sino también mi mejor amiga._

_Espero que seas feliz._

_Narcisa Malfoy."_

Bellatrix había conseguido dar finalmente por terminados los sentimientos que sentía hacia su familia, incluyendo a su hermana y a su primo. Pero esa carta había hecho que todos estos volvieran a florecer.

Lo que le contaba Narcisa era justo lo que temía si se fugaba, que su madre y su tía fijara toda su obsesión en su hermana pequeña, y según lo que contaba esta así había sido. Si una boda era un acontecimiento deseado en la familia Black, la llegada de un posible heredero se vivía con autentica ansia.

Su hermana estaba embarazada. Desde niñas era ella la que siempre había soñado con ello, estaba segura que ese bebe iba a ser muy querido por su madre. Al menos el pobre no iba a tener que soportar a una madre como Druella, aunque Narcisa fuera la que más se parecía físicamente, era de agradecer que solo hubiera heredado eso.

Doblo la carta y la volvió a guardar en su abrigo.

Tenía dudas en que hacer, en un primer momento pensó en contárselo a Sirius, pero estaba segura que este le iba a decir que la ignorase, y eso fue lo que creyó conveniente hacer. Pero… era su hermana pequeña y realmente la echaba de menos. Por mucho que tuviera a Lily o a Andromeda, no podía compararse a lo que ellas dos habían vivido.

Casi al finalizar su jornada, no había recibido ningún expediente y eso ya la estaba preocupando. Hace unos días estaban desbordados pero hoy todo había desaparecido. No solo ella se había dado cuenta, sino que sus compañeros también pensaban lo mismo, pero el jefe del departamento les aseguró que antes de las Navidades solía haber una calma como aquella. Aún quedaba un mes para ellas.

Cuando volvió a casa se encontró con Sirius preparando la cena y casi en la misma posición en que le había dejado, estaba Alphard.

–¿Qué tal por el ministerio? –Sirius la besó a modo de saludo. –Estarían alterados por lo de anoche…

–Lo cierto es que no, la cosa ha estado extrañamente muy tranquila. –Se encogió de hombros.

–No querrán que la gente se preocupe. –Sirius le intentó quitar importancia.

Finalmente se sentaron a cenar. Sirius había resultado tener muy buena mano en la cocina, al gustarle tanto comer se esmeraba para que todo estuviera delicioso. Alphard estuvo la mayor parte de la cena callado, cosa que agradeció. Pero con Alphard uno siempre podría esperarse lo peor así que cuando creyó que el día iba a terminarse sin que se metiese en su vida, este sacó a relucir la única cosa de la que no quería hablar.

–Que amistades más misteriosas tienes que te envían una carta a una horas tan tempranas…

Bellatrix clavó sus ojos en él, no le extrañaba nada que su tía lo odiase.

–¿Carta? ¿Qué carta? –Preguntó Sirius extrañado.

No estaba dispuesta a contar de quien era la carta, y no por el hecho que quisiera esconder algo, pero su hermana le había confesado sus miedos y no la iba a traicionar.

–Ah sí… Era de mi ex compañera de trabajo. ¿No recuerdas a Elspeth Rincewind? Dejó el trabajo cuando se mudo con su marido a América. Por eso el porqué de esas horas… ya sabes la diferencia horaria. –Se lo acababa de inventar todo, no conocía a ninguna Elspeth, pero sabía que Sirius no se iba acordar de si era cierto o no. No prestaba demasiada atención cuando le hablaba de algunos aspectos de su trabajo.

Sirius asintió. Se lo había creído tal como esperaba.

Sonrió con sorna a Alphard, este agachó la cabeza y continuó cenando. Había ganado ese pulso, pero sabía que este no desistiría en su intento de poner a Sirius en su contra.

* * *

Decidió enviarle una carta a su hermana. Quizás hubiera sido ella la que tenía que haber dado el primer pasó antes. Ella era la que se había fugado, por lo que era ella la que debía las explicaciones… Pero Sirius le había dicho tantas veces que se olvidase de ellos que finalmente lo había conseguido.

Pero para su sorpresa, esa primera carta fue la primera de muchas y en las semanas posteriores sintió que había recuperado a su hermana. Según las cartas de Narcisa, su compromiso con Malfoy no se vio perturbado y pudo llevarse a cabo su boda. Malfoy era el más tolerable de todos los slytherins, así que al menos se sentía satisfecha de que su hermana no hubiera acabado con alguien como Rodolphus. Hablando de este último, también le conto como los Lestrange se habían presentado en la casa Black para exigir explicaciones sobre la rotura del compromiso, su tía Walburga había dado la cara y con tal de no humillar a su familia, les había contado que el compromiso había sido anulado porque habían decidido prometer a Bellatrix con Sirius, aunque aquella mentira duro poco tiempo.

Pensó en contarle a Sirius sobre su renovada amistad con su hermana, pero sabía que en el momento que mencionase a Malfoy, no iba a querer escucharla más por eso pensó en contárselo a la única persona que creía que no iba a rechazar a una hermana.

Andromeda.

Pero estaba equivocada y Andromeda no la dejó terminar. Parecía que era incompatible llevarse bien con las dos.

–Bella espero que se te meta esto en esa cabezota que tienes. ¡Aléjate de ellos!

Unas semanas antes de las navidades, Bellatrix le había vuelto a contar a su hermana lo preocupada que estaba por Narcisa. En su última carta notó como su miedo se había incrementado, Lucius pasaba cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa, según su hermana asistía a un club de caballeros junto con los Lestrange y otros compañeros de slytherin, lo que hizo que tuviera casi que volver a convivir con los Black para no estar sola en la enorme mansión Malfoy. Regulus ya en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, parecía mostrar el mismo comportamiento que Lucius.

–Pero Andy… Es nuestra hermana. –Bellatrix se acomodó mejor en el suelo. Estaba hablando con Andromeda a través de la chimenea de su casa.

–Ella ya no es nada para nosotras. En el momento que decides darle la espalda a sus ideales te borran de su árbol. Bella… No se qué te está pasando, quizás debería de contárselo a Sirius…

–¡Yo sí que no se qué lo te está pasando a ti! Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar prácticamente me echaste en cara no haberte escrito y ahora que tu hermana pequeña pretende recobrar la relación tú te niegas… Y ya lo que me parece increíble es que pretendas crear un conflicto entre Sirius y yo. –Intentó no alzar mucho la voz, Alphard estaba en la planta de arriba.

–Si creando un conflicto entre ambos consigo que recapacites estoy dispuesta hacerlo. –Sentenció.

–Es que no hay nada que recapacitar… Lo dices como si me fuera a ir.

Andromeda se mantuvo callada.

–Por favor Andy, me duele que pienses eso. Ahora no solo tengo que demostrar a Potter y Alphard que no tengo nada que ver con esos ideales, ¿que también lo debo hacer contigo?

–Yo soy la última persona a la que debes demostrar nada, pero con tu comportamiento podrías afectar a mi familia y eso no lo voy a tolerar.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño indignada, si había sabido leer bien entre líneas, su hermana la acababa de expulsar de su familia, estaba segura que por familia se refería a Sirius. Aunque su orgullo le impidiese demostrarlo, eso había dolido.

–Tanto querer diferenciarte de ellos, pero acabas de demostrar que eres la más Black de todos.

Andromeda abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se estaban diciendo cosas muy dolorosas pero a su punto de vista, Bellatrix era la que estaba equivocada y eso que acababa de decirle había supuesto el punto final.

–Sabes… No voy a interferir en nada. Tu sola te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo o de la serpiente mejor dicho. Ya eres adulta para saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal, por lo que no me vuelvas a llamar.

La cabeza de Andromeda desapareció entre las llamas.

Bellatrix se quedó contemplándolas durante unos minutos más las llamas. No esperaba que la conversación fuera a terminar así, mas siempre creyó que Andromeda estaría dispuesta a ayudar a otra hermana, pero se había equivocado. Se habían dicho cosas muy feas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no podía cambiar el pasado. Aunque tampoco quería, seguía queriendo mantener el contacto con Narcisa.

Finalmente se levantó del suelo, Sirius estaría por llegar y quería recomponerse antes de que la viera. Ahora debía de crear un mentira de porque no iban a ir a pasar las navidades con su hermana mayor tal como habían planeado.

* * *

Para cuando Sirius llegó de trabajar este a penas noto el comportamiento de Bellatrix. Lo ocurrido en la reunión de aurores le dejado muy preocupados.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó al verle dar vueltas por el salón mientras murmuraba y enumeraba con los dedos de la mano.

Al escucharla Sirius pareció darse cuenta de que Bellatrix estaba allí.

–¡Bellatrix! –Gritó. –No se…No sé si debería contarte eso… Son cosas del ministerio… Pero bueno, tú también trabajas allí y claro esto también nos incumbe a los dos aunque no lo queramos admitir. –Sirius hablaba sin parar, era algo que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

–No me estoy enterando de nada.

Sirius se sentó junto a ella y la cogió de la mano. Comenzó a contarle sobre reunión y como otro de los grupos de Aurores en los que no estaban ni Sirius ni James, habían dado por casualidad con unos magos oscuros en en el Callejón Knockturn.

El porqué del nerviosismo y preocupación de Sirius era por quienes habían llevado a declarar al ministerio.

–Lucius Malfoy y Regulus.

Bellatrix intentó tragar saliva pero no pudo, de golpe su garganta se había secado.

–Estaban en un local repleto de magos oscuros. ¡Como puede ser tan estúpido! Es solo un crio.

–Quizás ellos no tengan nada que ver… –Obvio que tenían que ver, su familia y los Malfoy eran fanáticos de las artes oscuras.

–Eso es lo que ha determinado el ministerio y por eso los han dejado libres.

Eso sí que tomo a Bellatrix por sorpresa, si no les habían acusado de nada ¿Por qué Sirius se comportaba de esa manera?

–Pero el resto de los detenidos eran magos oscuros, se denominan mortifagos y su cometido es acabar con los sangre sucias. Son seguidores de Voldemort, ¿le recuerdas?

Bellatrix asintió. Era un ser extraño que decía liderar un grupo de magos y brujas oscuros que pretendían implantar en la sociedad su odio por los muggles y los nacidos de ellos.

–Pues espera que hay más. ¿A que a Tom Riddle también le recuerdas?

Bellatrix volvió a asentir. Tom Riddle era un mago que en más de una ocasión había estado en su casa. Su tía Walburga estaba completamente obnubilada por él.

–Tom Riddle es Lord Voldemort.

–No… ¿Cómo va a ser Tom Riddle? Voldemort es un ser… –No sabía ni como describirle.

La foto que tenían de Voldemort en el ministerio no se parecía en nada al hombre que había estado en su casa. Voldemort tenía un aspecto cadavérico, la piel de un tono verdoso y los ojos inyectados en sangre, Tom Riddle era lo contrario, se podría decir que hasta era un hombre atractivo.

–Es el mismo. Es lo que hace la magia oscura. –Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Ves lo que significa esto… Los Black, los Malfoy y estoy por asegurar que todas las familias de sangre limpia apoyan a ese ser y están formando parte de sus filas.

Bellatrix negó. ¿Filas? ¿Pero que era aquello una guerra? ¿Acaso tenían que posicionarse?

–El ministerio dijo que no era importante un tarado más que sumar a la lista. No es el primero que intentaría imponer sus ideales sobre la pureza de sangre.

–Pues quizás ahora comenzaran a tomarle en serio.

A Bellatrix aun le estaba costando asimilar toda la información. Si fuera cierto, el ministerio les diría algo y sobre todo no estarían tan tranquilos como habían estado en los últimos meses.

En ese momento las cartas de Narcisa y las palabras de Andromeda comenzaron venírsele a la cabeza. Tras meditar la información que acababa de suministrarle Sirius, todo parecía indicar que Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago. Quizás Andromeda tenía razón al decirle que se alejase de ellos.

Se tapó los ojos con la mano. Sirius interpretó el gesto como un signo de preocupación por lo que le acababa de contar, pero en realidad ella estaba más preocupada por si alguien se enterase que se carteaba con su hermana, la mujer de un mortífago. Eso no la dejaría en muy buen lugar y había personas a su alrededor que de saber esa información estarían dispuestas a utilizarla en su contra.


	22. ¡Estoy embarazada!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – ¡Estoy embarazada!**

El día de navidad era un día muy esperado para todos en el mundo mágico. En las pasadas semanas las detenciones de magos y brujas oscuras se habían disparado, el miedo se había instaurado en la sociedad y Voldemort ya no se escondía. Por eso la llegada de la navidad había supuesto una distracción ansiada para muchos. Esa fue la razón por la que ese año celebrarían tal ocasión en casa de Sirius y Bellatrix.

Una luz verde hizo iluminarse el salón de la casa, la chimenea expulsó de su interior a un joven mago que casi se cae de bruces al suelo al toparse con una de las decenas de decoraciones que adornaban el lugar.

–¡Remus! –Sirius acudió veloz a su encuentro. –Eres el primero en llegar. –Apartó la decoración con la que se había tropezado.

–Me gusta llegar con antelación. –Sonrió con timidez.

Sirius le cogió por los hombros.

–Vayamos a la cocina. Estoy acabando de preparar la comida.

Remus arrugó la nariz.

–Será mejor que recuerde los lugares que envían comida a través de la red flu. – Bromeó.

–Muy gracioso, pero cuando pruebes mi comida alucinarás. A Bella le gusta, y no creo que ella desaprovechara una oportunidad así para meterse conmigo. ¿No crees? –Rió.

–No sé… Siempre me pareció raro que consiguiera tolerarte. ¿No la tendrás bajo un confundus? –Continuó molestándole.

–¡Me ofendes! – Fingió estar dolido. –Eso solo fue una vez. – Sonrió pícaramente. –Pero no le digas nada. – Dijo atemorizado mirando por encima de su hombro. En su cuarto año, Bellatrix acabó recibiendo un confundus que iba dirigido a Snape. Estuvo varios días perdiéndose por el castillo.

Cuando entraron en la cocina un delicioso olor hizo que Remus salivase.

–Huele bastante bien. –Dijo impresionado. –Por cierto, ¿donde esta Bella? Le he traído este vino que tanto le gusta. –Le enseño la botella.

Sirius la cogió rápidamente.

–Se está acabando de preparar, ya sabes mujeres… –Abrió uno de los armarios y escondió la botella en el fondo.

Remus le miró extrañado.

–¿Qué haces? Pensé que le gustaría beberla en la comida.

–Desde que mi tío vive aquí a Bella le ha dado por darse al vino. Y sabes… Nunca pensé que tendría una pareja, pero ahora que la tengo me gustaría conservarla más allá del próximo mileno.

Tras sus palabras, Sirius volvió a su cometido en la cocina a la vez que él y Remus hablaban de cosas triviales. Unos minutos más tarde hacia acto de presencia Alphard.

–Joven Remus. –Dijo este a modo de saludo. –Un gusto verte de nuevo. –Le estrechó la mano.

–Igualmente señor.

Alphard se paseó por la cocina observando lo que su sobrino cocinaba.

–Me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos encontrado en mejores condiciones. La vida siempre es bastante injusta. –Se lamentó. –Menos mal que tengo a mi sobrino favorito. –Le dio un apretón en el hombro.

–Estoy seguro que todo se solucionará pronto. –Remus intentó animarle.

–Mis hermanos no están muy por la labor, especialmente la bruja de mi hermana. Y va con segunda lo de bruja. –Rió de su propia broma.

En ese momento entró Bellatrix que captó la última frase.

–Espero que no estés hablando de mí, querido tío Alphard.

Bellatrix se acercó a saludar a Remus cosa que Alphard aprovechó para murmurar.

–No sois tan distintas…

Pero eso si llegó a oídos de Sirius sí.

–¡Tío Alphard por favor! –Suplicó.

El hombre agachó los hombros e indignado por la reprimenda, salió de la cocina.

–En el fondo me adora, aunque muy en el fondo. –Bromeó Bellatrix.

Sirius resopló.

–Espero que tu también te portes bien hoy.

–Yo lo haré si los demás también lo hacen… Hoy se juntan mis dos máximos detractores.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, esperaba que aquello no acabase en una de esas guerras dialécticas entre James y Bellatrix. Además, la cosa se podía poner peor si intervenía Alphard.

Cuando la comida estaba completamente terminada y la mesa puesta, llegaron los tres últimos invitados.

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Acaso Santa Claus ha explotado en tu salón Sirius? – Bromeó James.

–Mi casa mis, normas James.

Todos acabaron por saludarse y se sentaron a la mesa. Debían de admitirlo, la comida de Sirius estaba bastante buena y eso ayudo a que al ambiente se relajara. Con los estómagos llenos y satisfechos no cabe el enfadado, y sobre todo cuando no hay alcohol de por medio. Pero lo bueno no dura eternamente y la tensión apareció con el postre.

–Como me alegra que estemos pasando este día todos juntos. –Comentó Lily mirando a todos sus amigos, para después fijarse en Bellatrix. –Ya que suponía que pasaríais esta fecha con Andromeda.

–Esa era la idea, pero viene la familia de Ted y… Demasiadas cosas mágicas a su alrededor.

Aquella era una verdad a medias. Era cierto que la familia de Ted pasaría las navidades con su hermana, pero esa no había sido la causa por la que no habían ido con ellos. Ambas continuaban enfadadas. Sirius era conocedor del enfado pero creía que todo había sido consecuencia de una desavenencia puntual.

–Mentirosa… –Murmuró Alphard. Creyó que lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escuchase su sobrina, pero se equivocó.

–¡¿Mentirosa?! –Preguntó sobresaltada.

Pero si alguien pensó que Alphard Black iba a quedarse callado y no metería más el dedo en la llaga, estaba equivocado.

–-Sí, eres una mentirosa. –Se reafirmó.

Lily comenzó a ponerse colorada, la pobre no quería causar ningún problema y parecía que su simple comentario había desatado una trifulca.

–Estas enfadada con Andromeda. Os escuché pelearos. –Continuó ante la perplejidad de Bellatrix.

–¡Sirius! –Bellatrix le gritó para que parará a su tío. Pero este la ignoró.

Remus y Peter no sabían dónde meterse y James disfrutaba del momento.

–Se han peleado porque Andromeda se ha enterado de que Bellatrix vuelve a tener relación con Narcisa. Te lo dije Sirius, acabaría enseñando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sirius miró con sorpresa a Bellatrix. No le había dado importancia a su enfado con Andromeda, suponía que eran cosas de hermanas.

Bellatrix no dijo nada.

Ese silencio no hizo más que confirmarle a Sirius que lo que contaba Alphard era cierto.

Y… Como no podía dejar de pasar la oportunidad, James arremetió.

–Nunca te puedes fiar de una Slytherin. Seguro que sigue hablándose con Lestrange…

Peter que notaba lo que se venía encima intentó intervenir pero como siempre, sus nervios le impidieron emitir más unos ruidos incompresibles.

–Ya esta… ¡Se acabó! –Bellatrix se levantó y tiró con ira su servilleta sobre la mesa. –¡Tú! – Señaló a Alphard. – Se que me odias y que me detestas. Pero yo no voy malmetiendo sobre ti y sabes que podría hacerlo. Quizás mi padre y mi tía no están muy equivocados al desheredarte.

Se giró hacia James.

–Mira Potter, te puedes meter conmigo todo lo que quieras. Llamarme desde loca hasta mortífaga, pero de ahí a infundir tales dudas con mi pareja… Eso es caer muy bajo hasta para ti.

Finalmente se quedó mirando a Sirius.

– Y tú… Eres el peor de los tres. Les defiendes, les ríes sus bromas y te quedas callado mientras se meten conmigo. Una cosa son vuestras bromitas, a las que ya me he acostumbrado, pero insinuar lo que han insinuado mientras tú no dices nada… Eso es mucho peor.

Las palabras de Bellatrix pusieron furioso a Sirius, se levantó de su silla e imitó su comportamiento.

–Si lo dejo pasar, es porque no me creo nada de lo que dicen. Pero sabes… Después de tu actitud quizás empiece a creérmelo.

Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a Lily que estaba sentado en frente de él, esta también le miraba horrorizado.

–Suponía que tu enfado con Andromeda era por una tontería, no porque estuvieras hablando con Narcisa. Así que si me has mentido en eso… ¿Por qué no me ibas a mentir en la posibilidad que plantea James?

Bellatrix apretó los labios, sentía como su irá se incrementaba.

–Es mi hermana pequeña y no tengo porque decírselo a nadie. –Sentenció.

–¡Tu hermana está casada con un mortífago! –Rebatió Sirius.

James miraba de uno a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratase a la espera de que Sirius anotase el tanto final.

–Mi hermana acaba de descubrir que esta embarazada y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. – Gritó. –Y como hermana que soy ante todo, ante esta estúpida ideología y partidismos, si una de mis hermanas me necesita, yo estaré ahí.

Sirius enmudeció. Sabía que Narcisa era el punto débil de Bellatrix y que si había tenido dudas acerca de su fuga había sido por dejar a su hermana pequeña.

–Supongo que eso el tío Alphard no lo escuchó, y si lo hizo lo ignoró para así poder crear un problema, porque eso es lo que lleva haciendo desde que vive aquí. –Se giró para marcharse. – Pero sabes… No he vuelto hablarme con Lestrange desde que teniamos dieciséis años, pero quizás debería volver hacerlo.

Dejando a Sirius con la palabra en la boca, Bellatrix comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del salón.

Lily culpable por como un simple comentario suyo había dado lugar a esa pelea se sintió obligada a pararla. Así que, para cambiar la situación y cortar la tensión dijo lo que en teoría quería haber dicho en mejores circunstancias.

–¡Estoy embarazada!

Bellatrix se detuvo al escuchar a su amiga y el resto de ocupantes de la sala se la quedó mirando. James y ella habían planeado contarlo cuando se intercambiaran los regalos.

–¡Sorpresa! – Dijo sin mucho ánimo al ver que nadie abría la boca.

–Enhorabuena. –Remus fue el primero en felicitarla al igual que Peter.

Bellatrix, cuando reaccionó, se acercó a Lily y la abrazó a modo de felicitación.

El resto de invitados hizo lo mismo. La noticia de Lily tuvo el efecto deseado y el ambiente se relajó. Aunque entre Sirius y Bellatrix la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

* * *

Remus fue muy reticente a irse cuando la velada dio por finalizada. Sirius y Bellatrix no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que Lily dio la noticia de su embarazo. Era obvio que cuando el último se fuera comenzarían a pelearse, y tenía miedo. Al contrario que James, Remus confiaba plenamente en Bellatrix y creía en los motivos por los que esta se había guardado su renovaba relación con su hermana.

–¿Estaréis bien? –Le preguntó a Sirius cuando se fue a despedir de él.

Sirius sonrió con tristeza y acabó asintiendo.

–Nosotros somos así de intensos. Lo solucionaremos.

Remus realmente deseaba que así fuera.

Tras la marcha de Remus, Alphard le dijo a Sirius que se iba a pasear por la ciudad. Que cobarde. Sirius no le dijo nada. La verdad es que no quería hablar con él, le dolió como su tío había ocasionado todo lo ocurrido. Si este sabía que Bellatrix y Narcisa se hablaban ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué había esperado a que estuvieran todos sus amigos allí? Tenía muy claro el porqué desde hacia tiempo, pero quiso engañarse a si mismo creyendo que su tío no odiaba realmente a Bellatrix.

Bellatrix comenzó a recoger las sobras de la comida, él hizo lo mismo. Pero en ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra.

Eso no estaba bien.

Ellos no eran de los que se ignorasen cuando se enfadaban. Ellos se gritaban, se insultaban, se lanzaban hechizos, hacían de todo menos eso… Quedarse en silencio.

Sirius se obligó a si mismo a no ser el primero en dar el brazo a torcer. Cuando pasó una hora y observó que Bellatrix se había ido a su habitación, no aguantó más y fue a su encuentro. Esta se encontraba sentada en el centro de la cama leyendo una revista, aunque con la rapidez que pasaba las páginas no parecía leer nada en concreto. Sirius se quedó observándola desde la puerta. Aquella no era la primera vez que se peleaban, pero sentía que esa vez era diferente.

–¿Hasta cuándo vas a ignorarme? –Se colocó a los pies de la cama.

Bellatrix soltó la revista.

–No se… ¿Porque no se lo preguntas a tu tío o mejor a Potter? Seguro que les haces más caso a ellos. –Se cruzó de brazos.

Sirius cerró los ojos por unos segundos intentado contenerse.

–Quizás no debería de hacerles caso si tú no me mintieras.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza y comenzó a incorporarse.

–No te mentí. Tan solo omití información…

–Llámalo como quieras. Pero no me dijiste que te hablabas con Narcisa y mucho menos que esa era la causa de tu enfado con Andromeda… Y eso es lo que no entiendo. El porqué no me lo dijiste desde el principio. Yo no te lo hubiera impedido.

–Por favor Sirius… si prácticamente me decías todos los días que me olvidara de ella. Que no existía para mí. –Se posicionó delante de él.

–¡Si te decía eso, era para evitarte sufrir cuando vieras que ya no le importabas! –Ahora ya estaban cara a cara.

–¿Ah si? Y ahora que lo sabes… ¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó con sorna.

–¡Que estás loca! ¡Está casada con un mortífago!

–¡Tu mismo dijiste que le dejaron libre!

–¡Por que no tenían suficientes pruebas para incriminarle, no porque fuera inocente!

Bellatrix le miró con el ceño fruncido pero se mantuvo callada.

–Aunque fuera un error mío no contarte sobre las cartas de Narcisa… Cuando tu tío intenta utilizarlo para acusarme de algo que tú sabes muy bien que no es así y tu amigo insinúa que tengo algo con Lestrange… Tú te quedaste callado. Y eso si que me ha dolido.

–Bella te lo dije antes, si no digo nada es porque no me creo nada, pero con tu comportamiento has hecho que una pequeña duda aparezca en mi corazón.

–¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Crees que yo tengo alguna relación con las artes oscuras o con Lestrange?

–Permíteme que tenga mis dudas respecto a tu relación con las artes oscuras… Si no me cuentas lo de Narcisa, ¿por qué no me ibas a ocultar eso? Y sobre lo de Lestrange… Me parece la mayor tontería que James ha dicho en toda su vida, pero no dejo de darles vueltas a la cabeza en el porqué no te quieres casar conmigo. ¿Por qué no aceptas mis proposiciones?

Bellatrix no sabía cómo contestarle. Tenía sus motivos para no aceptar ninguna propuesta de Sirius. Pero era algo de lo que no prefería hablar. Tomó aire y sin dirigirle la mirada a Sirius intentó dejar la habitación.

Sirius la agarró por el brazo para que no se fuera y la giró hacia él.

–¿Huyes? Tú nunca huyes ante nada. –Hizo que le mirara a los ojos. –¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella? Olvídate de James, de Alphard, de tus hermanas… Sé que yo tengo mucha culpa, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que pasa entre nosotros.

Bellatrix no pudo aguantar más la mirada y agachó la cabeza.

–Bellita… –Intentó que al utilizar el mote que le decía de forma cariñosa, se ablandase. –¿Por qué no te quieres casar conmigo?

Bellatrix suspiró. Hasta ahora había ignorado todas las propuestas de matrimonio Sirius, y aunque las había rechazado dándole unas razones vagas, había realmente una por la que lo hacía.

–Sí que me quiero casar contigo… –Dijo finalmente. –Pero… Tengo miedo. –Confesó.

Eso Sirius sí que no se lo esperaba, y le hizo sentirse dolido. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿Tan horrible seria casarse con él?

Bellatrix continuó hablando.

–Lo encontrarás una tontería. La primera vez que me pediste que me casara contigo, deseé aceptarla. Pero lo ocurrido con Lestrange se me vino a la cabeza y no pude dejar de pensar en si realmente era yo la que estaba aceptando o me estaba viendo obligada por la situación. Obvio que tu no me obligarías hacer algo que no quisiese, pero… entiende la mentalidad con la que nos crían a las mujeres en la familia Black. No tenemos ni voz ni voto, y la primera vez que comencé a tenerlos fue contigo. Por eso te rechazaba una y otra vez, se me nublaba la mente y tenía miedo, miedo de acabar siendo eso de lo que nos fugamos. No dejaba de ver las similitudes entre tus padres con nosotros, y sentía que con nuestro matrimonio hacíamos el primer paso hacia ese futuro tan desgraciado donde yo me volvería una loca como tu madre y donde tú me acabarías odiando.

Sirius escuchó atento a todo, y aunque sabía que aquello había supuesto un quebradero de cabeza para Bellatrix, no pudo evitar sonreír. Mil escenarios del porque Bellatrix rechazaba sus proposiciones se habían formulado en su cabeza, desde que ella ya no estaba enamorada de él hasta que podría haber otro hombre, pero nunca que Bellatrix aun estuviera debatiéndose internamente con los demonios de su familia.

La semilla de los Black era difícil de exterminar.

–¡¿Te causa gracia?! –Preguntó indignada.

–Pues sí, porque me siento aliviado. Eso que dices nunca va a ocurrir porque nosotros no somos ellos. Y aunque digas que nos parecemos, que si te refieres al físico no lo voy a negar, personalmente somos polos opuestos. Para empezar tú y yo tenemos algo que ellos nunca lograron conseguir y es que somos libres para decidir qué hacer.

Bellatrix se sintió más descansada al contarle a Sirius sus dudas. No se había dado cuenta pero ese había sido uno de sus principales miedos. Desde pequeña todos sus familiares decían que más que sobrina parecía hija de Walburga debido al gran parecido entre ambas y había crecido con la mentalidad de que sería como ella, por eso temía la idea de convertirse en la loca de su tía.

–Pero… Entiendo tus miedos, por lo tanto me comprometo a no pedírtelo más. Deberás ser tu la que me lo pida a mí.

Bellatrix ofreció la primera sonrisa de aquel día. Sabía que Sirius realmente quería casarse con ella, pero ella no estaba todavía preparada para eso. Esperaba que su mente acabara por recomponerse y expulsase por completo los restos de los Black.

Asintió a las palabras de Sirius y para demostrarle su acuerdo se abrazó a él. Sirius correspondió al abrazo.

–Pero aún me tienes que explicar lo de tus hermanas.

–Y tú tienes que explicarles a Potter y a tu tío a no meterse en nuestra relación.

Sirius se apartó de ella momentáneamente y le ofreció su mano.

–Trato hecho.

Bellatrix acabó por estrechar la mano de Sirius. Mira que era teatrero ese hombre.

–Pero tú también deberás de ser más tolerante con ellos.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y apartó su mano.

–Si quieres que eso forme parte del trato deberás de ganarlo… –Sonrió con picardía y volviendo a cogerle de la mano, tiró de él para tumbarle sobre la cama.

–Menos mal que soy experto en esto. –Le siguió el juego e hizo que esta se tumbase sobre él.

Desde luego que después de lo ocurrido, Sirius no creyó que el día fuera acabar tan bien.


	23. El inicio del fin

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – El inicio del fin.**

Dos días después de aquella incomoda navidad, James y Remus hablaban en la recepción del ministerio. Remus estaba muy contento con su trabajo. Le gustaba el que tenía en Gringotts, pero este era mucho más relajado. Trabajar con los duendes del banco era una tarea muy ardua, eran demasiado exigente.

–¿Sigues sin noticias de ellos? –Preguntó Remus al ver como James se apoyaba sobre su mostrador.

–Desde navidad no he vuelto hablar con Sirius.

–¿No tenía que trabajar hoy? –Observó por el rabillo del ojo como varios papeles llegaban volando a su mesa. Sus tareas comenzaban amontonarse, pero por más indirectas que le enviaba a James, este no se daba cuenta.

James asintió.

–Tenemos la última reunión del año. Debería de estar aquí, y… ¿Bellatrix?

Remus se encogió de hombros. El departamento de Bellatrix estaba en el lado opuesto de la entrada al ministerio y muchas veces ni si siquiera la veía llegar.

–Creo que tenía toda la semana libre.

James se pasó la mano nervioso por la cara.

–Me parece tan raro de Sirius… Tú crees… ¿Tú crees que Bellatrix le ha hecho algo?

Remus le miró extrañado.

–¿Qué dices?

–El otro día cuando nos fuimos parecía que iban a tener una gran pelea, y ya sabes que Bellatrix es muy a fin a las maldiciones imperdonables…

–¿Vuelves con el tema? Si mal no recuerdo uno de los motivos por los que se enfadaron fue por tu culpa. –Remus no sabía porque continuaba con esa teoría tan disparatada. Si Bellatrix tuviera la intención de hacerle algo a su amigo, ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

James le miro haciéndose el dolido.

–No me mires así. Sabes que es verdad. No os caéis bien, pero deja de meterte tanto con ella. En una de estas Sirius se va a enfadar contigo.

James le miró pensativamente durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Donde crees que lo habrá enterrado?

Remus resopló y volvió a su trabajo. James era imposible, no era capaz de entender que tenía que compartir la atención de Sirius con Bellatrix.

Al ver que James continuaba allí levantó la vista y fue ese instante cuando vio entrar al protagonista de su conversación.

–Ahí viene. –Le indicó. –No me parece que este muy muerto…

Sirius caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Mis queridos amigos! Sé que me queréis, pero no esperaba que estuvierais esperándome.

–James estaba preocupado por ti. –Remus sonrió pícaramente. Estaba cansado de las provocaciones de James.

–¿Preocupado? –Preguntó extrañado. –Solo me he retrasado cinco minutos.

–No es que te hayas retrasado. –Comenzó James. –Es que no sabíamos nada de ti desde navidad. No respondías a la chimenea, ni a las lechuzas… Hasta me acerqué a tu casa a llamar a tu puerta y nada. Porque Lily me lo impidió pero hubiera entrado… Ya pensaba que…

–Pensaba que Bella te había matado. –Remus terminó su frase.

Sirius rompió a reír.

–Que Bella me había matado… –Repitió mientras se reía. –Que bromas tienes James.

James, que no lo había dicho como ninguna broma, se ofendió.

–Encima que me preocupó por ti. Pensaba que tal como habíais quedado el otro día ibais a tener una gran pelea.

–Creeme que la hubo, y muy grande. –Dejo de reír y se puso muy serio. –Eso me recuerda que por favor dejes esta guerra con Bella, ya hable con ella y está dispuesta a que empecéis desde cero.

James dudó unos segundos, pero tras comprobar que Bellatrix no había matado a su amigo, decidió aceptar la paz.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de ti?

–Tras nuestra pelea, hemos estado reconciliándonos. Durante dos días… –Sonrió con picardía.

Cuando Alphard se fue a dar su paseó no volvió, les mandó una carta diciendo que como Dora se volvía a Hogwarts se quedaría unas semanas en casa de Andromeda. Aún debía de hablar con ese cobarde.

Al escuchar a su amigo, Remus se puso colorado y siguió con sus papeles, Sirius siempre estaba haciendo ese tipo de comentarios íntimos. James como de costumbre puso cara de asco. Pero en cuanto vio que Sirius le miraba con seriedad cambió el semblante.

–Venga vayamos a la reunión.

* * *

James y Sirius fueron al encuentro con Remus tras el fin de la reunion. Los tres tenían un descanso de unos minutos antes de volver a trabajar.

–No me lo puedo creer ¡hay pruebas más que suficientes! –Decía James indignado.

Sirius le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

–Te entiendo. Eran más que evidentes… No sé cómo no han podido verlo.

–Te diré yo porque. Ellos también forman parte. –Decía por lo bajo mirando a su alrededor pasa asegurarse que nadie podía escucharle.

Remus se acercó a ellos.

–¿Qué tal la reunión?

James bufó y se fue a por algo de comer.

–Fatal. Nos ha denegado nuestra investigación sobre el asesinato de aquellos magos en East End.

Sirius se refería a un suceso ocurrido el verano pasado en el que un matrimonio de magos había aparecido asesinado en su casa. Al principio el ministerio lo había considerado obra de unos vándalos que habían entrado a robar, dado que estaba todo revuelto. Pero recientemente un testigo se había presentado en el ministerio asegurando que esa misma noche había visto algo extraño en el cielo sobre la casa de dichos magos, entre las nubes se difuminó una calavera con una serpiente. En una de las muchas detenciones de magos y brujas seguidores de Lord Voldemort, Sirius y James encontraron que todos tenían algo en común, un extraño tatuaje en su brazo con la misma descripción del testigo. Fue a partir de ahí cuando lograron relacionar dichas muertes con Voldemort. Pero el ministerio continuaba achacándolas a muertes accidentales o que estaban fuera de su jurisdicción mágica.

James volvió cargado de comida.

–Lo siento Remus. –Se disculpó por su comportamiento anterior –Pero es que no soporto ver cómo nos hacen de menos. Tendríamos que hacer algo…

Los tres se fijaron en su comida, era cierto que en las últimas semanas habían notado un cambio en el ministerio. No solo estaba rechazando muchas investigaciones sobre Voldemort sino que estaba comenzado a prohibirse que se hablará de él.

* * *

Unos meses más tarde, tras el rechazo de la investigación de James y Sirius, la situación en el ministerio no había mejorado en lo referente a ese aspecto. Voldemort había dejado de ser una prioridad. Misteriosamente todas las listas de magos y brujas sospechosos de ser seguidores habían sido eliminadas y la persecución a los nacidos de muggles se ignoraba. Pero la realidad era muy diferente, los asesinatos se habían incrementado incluso hasta la prensa muggle comenzaba a ser consciente de ellos.

A pesar de las malas noticias y de la negación del ministerio a la realidad, la primavera trajo buenas noticias para los Potter. Lily descubrió que en el mes de julio darían la bienvenida a un niño, Harry, ese había sido el nombre que habían elegido para su primogénito. No solo eso había traído la primavera, sino que para alivió de todos, la relación entre James y Bellatrix había mejorado a límites insospechados. Se habían dado cuenta que si separados eran capaces de lograr esas guerras dialécticas, juntos podían crear un Armagedón, así que habían decidido que Peter seria el objetivo de sus fechorías. El pobre ya les temía con solo verles.

Pero no solo eso, incluso Alphard había cambiado la opinión sobre su sobrina. Sirius le había amenazado, sino respetaba a Bellatrix tendría que buscarse otra casa donde vivir, y como su situación económica aún seguía igual, decidió darle una oportunidad y para su sorpresa ambos descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Al mejorar la relación con James, Bellatrix pasaba más tiempo en casa de este y por eso se encontraba en su casa ayudando a Lily a ordenar las cosas del bebe. No era su tarde ideal, pero a Lily le hacía ilusión y desde que era una hormona con piernas prefería no llevarle la contraria. Si hasta la había amenazado con lanzarle un cruciatus si no iba a su casa. Bellatrix sonrió pensando en ello, su amistad con ellos podría haberla cambiado, pero ella también les había inyectado un poco de su personalidad.

–Parece mentira que una persona pueda coger en esto tan pequeño. –Lily le mostró un pelele blanco diminuto.

Bellatrix rió.

–Cuanto te des cuenta, eso ya no le servirá y estará pidiéndote dinero para salir de fiesta con sus amigos.

Ambas mujeres rieron y continuaron ordenado la ropa.

-¿Y vosotros qué? – Preguntó Lily.

Bellatrix la miró sin comprender.

–¿Cuándo habrá un pequeño o una pequeña Black corriendo por la casa? A Harry no le vendría nada mal un amiguito con quien jugar. –Dijo mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Bellatrix dejó de doblar la ropa y la miró de lado.

–¿Ha estado Sirius hablando contigo?

Tenía una ligera sospecha. Desde que Lily les había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada, Sirius se había olvidado por completo de la idea de casarse y no dejaba de lanzarle indirectas de lo ideal que sería tener un hijo. Bueno, más que indirectas habían sido una declaración total de intenciones.

Lily negó pero… enseguida asintió.

–Me dijo que le hacía mucha ilusión y que tú no estabas muy convencida.

Bellatrix resopló.

–No es eso, pero creo que tomar la decisión de tener un hijo es algo que hay que meditar y Sirius simplemente lo ve como algo sin importancia. Como quien se compra un helado. Y hay que pensar sobre muchas cosas antes…

–Pero Bella, uno nunca sabe cuándo estará preparado. Si nosotros lo hubiéramos pensado durante mucho tiempo, Harry no estaría ahora mismo dándome patadas.

Bellatrix negó repetidas veces.

–Pero nosotros tenemos que pensarlo mucho más… Somos primos… Primos carnales, los padres de Sirius también y mis padres lo son en segundo grado… No dejo de pensar que podríamos tener un hijo con algún tipo de problema.

–Pero vosotros estáis bien. –Apostilló Lily.

–Pero… ¿Y si es algo recesivo? Igual a nosotros no nos ha afectado pero, ¿y si afecta nuestros hijos?

–¿Y Sirius que dice de eso?

–Que son tonterías y que no va a ocurrir nada.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. Lily iba rebatir el comentario de su amiga pero los gritos de James desde el piso de abajo se lo impidieron.

–¡Lily! ¡Lily!

Ambas mujeres acudieron veloces, asustadas por los gritos.

–Tenemos que deciros algo… ¿Aún no está Remus aquí? –Preguntó Sirius que venía igual de nervioso que su amigo.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Remus se había mudado con ellos hacia unas semanas. Le habían despedido del ministerio. La última luna llena le había dejado demasiado agotado y no pudo ir a trabajar durante una semana, al no poder justificar su falta sin descubrirse como licántropo le dijeron que no volviese por allí. Al no tener ingresos le habían echado de su apartamento y ahora se dedicaba todos los días a recorrer la ciudad buscando cualquier tipo de empleo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Bellatrix preocupada. Sirius solía alterarse por cualquier cosa, pero nunca le había visto de esa manera.

En ese momento llegaron Remus y Peter, al cual James había avisado para que acudiese a su casa.

–Será mejor que os sentéis. –Les propuso Sirius.

Eso sí que tomó a Bellatrix por sorpresa, la cosa era grave cuando Sirius se tomaba tantas precauciones.

–Me estáis empezando a asustar.

James dio varias vuelta por el salón y lanzó algunos hechizos para silenciarlo. Ningún oído ajeno debía de escuchar lo que estaban a punto de decir.

–Hemos descubierto algo. Algo que pone en peligro las bases de nuestro mundo… Voldemort ha entrado en el ministerio.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

–¿Cómo estáis tan seguros? –Lily se aventuró a preguntar.

–Realmente no tenemos pruebas solidas, pero sí que sabemos que han denegado todas las peticiones de investigación cuyo objetivo sea Voldemort. Además, también sabemos por el departamento de comunicación que les han obligado a emitir comunicados sin base diciendo que no hay ningún mago peligroso.

Esa situación a Bellatrix le resultó familiar.

–En mi departamento no se puede investigar nada relacionado con magos y brujas oscuros. Hay que remitirlo al departamento de aurores… o simplemente acaban desapareciendo de las mesas.

James asintió. Las palabras de Bellatrix les daba toda la razón.

–Parece que Voldemort ha cambiado de estrategia y pretende imponer sus ideas desde dentro. –Concluyó Sirius.

–¿Y por qué nos contáis esto? Tendríais que comunicárselo a alguien con un rango superior, no a nosotros. – Que iban hacer al respecto una embarazada, un desempleado, un tabernero y una inspectora…

James negó.

–Bella, pensaba que al ganar el premio de tu casa eras más inteligente.

Esta le miró con enfado.

–Lo que queremos deciros, es que si antes nos ignoraban con nuestras investigaciones, ahora mucho más… Hemos hablado con Dumbledore

–¿Con el profesor Dumbledore? –Preguntó extrañada Lily.

–Sí y nos ha contado que el también tiene sus sospechas y que lleva tiempo investigando los asesinatos. Por eso nos ha propuesto para formar parte de un grupo. –Sirius había sido el que había decidido avisar a Dumbledore cuando todos les ignoraban. Dumbledore había sido de gran ayuda cuando entró en Gryffindor y fue denostado por su familia.

–Un grupo con el que poder luchar contra Voldemort y toda esa panda de mortifagos. ¡La Orden del Fénix! –Exclamó James.

Lily y Remus se quedaron pensativos pero finalmente asintieron de acuerdo. Peter no dijo nada, como siempre, haría lo que sus amigos le dijesen.

–No entiendo… –A Bellatrix toda esa idea de formar parte de un escuadrón al margen de la ley no le parecía buena idea. –¿El director de un colegio quiere que formemos parte de un grupo para luchar contra un ser todopoderoso que tiene una enorme fila de secuaces? ¿Nosotros? ¿Un grupo de civiles? Perdonarme que sea la única que vea esa propuesta como una sentencia de muerte.

James se giró hacia ella.

–¡Dumbledore no es el simple director de un colegio! Es el mejor mago del siglo. Y si seremos civiles… Pero sabes, te he visto en duelo y eres mejor que muchos aurores que tenemos en nuestro departamento… Aunque si tienes dudas sobre donde residen tus lealtades… –James como siempre haciendo alusiones a que estaba conectada con las artes oscura.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada irónica.

–Se perfectamente donde se encuentra mis lealtades. Pero simplemente veo que podemos acabar como ese grupo de magos y brujas que han matado recientemente.

–Bella tiene razón. –Esta vez fue Remus el que tuvo dudas. –Nosotros somos muy pocos. Es puede que sea cierto que tenemos cualidades, pero aun así estamos hablando de asesinos en serie.

–Dumbledore nos dijo que estaba reclutando a más personas. –James no entendía de la resistencia a unirse.

Remus y Bellatrix negaban con la cabeza, la idea era disparatada. Hasta Lily que siempre acababa compartiendo las mismas ideas que James, comenzó a torcer el gesto.

–Creo que podríamos ir a la reunión que va realizar con otros posibles miembros. –Propuso Sirius al ver la situación. –Y después que cada uno decida qué hacer.

Esa idea pareció convencer a todos. Antes de colocarse una diana sobre sus cabezas, tenían que saber en qué consistía esa tal Orden del Fénix.


	24. La Orden del Fénix

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – La Orden del Fénix.**

Dumbledore les citó en una taberna poco transitada en Hogsmeade, la de su hermano Aberforth. Una reunión de aquel calibre podía llamar la atención así que les dijo que si alguien les paraba de camino, comentaran que iban a un encuentro de antiguos alumnos. ¿Es que ese hombre pensaba que un mortífago se iba tragar eso? La mayoría, por no decir todos los que habían sido detenidos hasta ahora, eran slytherins, algunos muy conocidos por Bellatrix, así que estaba muy de que si les decía esa tontería sospecharían que pasaría de todo menos un simple encuentro entre antiguos estudiantes.

Las ansias de James hicieron que llegaran con el suficiente tiempo como para poder charlar con el resto. Aunque lo que se dice hablar, ella no tenia con quien hacerlo. Todos los que estaban allí eran mayormente gryffindors, algún que otro ravenclaw y un par de hufflepuffs. Ella era la única slytherin, por lo que como de costumbre era la oveja negra del lugar. Para su alivio Dumbledore fue bastante puntual.

–Bienvenidos… Me emociona ver que, aunque finalmente no forméis parte de lo que os voy a proponer, hayáis acudido.

El anciano se quitó sus pequeñas gafas y las posó sobre la mesa.

–Seré breve. No quiero quitaros vuestro valioso tiempo. Si estáis aquí es porque muchos de vosotros tenéis un presentimiento o una convicción de lo que se acerca, y ante la impasibilidad de los que nos deben de proteger he creído conveniente que seamos nosotros los que paremos el trágico destino que se augura para nuestro mundo.

Un murmullo se escuchó por la sala pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpir. Obvio que todos sospechaban lo mismo, había que ser muy ciego para no ver como los asesinatos se habían multiplicado.

–Se que tenéis dudas, también se que no será fácil y que correremos peligro. Pero no solo debemos salvar nuestro futuro sino también el futuro de las próximas generaciones.

Frank Longbottom levantó el brazo para preguntar, este y su esposa Alice, estaban esperando su primer hijo y al igual que James y Lily, para el mes de julio. Bellatrix nunca había cruzado más de un par de palabras con el matrimonio Longbottom, pero parecían buenas personas.

–¿En qué consiste exactamente lo que nos propone profesor?

Dumbledore se frotó las manos.

–En crear un grupo que acabe con Voldemort.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco. Si antes creía que la idea era un autentico disparate ahora que lo escuchaba directamente de la boca de ese hombre lo creía más. Parecía que muchos compartían su idea ya que el murmullo que se formó tras las palabras del profesor inundo la sala.

–Esto es un suicidio. –Le susurró a Sirius.

Este no quiso contestarla, en los últimos días Bellatrix había estado día y noche diciéndole lo mala idea que era unirse a la Orden. Hasta ahora la había ignorado pero al escuchar las palabras de su antiguo director, ciertas dudas comenzaron a inundar su mente.

Marlene Mckinnon, fue la siguiente en intervenir. Sirius la observó con detenimiento, hacía muchos años que no la veía. Le alegraba verla tan bien, por lo poco que sabía de ella era que se había casado, esperaba que fuese feliz. Habían salido brevemente, tan breve como dos semanas, enseguida se dieron cuenta que lo suyo no tenia futuro. Además, al poco tiempo ocurrió toda su historia con Bellatrix y eso no hizo más que confirmarle que una relación con Marlene no hubiera perdurado.

Iba atender a las palabras de la mujer cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado derecho. Bellatrix le clavaba la varita debajo de sus costillas.

–Podrías cortarte un poco por lo menos ¿no? –Le susurró clavándole más la varita.

Sirius apretó los labios para aguantar el dolor y a la vez para no reírse. Bellatrix estaba celosa. Estiro la mano para agarrar la suya y apartar la varita. Tomo aire aliviado al dejar de sentir presión. Cuando le quitó la varita tomó su mano y se la llevo a la boca para depositar un beso. Volvió a fijar su atención en la conversación.

–Estoy de acuerdo en que esta locura de la sangre debe de acabar, pero ¿qué seguridad tenemos en no morir todos en el intento?

–No puedo responder a tal pregunta Marlene. El riesgo será alto, pero si salimos victoriosos muchas vidas serán salvadas. Los estragos de Voldemort no solo se están produciendo a través de las muertes que se están cometiendo. Voldemort ha entrado en el ministerio.

Todos los presentes ahogaron un grito. Un Voldemort dentro del ministerio significaba que la balanza del bien y del mal estaba cambiando hacia la oscuridad.

–Nosotros hemos sido testigo de eso. –Dijo James refiriéndose a él y a Sirius. –Han desechado todas las investigaciones que puedan estar relacionadas con Voldemort y sus seguidores. El ministerio miente sobre lo que ocurre.

La de James era una afirmación bastante fuerte. Bellatrix había presenciado en su departamento lo que decía, pero no creía adecuado extrapolar esas situaciones a todo el ministerio.

–No os pediré un sí o un no ahora mismo. –Dumbledore intentó calmar los ánimos tras las palabras de James. –Es obvio que todos necesitáis pensar lo que supone entrar a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix. También quiero decir que el que decida no hacerlo tendrá mi más profunda admiración. Es difícil decir que sí, pero mucho más es tener el valor para decir que no.

* * *

Sirius y Bellatrix se mantuvieron callados durante todo el trayecto a casa. Aquella era la primera vez en su relación que se encontraban en una situación en la que sospechaban no estar de acuerdo. Era cierto que se peleaban, no se iban a engañar, su relación había empezado a partir de un desacuerdo, pero la decisión que tenían que tomar no era sobre si compraban leche de una marca o de otra. Esa decisión cambiaria su vida por completo.

Cuando llegaron la casa estaba a oscuras, Alphard, que habia vuelto a vivir con ellos, debía estar durmiendo. En el silencio de aquel lugar aun era más sofocante la idea de tomar la decisión. La casa estaba lúgubre y por un momento a ambos les recordó a la que fue su casa durante muchos años atrás.

–¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? –Finalmente Bellatrix rompió el silencio.

–Unirnos… ¿no? –Sirius necesitaba su aceptación. Si la situación fuera otra hubiera aceptado en la misma taberna, pero esa decisión no solo le incumbía a él.

Bellatrix arrugó la frente.

–Incrementaría el odio que ya nos tienen todos los sangre limpias… Seriamos un objetivo directo.

Sirius no lo iba a negar. Ahora que no solo debía preocuparse por él, ese era su mayor miedo. Si algo le ocurría a Bellatrix… Era consciente que ella era mucho más diestra con la varita, pero el miedo siempre estaría ahí. Además, el unirse reabriría heridas cerradas y nuevos enfrentamientos. Pero sentía que estaba en deuda con la sociedad, la clase de familia de la que provenían era una de las principales causantes de ese enorgullecimiento de la sangre. Era su obligación acabar con ello.

–Las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles, pero se lo debemos…

Bellatrix le miró sin comprender.

–Se lo debemos a la sociedad Bella, provenimos de una familia que ha sido de las principales en promover la ideología que Voldemort reivindica.

–Entiendo y comprendo lo que dices, pero… Tengo miedo. –Dijo dándose por rendida, de nada servía aparentar valentía.

Sirius opto por abrazarla.

–¿Desde cuándo tú tienes miedo? –Bromeó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Bellatrix escondió su cara en el cuello de él.

–Desde que un psicópata mata a todo el que se le ponga por delante y nosotros vamos a interponernos en su camino.

* * *

La siguiente reunión de la Orden se produjo unas semanas después. La localización esta vez había sido en el Londres muggle, en una tienda de libros cuyos dueños eran magos. Esta vez Dumbledore les dijo que si alguien les preguntaba a donde iban, dijeran que eran un grupo de turistas conociendo la ciudad. Ese hombre cada día perdía más la cabeza, pero sin duda lo peor era que debía ser contagioso porque Sirius se había pasado varios días practicando acentos. ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo Bella? Desde luego, Sirius no era famoso por su inteligencia, pero debía de haberle subestimado.

–¿Qué tal chicos? –Preguntó Sirius al llegar a la parte de atrás de la librería y encontrarse allí con una gran parte de los miembros.

–¡Molto bene! –James se acercó a ellos haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Cada día entendía más el porqué Sirius y James eran amigos, y con situaciones como esa comprendía que lo que los unía era esa estupidez galopante. ¿Acaso solo ella estaba preocupada de Voldemort?

Dumbledore les miró con satisfacción cuando todos entraron en la tienda. Debió temer que nadie fuera aparecer allí y formar parte de ese grupo anarquista. La reunión dio comienzo y para su descanso, comprobó que no todos tenían la inteligencia emocional de una pelota. Muchos realmente tenían intenciones y buenos planes para erradicar al mago tenebroso, o al menos para impedir su continuo ascenso.

Fue mayor su sorpresa cuando descubrió que hasta podía hablar con sus nuevos compañeros. A pesar de que por regla general los gryffindors no veían más allá de los colores de su casa, parecía que la edad había cambiado a muchos de ellos. Alice Longbottom resultó ser una buena consejera y la mitad de los planes salieron de su cabeza, y aunque en un principio lo negó, tuvo que admitir que había hecho buenas migas con Marlene Mckinnon. Esta como que no quiere la cosa, le agradeció que con su aparición en la vida del animago, este dejo de molestarla y pudo así empezar a salir con el chico que realmente le gustaba, su ahora marido. Esa información se la guardaría en la manga para reírse de Sirius cuando alardease de sus conquistas.

Tras que el viejo director les pidiera calma, al ver que muchos de ellos estaban emocionados con acabar con Voldemort, les instó a ser precavidos. Debían comenzar por el lado opuesto que Voldemort, ganándose a la población. Debían hacerles ver los ataques que se estaban cometiendo y que la sociedad rechazase la persecución de los nacidos de muggles. Pero tampoco todo iba a ser trabajo de campo, algunos miembros más experimentados serian los encargados de adentrarse en las filas de Voldemort a la vez que otros tratarían de evitar sus crímenes.

La Orden del Fénix había nacido.

* * *

Al ser un miembro activo de un grupo que pretendía acabar con Voldemort y todos sus seguidores, Bellatrix creyó que era conveniente romper lazos con su hermana pequeña otra vez. Aunque no estaba confirmado, Lucius Malfoy estaba bajo sospecha de ser un mortífago, por lo que sería mejor marcar distancias. Eso hizo que Andromeda volviera a ella, aun tenían muchas cosas que arreglar, se habían dicho cosas bastante fuertes, pero sinceramente estaba demasiado preocupada con el tema de la Orden y del ministerio para atender problemas familiares.

Los primeros meses tras la formación de la Orden fueron muy satisfactorios. Tal como habían dicho Sirius y James las prueban estaba ahí, pero el ministerio las ignoraba de forma premeditaba. Por lo que con un par investigaciones consiguieron dar con aliados del mago oscuro, los cuales sucumbieron sin mucho trabajo a sus presiones y acabaron confirmando algunos planes de Voldemort. Eso permitió que evitasen más de un ataque.

Ella por ahora se tenía que conformar con la parte informativa de la Orden. Continuaba con su fama de la malvada prefecta de slytherin, así que no formaba parte de ningún batallón de ataque. Los que si lo habían hecho eran Sirius y James, los cuales se tuvieron que enfrentar contra algunos mortifagos.

En San Mungo acabaron los dos. Cuando un grupo de mortifagos fue interceptado por sorpresa, aprovecharon el desconcierto y comenzaron a lanzar varios hechizos de ataque. La cosa iba bastante bien, pero cuando creían que estaban a punto de ganar, otro grupo de mortifagos llegó para ayudar a sus compañeros. Eso les tomo desprevenidos y tuvieron que retirarse de la pelea, pero antes fueron golpeados por varios hechizos cortantes.

Por suerte todo había sido superficial aunque lo peor no había sido eso. Sus acciones habían sido vistas por el Ministerio como una forma de deslealtad y habían sido suspendidos de empleo y sueldo.

Pero si creyeron que ese pequeño encuentro con los mortifagos había sido el mayor problema con el que se habían enfrentado, a tan solo unos días para que Lily se pusiera de parto. Los mortifagos dieron con un miembro de la Orden y acabaron con él y con toda su familia. Marlene Mackinnon era asesinada junto a su marido y sus padres. Eso hizo que las ganas de luchar contra Voldemort minorasen, el miedo les inundo. Los miembros habían comenzado a sospechar de un traidor en el grupo ya que Marlene se había mudado unos días antes de su asesinato y solo había dado su dirección a la Orden por si necesitaban localizarla.

Dumbledore decidió que era mejor que descansaran por el momento. Necesitaban procesar lo que había ocurrido. Todos se habían vistos reflejados en lo que le había pasado a Marlene y temían correr el mismo destino.

Parecía que estaban perdiendo la batalla contra Voldemort cuando esta ni siquiera había empezado.

* * *

**A/N: Parece que las cosas comienzan a complicarse, la Orden se desmorona y aún no han conseguido nada, además las sospechas de traidores son un tema popular entre los miembros.**

**Por cierto si tenéis ganas de continuar leyendo más de Sirius/Bellatrix, recientemente he subido otro fic; "Matrimonio de (in)Conveniencia". Es la antítesis de este, es una parodia sobre qué hubiera pasado si Sirius se viera obligado a casarse con Bellatrix de acuerdo a las tradiciones de la familia Black.**


	25. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Harry Potter.**

–¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!

James miraba la escena horrorizado. Su mejor amigo caía al suelo dramáticamente, el hechizo le daba de lleno en el pecho. La culpable de tal acto, se regodeaba a su alrededor mientras se reía de forma estridente. Daba miedo.

–¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! –Repetía Bellatrix. –Esto te pasa por burlarte de mí. –Se acercó a donde el mago estaba tirado.

Sirius la miró con fastidio y se incorporó para quedarse sentado en suelo donde segundos antes había aterrizado debido al hechizo de ataque procedente de la varita de Bellatrix. Estaban en el cuartel de la Orden, la familia Weasley les había permitido utilizar su casa y en esos momentos practicaban en el jardín todo tipo de hechizos.

–No me burlaba. Solo te ponía a prueba. Los mortifagos no van a ser tan respetuosos…

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza y le ayudó a que se levantase. Pero este la rechazó. El hechizo le había dañado más su orgullo que la propia caída. Además, que el resto de los miembros de la Orden hubieran sido testigos de todo y que se unieran a las risas de Bellatrix, no ayudaba. James era el único que no le veía la gracia.

–Me llamaste prima. Habíamos acordado no referirnos nunca más de ese modo...

–¿Acaso no lo eres? –Finalmente Sirius se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la hierba de sus pantalones.

–Estás jugando con fuego Sirius Black, la próxima vez no será un expelliarmus… –Le amenazó y con rabia entró dentro de la casa.

Sirius se giró hacia James. No lo quería admitir pero se había dado un buen golpe en la espalda y ese pequeño movimiento le causaba un tremendo dolor. El resto de los miembros se habían dispersado y continuaron practicando.

–Te has pasado. –James se cruzó de brazos. Al principio se alarmó al ver la táctica de Bellatrix, aunque ya confiase en ella, no podía guardar cierto recelo. Pero Sirius se había comportado como un niño.

–¿Estas de su lado? Creía que éramos amigos… –Sirius esperaba le diese la razón.

James recogió la varita de su amigo y se la dio. Cuando Bellatrix lanzó el hechizo de desarme, esta salió volando y acabó junto a él. El no era nadie para meterse en problemas conyugales, es más siempre había deseado que ocurriera algo así y que ambos dejasen de ser pareja. Pero con el paso del tiempo se percató de que si su amigo no acababa con esa mujer no iba a ver otra que le aguantase.

–No estoy del lado de nadie. Pero… Tampoco quiero que os enfadéis. Además, admite que la llamaste así porque veías que estabas perdiendo el duelo.

Sirius iba a rechistar las palabras de su amigo, puede que este tuviera algo de razón, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Sus palabras quedaron en el olvido cuando Bellatrix salió corriendo de la casa de los Weasley y fue directa hacia ellos.

–¡James! ¡Tienes que ir a San Mungo! ¡Lily esta de parto!

* * *

El 31 de Julio, Reino Unido estaba viviendo la mayor ola de calor que el país había vivido. Por eso cuando Lily comenzó a encontrarse mal, supuso que las culpables serian las altas temperaturas. Pero al cabo de varias horas, los dolores que estaba sufriendo eran indicadores de que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer.

Recordó que James estaba reunido con la Orden así que decidió ir ella sola hacia San Mungo. Conocía perfectamente a su marido y en cuanto le dijera que estaba de parto iba a sufrir un colapso. Así que una vez en el hospital y cuando un médico le había confirmado que en efecto, Harry nacería ese día, le avisó.

James acudió al hospital, llegó apenas sin aliento. Sus amigos le acompañaron. Quería que todos se sintieran involucrados y que Harry se sintiera querido por todos. Tan pronto como entraron, James se fue directamente con Lily, mientras que Sirius y Bellatrix aguardaban al nacimiento en la sala de espera.

–Bellita ya verás cuando estemos tú y yo en esta misma situación. –No se habían vuelto hablar desde el percance en su duelo. Pero Sirius quería enmendar sus errores. –Tendré que quitarte la varita para que no me lances ningún cruciatus. –Bromeó.

–Soy tu prima. Nunca tendremos un hijo. –Que el día hubiera cambiado de forma tan drástica no había hecho que se le olvidase lo que había ocurrido. –Además, no necesitaría mi varita para hacerte sufrir.

Sirius se acercó y se sentó junto a ella con dificultad. Su espalda continuaba doliéndole. Bellatrix se percató del gesto.

–¿Tan fuerte te he dado? –Pasó la mano por su espalda preocupada. Igual se había excedido en el hechizo.

–Sobreviviré. –Intentó sonreír, pero una punzada de dolor se lo impidió. Probablemente el karma le estaba castigando. –Yo… lo siento. No tenía que haberte llamado así. Me merezco todo el sufrimiento del mundo.

Bellatrix sonrió y continuó frotando su mano contra la espalda de Sirius.

–Puede que yo también me emocionara y no comprendiese que estábamos practicando. Ya sabes que se me nubla la mente en el duelo.

–A mi también, deben ser cosas de la genética. Como eres mi pri… –Sirius ahogó un grito cuando Bellatrix apretó justo en el sitio donde se había golpeado. –… Primer y único amor.

–Muy bien salvado. –Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco. Ese hombre nunca cambiaría.

Remus llegó varias horas después con Peter. El licántropo estuvo buscando a su amigo por todos los sitios pensables hasta que finalmente le encontró en Hogsmeade. Peter había estado comportándose muy extraño en los últimos meses, todos creían que era porque se había visto forzado a entrar a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix y el pobre chico era poco diestro con la varita.

–¿Sabéis algo? –Remus se sentó al lado de Bellatrix.

–James se acercó hace unos minutos para decirnos que enseguida iban a pasar a Lily al paritorio, así que no tardará mucho en nacer.

–¿No estáis nerviosos? –Sirius se frotaba las manos de forma nerviosa. –La siguiente generación de los merodeadores está a punto de nacer. ¡Qué tiemble Hogwarts!

Unas horas más tarde Harry continuaba sin nacer. Remus se había quedado dormido, Peter ojeaba una de las revistas mientras que Sirius y Bellatrix tomaban unos cafés. Pero de pronto, un James Potter vestido con el típico batín verde de los quirófanos y con las gafas visiblemente empañadas por el calor, irrumpía en la sala de espera.

–¡Ya soy padre!

Sus amigos se levantaron rápidamente hacia él para felicitarle.

–¡Es igualito a mí! –Exclamaba emocionado.

James dirigió a sus amigos a la habitación para que pudieran conocer al nuevo miembro del grupo. Lily les regaló una enorme sonrisa cuando les vio a todos en la habitación, luego miró al pequeño bebe que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Bellatrix fue la primera en acercarse a su amiga. Los hombres se quedaron más detraídos mientras las mujeres charlaban. Finalmente estos acabaron por conocer al bebe.

James fue hacia Lily una vez que los demás se apartaron y cogió a Harry entre sus brazos.

–Me alegra que todos hayáis estado aquí para el nacimiento de Harry. No quiero que solo os vea como los amigos de sus padres, sino como la familia que sois para nosotros. Por eso Lily y yo hemos decidido… –Se acercó a Sirius y posó al bebe entre sus brazos.

–Que Sirius sea el padrino de Harry…

Sirius que estaba mirando al bebe levantó su vista para mirar emocionado a su amigo.

–…Y que sea Bella la madrina. –Concluyó Lily.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Bellatrix que no esperaba que la honrasen con tal título. Bellatrix se acercó a Sirius y cogió la manita de Harry.

–Solo si vosotros queréis, sino teníamos pensado que Peter fuera la madrina. –Bromeó James.

Sirius asintió ya que apenas podía hablar de lo emocionado que estaba.

–Por supuesto, nos encantaría ser los padrinos de Harry. –Respondió Bellatrix.

Harry fue depositado devuelta en los brazos de su madre y Sirius le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

Es que mucho Black, pero Sirius era todo un sensible.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Harry ya esta aquí! Tenia muchas ganas de llegar a este punto de la historia. Espero que os este gustando como se esta desarrollando todo.**


	26. La misión de Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – La misión de Bellatrix.**

En los meses posteriores, Harry demostró ser un bebe alegre y con unos carrillos sonrosados que hacían querer a todos estrujarlos. Sus padres estaban encantados, al igual que sus tíos postizos, y aunque a Bellatrix le costase admitirlo se había encariñado con el crio. Además, ese pequeño clon de James, le había ayudado a demostrarle a Sirius lo mala idea que era tener un hijo. Todo se resolvió en un día que James y Lily tuvieron que dejarles a Harry durante toda una noche. Sirius se tuvo que hacer cargo del bebe ya que Bellatrix necesitaba descansar porque al día siguiente tenía una reunión muy importante. Tras ese día, le dijo que ya tenían suficiente con aguantarse el uno al otro.

Aún así, la llegada de Harry fue un respiro de felicidad para la situación que se estaba viviendo. Voldemort había conseguido ganar más aliados y la guerra se acercaba peligrosamente. Así que debían arriesgarse a poner al ministerio entre las cuerdas consiguiendo de esa manera que realizarán una declaración contra el mago oscuro. Necesitaban encontrar alguna evidencia con la que el ministerio admitiera que algunos de los políticos habían estado apoyando la causa de Voldemort. Sirius y James habían sido los primeros en mente de la Orden para lograr encontrar la conexión, pero desde que se habían reincorporado al trabajo estaban más vigilados que nunca. Por eso fue Bellatrix la que se propuso para obtener tal información. Desde su puesto de trabajo podría acceder a toda clase de documentos con contenido comprometido.

Así que ese era el día, debía encontrar la información. Como de costumbre se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo y antes de entrar en su oficina se tomó un té con Sirius y James. Debía de seguir su rutina normal si no quería levantar sospechas.

–Aquí un té para la bruja más elocuente de todo el ministerio. –James le puso una taza delante.

Bellatrix le miró extrañada.

–¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? –Tomó la taza e inspeccionó su contenido. –No contendrá veneno ¿no?

James y Sirius rieron.

–Estáis muy raros… –Sorbió el té. –¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez? –Tenía una ligera sospecha de que algo no andaba bien.

Ambos se miraron ofendidos.

–¿Nosotros? – Dijo Sirius llevándose las manos al pecho. –Está bien, está bien.

–Es que teníamos pensado, que ya que vas a tomar prestada cierta información…

Bellatrix dio un codazo para que James hablase más bajo, ya estaba ella suficiente nerviosa como para encima tener que andar con las tonterías de esos dos. A veces se comportaban como niños.

–Mi amor, mi media mitad, la razón de mi existencia… –Sirius la tomaba de la mano dramáticamente.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

–Haber decirme… –Se rindió.

Ya que Bellatrix tenía que entrar en los archivos del ministerio. Sirius y James querían que sus nombres desaparecieran de un altercado ocurrido hacia unos años donde los habían acusado de exponer el mundo mágico a los muggles cuando iban volando en la moto de Sirius y no se habían dado cuenta de activar la invisibilidad. Cualquiera diría que un hecho así no supondría un gran problema, pero para los dos hombres estaba trayéndoles más de un problema cuando querían acceder a determinados trámites.

–Lo intentaré. –Bellatrix no tuvo más remedio que decirles que sí. –Pero no prometo nada. Ahora debo de irme, las hay que trabajamos, al contrario que otros…

* * *

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a mirar los papeles que tenía que tramitar ese día. Sabía que tenía que andarse con cuidado e hilar bien para solicitar los documentos que quería obtener. Así era como funcionaba su trabajo, analizaba las denuncias realizadas por otros compañeros y justificaba si la conducta era sancionable o no, para ello debía acceder a información clasificada que se encontraba en los archivos del ministerio. Allí podría encontrar los documentos que evidenciarían que algunos políticos habían sido sobornados para obviar las maniobras de Voldemort.

Unas dos horas más tarde, consiguió encontrar un caso que le permitiría acceder a la información deseada sin levantar sospechas. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su superior.

–Señor Pilliwickle, necesito acceder a información confidencial para poder avanzar con este caso. –Le mostró los papeles. –Hay una serie de transacciones que han sido bloqueadas para mi rango señor y creo que me indicarían el grado de sanción, ya que como observa es más que evidente que hay una violación de la ley.

El hombre, un tipo alto pero muy escuálido, observó los papeles y tras hacer algunas florituras con su varita, le dio acceso a la información que necesitaba. El primer paso estaba hecho, pero ahora venia la parte complicada. Metió los papeles en una carpeta, debía de dar a entender que estaba preparando su trabajo.

Salió de su oficina y tomó uno de los ascensores. El archivo se encontraba en los sótanos del ministerio. Aquel día no era muy concurrido por lo que mucha gente no subió al ascensor, cosa que ella agradeció, menos testigos. Pero dos paradas antes de la suya, un alto y corpulento mago se subió al ascensor.

–Que de sorpresas me estoy llevando hoy. –El hombre la miró con malicia.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco y trató de ignorarle.

Rodolphus Lestrange sonreía con satisfacción. Hacía años que no se veían y salvo en contadas ocasiones no había vuelto a pensar en él. Tras su amenaza en el último curso, este había pasado a ignorarles por completo. Esperaba que ese comportamiento continuara pero era obvio que se había equivocado.

–Bellita, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de tu presencia… –Se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

Bellatrix no podía evitar mostrar el asco que sentía, ese era el apodo cariñoso con la que Sirius la llamaba. Cuando vio las intenciones de tocarla, sacó ágilmente la varita y la apretó contra su garganta.

–Ni se te ocurra acercarte más a mí.

Rodolphus rió.

–Ya se me había olvidado lo agresiva que eras… Me encanta. –Este estaba a punto de agarrarla por un brazo.

Pero el ascensor se detuvo y la gente que entró, empujó a Rodolphus al fondo. Aprovechó esa distracción y se escabulló antes de que el ascensor continuara bajando. Se detuvo unos segundo para apoyarse en la pared y recomponerse. Aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para ello, debia de ir a por la información que necesitaba.

Llegó al mostrador donde una mujer mayor atendía.

–Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –La mujer le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Eso la relajó. Bellatrix le entregó el documento firmado por su superior. Esperaba que su plan funcionase.

–¡Ay querida! Creo que hay un pequeño problema.

Bellatrix se hizo la sorprendida como si no supiera de qué se trataba.

–No indica la numeración de los archivos a los que te han autorizado.

Bellatrix miró el pergamino. En realidad ella misma había borrado la numeración con el fin de llegar a esa situación.

–Debería de haber comprobado la numeración antes de que me la firmasen… ¡Soy una inútil! Me despedirán… Y… –Hizo que lloraba. –Tengo tres hijos a los que mantener, y encima mi marido me ha dejado por la niñera…

La mujer del mostrador también había comenzado a lloriquear mientras la escuchaba. Volvió a coger el documento y tras varios movimientos de varita escribió unos números.

–¡Por favor no llores! –Suplicó. –En unos días me jubilo… Así que considéralo mi buena obra antes de irme. –Le devolvió el documento. –Te he puesto una numeración que te da acceso a todos los documentos de la categoría que indica tu investigación. Así que siéntete libre de buscar lo que necesites. No seré yo la causante que impida dar de comer a tus hijos.

Su plan había funcionado. Tendría acceso a los documentos donde estaba segura que se encontraba la información que buscaba. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal por engañar a la mujer, peroaquella simple mentira podría acabar con Voldemort.

Bellatrix recorrió el escritorio y entró en una de las puertas del fondo. Aquello era enorme, no era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse. Tras varias vueltas por el lugar, encontró la sección que buscaba. Allí debajo de toneladas de documentos se hallaba una serie de pergaminos que evidenciaban las transacciones. Estas habían sido realizadas a altos cargos por parte de Tom Riddle. _"Qué poco inteligente utilizar su nombre real"_.

Antes de irse, llevaba allí varias horas, encontró el documento en el que salían los nombres de Sirius y James. Por un instante estuvo tentada a dejarlo tal como estaba, si es que eran unos gamberros, pero finalmente se apiadó de ellos e hizo desaparecer sus nombres.

Cuando Bellatrix volvió a su escritorio se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla. Aunque su misión no hubiera supuesto un gran esfuerzo físico, estaba agotada. Toda la situación le había producido mucha tensión.

Ahora esperaba que Dumbledore pudiera utilizar la información.

* * *

Cuando Bellatrix llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los altos tacones negros que llevaba desde la mañana. Entró descalza a la cocina y allí se encontró con su tío Alphard.

–¿Sirius aún no ha llegado? –Preguntó al no verlo.

–No, es más pensaba que volveríais juntos. –Alphard se sentó a la mesa con un plato de comida. – Siéntate y come. Te estás quedando en los huesos, además no creo que Sirius tarde. Es la hora de la cena… La huele a distancia. – Bromeó.

Hizo lo que le decía y se sentó a él. La relación entre ambos había mejorado a pasos agigantados. A veces le gustaba molestar a Sirius diciéndole que ya no era el sobrino favorito.

–Sí que debes de estar agotada… Porque no hablas nada.

–Hoy ha sido el día.

Alphard también se había unido a la Orden.

–¿Has roto varias reglas y te sientes culpable? En eso los Slytherin y los miembros de nuestra familia somos expertos en ello. –Volvió a bromear.

Eso pareció animarla. Ese humor era ta Black… No es porque fuera hermano de su padre, pero Alphard le recordaba mucho a él. Se preguntaba que habría sido de él, Narcisa nunca había hablado de su padre o su madre en sus cartas, y tampoco ella osaría a preguntar. Era demasiado orgullosa.

Una hora más tarde Sirius y James se aparecían en la casa. Lily, Remus, Peter y hasta el pequeño Harry acudieron también. Lanzaron varios hechizos de protección y silenciadores alrededor de la casa y se reunieron en el salón. Bellatrix les entregó los documentos.

–¡Excelente! –Bramó James. –Con esto no les quedará otra opción que admitir que estaban ocultando a Voldemort. –Dijo releyendo los documentos y pasándoselo a los demás.

–Se los daremos a Dumbledore, él deberá ser el que confronte al Ministro. –Determinó Sirius.

–También me he deshecho de vuestro problema. –Bellatrix les recordó su pequeña travesura.

Sirius sonrió con satisfacción y la abrazó. No solo Bellatrix había conseguido obtener una prueba imprescindible para acabar con Voldemort si no que les había borrado a su amigo y a él, sus antecedentes criminales de juventud. Para que después alguien ponga en duda donde residen las lealtades de Bellatrix Black.

–Espero que esto funcione y el Ministro entre en razón. Los mortifagos ya campan a sus anchas por el ministerio. –No podía olvidarse de comentar su pequeño encontronazo. –Cuando me dirigía a por los documentos, me encontré con Rodolphus Lestrange… –Espero a ver cómo reaccionaba Sirius.

Y este reaccionó como esperaba.

–¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo? Ahora mismo voy y me lo cargo. –Se levantó de un salto del sillón pero James le retuvo.

–¿Crees que dejaría que me hiciera algo? Mi varita estuvo durante unos minutos clavada en su cuello.

Eso respuesta hizo que Sirius se calmase, sabía que Bellatrix era completamente capaz de defenderse, pero todo lo que involucrase a Lestrange cerca de ella, le hacía brotar sus instintos más primitivos.

Cuando todos leyeron los documentos, Peter se ofreció para llevárselos a Dumbledore.

* * *

Cuando el ministro vio los documentos se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera le preguntó a Dumbledore de donde los había sacado. Tras eso, permitió que la Orden del Fénix trabajase mano a mano con el ministerio y que tuvieran acceso a toda la información necesaria.

Finalmente el ministro dio una rueda de prensa en el ministerio donde anunciaba lo que llevaban esperando desde hacía meses.

–Magos y brujas oscuros se pasean con toda impunidad entre nuestra sociedad. Su objetivo no es otro que causar daño e infundir terror, no solo a los nacidos de muggles sino a todo aquel que ose llevarles la contraria. Todos actúan bajo las directrices de Lord Voldemort. Por eso y a partir de ahora se instaura un toque de queda, todo aquel que se encuentre en la noche será detenido inmediatamente y a su vez todos tienen la obligación de informar sobre todo comportamiento sospechoso. Se acercan tiempos oscuros y debemos de estar preparados.

James, Sirius y Bellatrix se miraron con satisfacción, aquello no suponía el fin de la partida pero sin duda habían adelantado varios pasos a Voldemort. Con el ministerio y la población en su contra, esperaban que esa presión hiciera que el mago oscuro se retirase.

Tras aquello, los interrogatorios comenzaron. En los documentos que Bellatrix había sustraído, no lo solo aparecían los políticos sobornados, sino los posibles mortifagos. La casa slytherin desfiló durante días por el ministerio, desde Malfoy hasta Lestrange. ¡Lo que había disfrutado Sirius! Pero no había conseguido sacar nunca información más de la que sabían. Su última esperanza era los políticos sobornados, pero nunca consiguieron interrogarles ya que desparecieron misteriosamente.

Nunca llegarían a saber que fueron asesinados el mismo día que Bellatrix consiguió los documentos, solo unas horas después de que Peter llevará la información a Dumbledore.


	27. La nueva familia Black

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – La nueva familia Black.**

Desde que el ministerio había declarado a Voldemort y a sus secuaces como un peligro para la sociedad, la Orden del Fénix había conseguido poder y eso había quedado demostrado en las veces que había logrado atrapar a brujas y magos oscuros. La unión entre las fuerzas del ministerio y de la Orden ayudó hacer frente y a mitigar la llegada de una posible guerra. Pero eso no suponía un descanso, a pesar de que cada día más personas rechazaban los ideales de Voldemort, los que no lo hacían se habían vuelto más crueles y dañinos. A pesar de que la mayoría de la población estaba en contra de Voldemort, muy pocos eran los que habían dado un paso al frente para pararle.

Una vez que Lily se recuperó del nacimiento de Harry, se unió a las misiones de la Orden y en más de una ocasión, ella y Bellatrix habían dado con el paradero de algún que otro grupo de mortifagos. James y Sirius podrían tener muchos conocimientos como aurores, pero no se podían subestimar las armas naturales de las mujeres.

* * *

Tras tantos cambios, el año mil novecientos ochenta terminó sin que apenas se hubieran dado cuenta. Estas navidades al contrario que las anteriores se vivían de un modo distinto. El nacimiento de Harry, las posibilidad de una guerra, los despidos de Remus, la Orden del Fénix... Habían hecho que ya no fueran ese grupo de jóvenes amigos que se reunían sino que ahora ya eran unos adultos que debían de afrontar las consecuencias.

Pero como todo el mundo dice, la época más maravillosa del año, así que por unos días se olvidaron del mañana y disfrutaron del momento. Sirius tiró la casa por la ventana y le regaló a Harry una cantidad enorme de juguetes, de entre los que destacaba una escoba voladora con la que solamente podía levantar dos palmos del suelo.

Una vez que Harry había abiertos los ansiados regalos de su padrino y Lily se había quejado por la escoba, es que solamente se le ocurría a Sirius comprarle una escoba de juguete a un bebe, Harry se durmió y los amigos acabaron tirados en el sofá recordando viejas batallitas.

–¿Y recordáis el día que creías que me había muerto? –Dijo Sirius no pudiendo parar de reír. –Que por cierto lo creéis muchas veces, y lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era montármelo con Bella.

Bellatrix le dio un codazo.

–Que soez eres. –Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Todos rieron salvo Remus.

–Me estás diciendo… Que todas las veces que creíamos que te había pasado algo, desde estar castigado, perdido en el bosque prohibido… era que… que… estabas… -Remus que ante todo era un caballero no sabía cómo llamar a lo que Sirius estaba haciendo por entonces sin blasfemar.

–Montándomelo con Bella. –Sirius soltó una carcajada y Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco dándose por vencida.

–No me miréis así. James y Lily también desaparecían misteriosamente y Remus no me engañes que cuando ibas a la biblioteca era porque te dabas el lote con una Ravenclaw y Peter… mira Peter de ti no sé nada, pero ya es hora que te busquemos una buena moza.

Peter se puso rojo pero no dijo nada.

–No le hagas caso Peter, ya aparecerá la mujer adecuada cuando el destino la tenga preparada para ti. Es que no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de conocer a la elegida desde su nacimiento. –Dijo Bellatrix revolviéndole el pelo a Sirius.

–Suerte que en la familia Black nos gusta arrimarnos a nuestras primas. – Sirius bromeó.

James puso cara de asco.

–Queréis dejar de hablar de vuestro incesto.

–Cuando lo llamas así suena como algo malo. –Sirius que había crecido acostumbrado a ver como sus familiares se casaban en entre ellos, no entendía la negativa de su amigo.

James iba a contestar cuando Lily le interrumpió.

–Creo que ya hemos estado bastante tiempo de hablando de la relación de Sirius y Bellatrix, pasemos a otra conversación más interesante.

Bellatrix gesticuló un gracias a su amiga por haber cortado la conversación.

* * *

El nuevo año trajo muchas novedades.

Alphard consiguió que su familia no le quitase su parte correspondiente de la herencia por lo que pudo mudarse, ya había abusado bastante de la amabilidad de sus sobrinos.

Remus había encontrado un trabajo. Ahora era dependiente de una tienda en el Callejón Diagon.

Harry empezaba a decir sus primeras palabras, a Lily y James se les caía la baba con su hijo.

Los planes contra Voldemort habían dados sus frutos. Los magos y brujas oscuros ya no andaban a sus anchas, aunque eso había hecho que sus ataques fueran más peligrosos.

Pero lo que había sido una gran sorpresa, fue que Bellatrix había aceptado una de las tantas peticiones de matrimonio de Sirius. Aunque este le había prometido que no iba a volver a pedírselo, cuando la idea de tener un hijo se le quitó de la cabeza la del matrimonio la sustituyó. Así que tras mucho insistir, Bellatrix acabó aceptando.

–Ya verás que bodorrio.–Sirius le comentaba a James en su hora de descanso.

–Pero si ni siquiera tenéis fecha. –A pesar de que Sirius llevaba prometido unas semanas, James ya estaba cansado de escucharle.

Sirius le miró ofendido.

–¿Acaso eso importa? Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de que mi bodorrio va a ser mejor que el tuyo.

James negó la cabeza dándose por vencido. Menuda penitencia que le esperaba, además no iba a poder ignorarle en nada, Sirius había determinado que sería su padrino.

* * *

Durante el resto del año, las nuevas misiones permitieron que la Orden avanzara en su causa, pero a la vez nuevos problemas y enemigos hacían que el camino se llenase de obstáculos. Como la guerra podía estallar en cualquier momento, Sirius y Bellatrix decidieron que su boda se celebraría antes de que el verano finalizase.

La celebración tendría lugar en el jardín de la nueva mansión de Alphard, junto con la herencia, este había recibido una indemnización de sus hermanos, y solo con ese dinero tuvo suficiente para esa casa.

–¿Con dudas de última hora? –Andromeda bromeó.

Bellatrix se había quedado mirándose delante del espejo. Ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a los vestidos pomposos de las novias, así que tras mucho buscar y con la insistencia de Lily y su hermana, encontró uno que realmente le gustaba. Era simple, un vestido liso y blanco, apenas unos adornos en el pecho y una larga falda que se ajustaba a sus caderas.

–¿Estaré aún a tiempo de decir que no? –Se giró hacia su hermana.

Andromeda abrió los ojos de par en par. No esperaba que Bellatrix tuviese dudas.

–Tranquila, estaba bromeando. –Bellatrix le aseguró. –Rió. –Además, si dijera que no, me quedaría viuda incluso antes de casarme. A Sirius le daría un infarto.

Andromeda suspiró más relajada. Esos dos eran tal para cual.

Lily entró en la habitación acompañada de Harry, el cual ya había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos y en cuanto le soltaban corría contra cualquiera que estuviera delante.

–¡Bella estas guapísima! –Dijo Lily emocionada. –Cuando Sirius te vea… Va a continuar llorando a mares.

Lily había estado hasta ese momento ayudando al novio a prepararse, y desde que se comenzó a vestir no paró de llorar. Lily nunca había imaginado que Sirius Black fuera tan sensible.

Al cabo de unos minutos Alphard se les unió. Él sería el encargado de acompañar a su sobrina hasta el altar. Aunque les costase admitirlo a ambos, se tenían cariño, tanto es así que Bellatrix encontró en su tío lo que siempre quiso de su padre, y Alphard acabó viendo a su sobrina como la hija que si hubiera tomado la decisión de tener descendencia, hubiera deseado. No quería hacer de menos a Sirius, pero Bellatrix se había convertido en su sobrina favorita.

–Espero que estés lista, porque Sirius se mueve tanto en ese altar que va desgastar el suelo.

Bellatrix asintió, se hecho una última mirada en el espejo y respiró hondo.

* * *

La ceremonia no había sido muy larga, había sido acortada por las numerosas interrupciones de Sirius para que el cura se diese prisa. Todo lo que ese hombre decía no le importaba, de sobra el iba a amar a su mujer hasta que la muerte les separase, es más lo haría hasta después. Pero si ese hombre no iba hasta el punto importante, no podría comenzar a disfrutar de la vida junto a su mujer. Así que finalmente, cansado de la insistencia, el cura los declaró marido y mujer.

El resto de la boda fue tal como Sirius lo había planeado. Comida en cantidades desorbitadas, buen alcohol, música, pociones para aguantar el ritmo y especialmente todos sus mejores amigos estaban con ellos.

–No sabéis lo mucho que os quiero a todos. –Obvio que el primer afectado por el alcohol de tal fiesta era Sirius. –Incluso a ti Peter, y eso que llevas unos meses con un misterio… ¡Ni que fueras un mortífago!

Todos rieron a la broma de Sirius. Sin duda el alcohol hablaba por él. Pero Peter, el cual no lo había tomado como una broma a consecuencia de la embriagadez de su amigo, se retrajo de la fiesta y se marchó del lugar.

–Menuda noche de bodas me espera… –Bellatrix resopló.

La borrachera que se traía Sirius se había desarrollado tanto que había comenzado a intentar volar con una escoba que no era voladora.

–Bella, no te creas que vas a ser la única que va a pasar mala noche. Mira quien le acompaña. –Lily, cargando a un Harry dormido, señalaba a James que en vez de escoba usaba una fregona.

* * *

Cuando el último invitado se fue. Sirius pareció recobrar la lucidez.

–¿Te lo has pasado bien? –Preguntó estando casi por completo sobrio.

–No tanto como tú… –Bellatrix señaló a la escoba en el suelo.

Sirius rió.

–Lo sé. Me emocionada mucho. Lo siento.

Bellatrix negó.

–No lo sientas. Ha sido agradable ver como mi marido realmente disfrutaba de haberse casado conmigo.

Lo diferente que había sido su boda, en comparación con las que se celebraban en la familia Black, había sido maravilloso. Aquella boda realmente se había realizado porque existía una promesa de amor eterno.

–La verdad es que he disfrutado como nunca. –Dijo atrayéndola para sí. –¿Qué tal si comenzamos nuestra noche de bodas? –Propuso con picardía.

–Pensaba que nunca me lo preguntarías.

Se dieron un romántico beso bajo el cielo estrellado, donde en aquella noche, las estrellas Sirius y Bellatrix eran las que más brillaban en el firmamento.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Muchas cosas han pasado en este capítulo! He decidido acelerar un poco la trama de la historia, aviso que a partir de los proximos capitulos, las cosas no van a ser tan color de rosa. Pero citando a Dumbledore "La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz.", así que esperar cualquier cosa.

Por cierto, he subido un nuevo capítulo de "Matrimonio de (in)Conveniencia", asi que a los que les interese esta versión cómica, bienvenidos seais.


	28. Las malas noticias nunca vienen solas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Las malas noticias nunca vienen solas.**

Sirius y Bellatrix tenían planeado pasar su luna de miel en algún punto de Rusia. Un lugar poco habitual para unos recién casados, pero ninguno de ellos era amante del sol y a ambos les llamaba la atención las leyendas mitológicas que provenían del frio país. Pero todo aquello se fue al traste cuando un Dumbledore muy nervioso se apareció en su casa para suplicarles que no se fueran y que le acompañasen a Hogwarts.

–Actualmente es el único lugar seguro donde hablar sin miedo a ser escuchados.

Las palabras del viejo director dejaron a Bellatrix un tanto preocupada. Hacía semanas que Dumbledore no reunía a la Orden y que prefería comunicar directamente las noticias y misiones a los interesados. El creciente miedo de un infiltrado en sus filas le había obligado a tomar ese tipo de precauciones, y más desde que recientemente dos miembros habían sido asesinados.

Benjy Fenwick y Caradoc Dearborn, eran dos de los gryffindors que se habían ofrecido a controlar a los slytherins en su séptimo año para que no le hicieran nada cuando se fugo con Sirius. Por suerte nunca necesito de su ayuda, pero ese gesto les convirtió en dos personas en las que poder confiar. En los tiempos que corrían eso era muy importante. Por eso cuando Ojo Loco encontró los restos del primero e indicios que el segundo había corrido la misma suerte, no pudieron más que entristecerse.

Dumbledore les aconsejó que se aparecieran en Hogsmeade y que entrasenn a Hogwarts a través del pasadizo detrás de un cuadro de la taberna de su hermano. El castillo estaba completamente vacío, aún quedaban varios días hasta que comenzara el nuevo curso, por lo que les fue sencillo llegar libremente hasta el despacho del director.

–Granizado de limón. –No se podía creer que Dumbledore siguiera utilizando ese tipo de contraseñas tan absurdas. Cualquiera con un poco de cabeza acabaría adivinándolas.

Al parecer habían sido los primeros en llegar. No sabía de qué iba aquello pero se comenzaba a impacientar. ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan importante como para reunirles en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué era aquel el único lugar seguro?

–¡Mira Bella! –Sirius le señaló uno de los cuadros. –¿Este no es algo así como nuestro tatarabuelo?

Bellatrix se acercó a su marido para comprobar que efectivamente, aquel era Phineas Nigellus Black, profesor y posteriormente director de Hogwarts. Un personaje al que su tía Walburga le encantaba aclamar.

–Estos estudiantes… Ya no respetan al que quiere dormir. –El viejo mago dentro del cuadro comenzó a desperezarse. –¡Ah no! vosotros no sois ningún estudiante… Porque sé que es completamente imposible, pero es como si tuviera delante a mis padres.

Bellatrix resopló. Ya era suficiente con saber que inevitablemente se parecía a su tía como para encima tener que soportar que también hubiera otro macabro pariente al que parecerse.

–Déjalo Sirius. –No tenía ganas de aguantar la verborrea de los Black.

El hombre dentro del cuadro al escuchar el nombre se levantó de la silla y se acercó todo lo que la magia le permitía al marco. Parpadeó varias veces y se ajustó las gafas.

–Sirius Black… –Su tatarabuelo finalmente le reconoció. – Bellatrix Black… –Posó su vista sobre ella. –Fuisteis un gran tema de conversación hace años… Me entretuvo durante un tiempo. Que uno se fugase era algo que había visto antes, pero que lo hicieran dos a la vez, fue todo un record.

–Me alegra pasar a la historia de la familia con tal honor. –Rió Sirius con satisfacción.

Bellatrix se giró y les dio la espalda, dos Black hablando de batallitas. No tenía ganas de aguantarles.

–Y más que pasarás a la historia después de los últimos sucesos acaecidos en nuestra familia…

Eso si llamó la atención de Bellatrix. Mientras se carteó con su hermana tuvo información de primera mano, pero desde que corto la relación hacia ya dos años, no había vuelto a saber nada de la que había sido su familia.

–¿Sucesos?

Phineas volvió a su asiento y bostezó.

–Terribles sucesos. Nuestra familia ha perdido a su patriarca y no hay nadie quien pueda ocupar su lugar.

Sirius y Bellatrix se miraron sorprendidos, si aquello significaba lo que pensaban…

–Orión Black fue débil, debió imponerse y no sucumbir a una muerta tan muggle como la de un infarto. Pero claro cuando descubres que tu hijo, el que debería de haberte sustituido,…

–Oye yo nunca busque su muerte. –Sirius le interrumpió. Esa conversación le estaba enfadando.

Phineas le ignoró y continuó hablando.

–…fallece. No deseas más que unirte a él. –El hombre no estaba hablando de Sirius. –Pobre del joven Regulus. Quizás demasiadas expectativas puestas sobre él.

Bellatrix creyó haber escuchado mal. Su primo pequeño no podía estar muerto. Era un joven de veinte años, fuerte y con toda la vida por delante. ¿Qué podría haber ido tan mal?

Sirius aún continuaba en shock. Es cierto que era el primero en criticar la actitud de su hermano, siempre deseo que se uniera a él, pero eso no impidió que aún le tuviera cariño.

–Phineas me alegra que hayas conversado con tus familiares. –Dumbledore entró por la puerta acompañado de Lily, James y el pequeño Harry, detrás de ellos lo hacían Remus y Peter.

–Siempre es un honor y más cuando son mis queridos tataranietos. –Phineas volvió a bostezar y finalmente se quedó dormido.

Sirius tragó saliva y se recompuso. Tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse.

Bellatrix supo de inmediato que Sirius no estaba bien y que aunque quisiera ocultarlo haciéndose el fuerte, la noticia del fallecimiento de Regulus le había afectado al igual que ella. Pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso, ahora debían de averiguar porque Dumbledore les había reunido allí.

–Me temo que la guerra ha comenzado y ya la estamos perdiendo. –Dumbledore fue directo. Debía contarles muchas cosas y el tiempo iba en su contra. –La Orden ya no existe y el ministerio está recibiendo muchas bajas.

–¿La Orden ya no existe? –James preguntó preocupado. –Nosotros seguimos aquí. ¡Lucharemos!

–¡Sí! –Sirius estaba de acuerdo. –Total, el ministerio tampoco es que fuera de mucha ayuda.

Dumbledore se acercó a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacó un artilugio envuelto en una tela oscura. Lo que fuera que tuviere entre sus manos, no era demasiado grande.

–Cuando escuchéis esto, seréis conscientes de la realidad de mis palabras.

Al quitar la tela, Bellatrix enseguida supo lo que era aquella esfera azul. Se trataba de una profecía. En el ministerio tenían una sala llena de ellas.

–Es una profecía. –Confirmó Remus.

–En efecto. Es una profecía realizada por una de mis más recientes incorporaciones al cuerpo docente de este colegio. Esta lleva en mi poder desde el año pasado, pero no fue hasta hace unas semanas cuando todos los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo me indicaron que se estaba cumpliendo.

Dumbledore pasó la mano alrededor de la profecía y esta profirió un azul más intenso.

–¿Y qué es lo que dice? –Lily ajustó a Harry a su cintura. El pequeño niño miraba a la profecía obnubilado.

–Antes de que la escuchéis… Quiero disculparme por poneros a todos en esta situación.

Bellatrix arrugo la nariz. Aquello no le gustaba. Dumbledore siempre tenía muy claras las cosas que hacía o decía, por lo que el contenido de esa profecía debía ser algo realmente malo.

El viejo profesor alzo la mano y lo que parecía contener la esfera comenzó a moverse rápidamente y una tétrica voz inundo la sala.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...__"_

Cuando la voz desapareció y Dumbledore volvió a tapar la profecía. Nadie dijo nada, todo el mundo se quedó callado intentando asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar.

Bellatrix no tardó mucho en comprender en qué consistía y sin ser consciente de ello no pudo evitar que su vista se fijara en Harry. Lily apretó al bebe más contra ella, también se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba.

–¿Harry? –Sirius preguntó incrédulo.

James se acercó a su mujer. Todos habían comprendido que era lo que estaba pasando.

–Puede que sea Harry… o puede que sea Neville Longbottom. Tanto los Longbottom como los Potter reúnen las características de la profecía.

–¿Y qué debemos hacer? Son dos bebes, son seres indefensos. –Por una vez en su vida Lily no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Por eso lo mejor es protegerlos a los dos. Protegeros a las dos familias. La única solución que encuentro factible en estos momentos es que os escondáis y utilicéis el encantamiento fidelio. Voldemort tratará de encontraros.

James y Lily asintieron sin dudar. Si debían esconderse para proteger a su hijo lo harían.

–Debéis de elegir a vuestro guardián secreto cuanto antes.

* * *

Los Potter rápidamente decidieron que Sirius sería el guardián. Dumbledore y el resto estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto Bellatrix, que como llevaba diciendo desde que se habían unido a la Orden, aquello era una sentencia de muerte. James y Lily debieron pensar como ella posteriormente, ya que dos días más tarde le comunicaron a Sirius que no podía ser su guardián. Ni Lily ni James dudaban de que su amigo fuera a protegerles y que nunca revelaría a nadie su escondite. Sabían perfectamente que moriría antes de hacerlo, y precisamente por eso decidieron que este no podía serlo. En cuanto llegará a oídos de Voldemort esa profecía, irían a por ellos y cuando se dieran cuenta que estaban siendo protegidos por el encantamiento fidelio buscarían a su guardián y debido a que Sirius era su mejor amigo, estaban seguros que irían a por él y también a por Bellatrix. Y no podían estar escondidos pensando que sus mejores amigos podían estar siendo asesinados.

–No sé a que estáis esperando para hacer ese encantamiento y dejarme a mí como guardián. –Insistía Sirius.

–Ya lo hemos hablado y ya te hemos dicho que no. Ya que valoras la vida de tu mujer y la tuya bien poco, piensa que serias el primer objetivo al que buscarían, y cree que cuando los mortifagos vengan y comiencen a torturar a tu mujer… ¿Cuánto tardarías en darles nuestra ubicación?

Más que ayudar Sirius se estaba volviendo una incomodidad. James estaba a punto del colapso nervioso y su mejor amigo actuaba como un suicida. Sabía que Sirius nunca les traicionaría, pero debía ser duro con sus palabras para que se le quitasen de la cabeza esas ganas de querer enfrentarse a cualquier mortífago.

Eso debió de funcionar porque Sirius no insistió más.

–¿A quién tienes en mente? –Sirius se dio por vencido, James sabia que metiendo a Bellatrix por medio no iba a poder llevarle la contraria. Él también debía de proteger a su familia.

–Remus, me parece el mejor candidato. Además, su condición podría ayudarle si la situación se diese. No creo que los mortifagos esperasen encontrarse con un licántropo.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. La idea de un infiltrado no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza desde la reunión con Dumbledore, y que Remus reconociese tan fácilmente que el objeto que les enseñaba el viejo profesor era una profecía, hizo que sus sospechas se centrasen en él. A decir verdad, era el único que se había negado a realizar muchas de las misiones, siempre ponía la excusa de su licantropía, pero aunque no hubiese luna llena, lo hacía…

–¿Por qué no Peter? Sería la opción menos evidente. –Le propuso.

James lo pensó durante unos minutos y finalmente asintió.

–Por mucho que me duela decirlo, es el que parece más débil y por tanto el que menos posibilidades tenga de ser buscado.

–Yo seré el señuelo. –Determinó Sirius. No se iba a quedar fuera a la hora de ayudar a sus amigos. –Que el resto siga pensando que yo soy el guardián y llegado el momento me reiré un poco de los mortifagos.

James negó dándose por vencido.

–Sirius, al igual que tú te preocupas por mi familia, yo también me preocupo por la tuya. Así que no seas ningún héroe y si un mortífago o el mismo Voldemort vienen a por ti, confiesa quien es el guardián. Promételo.

Sirius resopló y finalmente asintió.

–Entonces esta es nuestra despedida… –Sabía que se debían de esconder cuantos antes, pero James se había convertido en un hermano para él y dolía tener que decirle adiós sin saber cuándo podrían volver a verse.

–Esto es nuestro "hasta pronto amigo" –James intentó bromear. –Cuídate Sirius, y sobre todo, cuida de Bellatrix. No se lo digas pero digamos… que hasta hay días que me cae mejor que tu.

Sirius sonrió. No quería ponerse triste. Aunque ninguno quisiera decirlo en voz alta, había una posibilidad de esa fuera a ser la última que se vieran.

–James… Conseguiréis salir de esta. Pero por favor, continuar escondidos pase lo que pase. Y ahora dame un abrazo viejo amigo

James obedeció de buen gusto y con aquel abrazo fraternal los dos amigos se despidieron.

* * *

**A/N:** Algunas cosillas de este capítulo:

\- Benjy Fenwick y Caradoc Dearborn son dos personajes canon. Ambos miembros de la Orden que fueron asesinados durante la primera guerra.

\- La muerte de Orión y Regulus seguirá siendo un tema principal en la tercera etapa de la historia.

\- El contenido de la profecía no es un escrito por mí, es una cita del contenido real del canon.

¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!


	29. 31 de octubre de 1981

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – 31 de octubre de 1981.**

La mañana del treinta y uno de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, Bellatrix se despertó sobresaltada. Desde hacía un par de días estaba sufriendo pesadillas terribles, pero asumió que se debían a lo que estaba pasando con Voldemort y que sobre todo eran consecuencia de la fiebre, recientemente la habían diagnosticado con viruela del dragón. Miró a Sirius para comprobar si le había despertado. Pero no, ese hombre no se despertaba ni aunque le cayese la casa encima. Menos mal que le dijo que se arriesgaría a contagiarse con tal de atenderla durante la noche…

Se levantó de la cama y bajo a la cocina. La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas indicaba que no tardaría en amanecer. La verdad es que, aunque se estuviera haciendo la dura delante de Sirius, estaba agotada. La fiebre la tenía completamente anulada, hasta su magia estaba descontrolada. Mismamente el día anterior había hecho explotar una docena de platos con un simple movimiento de varita cuando intentaba conjurar un simple hechizo limpiador.

Pero esta vez consiguió hacerse el desayuno sin provocar ningún accidente, aunque para ello tuvo que hacerlo al estilo muggle. Sonrió al imaginarse, si alguien le hubiera dicho al comienzo de su sexto año en Hogwarts que su futuro iba a ser ese, le hubiera lanzado un cruciatus sin pensar.

–Te estás riendo sola. No pensé que la locura fuera uno de los síntomas.

Sirius entró a la cocina completamente vestido. No se despertó por sus pesadillas pero si por el olor del desayuno. No sabía porque aún se extrañaba de ese hombre.

Se acercó a ella para darle un beso, pero esta giró la cara para impedírselo.

–Ya tengo bastante con estar yo enferma como para encima tener que aguantarte a ti también.

Sirius puso un puchero pero Bellatrix se mantuvo firme.

–Por cierto, ¿qué haces ya vestido? –Sirius no trabajaba los sábados.

–Anoche, una vez que te dormiste, llegó una lechuza de mi jefe. Detuvieron a alguien que nos podría dar información. –Sirius se sirvió una taza de café. –Pero esta todo bajo control, le he pedido a Andy que venga hacerte compañía mientras estoy fuera. Así no estarás sola.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

–Prefiero estar sola, mi hermana es muy… Bella no hagas esto, Bella no hagas lo otro, Bella no deberías usar esos hechizos en el estado el que estas… Menos mal que el tío Alphard dijo que vendría en la tarde… Si no me escaparía.

Sirius no pudo evitar ahogar una risa. Desde que sus amigos tuvieron que esconderse había estado con la moral muy baja y tras haber caído enferma, no había levantado más cabeza. Así que verle bromear aliviaba su preocupación.

–Quien lo diría… Ahora el tío Alphard y tú sois mejores amigos. Me voy a poner celoso, ¡he perdido mi título de sobrino favorito!

–No te adelantes a los acontecimientos, porque tu tío a veces va de gracioso y se pasa. Aunque lo bueno es que, al contrario que mi hermana, no está controlándome todo el día.

Terminaron de desayunar y Sirius se fue al ministerio. Bellatrix decidió vestirse y para cuando estuvo preparada, su hermana llegó acompañada de su sobrina.

–¡Dora! no te esperaba a ti hoy. –Se sorprendió.

Desde que la joven había acabado el verano pasado el colegio, estaba muy desaparecida. Andromeda estaba muy preocupada ya que su hija no parecía centrarse en la vida y aún no había decidido a que quería dedicarse.

–¡No me llames Dora! –A la joven bruja le cambió el peló a un rojo intenso. Era lo que tenía ser metamorfomaga.

Andromeda chistó a su hija para que se comportara y el pelo de esta volvió a su color natural.

–Bella perdónala. Tampoco le gusta que la llamemos Dora. Ahora es…

–¡Tonks! –Dijo la joven.

Bellatrix asintió riéndose.

Andromeda negó simplemente con la cabeza y cambió de tema.

–¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? –Dijo interesándose por su estado.

Bellatrix decidió sentarse, llevaba demasiado tiempo de pie y el dolor de huesos era insoportable.

–Si esto no me mata, me mataré yo antes.

Andromeda negó.

–Qué exagerada eres. En San Mungo te han dicho que has tenido suerte y que es muy leve.

–Entonces puedes irte. No necesito de tus cuidados. –Quizás aún pudiera librarse de su hermana.

–No pienses que te vas a salir con la tuya. Tanto Dora como yo nos quedaremos aquí.

–Pero os contagiaré… ¿Es que no piensas en tu hija? –Tenía que usar todas sus oportunidades para echarla de su casa.

Andromeda se acercó a ella y le quitó la varita.

–Es un riesgo que estaremos dispuestas asumir.

Bellatrix apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. No le quedaba otra que soportar a su hermana durante todo el día.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, la salud de Bellatrix fue como una montaña rusa, en algunos momentos mejoraba pero en otros su fiebre se elevaba. Pero por mucho que le costase admitirlo, que su hermana y su sobrina pasarán el día con ella había sido de agradecer.

Alphard llegó a la hora del té.

–Que casa más concurrida. –Dijo al ver a su otra sobrina y sobrina nieta. –Menos mal que he venido cargado de comida.

Continuaron en el salón, Bellatrix estaba entre un estado de consciencia en inconsciencia por lo que estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás. Algunas veces hablaban mientras que en otras el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de las ascuas de la chimenea estallando. Fuera ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que Sirius no tardaría en llegar.

Pero cuando Alphard estaba en medio de una profunda conversación acerca de cómo se escapaba de la casa Black para irse a ligar con las muggles, el color del fuego de la chimenea comenzó a cambiar y una llama azul lo absorbió.

–¡Es una alerta del ministerio! –Dijo Tonks con conocimiento. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a su madre, estaba pensando en incorporarse a los aurores y ya había comenzando a informarse sobre los protocolos de protección del ministerio.

"_¡Atención! Esto no es un simulacro, repito; ¡Esto no es un simulacro! Lord Voldemort acaba de ser derrotado. Cierren puertas y ventanas y lancen hechizos de protección a sus hogares. La ocultación de algún mago o bruja oscuro será penado. ¡No salgan de sus hogares hasta próximo aviso!"_

–¡Ya era hora que a ese ser de tres al cuarto le dieran su merecido! –Alphard saltó del sillón contento. –Yo me encargaré de lanzar los hechizos de protección.

Andromeda se levanto rápidamente también.

–¡Espera! Nosotras deberíamos ir a casa, Ted…

–Mamá, ya has escuchado la alerta. No creo que sea prudente salir. Papa estará haciendo lo mismo. –Tonks consiguió calmar a su madre.

Bellatrix se incorporó. La alerta del ministerio parecía haber hecho que la viruela de dragón se esfumase de su cuerpo.

–Un momento, esto es muy extraño… ¿Magos y brujas oscuros?

–Por supuesto, estarán enloquecidos por la pérdida de su amo. –Respondió riéndose Alphard.

–Tengo que hablar con Sirius. –Dijo no muy convencida.

Se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó en el suelo. Justo cuando iba a llamar a su marido, la cara de este apareció entre las llamas.

–¡Bellatrix! –Gritó. –¡Cerrar todo! ¡Lanzar todo tipo de hechizos! –Sirius parecía muy nervioso.

–Alphard ya lo está haciendo, pero no entiendo porque tanta…

–¡Bella! –La interrumpió. –Escúchame, puede ser que vayan a por nosotros…

–¿Qué estás diciendo? –No sabía si era por la fiebre o porque realmente toda la situación era muy confusa, pero le costaba comprender lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Voldemort ha matado a James y Lily!

El silencio inundó la sala, la risa de antes de Alphard se quedó muda.

–No entiendo. El ministerio dice que Voldemort ha sido derrotado. –Esta vez fue Andromeda la que habló.

–Sí, pero tras matarlos no sé como Harry ha acabado con él.

–Pero… –Bellatrix intentó hablar pero volvió a ser interrumpida por Sirius.

–No puedo hablar mucho más. Tengo que saber que ha pasado, no entiendo nada… –Sirius ahogó sus lágrimas. –Intentaré llamaros cuando pueda. ¡Tener cuidado! –Su cabeza desapareció entre las llamas.

Al irse Bellatrix rompió a llorar, aun estaba arrodillada y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, no después de lo que acababa de contarle Sirius. Lo que debía de ser una noticia feliz porque Voldemort había muerto se había convertido en una triste.

James y Lily habían muerto.

Andromeda ayudó a levantar a su hermana. Alphard y Tonks continuaron lanzando hechizos. Las palabras de Sirius les habían puesto en alerta y estaba reforzando todas las protecciones.

A Bellatrix le estaba costando mucho levantarse, y cuando pudo ponerse completamente erguida, un fuerte ataque de tos le impidió respirar con normalidad.

–Bella tranquila. Intenta coger aire despacio. –Andromeda la alentaba para que se calmase.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza.

–No… No… –La tos apenas le permitía hablar. –No es justo.

Andromeda abrazó a su hermana. Lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era contagiarse con la viruela de dragón.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde la fiebre de Bellatrix había empeorado. Andromeda quería llevarla a San Mungo, pero estaba tan preocupada por lo que había dicho Sirius, que temía que en cuanto pusieran un pie fuera de la protección de la casa, los mortifagos fueran a por ellos. Finalmente consiguió que Bellatrix descansara mediante unas pociones que la hicieron dormir. Eso había aliviado la tos.

Ya entrada la noche Sirius pudo volver a casa. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su mujer, pero allí solo se encontró con Tonks y Alphard que se habían quedados. Ambos con la varita fuertemente apretada entre sus manos.

–Sirius… –Andromeda susurró.

–¿Donde esta Bella? –No la veía por ningún sitio y eso le preocupó.

–Acompáñame arriba. Ante todo quiero decirte que todo está bien. Pero a Bella le ha subido mucho la fiebre…

A penas permitió que su prima acabase de hablar cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacía la planta de arriba a pasos agigantados.

Andromeda corrió detrás de él.

Sirius abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con Bellatrix dormida.

–Le suministré varias pociones, una de ellas para que durmiese. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Se acercó con cuidado para no despertarla. Estaba pálida y las ojeras se le mercaban más que nunca. Él tampoco debía tener una imagen mejor. Se sentó junto a ella. Ni si quiera notó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse cuando Andromeda les dejó solos.

Se quitó la americana y los zapatos y se tumbó junto a ella. Bellatrix se acurrucó contra él de forma inconsciente.

–Te voy a contagiar. –Murmuró. El movimiento de la cama la hizo despertarse.

–Antes eso no me importaba y ahora mucho menos. –Se abrazó fuertemente a ella. –En las próximas horas iré a por un médico a San Mungo y lo traeré aquí.

Bellatrix asintió sin resistirse. En otras condiciones lo hubiera hecho.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó más despierta.

Sirius negó.

–Los mataron, descubrieron donde se escondían. Peter… Esa rata nos engañó a todos. –Apretó la mandíbula con rabia. –Pero… Harry… Aún no sé cómo pero acabó con Voldemort. Ha sobrevivido a un Avada Kedraba.

Bellatrix le miró sin comprender.

–¿El niño está vivo? La profecía…

–Al parecer él era el elegido y no el niño de Frank y Alice. –Esperaba que los Longbottom estuvieran bien.

–¿Dónde está Harry ahora? –Bellatrix se incorporó preocupada. Un niño tan pequeño como ese que acababa de sufrir lo peor que una persona pudiera imaginar, no debía de estar solo.

–Dumbledore se lo llevó.

La respuesta de Sirius hizo que se relajase. Si estaba con Dumbledore estaba a salvo.

–Pero mañana mismo iré hablar con él. Nosotros somos sus padrinos, debe estar con nosotros. –Sirius volvía a emocionarse.

–Entonces ahora descansa. –Bellatrix se volvió a cobijar junto a él. –Hoy ha sido un día…

Ninguno de ellos completó esa frase. No podían nombrar los sentimientos y estados que aquel día había supuesto.

Pero Sirius sentía que dormir era dejar de hacer algo por sus amigos y su ahijado, aunque convencido por Bellatrix, cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado y no iba a ser de ayuda si no podía pensar con claridad.

* * *

**A/N: **Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a este capítulo. Estamos en el punto de inflexión en la vida de Sirius y Bellatrix y todo a partir de ahora será un tanto… diferente.


	30. Hay cosas peores que la muerte

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Hay cosas peores que la muerte.**

Sirius no pudo dormir mucho aquella noche. Lo intentó y lo intentó pero finalmente tras unas horas de descanso, si es que se le podía llamar así, decidió que era el momento de levantarse y hacer frente al nuevo día. Bellatrix continuaba acurrucada contra su pecho, tocó su frente y comprobó que aún seguía con la fiebre alta. Debía de ir a por un médico.

Mientras el agua de la ducha le caía por encima, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que acababa de cambiar su vida en unas horas. James y Lily habían sido asesinados, y aunque en esos momentos debía de estar detestando al propio Voldemort, todo su odio estaba centrado en Peter. Si hubiera insistido más a James en ser su guardián… Quizás no estarían en esa situación.

Cerró el grifo y comenzó a vestirse. Debía de ponerse en contacto con Remus e ir a por esa rata de Peter. Sus amigos merecían ser vengados. Pero antes, debía de proteger a su familia tal y como James le había indicado.

En la planta baja Andromeda continuaba despierta, no le sorprendió. Alphard continuaba dormido al igual que Tonks.

–¿Cómo esta Bella? –Andromeda le susurró para no despertar al resto.

–En cuanto amanezca iré a por un médico. –Apretó los labios. –La fiebre continua muy alta.

Andromeda asintió. Hacia unas horas que había conseguido ponerse en contacto con su marido y le había dicho que se quedaría con su hermana. Esperaba que su hija se fuera a casa en las próximas horas. El ministerio hacia unos instantes que había levantado la prohibición de salir de las casas.

–Me quedaré aquí.

Sirius no pudo evitar emocionarse. Aunque hacía años que había reunido a su familia, en momentos como ese, se daba cuenta de que no estaba solo. Y después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, saber que había personas que se preocupaban por ellos hacían que las lágrimas quisieran salir de sus ojos.

–Gracias Andy. Pero dile a tu hija que se vaya a casa y creo que también sería recomendable que Alphard descansará en su cama.

Mientras que Andromeda conseguía que tanto Tonks como Alphard se fueran, Sirius se ponía en contacto con Dumbledore. Harry debía de estar con ellos, eran sus padrinos y si James y Lily habían confiado en ellos para ese cargo, era porque querían que su hijo estuviera en su casa. No recibió ninguna contestación por parte del viejo director.

Con Remus pasó al similar.

No quiso darle importancia. Todo el mundo debía de estar del revés y asumió que cada uno estaba lidiando con sus propios temores. Aunque la falta de contacto le estaba comenzado a preocupar. ¿Y si Voldemort y los mortifagos habían hecho más daño del pensado?

Tenía tantas cosas de las que preocuparse que apenas podía pensar con propiedad. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse y comenzó cumpliendo lo primero que se había propuesto. Ir a San Mungo.

No fue fácil encontrar un médico. Muchos no habían acudido al trabajo y los pocos que había estaban demasiado saturados, pero tras mucho buscar encontró a un joven residente, que a cambio de unas libras estaba dispuesto hacer una visita a domicilio.

Como sus siguientes objetivos eran llevarse a Harry y encontrar a Peter, dejó que el médico fuera atender a Bellatrix y él en cambio iría al ministerio. Desde su puesto de trabajo podía tener alguna posibilidad más de hablar con Dumbledore y conocer que indicios tenían sobre el paradero de Peter.

Pero nada más llegar al ministerio paso algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Le detuvieron.

* * *

El médico dejó la casa una vez comprobó que Bellatrix estaba estable dentro de la evolución normal de una viruela de dragón. Era cierto que su fiebre estaba elevada pero según el cuadro de la enfermedad, era algo normal. Mientras que no desarrollase otro tipo de síntomas más preocupantes, no había peligro.

Pero a decir verdad, Bellatrix se encontraba mejor, había conseguido descansar y eso se tradujo en una mayor vitalidad dentro de sus síntomas. Se encontraba dolorida y fatigada, pero con energía y la mente más clara. Su hermana la ayudó a levantarse y vestirse.

–Es gratificante verte tan bien. –Andromeda sonrió de lado. –Estábamos todos realmente preocupados.

Bellatrix le devolvió una sonrisa de conformidad, pero enseguida se entristeció. La muerte de James y Lily se instauró en su cabeza. Le costaba creérselo, todo continuaba siendo tan confuso que necesitaba que Sirius le explicase todo… Aunque esa tristeza y confusión quedaba en su segundo plano cuando pensaba en Harry. Esperaba que Sirius volviera con él.

A media tarde Sirius aún no había vuelto y eso le extrañó. Se suponía que llegaría antes de anochecer por eso le había dicho a su hermana que volviera a su casa. Ella se encontraba mucho mejor y sabía que Andromeda quería volver con su marido. Pero ahora dudaba de su decisión. Se encontraba sola, convaleciente y con una magia muy descontrolada.

Estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó un ruido procedente de la planta baja. "Sirius ha vuelto" pensó.

–Ya me estaba preocupando que no volvieras…–Dijo bajando las escaleras y entrando al salón.

Pero el que acababa de llegar no era Sirius, sino los miembros que aún quedaban de la Orden del Fénix y varios aurores del ministerio.

–¿Qué… –Les iba a preguntar que estaba ocurriendo, pero enmudeció cuando todos la apuntaron con sus varitas.

–Bellatrix Black está detenida.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron con Sirius fue sentarlo en una de aquellas salas de interrogatorio que tan bien conocía.

–¡¿Alguien me puede decir que hago aquí?! –Gritaba furioso. –Tengo derecho a saber porque estoy detenido –Nadie le hacía caso. –Esto es un locura… -Murmuró.

Tras varias horas allí encerrado, un auror entró en la sala. Le conocía, nunca habían trabajado juntos, pero habían compartido alguna que otra palabra cuando se encontraban por el ministerio.

–En unos minutos serás traslado a Azkaban. –Se limitó a decirle.

–¡¿Azkaban?! –Le mandaban a la carcel sin decirle nada, sin unos derechos… Sin nada. –Es que nadie va a explicarme que está ocurriendo… ¡McCarthy por favor! –Suplicó.

El auror le miró detenidamente y tras dudar unos segundos le contesto a la cuestión que llevaba horas preguntando sin obtener respuesta.

–Sirius Orión Black… –Comenzó a desenrollar un pergamino. –Está usted detenido por sus alianzas con Lord Voldemort. –Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par. –Por entregar al auror James Potter y su esposa al mismo, por la muerte de Peter Petegrew así como por la muerte de doce muggles. Por estos delitos será enviado a Azkaban.

Sirius continuaba en shock, debía de haber un error.

–Peter Petegrew nos traicionó. ¡Él vendió a James y Lily!

–¡Como puedes ser tan rastrero! Tú eras el guardián de los Potter. Has matado a Peter pensando que con ello ocultarías tus crímenes pero te hemos pillado.

Sirius negaba furioso.

–¡El guardián era Peter!

El auror negó con la cabeza.

–Me das asco Black. –Y con eso se marchó de la sala.

Unos minutos más tarde volvían a entrar otro grupo de aurores para llevarle a Azkaban.

* * *

Con Bellatrix no fueron distintos y la dejaron en una fría sala. Nadie había venido a decirle nada y había comenzado a darse cuenta de que efectivamente no estaba tan sana cómo creía. Notaba que la fiebre había vuelto y en más de una ocasión el lugar le había dado vueltas.

Se preguntaba si Sirius sabía que estaba allí.

Tras varias horas una mujer entró. Se sentó frente a ella, abrió una carpeta y sacó un papel.

–Firme aquí. –Le indicó dándole una pluma.

Si era desconcertante estar en esa situación, cuando leyó el papel todo dejo de tener sentido.

–Yo no voy a firmar eso. –Dijo tirando la pluma. –¡¿Me puede explicar que está pasando?! Me detienen y ahora quieren que firme una declaración donde indica que soy culpable de ser una mortífaga…

La mujer recogió el papel y sin decir nada, se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó a la puerta y se fue.

Al poco de salir la mujer, entró Ojo Loco Moody.

–¡Alastor! –Por un momento Bellatrix se sintió aliviada al verle. Al menos podría decirles a todos que estaban equivocados de haberla detenido. –Por fin alguien que pueda explicarles su error. – Se pasó la mano por los ojos pensando que todo había acabado y que volvería a casa.

–Bellatrix Black… –Dijo dándose un rodeo por la sala. –No sé cómo hemos caído. Yo me fie de Sirius… Pero viendo lo suyo no me sorprende nada esto…

Bellatrix le miraba sin comprender, ¿qué estaba diciendo este hombre? ¿Qué había pasado con Sirius?

–Que engañados nos teníais a todos… Delante de nuestras narices y no nos habíamos dado cuenta…

Bellatrix no aguantó más.

–Me puedes decir directamente que está pasando. No sé de qué va a este juego. Pero, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? y sobretodo ¿Donde está Sirius?

Alastor la miró y se apoyó en su pierna buena.

–Estas aquí para ser llevaba a Azkaban.

¡Azkaban!

Esto ya no estaba siendo normal. Nada tenía sentido.

–Deberías de haber previsto que te íbamos a encontrar cuando decidiste torturar a Frank y Alice Longbottom junto con los hermanos Lestrange –Escupió.

–¡Yo no he torturado a nadie! –Pero que estaba pasando. El aire comenzaba a faltarle y se sentía a punto del colapso.

–Tenemos pruebas, ¡testigos! Os hemos pillado con las manos en la masa. Sirius y tú no volveréis a ver la luz del día nunca más. Un asesino en serie y una torturadora, los dementores se darán un festín con vosotros.

Alastor salió de la sala.

Bellatrix todavía estaba asimilando toda la información. Si no había entendido mal, Sirius también estaba detenido y lo acusaban de asesinato. Aquí algo no andaba bien. Debía de haber un error, pero parecía que no se solucionaría próximamente ya que las siguientes personas que entraron en la sala fueron aquellas que la llevarían hacia Azkaban.


	31. Las cosas no cuadran

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – Las cosas no cuadran.**

Ted Tonks se dirigió a su trabajo tal y como llevaba haciendo desde hacia diecisiete años. La caída de Voldemort había hecho que toda la sociedad mágica vivera unos días caóticos pero era hora de volver a la normalidad. Su puesto de trabajo estaba repleto de los artilugios mágicos que debía de reparar, no era lo que había soñado, pero ese trabajo había conseguido que pudiera mantener a su familia.

Pensando en su familia comenzó a reparar una escoba mágica que tenía un buen corte en el centro. Su mujer y su hija estaban dormidas cuando dejo la casa, Andromeda estaba agotada tras haber vuelto de casa de su hermana. Se preguntaba si volvería el día de hoy con su cuñada, era normal que la cuidase estando enferma y más ahora con el asesinato de sus amigos, pero Andromeda también debía pensar en sí misma.

Cuando ya había reparado un par de escobas y una varita escuchó algo que le hizo dejar inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo.

–Los Black en Azkaban. –Dos de sus compañeros estaban con el profeta entre sus manos.

Ted salió de su puesto y se acercó a la pila de periódicos que cada mañana dejaban en su departamento.

Tomó uno de los ejemplares entre sus manos y leyó el título principal:

"_Fieles seguidores de quien tu sabes:_

_Sirius y Bellatrix Black en Azkaban"_

Tuvo que leer varias veces lo que ponía. No podía creérselo pero las imágenes que acompañaban la portada eran de sus cuñados en prisión. Apretó el periódico entre sus manos y tomó la primera chimenea en dirección a su casa.

–¡Andromeda! –Gritó cuando entró en el salón.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Esta preguntó alarmada al ver el estado de su marido.

Le dio el periódico.

Andromeda lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó su contenido. En cuestión de segundos su rostro fue perdiendo el color.

–Esto es una broma ¿no? –Abrió el periódico y continuó leyendo.

"_Sirius Black ha sido acusado de entregar a James y Lily Potter a el que no debe ser nombrado. Black había sido elegido el guardián del secreto de donde se ocultaba la familia Potter. _

_¿Desde cuándo habría estado Sirius Black informado a su amo? Esta pregunta y muchas otras son las que el Ministerio está intentando contestar, recordemos que Sirius Black, era hasta ayer un Auror. _

_Pero no solo eso, además, de entregar a los Potter, Black continuó expandiendo su terror cuando asesino al joven Peter Petegrew que se enfrentó a él y del que solo se encontró un dedo, junto a este también perecieron una docena de inocentes muggles."_

"_Bellatrix Black ha sido acusada de torturar bajo la maldición imperdonable cruciatus, al auror Frank Longbottom y esposa. La cruel mortífaga lideraba el grupo del terror junto a los hermanos Lestrange y un cuarto mortífago aún sin identificar."_

Andromeda acabó de leer en voz alta.

–¿Qué estupideces son estas Ted? –Tiró el periódico al suelo y fue veloz a la chimenea para intentar contactar con su hermana. Pero tras varios intentos no lo consiguió.

Tonks que había bajado de su cuarto al escuchar los ruidos, cogió el periódico que su madre había tirado al suelo y lo leyó sorprendida.

Andromeda se levantó del suelo y cogió un saco de polvos flu.

–¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Ted alarmado.

–A casa de mi hermana. ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

–Espera… Iré contigo, puede ser peligroso. Dora no salgas de casa y protégete.

Andromeda fue la primera en desaparecer seguida de Ted.

Tonks obedeció a sus padres y también decidió enviar una lechuza a Remus Lupin. Si era cierto lo que ponían los periódicos el debía de saber algo.

* * *

En el instante que Andromeda puso un pie en casa de su hermana fue consciente de lo que decía el periódico era verdad, al menos la parte en la que Sirius y Bellatrix habían sido detenidos.

La casa era un desastre.

El salón estaba todo revuelto, los libros y artilugios que había en las estanterías estaban tirados en el suelo. El resto de las habitaciones de la planta baja estaban en un estado similar.

Cuando se iba a dirigir a la planta de arriba su marido la detuvo.

–Prepara tu varita. No sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar. –Ted tenía miedo. El estado de la casa le decía que algo había pasado y que quizás lo que los periódicos contaban no distaba mucho de la realidad.

Andromeda hizo caso a su marido y desenfundo su varita. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Arriba había tres habitaciones, una era la de Sirius y Bellatrix, otra la que habían improvisado para el tiempo que Alphard vivió con ellos y la tercera era la habitación desastre de Sirius. El escenario que se encontró en estas era el mismo que abajo.

Pero cuando entró en la destrozada habitación de su hermana se percató de algo.

–¡Ted!

Este acudió rápido a su encuentro pensando que podía haberle ocurrido.

–¡Todo es falso! –Dijo esperanzada. –¡Yo estuve aquí con ellos todo el día! Es imposible que hicieran nada de lo que se les acusa.

Ted quería creer lo que su mujer le decía, pero estaba seguro que el ministerio no iba metiendo a la gente en prisión porque sí.

–Tienes razón. –No quería quitarle esos momentos de felicidad ya que presentía que las cosas no iban a mejorar. –Volvamos a casa. –Hizo que ambos desaparecieran.

* * *

Cuando el matrimonio se apareció en su salón, vieron que Dora no estaba sola, sino que junto a ella se encontraba Remus Lupin.

–¡Remus! –Andromeda tenía claro que el sabría de que iba todo eso. –¡Es todo mentira!

–No lo es. –Dijo seriamente.

Andromeda negó incrédula.

–¿Pero qué estas diciendo? ¿Cómo van ser Sirius y Bellatrix nada de lo que les acusan? ¿Seguidores de Voldemort? ¿Matar a muggles? ¿Torturar?

–Tienen pruebas contra ellos. –A Remus también le había costado admitirlo.

–Pues son falsas. –Andromeda seguía sin aceptarlo. –Son tus amigos…

–Lo eran hasta que Sirius vendió a sus amigos y mató a Peter así como a una docena de muggles, y Bellatrix torturó hasta locura a dos personas excepcionales.

Andromeda se mordía el labio nerviosa.

–Es que eso no tiene ningún sentido. Yo estuve en su casa el día que Voldemort fue derrotado. ¿Me puedes explicar cómo mi hermana va a torturar a nadie cuando estaba enferma? ¿O me estas intentando decir que mi hermana con cuarenta grados de fiebre salió de casa sin que me enterase, torturo a los Longbottom y volvió a su casa?

Remus se quedó callado, era cierto que había algunas cosas que no le cuadraban pero Dumbledore le había enseñado los testimonios de algunos testigos y no había dudas.

–Tiene que haber alguna manera de sacarles de allí.

* * *

Contactar con Dumbledore había sido en vano. Este simplemente le había contestado a sus cartas con un simple "Siento mucho el destino de tus familiares y te deseo lo mejor" Eso no era lo que se esperaba de una persona que la había apoyado cuando había decido fugarse de su familia. Lo mismo pasó con el resto de personas que creía amigos de Sirius y Bellatrix, los pocos que habían quedado en la Orden directamente ni le contestaron. Y ya no hablemos del ministerio…

En las semanas siguientes Andromeda consiguió que le explicaran los cargos de su hermana y de su cuñado y cuando leyó la lista de todos los delitos creyó morirse. No iba a ser capaz por sí sola de sacarles de Azkaban. Necesitaba un abogado.

Pero si quería un abogado tenía que tener dinero y viendo lo difícil que iba a ser conseguir que alguien les defendiera, con lo poco que tenía ahorrado no iba a ser suficiente. Intentó hablar con el tío Alphard, pero este se negó. Le dijo que ambos merecían pudrirse en Azkaban y que con su dinero no iba a sacar a ningún asesino de la cárcel. Posteriormente, acudió a Gringotts, no sabía exactamente las finanzas de su hermana, pero estaba segura que tenía dinero en una cámara, pero el ministerio había embargado todas sus posesiones.

Así que viendo que no le quedaba nadie más a quien acudir, decidió tragarse su orgullo y contacto con una persona con la que creyó que nunca más iba a volver hablar.

Narcisa.

La carta que le envió a su hermana pequeña no tardó en ser contestada.

"_Entiendo de nuestras diferencias, pero no por ello voy a dejar de ayudar a un miembro de mi familia. Al igual que muchos, me he sorprendido por lo que ha ocurrido y también tengo mis dudas al respecto, así que espero que con mi contribución podamos encontrar respuestas a tales incomodas preguntas._

_Ingresare el dinero en tu cuenta en Gringotts. No quiero tener problemas con mi marido así que será mejor que mantengamos nuestras conversaciones en secreto._

_Por favor, mantenme al día de cualquier novedad."_

Con el dinero que Narcisa le había enviado pudo contratar un abogado. A través de él conoció, que ni Sirius ni Bellatrix tendrían un juicio ya que las pruebas que tenían contra ellos eran suficientes para condenarlos directamente. Con esta información Andromeda también recibió las pruebas que decían tener para inculparles.

Respecto a Sirius, su principal baza era ser el guardián secreto de los Potter, y que por tanto era el único que podía haber contado cual era el lugar donde se ocultaban. En lo referente a la muerte de Peter y de los muggles todo eran pruebas basadas en los testimonios de muggles. Y respecto de Bellatrix, la única prueba que tenían era que los mismos hermanos Lestrange habían dado su nombre a los aurores cuando les habían detenido. Además, también la acusaban de sustraer documentación del ministerio y de borrar datos de los expedientes que se guardaban en el archivo.

Lo curioso era que los delitos principales habían ocurrido justo en el mismo momento en que ella había estado con su hermana. Si que era verdad que Sirius había estado fuera todo el día, y que ella no sabía donde había estado, pero con Bellatrix lo tenía claro.

Le hizo llegar al abogado el documento firmado por el médico que atendió a Bellatrix en su casa. Esperaba que sirviera como prueba de que era imposible que Bellatrix pudiera estar torturando a nadie. Pero su abogado le dijo que no había servido para nada, el ministerio estaba buscando carnaza para meter en Azkaban. Lo que su abogado sí que había conseguido era una visita con su hermana. No era muy común que dejaran a los civiles ir a Azkaban pero, aunque a Bellatrix la habían catalogado como una prisionera peligrosa, al no matar a nadie tenía ciertos privilegios de lo que Sirius no disfrutaba.

El día de la visita, Andromeda se armo de valor, aunque intentaba engañarse, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse allí.


	32. Azkaban

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Azkaban.**

Para poder llegar a la temida prisión, Andromeda tuvo que ir primero al Ministerio de Magia. Los civiles no tenían permitido aparecerse en Azkaban, había múltiples hechizos que impedían hacerlo. Por lo que tras llegar al ministerio, un grupo de aurores la condujo hacia una de las plantas superiores, allí tuvo que firmar un documento de confidencialidad, donde le obligaban a guardar silencio sobre la forma de llegar a la prisión.

Eso hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

Una vez realizado ese trámite, otro grupo de aurores distintos de los anteriores, la llevo a otra sala. Dos aurores con poco tacto la tomaron de los brazos y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar desaparecieron. Unos minutos más tarde se aparecieron en una enorme nave totalmente vacía excepto por una escoba en el medio. _"¿Acaso pretendían que fuera volando?"_ Llevaba años sin subirse a una escoba.

No tardó mucho en comprender que aquello no era una escoba común para volar, sino que se trataba de un traslador.

–Señora Tonks, cuando le indiquemos, pose su mano sobre el mango de la escoba.

Andromeda espero a la orden tal como le dijeron y cuando llegó el momento toco esa escoba. Un torbellino de imágenes inundó su alrededor y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar marearse.

Cuando volvió a notar suelo firme, abrió los ojos.

La escena que estaba viendo fue una que nunca creyó tener que vivir. La prisión de Azkaban se levantaba delante de ella imponente, apenas le alcanzaba la vista para llegar a ver la cima, pero no hacía falta para ver a los dementores revoloteando alrededor.

–Su varita quedará custodiada por un auror y no se le devolverá hasta la salida. –Uno de los trabajadores de la prisión le cogió la varita sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar. –Cuando cruce esa entrada. –Le señalo a la verja que se encontraba en el fondo. –Conoceremos si lleva algunos de los siguientes artículos ilegales; comida, bebida, ropas, artilugios punzantes, así como elementos para realizar cualquier clase de ritual, hechizo o poción. Por lo que si tiene alguno, deposítelo antes o si no será acusada de un delito de desacato contra la autoridad.

Andromeda negó a todo. Lo pensó, pensó en llevar algo para su hermana, pero enseguida desechó la idea cuando conoció las implicaciones que podía suponer.

Dos de los aurores que la acompañaban se pusieron cada uno a su lado y la llevaron hacia la entrada. Los tres pasaron por ella sin problema. No supo porque pero soltó todo el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo. Pero si creyó que aquello era lo peor, cuando cruzó la verja, lo que vio hizo que la respiración se le volviera a cortar.

Aquel lugar era horrible.

Se escuchaban los gritos y los lamentos de los presos, el agua chorreaba por las paredes y la corriente era mortal. El olor era mareante y la sensación de angustia era mortal. Una vez recorrió un largo pasillo la dejaron en una sala, aunque aquello más bien parecía una celda. Dentro solo había una mesa con dos sillas.

–Espere aquí. –Los aurores cerraron la puerta tras ella y se fueron.

Andromeda se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Las condiciones en ese lugar eran demenciales. No podía ni imaginarse lo que sería estar allí.

Unos minutos después, dos personas abrieron la puerta.

Entre esos dos hombres se encontraba Bellatrix, esposada y con su traje de presa. Se le helo la sangre. Su hermana estaba muy delgada, ese fino trapo que llevaba a modo de vestido permitía percibir como se le pronunciaban los huesos. _"Si con solo unos meses esta así… ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir mucho más aquí dentro?"_

–¡¿Andy?! –Bellatrix la reconoció, al menos eso era algo bueno. Temía que ya se hubiera vuelto loca. Le quitaron las esposas y la dejaron libre.

–Black tienes veinte minutos. –Los dos hombres salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Las dos hermanas corrieron a abrazarse y ambas rompieron a llorar.

–¡Yo no he hecho nada! –Repetía Bellatrix una y otra vez.

–Lo sé. Te creo.

Andromeda hizo que Bellatrix se sentase, se veía débil, y le puso su abrigo sobre los hombros. Estaba congelada.

–Estoy intentando hacer todo lo que está en mi mano para sacarte de aquí… –Dijo frotándole los brazos para que consiguiera entrar en calor. –Parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

–Sirius… ¿Le has visto? –Bellatrix no era de las que lloraban con facilidad, pero la situación era propicia para ello. –Solo me han dicho que le acusan de ser un mortífago… ¡¿Quién se cree eso?!

–No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. He intentado conseguir una visita con él, pero me la han denegado al estar en una zona de mayor control. –Tomó aire antes de continuar. –Le acusan de ser la mano derecha de Voldemort y de entregar a los Potter, así como de la muerte de Peter Petegrew y de una docena de muggles.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¿La mano derecha de Voldemort? Un millón de personas se me ocurren antes que el de ser seguidores de esa criatura. ¿Entregar a los Potter? No tiene sentido… Pero bueno, a mi me acusan de formar un grupo torturador con los Lestrange ¿no?

Bellatrix negó. Ver la furia que su hermana desprendía hizo que Andromeda se relajara al ver que esta no había perdido la cabeza.

–Hablaré con más abogados. Todas las pruebas que tienen contra vosotros son inconsistentes.

–Diles que James decidió cambiar a su guardián. –Pero cuando Bellatrix iba a continuar se quedó callada de golpe. –¡Fue Peter! Esa rata es el mortífago, debió ser él el que entregó a James y Lily.

Eso que decía Bellatrix tenía mucho más sentido, pero entonces ¿dónde se encontraba Peter?

–Tenemos dinero en Gringotts, coge todo lo que necesites, para esto, para vosotros. El tío Alphard puede ayudar… Sirius es su sobrino favorito.

Andromeda asintió. No quería contarle a su hermana lo que había pasado con su dinero y como su tío les había dado la espalda.

–¿Tu como te encuentras? –Quería cambiar de tema ya que no sabía si podía mentirle acerca de cómo estaba la situación fuera. –¿Te has podido recuperar de la viruela de dragón?

–Los primeros días tuve mucha fiebre. Fue horrible, tardaron en atenderme una semana, para cuando lo hicieron ya me había recuperado.

Continuaron hablando de la salud de Bellatrix, así de cómo poder demostrar que eran inocentes, hasta que los mismos hombres que antes, volvieron a por ella.

–Black el tiempo se ha acabado.

Las dos hermanas se volvieron abrazar.

–Te sacaré de aquí. –Le prometió.

–Lo sé.

Andromeda observó cómo se llevaban a su hermana. Lamentablemente, esa sería la última vez que la volvería a ver hasta dentro de muchos años.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola! Aquí el fin de estos dos capítulos de transición donde la protagonista fue principalmente Andromeda. A partir de ahora, pasaré a contar la historia otra vez desde el punto de vista de Sirius y Bellatrix, los capítulos sobre la vida en prisión no serán demasiados ya que no veo interesante extenderlos mucho ya que podrían ser muy repetitivos.**


	33. Rozando la locura

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Rozando la locura.**

A las malas, Bellatrix comprendió que el tiempo funcionaba diferente en Azkaban. No importaba ver la luz del día o de la noche, hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta. La única orientación que tenía eran las visitas de los dementores. Nunca imagino que estos fueran tan obedientes, pero cada dos días pasaba un grupo de ellos. A pesar de que esas visitas la ayudaban a contabilizar el tiempo que estaba allí, cuando los dementores terminaban su trabajo, acababa tan ida de que pasaban horas hasta que volvía a ser consciente de la situación.

El sufrimiento físico de la prisión era soportable, es cierto que ella había vivido prácticamente entre algodones, primero con los Black y después con Sirius, que aunque hubiera demostrado ser un derrochador con el dinero, siempre se las arreglaban para que no les faltara de nada. Era cierto que pasaba hambre, sed y que el frio era horrible, pero había cosas peores y esos eran los sentimientos que dejaban los dementores cuando finalizaban su trabajo. Conocía el funcionamiento de los dementores, sabía que se alimentaban de la paz, la esperanza y la alegría y te robaban todos tus sentimientos positivos, y eso último si que la había destrozado mentalmente.

En un principio pensó que iba a poder ser fuerte ante esas criaturas, se había mentalizado que iba a sufrir y que una vez que los dementores obtuviesen lo que querían se irían y ella podría recomponerse hasta la siguiente ronda. Pero tras los primeros años… Su fachada se desvaneció. Lo peor no era la presencia de los dementores era lo que su cabeza hacia cuando se iban. Cuando sus recuerdos positivos eran absorbidos por las criaturas oscuras, los recuerdos de malos momentos le inundaban la cabeza. La vez que su madre la encerró en el sótano medio verano por no sentarse adecuadamente a la mesa, cuando Sirius la tiro de la escoba, el horrible momento de la fuga de Andromeda, las veces que Potter y compañía se burlaron de ella, el rechazo del tío Alphard, los intentos de Rodolphus de sobrepasarse con ella y la acusación de ser mortífaga.

Se había comenzado a olvidar de lo bueno que había habido en su vida y ya solo comenzaba a quedar en ella el odio hacia todos aquellos que la habían hecho sufrir. La familia Black por tratarla como un objeto, Sirius por no valorar sus opiniones, Andromeda por dejarla sola, Potter y toda la banda por menospreciarla, Alphard por creerse superior, Rodolphus por ser peor que un dementor y toda la Orden del Fénix por darle la espalda.

¿Se estaría volviendo loca? Se preguntaba en los momentos de lucidez. Podría ser, pero muchas de las cosas que pensaba ya estaban ahí y solo el tiempo hizo que salieran a la luz.

–Nuestra mortífaga favorita tiene un regalo.

Uno de los aurores que se encargaba de la seguridad se apoyó en los barrotes de su celda. Le ignoró, conocía a ese hombre, era el que en los últimos años se jartaba de su desgracia mientras hacia su ronda diaria.

–¡Oh! ¿Estás enfadada? Y yo que creía que mi regalo te iba a encantar.

El auror apuntó con la varita a la cerradura de la celda y esta se abrió. El sonido chirriante de la puerta hizo que Bellatrix inconscientemente girara su cabeza hacia ella. Esa puerta no se había vuelto abrir desde que su hermana la había visitado. ¿Podría ser aquella otra visita? Esperaba que no. No quería hablar con Andromeda.

El auror se acercó a ella y con otra floritura de la varita una pesada cadena se envolvió alrededor de sus manos.

–Venga, vayamos a dar un paseo.

Fuera de la celda esperaban más aurores que enseguida la agarraron por los brazos y prácticamente la llevaron en volandas entre los laberinticos pasillos de la prisión. Los gritos de los presos cuando pasaban delante de sus celdas eran desgarradores. Tras varios metros caminados, el auror que había abierto su celda, procedió hacer lo mismo con una enorme puerta maciza. Era gruesa y pesada.

–Menudo favor que te estamos haciendo. Esperemos que os portéis bien.

"_Os portéis bien"_ ¿A qué se está refiriendo? O mejor dicho ¿A quiénes? No tuvo mucho tiempo a reaccionar cuando automáticamente la dirigieron a una celda y procedieron a encerrarla allí dentro. Antes de marcharse le quitaron las cadenas alrededor de sus manos.

–¿Quién pensaría que fuerais a ser tan dóciles? Poneros a los en máxima seguridad es una orden un tanto peculiar.

El auror y el resto se fueron. Pensó en soltarles alguna frase, pero en su mente tenia a otros enemigos para los que debía de ahorrar fuerzas. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la ventana, era mucho más pequeña que la de su otra celda. Había luna llena, el lobo de Lupin debía estar contento esa noche, le repugnaba ese que creyó que era su amigo. Esperaba que sufriera tanto como lo hacia ella cada noche.

–¿Bellatrix?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir su nombre desde hacía muchos años. Allí simplemente era un número.

–¡Bella!

La voz insistía tanto que entre la oscuridad siguió su procedencia, enseguida se dio de bruces con los barrotes de la celda.

–¡Bellita!

La persona que le llamaba debía de estar al otro lado del pasillo, seguramente encerrado igual que ella, y la conocía. Miles de recuerdos que creía olvidados volvieron a su cabeza. Bellita era el nombre que de forma cariñosa la llamaba…

–Sirius…

Definitivamente estaba rozando la locura, hacia unos momentos le odiaba y ahora todos los buenos momentos vividos volvían a su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que esa horrible prisión le comiera la cabeza? Ella era más fuerte que eso.

–¡Dime algo! –Al parece Sirius llevaba gritándole un buen rato y ella ni si quiera se había percatado.

–Estoy… –Ni ella misma sabía en qué condiciones se encontraba, bien desde luego no. –Aquí.

Sirius no dijo nada pero sí que escuchó un suspiró de alivió. Intentó fijar la vista entre la oscuridad y en la penumbra de aquella prisión frente a ella observó la figura de un hombre escuálido que se aferraba a los barrotes casi como si intentara cruzar a través de ellos. Sirius estaba demacrado, el pelo y la barba le habían crecido considerablemente y a pesar de solo rondar los treinta, las arrugas se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos azules. Ella debía de tener la misma pinta.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? –A Sirius le temblaba la voz. Parecía ansioso.

–Lo mismo que a ti. –Obvió su primera pregunta. Si Sirius estaba igual que ella no iba a ser nada de ayuda decirle que estaba mal.

–Tenía esperanza de que al estar en otra zona de la prisión fueran más benevolentes contigo. –Se lamentó.

–Somos mortifagos, evidentemente nos iban a tratar igual. –Se apoyó en la pared y se fue deslizando hasta que se sentó en el suelo. No estaba acostumbrada al movimiento que había habido hoy.

–¡Cállate! –La reacción de Sirius le sorprendió y se le quedo mirando a través de los barrotes. –¡No somos mortifagos! –Observó como Sirius se movía nervioso por su celda y al cabo de unos segundos volvía a agarrarse de los barrotes. –Bella, perdóname. Simplemente me niego a que nos consideremos como tales. ¡Somos inocentes!

Un murmullo de risas resonó en el pasillo. Otros presos se reían de sus desgracias. Seguro que no era el primero que decía que era inocente.

–Lo sé. Pero el resto no lo cree. Y aquí dentro no podemos hacer nada para solucionar esta situación. –No quería sonar dura. Pero en momentos como ese no podía dejar de pensar que si no se hubieran escapado de casa y hubieran dicho a sus padres lo suyo ahora no estarían así.

Bellatrix apoyo también su cabeza contra la fría piedra y cerró los ojos. Cada vez estaba más agotada. Sirius la imitó y en su celda, se sentó también contra la pared, pero mirando hacia su mujer.

–Bellita. Escúchame, saldremos de aquí. –Bellatrix simplemente asintió estaba casi dormida o desmayada. Pero a Sirius le fue suficiente ese gesto para que el plan que había estado formándose en su mente en los últimos años comenzara a sonar cada vez con más fuerza.

Era hora de sacar al animago que llevaba dentro.


	34. La segunda fuga

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – La segunda fuga.**

Sirius se recomponía tras la ronda diaria de dementores. Después de doce años en Azkaban no acababa de acostumbrarse a aquella horrible sensación. Muchos podrían haber sucumbido a la locura, tampoco podía asegurar que el no hubiera perdido algo la cabeza, pero las ansias de venganza, la preocupación por su ahijado y la obsesión de liberar a su mujer, le permitían mantener su mente centrada.

Agotado se acercó a los barrotes de su celda para comprobar cómo estaba Bellatrix. Esta continuaba dándole la espalda. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando los dementores se marchaban. Necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarse. Verla así le producía más dolor que el propio causado por esos terribles seres que les controlaban. Necesitaban fugarse de allí.

Siempre se imaginaba, al ver los barrotes de su celda, lo fácil que sería colarse entre ellos en su forma animaga. En los primeros años en Azkaban intentó convertirse pero necesitaba una varita, pero cuando volvió a ver a Bellatrix, tomó la determinación que debía de conseguirlo sin una. Así que tras muchos intentos y muchos fallos Canuto volvió a la vida.

Cuando Bellatrix se recompuso, decidió que aquel era el momento para fugarse. No se podían permitir estar ni un segundo más allí dentro. Por ahora estaban en sus cabales, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más les quedaba antes de perder la cabeza? No quería ni pensarlo.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó a su mujer, pero esta no dijo nada. Esa era su forma de castigarle.

Durante el tiempo encerrados el uno en frente al otro, se habían declarado su amor pero en muchas ocasiones se habían gritado. Bellatrix no dejaba de decirle que la horrible situación que estaban sufriendo era la consecuencia directa de unirse a la Orden de Fénix y que debían de haberse mantenido al margen tal y como ella había propuesto. Por eso le echaba a él la culpa de todo.

–Sí. –Finalmente, Bellatrix volvió a darle la cara.

No pudo haber desarrollado mucho su plan con ella ya que temía que alguien les escuchara ya que estaba seguro que los otros reclusos estarían más que dispuestos a chivarse. Pero de lo que Bellatrix si era conocedora era de los avances en su transformación.

–Bellatrix ya. –No tuvo que decir mucho más para que esta entendiera lo que significaba.

Era el momento perfecto. Los dementores estarían rondando otras zonas de Azkaban por lo que aún tardarían horas hasta descubrir que no estaba en su celda.

Su plan consistía en transformarse y colarse entre los barrotes de la celda, de ahí iría a la sala donde se quedaban los aurores. Era cambio de turno y durante unos minutos la sala estaría vacía. Allí eran donde guardaban las varitas. Una vez que hubiera conseguido una, volvería rápidamente a la celda de Bellatrix y la transformaría en un animal pequeño que pudiera agarrarse a sus lomos. Los animales no eran detectados por los dementores lo que les daría el tiempo suficiente para salir de la prisión. Una vez fuera, continuarían en su forma animal e irían nadando hasta alcanzar la costa. No podían arriesgarse a utilizar un hechizo traslador.

–Sirius ten cuidado.

Era lo único que necesitaba para poder llevar a cabo ese plan tan complicado, que Bellatrix se preocupase por él. Había muchas cosas de las que hablar pero ahora lo único que importaba era salir los dos de ese lugar.

Se transformo en su versión animal y salió de su celda. Fue fácil, estaba tan delgado que apenas rozo los barrotes con su pelaje. Antes de continuar su camino se acercó a Bellatrix, la cual le extendía la mano. Llevaban doce largos años sin el mínimo contacto físico así que cuando vio ese gesto no dudo en lamerle la mano.

–No seas un héroe.

Entendía perfectamente las palabras de Bellatrix. Le estaba diciendo que se protegiese así mismo ante todo. Pero Sirius Black no eran de los que permitían el sufrimiento de los demás si él podía ponerle fin.

Comenzó su camino por aquel largo pasillo. Era deprimente, las celdas en esa zona estaban mayormente vacías pero al menos media decena de mortigafos estaban allí encerrados. Dolohov hacía tiempo que había enmudecido, Macnair había sucumbido a la locura y reía sin cesar, Mulciber era el que le gustaba burlarse de ellos, y Travers lloraba constantemente. No le daban pena, ellos era mortifagos se merecían todas esas penurias. Pero Bellatrix y él no. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la ansiada habitación donde los aurores acababan de salir, una voz que llevaba años sin escuchar hizo que su orejas se levantasen en alerta.

–Rodolphus me he vuelto loco, estoy viendo un enorme perro.

Los hermanos Lestrange estaban encerrados uno frente a otro. Sirius estuvo tentado a entrar en sus celdas y acabar con ellos a mordiscos. Bellatrix le había contado que fue Rodolphus el que la acusó ante los aurores de que ella había participado en la tortura de los Longbottom. Las palabras dichas por Lestrange en su séptimo año en Hogwarts no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, "_disfrutar mientras podáis, porque me vengaré". _Como le odiaba, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, debía de conseguir una varita. Mientras que entraba en la sala de los aurores pudo escuchar a Rodolphus contestarle a Rabastan.

–Lo único que ves es la estupidez en tu cabeza.

Al menos ninguno de los Lestrange estaba lo suficiente cuerdo para ser conscientes de que efectivamente un perro enorme acababa de pasar por delante de sus narices.

Cuando se aseguró que no había ningún auror se transformo en su forma humana. Recordaba que cuando entró en Azkaban dejaron su varita en uno de los armarios de esa sala. Fue abriendo todos los armarios uno por uno, pero allí no había varita alguna, después paso a buscarlas por los cajones de la única mesa que había en el centro pero tampoco. Se estaba desesperando, los siguientes aurores no tardarían en llegar y ya no había ningún sitio más donde buscar. Pero las varitas debían de estar guardadas en algún lugar.

Salió de la sala, aún en su forma humana, y oculto por la oscuridad de la noche, logró llegar a la puerta que les separa del resto de reclusos. Las varitas tenían que estar al otro lado. Pero en el instante que posó su mano en la enorme puerta, esta emitió un color rojo intenso y un ensordecedor ruido aplacó el silencio del lugar. Era la alarma que indicaba una fuga. Se volvió a transformar en perro y ayudado por la distracción del momento consiguió llegar hasta su celda, pero en lugar de entrar en la suya lo hizo en la de Bellatrix.

–¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! –Bellatrix se acercó a los barrotes para comprobar si alguien le había seguido, pero no había nadie.

Sirius se volvió a transformar en humano y la agarró por los brazos para separarla de la puerta de su celda.

–Las varitas no estaban. No he podido encontrar ninguna. –Tenía que haber previsto eso. Seguro que los dementores no tardarían en llegar.

–¿Y por qué estás aquí? –Bellatrix le había tomado la cara entre las manos. Hacia tantos años que no se veían con esa cercanía que había que aprovechar cada momento.

–Quería estar contigo unos segundos antes de volver a mi celda. –Le apartó el pelo para verle mejor la cara. El tiempo había pasado duramente por su cara, pero aún continuaba siendo hermosa.

Observó como Bellatrix negaba con la cabeza.

–No, ¿por qué has vuelto aquí? Puedes escaparte. Ahora es el momento. Todas las puertas se abrirán para que los aurores puedan entrar. Debes aprovecharlo.

Ahora el que negaba era él. No se iría de esa prisión sin ella. Bajo ningún concepto la iba a dejar allí sola.

–Por favor Sirius. –Suplicó. –Ninguno podremos salir de aquí si te quedas. Sé que conseguirás la manera de sacarme de aquí. –Intentó sonreír.

–No puedo Bella, no puedo dejarte aquí. –Quería aguantarse las lágrimas pero estas comenzaron a caer por su cara sin cesar.

–Debes hacerlo y vengarnos.

En la lejanía se escuchaban como las puertas comenzaban abrirse y decenas de pasos eran cada vez más cercanos. El ambiente se enfriaba indicando que los dementores llegarían primero que los propios aurores.

–¡Márchate ya! –Insistía Bellatrix.

Sirius continuaba negándose a dejar allí a su mujer, pero el sonido de los aurores le hizo pensar que Bellatrix tenía razón, si los dos no podían escapar, al menos uno podría ayudar a la fuga del segundo posteriormente.

–Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí lo antes posible. –Era muy doloroso pero era la mejor opción.

–Lo sé. Confío en ti.

Aunque les dolieses debían decirse adiós y deseaban que la separación fuera lo más corta posible. Pero antes que Sirius volviera a transformase en perro se besaron. Un beso que parecía el primero después de tantos años, pero a la vez un beso que les hizo recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

–Te quiero.

Fue lo último que Sirius dijo antes de transformarse en perro y pasar a través de los barrotes. Lo hizo en el momento exacto en que los dementores llegaban.

Cuando la puerta, la misma que hacía unos minutos había tocado e hizo saltar la alarma, se abrió por la llegada de los aurores, se escabullo por ella y así hizo con todas las que habían quedado abiertas. Finalmente consiguió salir de la prisión.

Llegó al acantilado. Hecho una última mirada a la prisión y saltó al agua. Nado, nado y nado, hasta que consiguió llegar a la costa.

Ya convertido en su forma humana, se tiró sobre la arena a descansar. Estaba agotado, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para ello, debía esconderse y comenzar a planear su venganza y la manera de rescatar a Bellatrix.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola! Pues Sirius ya ha conseguido fugarse de la prisión, tuve dudas en si hacer lo mismo con Bellatrix, pero tengo unas escenas reservadas para capítulos futuros y es necesario que la historia tome esta dirección para cumplir con el canon. Aunque todo merecerá la pena.**


	35. La nueva Orden del Fénix

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 35 – La nueva Orden del Fénix. **

Lo primero de lo que Sirius fue consciente cuando puso un pie fuera de Azkaban, era que aquella convicción que le había mantenido cuerdo durante las horas bajas en la prisión, no existía. No había nadie esperándole, ni amigos, ni familia… Ni ahijado.

Era un asesino a los ojos de todo el mundo.

Tras una oscura noche en donde pudo por primera vez ver a Harry después de doce años, continuó escondiéndose. Pensó en hacerlo en el Londres muggles, pero carteles de se busca con su cara empapelaban la ciudad. Las autoridades muggles estaban al tanto de su fuga. Así que tras estar viviendo en varias alcantarillas y mendigando por un trozo de pan, llegó a Hogsmeade. Merodeando entre estudiantes, escuchó que Remus Lupin era profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Quiso llorar. Su Remus profesor, siempre supo que había algo bueno esperándole en la vida, pero también se sintió culpable. Por su cabeza no dejaba de pasar aquel fatídico día en el que propuso a Peter como guardián desechando la idea de James de que lo fuera Remus, temía que este fuera el infiltrado.

Fue en su acercamiento a Hogwarts, cuando escondido entre las telas que cubrían las gradas del estadio de Quidditch, vio a aquella sucia rata. Lo que en un primer momento había sido un entrañable encuentro apreciando las cualidades deportivas de su ahijado, se había convertido en una de las realidades por las que se había fugado. Venganza. Cuanto antes acabase con Peter antes podrá demostrar su inocencia y por consiguiente hacer lo mismo con Bellatrix.

Ahora lo complicado seria cómo atrapar a esa rata, el pelirrojo que la llevaba entre sus brazos no parecía querer soltarla.

Debía pensar algo y rápido.

* * *

Entrar al castillo era complicado. Los dementores rodeaban el lugar continuamente. Era increíble cuantos había, eso al menos le daba esperanza de que hubieran dejado Azkaban haciendo que Bellatrix pudiera estar mejor. Debido a esa circunstancia decidió que su mejor opción era esconderse en la Casa de los Gritos. El pasadizo a través del sauce boxeador le permitía estar cerca del castillo sin ser visto.

Pero en aquel lugar apenas había comida, por lo que se vio obligado a salir de su escondite y acudir al Bosque Prohibido. A eso era en lo que había quedado el gran Sirius Black, a tener que alimentarse de pequeños animales e insectos. Cuando estaba en Azkaban siempre intentaba hacerle ver a Bellatrix que saldrían de allí y que su vida mejoraría, pero ahora las cosas no estaban tan claras. Si apenas era capaz de alimentarse ¿cómo iba a conseguir que creyeran en su inocencia? Resignado continuó en su búsqueda. En esas estabas cuando su suerte cambió. A lo lejos, entre ramas y arbustos, reconoció una cara que le sería imposible de olvidar.

Remus caminaba a buen paso por el límite del bosque.

Le siguió.

Su viejo amigo se ajustaba la capa y se agachaba para recoger alguna que otra rama que a los pocos segundos volvía a dejar sobre el frondoso césped. Según la dirección que estaba tomando se dirigía a Hogsmeade. Pero antes de tomar el último desvió se paró en seco, negó varias veces con la cabeza y continuó caminado. Unos minutos más tarde volvió a pararse.

–¡Muéstrate! –Remus desenvainó su varita.

El primer instinto de Sirius fue protegerse, no tenía varita y dudaba que fuera a ser capaz de ganar en una pelea física, pero si su amigo seguía siendo el mismo, sabía que no atacaría sin motivos. Solo esperaba que no le considerara a él uno de ellos.

En su forma de perro se mostró ante él.

–Sirius… –Murmuró. Obviamente que Remus le iba a reconocer. Por él, todos los merodeadores habían decidido convertirse en animagos.

Se acercó a su amigo. Este no pudo evitar la cara de asombro y a la vez miedo.

Eso hizo retroceder a Sirius.

–¡No! –Levantó la mano para indicar que no se fuera. –Canuto, no te vayas por favor.

Eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. No sabía en qué punto estaría su amistad con Remus, pero necesitaba reencontrarse con su vida. Así que volvió a transformarse en humano.

Era extraño pero, muy reconfortante.

–¡Qué viejo estas! –Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de verse en un espejo, pero desde luego a Remus las arrugas le inundaban la cara.

Remus rió.

–Tu estas mucho peor. –Remus guardó la varita. Ese gesto hizo que Sirius soltase el aire que inconscientemente había estado aguantando. –¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

No se esperaba un gran recibimiento, pero no uno tan seco. Aunque no podía engañarse, era un preso fugado.

–Una historia muy larga de contar profesor Lupin. –Hizo hincapié a su profesión. –¿Me vas a delatar? –Preguntó con miedo.

Remus se quedó callado. Parecía estar debatiéndose internamente.

–No. –Dijo con firmeza tras unos segundos. –Pero creo que es peligroso que estés aquí. Los dementores protegen Hogwarts.

Sirius no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Aún había algo de amistad entre ellos.

–Ven conmigo. –Necesitaba hablar con él, pero aquel no era el lugar.

Sirius le llevó entre los arboles hacia la Casa de los Gritos, por unos segundos creyó tener diecisiete años otra vez, y estar llevando a cabo alguna de sus travesuras junto a sus amigos. Pero desgraciadamente la realidad era otra.

–Por primera vez en muchos años he podido descansar más de diez minutos seguidos. –No podía evitar que le temblase la voz al ver como aquella destartalada casa se había convertido en un palacio a sus ojos.

Llegaron a la puerta y entraron. Si Remus le había acompañado hasta allí, quería pensar aún había esperanza para su amistad.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Remus fue directo. Se le notaba visiblemente incomodo.

–Acabar con Peter…

Observó como el gesto de Remus cambiaba y se llevaba una mano hacia el lugar donde guardaba la varita.

–Y rescatar a Bellatrix.

En ese momento no supo por qué pero Remus asintió con determinación. Más tarde, este le contaría como las dudas que tuvo cuando fue detenido volvieron a estar presentes en su cabeza cuando unos días atrás había visto en el mapa del merodeador el nombre de Peter Petegrew.

* * *

La próxima vez que volvió hablar con Remus fue otra vez en esa misma casa, pero en una situación muy diferente. Habían rodeado a Peter, solo necesitaban atraparlo y llevarlo al ministerio. Él era su billete hacia la libertad. Pero como era de esperar, a Sirius Black nuca le salía nada bien, y Peter se escapó.

Pero algo bueno que sacó de ese momento, fue el reencuentro con su ahijado.

–Harry cuando todo esto acabé seremos una familia.

El chico se abrazó a él. Estar junto al chico después de tantos años y que este creyera en su inocencia era una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida.

–Los dos. –Afirmó Harry.

–Los tres. –Le sonrió, el joven aún era ajeno a muchas cosas. –No creo que quieras dejar fuera de esto a tu madrina. Te aseguro que se enfadaría mucho si lo supiera.

–¿Madrina? ¿Tengo una madrina? –Pudo observar como los ojos de Harry se abrían con sorpresa.

–Tienes a la mejor.

Aquel pequeño encuentro con Harry le sirvió para que, a pesar de la huida de Peter, tuviera esperanza para continuar con su cometido. Rescatar a Bellatrix.

* * *

Los meses posteriores no fueran fáciles. Estuvo escondido en una cueva hasta el invierno y cuando los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, tuvo que buscar un nuevo lugar. Remus intentó darle cobijo en un pequeño apartamento que tenía alquilado en el callejón Diagon.

Pero no todo eran malas noticias y Remus le unas muy buenas. La Orden volvía a estar viva y tanto los antiguos miembros que habían sobrevivido a la primera guerra como los nuevos, creían en su inocencia.

Cuando al comienzo del verano Voldemort volvió, la Orden hizo su primera reunión.

–Tendrás que convertirte en perro.

Sería en una taberna del Callejón Diagon.

–¡Pero así no podré participar en nada! –Y lo necesitaba. Ya había pasado un año desde que se había escapado de Azkaban y tenía que sacar a Bellatrix de allí cuanto antes.

–No tenemos otro lugar. Puede que el ministerio este obviando lo que está pasando, pero sigue teniendo a muchos aurores controlando para que nadie les lleve la contraria.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Aunque no fuera así, no podían permitirse que nadie les escuchase, no solo por el ministerio sino por los propios mortifagos. Necesitaban un lugar donde no tuvieran que preocuparse por ser vistos o escuchados, un lugar que le diera a él la libertad de pasearse sin preocupación, un lugar donde estuviera protegido…

–Remus, ¿sabes si algún Black sigue vivo?

Remus agachó la cabeza.

–Lo siento Sirius, si te refieres a tu madre, falleció hace algunos años, lo leí en el profeta, y me temo que los padres de Bellatrix han corrido la misma suerte.

–¡Genial! –Gritó contentó. –¡Ya tenemos cuartel!

Por mucho que su familia le hubiera repudiado, el continuaba siendo el heredero, y estando todos sus familiares directos muertos… La casa Black le pertenecía.

* * *

Tal y como había pensado, la casa estaba vacía. Bueno, vacía excepto por aquel desagradable elfo que siempre le había hecho la pelota a su madre. Tras un primer reconocimiento donde comprobaron que la casa era segura, una sensación extraña comenzó a instalarse en su estomago. Aquella maldita casa de la que tanto trabajo le había costado salir ahora se había convertido en su refugio.

–¡Traidor!

Había cosas que no cambiaban.

–¡Vieja bruja! ¡Te mereces estar quemándote en el infierno! –A pesar de las muchas veces que se había revelado a su madre durante su juventud, nunca le había dicho tales palabras. Era como si un peso se quitase de su pecho.

–¡Fuera de mi casa!

–Ahora es mía. –Se acercó al cuadro para descolgarlo, pero este parecía estar pegado por algún tipo de hechizo. No todo podía ser tan fácil.

–¡No! Esta es la casa de los Black, de los verdaderos Black. ¡Tú fuiste repudiado!

–Pues adivina, ahora solo quedamos dos Black, y resulta que somos a los que nos pertenece esta casa. Disfrutarás cuando se llene de sangre sucias y traidores. –Escuchó como su madre ahogaba un grito que fue aplacado por el grueso mantón con el que cubrió el cuadro.

Varios días más tarde cuando Remus y el consiguieron adecentar la casa. Los primeros miembros de la Orden del Fénix llegaron.

–¡Dora! –Sirius no se lo podía creer. Aquella chica de pelo morado no se parecía en nada a la adolescente que había visto la última vez.

–¡Es Tonks! –Dijo furiosa. Pero una pequeña sonrisa se les escapó. –¡Tío Sirius!

Su parentesco familiar era un tanto complicado debido a su relación con Bellatrix, pero desde que ambos habían aparecido en la vida de Nymphadora, está siempre se había dirigido a él cómo su tío. Era agradable encontrarse con aquellos familiares que no eran unos atrasados mentales. Ansiaba volver a ver a su prima Andy así como al marido de esta.

Tonks fue la primera de muchos otros miembros de la Orden. Aún no podía perder la esperanza, aunque cada día que pasaba y que los planes se alejaban de rescatar a Bellatrix, su enfado crecia. Entendía que la prioridad era Voldemort. Harry estaba en peligro, y no iba a poner al chico en peligro, pero… No podía esperar un segundo más para sacarla de prisión.

Hacia unos días que Harry había llegado a Grimmuald place y aunque muchos intentaron tener al chico en un segundo plano, los genes Potter se impusieron y Harry acabó formando parte de aquellas largas reuniones de la Orden.

–Y de esta forma conseguiremos adelantarnos a los mortifagos. –Kingsley Shacklebolt terminaba de repasar el plan. –Por ahora esta será nuestra única misión. Tenemos que ser vigilantes. Temó que el ministerio pueda estar más encima de nosotros que el propio Voldemort.

Todos asintieron, todos excepto Sirius, que optó por tomarse de un trago su copa de vino, haciendo que el golpe del cristal de esta sobre la mesa interrumpiese la marcha de la mayoría de los presentes.

–El plan para terminar con Voldemort está en marcha, ahora debemos de idear el plan para sacar a Bellatrix de Azkaban.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, también el propio Harry, pero este más bien porque no se estaba enterando de nada.

–Sirius… –Shacklebolt intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido.

–¡No! No me volváis a decir que no es el momento. El plan para Voldemort ya esta y ni siquiera todos los miembros de la Orden van a participar, así que el resto podemos ir rescatarla.

–Black, ahora no estamos en el mejor momento de arriesgarnos a acabar la mitad de nosotros en Azkaban por intentar salvar a tu mujer. –Moody se levantó con prisa.

–¿Tu mujer? –Preguntó Harry extrañado. El chico se quedó pensativo unos segundos. –¿Es ella mi madrina?

Sirius asintió.

–Ella hizo mucho por esta Orden, se arriesgó en su trabajo para que tuvierais información de primera mano y así ¿es como se lo pagáis? –Más bien ese comentario iba dirigido a Moody, Bellatrix le había contado como prácticamente fue él el que la llevo a Azkaban mientras se burlaba.

El silenció le confirmó lo que no quería escuchar. Así que indignado se levantó de la silla y dejó la cocina.

Necesitaba salir de aquella casa, si ellos no le iban ayudar ya encontraría la forma… Pero, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Estaba atrapado, en el momento que pusiera un pie fuera tendría a los dementores listo para darle el beso.

Pensando en los dementores su mente volvió a Bellatrix, y lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando allí dentro, y sobre todo lo mal que lo debía estar pasando al ver que nadie iba a rescatarla. Inconscientemente acabó en la sala del tapiz, aquella que tanto aborreció siempre. Pero era el único lugar donde al mirar el nombre de su mujer, le hacía estar más cerca de ella.

La primera impresión que tuvo del tapiz fue ver lo que desgastado que estaba. La muerte de su madre también había supuesto la muerte del cuidado del mismo. No se habían producido muchos cambios, excepto por la muerte de sus padres, sus tíos, su hermano y su tío Alphard, que a pesar de estar borrada su cara, su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y defunción estaban reflejados.

Pasó la mano por encima del nombre de su mujer y especialmente por la imagen quemada de su cara.

Temía olvidarla.

–No sabía que estuvieras casado. –La voz de su ahijado interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Ni que ella, Bellatrix, fuera mi madrina.

Por mucho que Harry hubiera intentando esconder su desagrado, su comentario estaba cargado con las mentiras que había escuchado a su alrededor. Él mismo había escuchado a Molly Weasley llamar a su mujer mortífaga, así que no se extrañaba que su ahijado tuviera ciertas reticencias.

–Pensaba que esta situación se iba a resolver en un tiempo breve y que los tres podríamos hablar y contarte todo. Pero ya veo que las prioridades son otras… –Volvió a pasar la mano por el nombre de Bellatrix.

Harry se acercó y se quedo mirando al tapiz.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

–Esto es el tapiz de mi familia. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había crecido en esta casa? –Harry asintió. –Pues este es mi linaje, mi putrefacto linaje. Todos obsesionados por la pureza, todos excepto los que fueron quemados. –Señaló lo que quedaba de su imagen y nombre. –Mi querida madre. Anteponiendo sus deseos de pureza al bienestar de sus hijos.

Harry escuchaba y recorría con la vista los nombres del tapiz.

–Un momento. ¿Draco? ¿Eres familia de Draco Malfoy? –Preguntó con sorpresa.

Sirius siguió la vista de Harry y deparó en el nombre que salía del de su prima Narcisa. Desde que Bellatrix había dejado de cartearse con su hermana no habían tenido más noticias que las que estaba embarazada, así que ignoraba el nombre de su hijo.

–Sí, con el fin de mantener la pureza. Las familias de sangre limpias se han visto obligadas a casarse con otras de sangre limpias. El que no queden muchas puras ha hecho que la mayoría estemos emparentados. –Tomó aire antes de continuar. –La madre de Draco, Narcisa, es mi prima.

Harry continuó mirando el árbol.

–Pero… El nombre de Bellatrix y el de Narcisa, proceden de la misma rama, eso quiere que…

–Son hermanas. –Se adelantó.

–Entonces…

–Sí, Bellatrix y yo somos primos. Mira Harry, te parecerá extraño, mucha gente no lo entiende. Recuerdo que tu padre fue el primero, pero…

Ahora fue el joven el que le interrumpió.

–¿Eres tío de Draco Malfoy? –De entre todas las cosas, lo único que parecía preocuparle al chico era eso.

–Para mi desgracia sí.

–Como me gustaría que fueras mi tío.

Sirius le miró con tristeza. Harry podía demostrar ser un adulto para enfrentarse a personajes como Voldemort, pero en el fondo era un niño que había crecido sin amor.

–Harry, esto no es familia. –Indicó al tapiz. –La familia son las personas que te quieren y están ahí cuando las necesitas. Lo que menos importa es la sangre, si no lo que cada uno tenemos aquí. –Esta vez indicó a su corazón.

Harry asintió más animado y a continuación le abrazó.

–Yo te ayudaré a sacar a mi madrina de Azkaban.

Sirius no pudo evitar emocionarse. Quizás aún no estaba todo perdido.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola! No me puedo creer que al final haya conseguido llegar hasta este punto de la historia, hacia varios capitulos que ansiaba llegar a este punto. Azkaban es duro de escribir (al menos para mí), me es muy dificil describirlo así que ha sido un alivio para mí comenzar a dejar ese lugar atrás.**

**Como habeis comprobado en este capitulo he dado un salto en el tiempo, basicamente en el canon Sirius se estuvo escondiendo practicamente hasta el quinto libro (excepto por algunos momentos puntuales en el cuarto) y de Bellatrix no se sabe mucho, así que no queria alargar mucho esa parte y decidí cortarlo de esta manera. **

**El siguiente capítulo va a suponer un momento imporante. Espero poder subirlo en los próximos días.**


	36. La tercera fuga

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 36 – La tercera fuga.**

Una estridente risa interrumpió el incomodo sueño de Bellatrix. Si el hambre y la sed serían las dos necesidades básicas que cualquier persona echaría en falta en aquellas circunstancias, para ella fue la falta de sueño la que se convirtió en su mayor dolor de cabeza. Una no podía mantenerse cuerda sino era capaz de descansar la mente.

Otra vez la misma risa.

–¡Cállate ya! –Gritó. Su voz resonó en todo el lugar.

Esperaba una respuesta. Alguien que le devolviese un mordaz comentario, alguien que le hiciera revivir el bloqueo de su cerebro. Pero nadie contestó y nadie lo hizo porque aquella risa, que presagiaba la locura, era la suya.

No era la primera que sufría esa experiencia. En muchas ocasiones se despertaba gritando… Pero hacerlo riendo, era algo nuevo para ella. Todo había comenzado cuando Sirius se había ido.

Casi hacia dos años desde que Sirius se había fugado. Las primeras horas de su tras su marcha fueron caóticas, temía que le hubieran capturado o peor que le hubieran matado, pero cuando vinieron a interrogarla, supo que Sirius había conseguido salir de la prisión.

Espero y espero a que viniera a por ella…

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Quizás por eso su mente comenzó a darse por vencida y se dejo llevar por el camino de la locura.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba exhausta y quería dormir, esos eran los únicos minutos en los que podía desconectar de su realidad. Pero parecía que hoy no lo iba a conseguir ya que otro ruido hizo que volviera abrir los ojos.

Explosiones.

Se levantó sobresalta. El ruido era cada vez más cercano.

–¡El señor Oscuro! **–**Escuchó a los prisioneros junto a ella.

Se arrimó todo lo que pudo a los barrotes de su celda para observar que estaba ocurriendo. Aquello no podía ser obra de Voldemort, este había muerto cuando intento asesinar a Harry… Los demás prisioneros debían estar más locos que ella.

Sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda. Eso solo significaba una cosa, dementores. Rechistó con rabia, seguro que alguno había intentado escaparse y ahora iban a pagar justos por pecadores. Ya había tenido suficiente con la ronda de la mañana. Pero cuando los dementores llegaron estos no hicieron nada. Es más, observó como los mismos seres abrían las puertas de algunas celdas.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Murmuró para sí.

Los prisioneros corrían y gritaban felices por haber sido liberados.

–¡El Señor Oscuro! ¡Solo recompensa a los más fieles! –Repetían constantemente algunos.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza, no podía ser cierto. Pero si Voldemort estaba vivo y había sido capaz de lograr esa fuga masiva… ¿Significaría que estaban en guerra otra vez? No tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar cuando uno de los prisioneros comenzó a caminar al contrario que los demás y fue hacia ella.

–¿Cariño estas preparada para nuestro vis a vis? –Rodolphus Lestrange se apoyó en los barrotes de su celda.

Se apartó asqueada por su presencia. Lestrange no había perdido la repulsión que le producía, es más, ahora lo daba más asco que nunca.

–Púdrete. –Estaría loca, pero no se había olvidado de quien era Rodolphus y lo que le había hecho.

El hombre negó con la cabeza pero continúo manteniendo su arrogante sonrisa.

–Bellita no querrás hacer enfadar a tu rescatador.

Le repugnaba que la llamase como Sirius solía hacerlo, ese mote cariñoso estaba reservado para su marido. Iba a contestarle, pero si la situación ya de por si era inverosímil, cuando observó en la mano de Rodolphus una varita, enmudeció.

–Cariño apártate, no quiero lastimar esa preciosa cara. –Apunto con la varita a los barrotes. –¡Bombarda máxima!

La explosión que causó el hechizo, hizo que Bellatrix ensordeciera por unos segundos y que el humo provocado la cegase. Cuando consiguió ver entre aquella nebulosa, Rodolphus estaba frente a ella apuntándola con la varita.

–¡Desmaius!

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

Bellatrix se revolvió buscando una postura que le resultase cómoda. Se envolvió más en la manta que estaba sobre ella y por fin encontró esa postura ideal, ahora podría continuar descansando sobre aquel mullido colchón… Un momento ¿colchón?, ¿manta? Aquello no podía ser Azkaban. Donde quiera que estuviese, era un sitio agradable y cálido. Igual estaba muerta y aquello era el cielo, pero de pronto recordó lo que había ocurrido.

Explosiones, Rodolphus, Desmaius…

Abrió los ojos e intentó reconocer el lugar, pero aquello no era para nada familiar. Se incorporó abruptamente y continuó observando la sala. Era una habitación amplia con dos grandes ventanales que permitían que los rayos del sol iluminasen toda la estancia. La chimenea al fondo era majestuosa, por alguna razón le recordaba a las que había en Grimmuald Place. Apartó la manta y las sabanas que la envolvían y comprobó que no llevaba su traje de prisionera, en cambio, llevaba puesto un camisón de seda… Aquella tela no era barata.

¿A dónde la había llevado Rodolphus?

–Bella…

A su lado, noto que alguien se movía. Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Aunque hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que la escuchó, no podía olvidar la voz de su hermana pequeña.

–¡Narcisa! –Se giró sobresaltada hacia ella.

Su hermana se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se acercó a ella.

–¡Oh Bella! Que feliz me hace verte despierta. Ya estaba preocupada de durmieras tanto. Dos días es demasiado tiempo para un hechizo de ese estilo.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor confundida. Sobre la chimenea reconoció el emblema de la familia Malfoy. Estaba en casa de su hermana.

–¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Se levantó de la cama. No tenía sentido. –Y… ¿Quién me ha puesto esto? –Indicó a su ropa.

Narcisa se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Bellatrix intentó apartarla, pero estaba muy débil y ni si quiera tenía fuerza para quitarse de encima a la diminuta de su hermana.

–No te preocupes, yo me he encargado de ti. Te he cambiado la ropa, te he curado las heridas y he estado esperando a que despertaras. –Narcisa se notaba emocionada.

–Pero ¿por qué? –Su hermana parecía evitar contestar la pregunta.

Narcisa la llevó a la cama y volvieron a sentarse.

–El Señor Oscuro me ha recompensado los años que llevo sirviéndole. Lucius le suplicó por tu rescate y… ¡Finalmente lo ha hecho! El Señor Oscuro siempre recompensa a sus fieles. –Volvió abrazarla. –Te echaba tanto de menos hermana. Estaba tan preocupada por ti… Si hasta le envié dinero a Andromeda para que te consiguiera un abogado.

A Bellatrix toda esa historia le parecía una auténtica estupidez. Pero Narcisa era pura sensibilidad, siempre viviendo en un mundo de fantasía, no le extrañaría nada que hubiera pedido tal cosa como su rescate pudiendo pedir un millar de cosas más. Aún así creía que había mucho más detrás de esa historia y que Lucius estuviera en el medio no hacía más que confirmárselo. ¿Lucius Malfoy suplicando por la traidora de su cuñada? Eso no era lógico, como tampoco lo era el hecho de que Narcisa le enviase dinero a Andromeda. Obvio que su hermana mayor había utilizado el dinero que Sirius y ella tenían en Gringotts.

–Te ayudo a vestirte y bajamos a cenar ¿Qué te parece? –Narcisa se había ido a uno de los armarios y le dejaba sobre la cama distintas ropas.–Esto creo que no te quedará excesivamente grande. –Miró la ropa. En el estado que se encontraba, todo le quedaría grande.

Tal y como había pensado la ropa le sobraba por todos los lados, pero era agradable volver a sentirse una persona. Casi podía decir que se sentía la Bellatrix de antes, pero cuando se miró al espejo… La visión que le devolvió el mismo era horrible, en un primer momento quiso pensar que el espejo tenía algún tipo de hechizo, pero no, esa era ella. Ahí estaba lo que hacían catorce años en Azkaban. Realmente era como ver a su tía Walburga, pero hasta esta tenia mejor pinta que ella. El pelo le llegaba a la cintura y algún que otro mechón grisáceo adornaba su negra cabellera, la cual se notaba que Narcisa había cepillado. Las ojeras hacían juego con su pelo, y sus pómulos estaban tan resaltados que parecían afilados.

–Estas preciosa. –Nunca pensó que Narcisa pudiera ser tan pelota.

Así que otra vez, la duda de porque estaba allí le asaltó. Pero aunque tuviera mucho que averiguar, de momento se iba a conformar con aceptar el bienestar que le ofrecían aquellos que realmente si la habían rescatado y no ignorado, como habían hecho otros…

* * *

–¡¿Qué?!

Sirius apretaba el Profeta entre sus manos. Estaba rabioso no, lo siguiente, nunca se había sentido tan traicionado, y de eso él sabía un rato.

–Os lo dije, os lo dije un montón de veces y nadie me hizo caso. –Tiró el periódico al suelo y se quedó mirando a las tres personas que le habían traído tales noticias.

–Sirius tranquilízate. Aún no tenemos nada claro… –Remus intentó relajar el ambiente.

–¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Mi mujer, a la cual le prometí que la sacaría de esa horrible prisión, esta con una panda de asesinos que matarían a cualquiera con tal de complacer a su amo.

Andromeda que observaba la escena rezagada, se acercó a su primo y recogió el periódico del suelo. Ella también se había preocupado cuando Dora le dijo lo que había ocurrido.

–Tenemos que tener esperanza, igual ni si quiera está con ellos.

Eso ya era lo último que le quedaba por oír. Quería a su prima Andromeda, tanto como si de una hermana se tratase pero, si Bellatrix estuviera sola merodeando por ahí estaba seguro que se hubiera puesto en contacto con él, a no ser que estuviera enfadada… ¡Ay! Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Quizás todo era eso y su mujer le estaba castigando, no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que Bellatrix se iba a enfadar con el si no cumplía con su palabra.

–Sí que está con ellos. –Dora se encogió de hombros. –Los prisioneros que no consiguieron escapar testificaron bajo veritaserum que se fue con unos de los mortifagos, con Rodolphus Lestra…

Remus levantó las manos para que esta no continuara hablando. Tonks no era conocedora de que la enemistad con el mortífago venía lejos.

–¡¿Con Lestrange?! –Estaba claro iba a morir de un infarto. –Que alguien me ayude porque me va a dar algo… –Se sentó dramáticamente.

Andromeda se acercó a Sirius y comenzó abanicarle con el periódico.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Murmuró Tonks a Remus.

–Es que… Rodolphus fue novio de Bellatrix. –Remus hablaba bajo para que su amigo no le escuchase.

–¡Ey! Nunca fueron novios, ya le hubiera gustado a ese.

Remus inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

–Perdona, fue el prometido de Bellatrix.

–¡Tampoco! No llego haber compromiso porque yo lo rompí prácticamente. –Eso le hizo recordar los buenos momentos vividos. –Más que nunca tenemos que rescatarla. –No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Seguro que Bellatrix le odiaba.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy alternaba la vista entre la chimenea y las cadenas mágicas que inmovilizaban a Bellatrix a su silla.

Las primeras semanas en la mansión Malfoy todos habían sido muy respetuosos con ella, todos hasta que Voldemort decidió realizar una visita. Aún no sabía porque la querían, pero no tardaría en averiguarlo. Estaba sentada entre Lucius y Narcisa, como si fuera una niña pequeña que se fuera a escapar. Desde luego que su intención si se soltaba no era irse, si no de matar como mínimo a la mitad de los presentes.

Narcisa le rehuía su mirada desde que la habían atado.

–Bellita, estás haciendo realidad mi mayor fantasía. –Rodolphus se lamia los labios frente a ella. –En realidad, en ella no había tantos presentes, pero llevo tantos años en Azkaban que no me importaría catarte delante de todos.

El resto de los mortifagos rieron.

–Reza a Merlín para que no me haga a una varita. Porque el primer cruciatus que saldrá de ella irá directamente hacia ti. –Tenía tanta rabia que hubiera hecho explotar esa maldita casa.

Rodolphus chasqueó la lengua.

–Qué pena… ¿No querrás hacer enfadar a tu rescatador? –Sonreía con satisfacción mientras lo decía.

Le miró con irá. Se jartaba que fuera él y no Sirius el que la hubiera liberado de la prisión. Aunque en ese caso no sabía si estaba más enfadada con Rodolphus que con Sirius. Al menos sabia las intenciones de Rodolphus, en cambio Sirius la había decepcionado. Llevaba en aquella casa cerca de un mes y no tenía noticias de él.

Cuando pensaba que todos lo mortifagos que quedaban estaban presentes, entró aquel que había protagonizado la mayoría de sus conversaciones con Sirius en Azkaban. Peter Petegrew.

–¡Sucia rata! –Apretó las cadenas entre sus manos con rabia. –¡Ser repugnante! –No podía parar de gritarle. Ni si quiera era consciente de lo que decía simplemente era como si algo la tuviera poseída.

La locura.

Peter no se amedrentó, tal como hubiera hecho si tal enfrentamiento hubiera ocurrido en sus años en Hogwarts, sino que sonrió con malicia.

–No estás en la mejor posición para hablar. –Peter se acercó a ella y apretó la punta de la varita contra su mejilla.

–¿Acaso el bebe Peter quiere jugar? –Definitivamente se había vuelto loca. Por muy valiente que fuera la Bellatrix de antes, se hubiera callado estando en una sala rodeada de mortifagos.

Peter hundió más la varita.

Seguro que acababa haciéndole una herida. Una más no le preocupaba.

Las llamas verdes hicieron que Peter guardara rápidamente su varita y acudiera veloz junto a la chimenea.

Unos segundos después, Lord Voldemort hacia acto de presencia acompañado de su fiel mascota nagini. Lo dementores desprendían tristeza, pero lo que de este provenía era la maldad pura.

–Mi señor… –Peter inclinó la cabeza a modo de obediencia.

Voldemort en cambio le ignoró por completo y centró su mirada en Lucius y en ella. Se paseó alrededor de ambos y posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

–Lucius, mi fiel amigo. –Le presionaba cada vez más la mano. –Observar los demás como se demuestra la lealtad. –Esta vez se dirigió a todos los presentes.

Bellatrix no entendía de qué iba esa escena. Al parecer su cuñado había hecho algo que le había gustado a Voldemort. Negó con la cabeza. Que estúpida podía ser la ideología extrema, al menos ella se había librado de tales pensamientos…

–Y aquí tenemos a nuestra invitada más especial. –Ahora Voldemort posaba sus frías manos sobre sus hombros. –Bellatrix Black. Aún sigues destilando la supremacía de los Black, a pesar de ser una traidora. –Rió.

Aquella pareció ser la indicación de que los demás también podían hacerlo, ya que las risas inundaron la sala.

–Por favor amigos, seamos considerados. –Las manos de Voldemort apretaban cada vez más sus huesudos hombros. –Nunca es tarde para volver al buen camino…

De repente sintió una sensación que ya no recordaba, una que no había sentido desde niña. Para ser más exactos, desde que su padre le obligaba cada tarde de verano a practicar oclumancia. Intentó bloquear la mente, pero Voldemort era más fuerte y rebuscaba en su mente velozmente. Este se paseaba por sus recuerdos con ansias, podía notarlo, aunque no entendía que era lo que quería de ella.

Las imágenes pasaban como flashes; El día que Andromeda se fue de casa, su selección en Slytherin, su primer beso con Sirius, el fin de sus estudios, la aplicación de un puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio, la mesa con los documentos en su departamento, los largos pasillos del mismo, el archivo con la documentación clasificada… Esos últimos recuerdos fueron los que hicieron que recobrará la lucidez. Voldemort parecía querer algo del Ministerio y debía pensar que ella podría ayudarle. Por eso, utilizando la oclumancia consiguió expulsarle.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con todos mirándola, sorprendidos e impactados. No entendía que había pasado.

–¡Amo! –Escuchó a Peter a sus espaldas.

Se giró, al menos lo que las cadenas le permitían, y observó como Voldemort estaba en el suelo.

–¡Aparta! –Voldemort dio un empujón al hombre cuando se incorporó. Malhumorado se acercó a la silla que presidia la mesa y se sentó. Cerró los ojos unos minutos.

Bellatrix miró al resto. Algo había ocurrido, y ese algo no parecía ser nada bueno.

–Ignoraba tus dones para la oclumancia. –Volvió abrir los ojos. –De eso, Lucius no me había avisado…

–Mi señor. –Lucius levantaba las manos a modo de suplica.

–¡Cállate! –Voldemort le apuntó con la varita. –Esto tendrá consecuencias.

Lucius agachó la cabeza. Bellatrix podría ver desde su posición como le temblaban las manos debajo de la mesa. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Por eso ella estaba allí, seguro que eso de que Voldemort había compensado a Narcisa con su rescate era mentira, debía ser alguna estrategia de Lucius para salvar su vida y así quedar bien con su amo y con su mujer. La habían utilizado como mercancía, y esa mercancía tenía que ver con su conocimiento sobre el Ministerio de Magia.

–Como muy bien te has dado cuenta Señora Black, estoy en la búsqueda de un bien que se encuentra en el Ministerio, pero para mi desgracia no sé donde esta, ni si quiera esta panda de inútiles ha conseguido entender los laberinticos pasillos del Ministerio. Pero tú sí que conoces perfectamente ese lugar y… Quiero que me indiques donde está, ya que no permites que busque en tu mente.

El Ministerio era enorme, era imposible que conociera todos los lugares del mismo y sobre todo aquellos que pudieran ocultar algún tipo bien, había mucha burocracia para poder pasearse por allí libremente.

–¡Jamás! –Gritó. No sabía qué era lo que quería, pero aunque se hubiera sentido traicionada por los suyos, jamás ayudaría a Voldemort.

–Quizás necesitas algo que te haga replantearte tu decisión. –Alzó la varita y apunto a su hermana. –¡Crucio!

Narcisa cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolores. La observó, quiso sentir algo, pero no fue así. La traición y los años distanciadas le impedían preocuparse.

Voldemort arrugó la frente indignado. Pero aquel gesto solo duró unos segundos y en cambio una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

–Chica dura.

Dejó de apuntar a Narcisa, la cual continuaba gritando, y movió la varita hacia ella.

–¡Imperio!

* * *

**A/N: ¡Pues ya están todos fuera de Azkaban! ¿Qué os ha parecido lo que ha ocurrido con Bellatrix? Tenia mis dudas así que espero que os haya gustado.**


	37. El Departamento de Misterios

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 37 – El Departamento de Misterios.**

–¡Sirius! –Remus salió de la chimenea del salón de Grimmuald Place. –¡Sirius! –Volvió a gritar al no encontrarse con el habitante de la casa. –¿Dónde se habrá metido? –Preguntó a su acompañante.

La chica del pelo rosa se encogió de hombros.

–Por Merlín que no se haya escapado. No ahora. –Suplicó la joven dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El dueño de la casa no es que no quisiera verles es que simplemente no podía. Le habían dejado solo durante dos días, dos días en los que la culpa y la rabia le habían roído tanto que acabó tomándose varias botellas de vino. Ahora estaba inconsciente sobre la mesa de la cocina.

–¡Sirius! –Gritaron los dos a la vez.

El aludido ni se inmutó.

–Remus, no tenemos mucho tiempo. –Tonks estaba preocupada, las noticas acerca de Harry y sus amigos no pintaban nada bien.

El licántropo asintió y tras hacer varias florituras con la varita un chorro de agua fría cayó sobre su amigo. Sirius.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estáis locos?! –El agua había conseguido que despertara. –Mirar cómo me habéis puesto.

–Sirius, debemos irnos. –Remus le urgió para que se levantase. –Es Harry.

Eso pareció volver sobrio al animago.

–Está en el Ministerio, creemos que ha ido a enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Sirius no tuvo que escuchar más para ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Bellatrix no podía controlar su cuerpo. La llevaban de un lado hacia otro como si de un títere se tratase. Nunca había estado bajo los efectos de un Imperius, pero aquel hechizo se asimilaba más a una prisión, una dentro de su propia mente. Por mucho que quisiera evitar hacer lo que la ordenaban, no podía. Así que acabó llevando a los mortifagos por los pasillos del Ministerio como si de un tour se tratase. Ignoraba que aún recordarse aquellas rutinas tan habituales que realizó durante los años que trabajó allí.

Cuando la ordenaron ir a la sala de profecías, se dio cuenta de cuál era el motivo. Estaban buscando aquella profecía que Dumbledore les había mostrado un par de meses antes de la muerte de los Potter.

Pero dentro de la sala no estaban solos.

Un grupo de estudiantes les desafiaban con sus varitas. Harry Potter, era uno de ellos. Era imposible no reconocerle.

Su parecido con James era impresionante.

* * *

Sirius abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. Habían llegado al Ministerio justo cuando una batalla se estaba celebrando. Miró aquel lugar, "el Velo de la Muerte", era el Departamento de Misterios. Todo era un tanto caótico, pero enseguida reconoció a Harry. Se estaba batiendo en duelo con Lucius Malfoy. Eso no lo iba a permitir, ese rubio oxigenado no iba a lastimar a su ahijado.

Corrió hacia ellos y bloqueó el expelliarmus que Lucius lanzaba.

–Peleas como un estudiante de primero Malfoy. –Dijo contraatacando con una reta hila de hechizos.

–Sirius… –Harry estaba tratando de hablarle, peroestaba demasiado ocupado dándole su merecido a Lucius.

–Harry ve con Tonks, ella os sacará de aquí.

–Pero Sirius… Es ella… –Harry negaba e intentaba que su padrino le escuchase.

–Si Harry es ella, ve con ella. –Entendía las reticencias de Harry, pero ahora necesitaba centrarse en Lucius.

Harry se quedó allí y le ayudó a desarmar a Lucius. El chico tenía buena mano con la varita. Pero como no, su ahijado sería el mejor mago de la época como poco, solo necesitaba más práctica y trabajo.

–¡Black!

Ante ellos otro mortífago apareció. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar al hechizo que le lanzo este nuevo contrincante. Fue Harry el que lo bloqueó. Sirius estaba demasiado sorprendido, si Rodolphus Lestrange estaba allí…

–¡¿Dónde está?! –Comenzó a lanzarle hechizos. Apenas le daba tiempo si quiera a que uno impactase para enviar el siguiente. –¡¿Dónde está mi mujer?! –Le tenía contra el Velo, si solo lo empujase…

–Creó que deberás de comenzar a preparar los papales del divorcio. –Rodolphus se burlaba. –A partir de ahora preferirá estar con la persona que la rescató de Azkaban. ¿A que sí Bellita? –Lestrange aprovechó el momento para lanzar más hechizos.

A Sirius solo le daba tiempo a bloquearlos o a desviarlos y en algunas ocasiones ni eso. Harry le tuvo que ayudar. Estaba demasiado ensimismado pensando en las palabras de Lestrange. Estas eran más dolorosas que el propio hechizo que le había impacto.

El último hechizo de su adversario le dio de lleno en el pecho. Por suerte, solo fue uno que le nublo la vista durante unos segundos. Pero cuando pudo volver a ver con claridad, en frente de él estaba la persona en la cual no podía para de pensar.

–Bellatrix…

Estaba muy cambiada. A decir verdad, no esperaba verla en tan buenas condiciones. El había tardado tiempo en poder volverse a ver como una persona normal. Pensaba que nunca iba a llegar ese momento. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y seguro que acabarían enfadándose, pero prefería eso a nada. Una parte del problema había acabado…

–¡Expelliarmus!

Fue Harry el que tuvo que bloquear el hechizo que Bellatrix acababa de lanzarle. Observó como esta se preparaba para lanzarle otro. Su cara de incredulidad debió ser tan evidente que Rodolphus no desaprovechó el momento.

–Te lo dije. ¡Ahora es mía!

Como si lo hubieran planeado, de forma coordinada, Bellatrix y Rodolphus les lanzaron varios hechizos, lo cuales pudieron evitar al esconderse detrás de una de las columnas de la sala.

–¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿No está de nuestro lado? –Harry preguntó alarmado.

Sirius miró a su ahijado. No tenía respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas. Pero se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo.

–Harry, escúchame. Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien. Pero debes de irte con Tonks. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. –Empujó al chico contra su sobrina, la cual agarró al joven del brazo y tiró contra ella.

Harry se resistía, pero finalmente consiguió que se lo llevase con el resto de los chicos.

Ahora debía de hacer frente a la realidad.

Rodolphus le miraba desde lo alto del montículo de piedra, junto al velo de la muerte. Bellatrix se posicionaba a su lado, con la varita en alto al igual que el mortífago.

–Ahora que los niños se han ido, comencemos a jugar de verdad. –Rodolphus empuñó la varita y Bellatrix hizo el mismo gesto.

Eso le pareció raro, a decir la verdad toda la situación extraña de por sí. Pero la coordinación de movimientos entre ambos era un tanto peculiar. Era como si estuviera dirigida, como si algún tipo de hechizo la estuviera controlando…

¡Imperius!

Solo podía tratarse de eso. Se negaba a creer que Bellatrix hubiera cambiado de bando por muy enfadada que estuviera con él. Se escondió detrás de una de las grandes rocas en la que se había dividido una de las paredes debido a las luchas del resto. Esos segundos le permitieron escabullirse entre el descontrol del momento y subir al montículo junto con las otras dos personas.

–Te estamos dando ventaja. Espero que sepas aprovecharla. –Rodolphus reía.

Bellatrix seguía impasible.

–¡Expelliarmus! –Grito Rodolphus y a la vez también lo hizo Bellatrix.

Eso le confirmó todo. Ahora solo tenía que hacer que su mujer saliera de esa maldición. Pero resultada muy complicado cuando recibías hechizos dobles.

–Bellita. –Se dirigía a ella. Ignoraba intencionadamente a Rodolphus. Sabía lo que hacía un Imperius así que solo necesitaba que su Bellatrix saliera de ese lugar en el que estaba encerrada mentalmente.

La mujer frunció el ceño pero continúo obedeciendo a los movimientos de Lestrange.

–¡Oh Bella! Tú eres mejor que eso. ¿Expelliarmus? Hasta un muggle sería capaz de conjurarlo. –Se burlaba. Esperaba no equivocarse y que realmente Bellatrix estuviera bajo un Imperius. –¿Acaso no eras buena en cruciatus? –Chasqueó la lengua. –Ya decía yo que los slytherins eran todo fachada.

Sus palabras no parecían afectar a Bellatrix pero si a Rodolphus, el cual continuaba lanzando un sin fin de hechizos que milagrosamente conseguía esquivar.

"Venga Sirius, piensa, debe haber algo con lo que consigas hacer reaccionar a Bellatrix."

–Muy patética… –De pronto se acordó de algo, algo que hacía que a Bellatrix le hirviera la sangre. –Venga prima –Eso no podía fallarle. –¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

Observó como Rodolphus volvía a levantar la varita, esperaba que Bellatrix no lo hiciera, pero le imitó. El expelliarmus de Rodolphus le dio de lleno y su varita salió volando a varios metros de distancia. Estaba desarmado. Bellatrix continuaba con la mano en alto, pero esta vez no había lanzado ninguno hechizo.

–¡No me llames prima! –Bellatrix giró la varita. –¡Avada Kedavra!

Ahí estaba, su mujer estaba a punto de matarle. Curioso ¿verdad? James siempre dijo que Bellatrix acabaría matándole, pero nunca creyó que el día fuera llegar.

Cerró los ojos.

No quería morir pensando que su mujer era la causante de su muerte, prefería hacerlo recordando los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Espero a que la muerte llegase, pero no paso nada. Igual esa era lo que sentías cuando morías. Nada. Lo extraño es que aún escuchaba a su alrededor el ruido de los demás luchando.

Abrió un ojo y luego el otro.

¡Estaba vivo!

Bellatrix estaba en frente a él, con la varita aún en alto, y sonriendo abiertamente.

Miró a su lado esperando encontrar se Rodolphus, pero ahí no había nadie.

Rodolphus había caído dentro del Velo de la Muerte.

Bellatrix bajo la varita y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Pero antes de que llegaran a encontrarse en el medio de aquel montículo de piedra, un rayo rojo pasó volando por encima del hombro de Sirius. El rayo acabó impactando en la bruja, la cual salió disparada varios metros, para después golpear en el suelo duramente.

–¡No! –Gritó. Se giró para ver quien había sido el causante de dicho hechizo y se encontró de bruces con Ojo Loco. –¡Es mi mujer cretino!

* * *

–Aparta esas mantas. –Le ordenaba Sirius a Remus.

Ajustó en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Bellatrix. Habían vuelto a Grimmuald Place tras la batalla, pero Bellatrix continuaba inconsciente.

–Ponle los cojines debajo de la cabeza. –Se acercó a la cama y dejó a Bellatrix con delicadeza sobre la misma. –Vaya golpe que tiene. –Observó como el lado izquierdo de la cara de su mujer comenzaba a tonarse de un color rojizo. –A Moody se le ha ido la cabeza.

Remus no dijo nada y se mantuvo callado. No quería decírselo a Sirius, pero a él también le había asustado cuando vio como Bellatrix se dirigía hacia él prácticamente corriendo. Cuando Sirius le explicó lo que había pasado cambió de opinión.

–Te traeré algo para que le cures esa herida. –Se dispuso a dejar la habitación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se paro. –Sirius tranquilízate, porque estará bien.

Sirius no dijo nada. Continuó examinado uno de los cortes que tenía en la cara.

Deseaba que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

**A/N: Pues ya están juntos de nuevo, ahora tendremos que esperar a ver como despierta Bellatrix… Que aunque hubiera salvado a Sirius… No va a estar precisamente contenta.**


	38. Juntos, pero no revueltos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – Juntos, pero no revueltos.**

Por segunda vez, Bellatrix se despertaba en un sitio que no conocía, al menos según lo que su nublada visión observaba. Cerró los ojos. La cabeza la estaba matando, un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de la misma era el causante. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Imágenes de escenas inconexas se arremolinaban en su mente; Hechizos, peleas, el Ministerio… Volvió abrir los ojos, y pudo fijar mejor la vista. Aunque lo primero que se encontró hizo se quedase aún más confundida.

Un estandarte de Gryffindor.

–¿Qué?

Se incorporó. El brusco movimiento hizo que se marease y que la habitación comenzara a dar vueltas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando controlar tan desagradable sensación. Cuando consiguió estabilizarse, volvió a fijar su vista en el estandarte. Sospechosamente le era muy familiar. Se parecía al que Sirius tenía en su habitación de Grimmuald Place, era exactamente igual al que ella le había escondido en innumerables ocasiones para hacerle de rabiar.

Es que era el de Sirius.

Su visión fue recorriendo la estancia. El papel pintado en tonos verde oscuro que Sirius había arrancado, la ventana de madera negra a través de la que se accedía a su lugar secreto del tejado, la chimenea que conectaba con su habitación al otro lado de la pared, la cama de grandes doseles debajo de la cual había mirado para cerciorarse de que Sirius no se hubiera fugado sin ella…

Estaba en Grimmuald Place.

La ansiedad de pensar que volvía a estar retenida entre mortifagos hizo que se levantará velozmente de la cama en la que se encontraba, gesto que hizo que se encontrara cara a cara con una persona que creía que no iba a volver a ver.

–Sirius… –Susurró con incredulidad. En ese momento retornó a su mente todo lo ocurrido desde que utilizaron el Imperius sobre ella.

El hombre se encontraba durmiendo en una silla junto a su cama. Por la postura no debía de estar muy cómodo. Estaba de brazos cruzados y la cabeza se le balanceaba cuando no encontraba ningún punto de apoyo. Murmuró algo. Debía de estar soñando.

Una risa tonta apareció en su cara. Sirius acostumbrada hablar en sueños. Recordó con nostalgia las veces que este le había negado todas las conversaciones que habían mantenido la noche anterior mientras dormía. Muchas de ellas muy vergonzosas. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso era tiempo pasado. Ahora estaba enfadada, disgustada y sobretodo traicionada por el hombre que tenía en frente. No sabía si iba a poder olvidarse de ello o si un perdón pudiera llegar a ser suficiente.

Cuando se puso de pie, todo su cuerpo crujió. Debía de llevar varios días si levantare. El vestido que Narcisa le había prestado se sentía como una losa pesada que la hacía verse como una mortífaga.

Sirius seguía sin inmutarse. Tenía claro que aunque fuera intencionadamente haciendo todo el ruido posible, no se despertaría. En eso no había cambiado. A su lado había una mesa y sobre ella estaban depositadas dos varitas. Una la reconoció enseguida, era la que le había dado Rodolphus cuando llegaron al Ministerio. No sabía a qué bruja se la habían quitado pero era muy incómoda, demasiado torcida. La otra no supo de quien era, pero asumió que sería la de Sirius. Las runas que la decoraban delataban a su dueño. Cogió ambas. Era mejor si ella tenía las dos.

Miró por última vez a Sirius, el cual seguía ajeno a todo, y salió de la habitación.

El estrecho pasillo hizo que miles recuerdos volvieran su mente. Todos relativos a los tiempos en los que vivió en aquella casa. Se apoyó en la barandilla, en el mismo lugar donde Narcisa se posicionó para escuchar la conversación que sus padres y tíos mantenían acerca de romper el compromiso matrimonial de una de ellas para casarla con Sirius. Si solo ellos hubieran sabido…

Continuó descendiendo.

No tenía muy claro a donde se dirigiría. No sabía si era buena idea irse de aquella casa. Ahora no solo le preocupaban los aurores sino también los mortifagos y el propio Voldemort.

En la siguiente planta se encontraban las habitaciones de sus padres y de sus tíos. Su tía Walburga siempre les decía que así los tenían mejor controlados por si alguno intentaba marcharse. Se les debió de olvidar el tejado.

A pesar de los años que tenía esa casa se veía bien conservada, la verdad es que excesivamente bien conservada. Le parecía una incógnita el cómo Sirius había acabado allí, pero dudaba que si alguien de su familia aun viviese se lo hubieran permitido. Fue deslizando la mano por la delicada madera del pasamanos. Ni una mota de polvo. Sospechoso. ¿Quién había mantenido esa casa? Quizás su pregunta iba a ser respondida en breves, ya que de donde recordaba que estaba la cocina, el sonido de movimientos y personas hablando le indicó que Sirius y ella no estaban solos.

Apretó con firmeza ambas varitas entre su mano y se acercó al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

–¿No está tardando mucho? –Escuchó decir a una voz que no reconocía. Era la de un adolescente.

–Es normal. El golpe ha sido muy fuerte, pero no te preocupes. Estará bien. –Esa otra voz sí que la reconoció. En muchas ocasiones le había dando consejo. Era la de Remus Lupin.

"Maldito lobo" Pensó. Cada vez que había visto luna llena desde Azkaban se había alegrado por saber que esa noche Lupin iba a sufrir más que ella. Se sentía traicionada por Sirius, pero por el resto que creyó sus amigos también.

–Remus tiene razón. Mi tía es fuerte. En nada estará aquí pateándonos el culo. –Que Dora estuviera allí le confirmaba que su familia no continuaba viviendo en aquella casa.

Relajó el agarre de las varitas. Aquellos no eran mortifagos ni aurores, al menos que ella supiera. Se apoyó en la pared, estaba exhausta. No sabía qué hacer, por una vez en su vida Bellatrix Black, no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba dolida con el hombre que dormía dos plantas más arriba y con el que se sentaba en la cocina. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

–¡Ama!

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró hacia abajo. Kreacher abrazaba su pierna izquierda y la besuqueaba sobre la tela de su vestido. Increíble que su tía hubiera tenido la paciencia suficiente para no cortarle la cabeza.

–¡Kreacher creía que había muerto! –Gritaba el elfo. –¡Mi ama Walburga sigue viva!

Estupendo ahora el elfo la confunde con su tía.

–Se ha debido de caer el mantón que tapa el cuadro de Walburga. **–**Escuchó el ruido de sillas moviéndose. En segundos se encontraría con Remus.

–Espera, iré yo. Así de paso subo a ver a Sirius. –La voz de aquel adolescente estaba cercana.

Intentó desprenderse de Kreacher, pero este cada vez se agarraba más fuerte a su pierna mientras gimoteaba. No podía correr porque seguro que se tropezaría con esa criatura y acabarían los dos en el suelo. Se agachó para soltar el agarre, pero era imposible. "Ni siquiera tenía fuerza para liberarse" Apuntó con la varita de Sirius al elfo.

–¡Expelliarmus!

Se irguió con la velocidad suficiente para repeler el hechizo del adolescente. Era el mismo chico que había visto en el Ministerio.

–¡Un traidor atacando a mi ama! –El elfo se soltó de la pierna de Bellatrix y fue corriendo hacia el chico.

–¡Immobulus! – Kreacher se quedó paralizado. La varita de Sirius le obedecía mucho mejor que la que Rodolphus.

El revuelo había hecho que tanto Lupin como Tonks salieran al pasillo para ver a qué se debía ese dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena. Harry Potter apuntando con su varita hacia Bellatrix Black, la cual hacia lo mismo.

–Bajar las varitas lentamente. –Remus se posicionó en medio de aquel fuego cruzado. –Venga, los dos. –Insistió.

Harry fue el primero en hacerlo, pero Bellatrix aún continuaba con ella en alto. Ahora ya no apuntaba al chico si no a Lupin.

–¿Y quién me dice que si lo hago, tu no utilizaras la tuya y me llevaras de vuelta a Azkaban? No sería la primera vez que ocurre. –La imagen de otro miembro de la Orden llevándola a aquella horrible prisión pasaba por su mente. Ojo Loco Moody.

Lupin no dijo nada y simplemente levantó las manos en señal de que no estaba armado.

–No hace falta usar la varita para traicionar a un amigo. –Se le nublaba la mente cuando recordaba todo.

–Bellatrix yo… –Comenzó Lupin. –Nadie te va a llevar a Azkaban. Si no me crees a mi pregúntaselo a tu sobrina.

Tonks que se había quedado algo más retraída salió al paso para aliviar la tensión.

–Tía Bella, con lo inteligente que eres… ¿no crees que si nuestra intención fuera otra, no te hubiéramos ya entregado al Ministerio? –Se fue acercando a ella. Su sobrina tenía razón No solo en lo de inteligente que era, sino en que ya la hubieran entregado. Dudo unos segundos, pero acabó bajando la varita. –Mi madre está deseando verte.

El tener noticias de su hermana hizo que aquella nubosidad que inundaba su mente se disipase. Era la locura. Al menos Andromeda había seguido siéndole fiel.

–¿Dónde está el chico? –Observó que aquel joven había desaparecido de la escena. –Y a todo esto… ¿Quién es? –Su cara le era familiar. –Espero no ser tía abuela. Soy demasiado joven para eso. –Bromeó.

Tonks rió. Aquella era la Bellatrix que recordaba.

–No es mi hijo ni nada por el estilo. Lo que me parece raro es que no le reconozcas. Es igual a su padre.

Bellatrix intento recordar cómo era aquel chico. Por lo poco que había visto era un chico menudo, no muy alto y de piel pálida. Lo más llamativo era las redondeadas gafas que se apreciaban detrás de los mechones de pelo oscuro que le tapaban la frente. A decir verdad se le hacía muy familiar esa descripción, era la misma que la de…

–Potter…

Aquel chico bajaba deprisa las escaleras. Harry. Ahora que le observaba mejor, era cierto que su parecido con su padre era asombroso. Esperaba que realmente no se pareciese también en el carácter. Detrás del joven, Sirius descendía los escalones de dos en dos con rapidez.

–¡Bellita, mi amor!

Puso los ojos en blanco. Si pensaba que las cosas iban a ser como antes lo llevaba claro. Puede ser que no le hubiera matado en el Ministerio, pero eso no significaba que le hubiera perdonado. Sirius trato de abrazarla cuando llegó hasta ella.

–Apártate. –Pero Sirius que era la persona más falta de cariño que había visto en su vida, Walburga había demostrado cero amor por su hijos, hasta su madre había sido mejor en ese sentido, la apretujó contra si ignorando sus quejas. –¡Sirius! ¡Déjame! –Le dio un empujón.

Sirius se apartó dolido. Esa cara que estaba poniendo le estaba haciendo dudar de su enfado hacia él. El pobre no tuvo otra opción que irse y dejarla en Azkaban, es mas ella misma le había dicho que se fuera, y seguro que después no tuvo oportunidad de ir a rescatarla… Sacudió la cabeza. "No, no, Bella, no dejes que esa cara te engañe. Te dejó sola mientras que el disfrutaba de las comodidades fuera de prisión."

–Bellita ¿qué te pasa? –Intentó volver acercarse a ella.

Se giró asqueada. Sabía que flaquearía ante su tacto. Aunque lo que más asco le había dado no era ese acercamiento si no que le llamase Bellita. La voz de Rodolphus resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

–Tú sabes perfectamente que me pasa. –Se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante.

Sirius se paso una mano por la cara. Estaba nervioso.

–Perdóname. Creeme que intenté ir a por ti. Pero las cosas fuera son muy complicadas y todos piensan que somos culpables... Bella por favor. –Suplicó.

–Confié en ti. Como siempre, confié en ti… Siempre hice lo que me dijiste, siempre antepuse tus opiniones a las mías… Y ahora me siento traicionada. No solo por ti si no por… –Iba a señalar a Lupin, pero este ya no estaba. Ninguno de los otros tres estaba en medio de aquel pasillo.

Estaban los dos solos.

No los culpaba. Ella también se hubiera ido si estuviera en su situación. A nadie le interesa estar en medio de una pelea matrimonial.

–¡Bellatrix dime qué quieres que haga! Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Estaré pidiéndote perdón hasta que me muera. Pero por favor... No me hagas esto.

No dijo nada. Estaba cansada, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, tanto era, que se le nublaba hasta la vista. Pero aún así se acercó a él.

–Déjame sola. –Le entregó la varita que le correspondía. –No quiero verte.

Le dio la espalda y esperó. Tras varios minutos, Sirius finalmente se dio por vencido y volvió a retomar su camino escaleras arriba.

Bellatrix dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Las cosas no parecían tener arreglo.


	39. Tú casa, mi casa, nuestra casa

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 39 – Tú casa, mi casa, nuestra casa.**

Si estar encerrada en una fría prisión o rodeada de crueles mortifagos pudiera ser el terror de cualquier persona, era porque esa persona nunca se había visto en la situación que ella estaba actualmente. Ahora ya no le preocupaban los dementores sino en vérselas con un marido, ex marido si las cosas seguían ese camino, que no hacía más que agobiarla para que le perdonase. Un adolescente, que aunque solo se pasará a verlos una vez a semana, le recordaba tanto a su peor enemigo que le daban ganas de lanzarle mil cruciatus, menos mal que a veces los genes de Lily florecían. Un hombre lobo que iba de Cupido y que no le llegaba ni para las flechas, ¿por qué Remus Lupin creía que aun tenían dieciséis años y que con unas palabras suyas iba a perdonar a Sirius? Mas le valía a ese lobo no meterse donde no le llamaban… Por último estaba su sobrina, la cual era a la única a la que toleraba, bueno un poco más que al resto, porque esa chica a veces le resultaba insoportable. Era igual que Ted.

–Esta noche tendrá lugar una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. –Tonks les informó.

Estaban los tres comiendo en la cocina Black. Su sobrina era la encarga de traerles comida para que no se muriesen de hambre. Aunque lo que verdaderamente ansiaba era una copa de vino, y quien dice una copa dice una, dos o tres botellas.

–¡Ay qué pena! –Bellatrix se llevó una mano a la frente haciéndose la desolada. –No voy a poder asistir, pero ya ves, estoy encerrada en esta casa.

No sabía nada de que la Orden continuase existiendo, es más, creía que todos o al menos la inmensa mayoría de los miembros estarían muertos.

Tonks miró con incredulidad a Sirius.

–¿Es que no se lo has contado?

Sirius negó.

La joven ahogó un chillido.

–¿Qué? Ni si quiera me he vuelto acordar. ¡Tengo cosas más importantes en la mente en estos momentos que decirle a mi mujer de que esta casa es el cuartel de la Orden!

Esta vez fue Bellatrix la que saltó.

–¿Has permitido que entren en mi casa las mismas personas que estaban dispuestas a dejar que nos pudriésemos en Azkaban? –Podía haber odiado esa casa con toda su alma, pero al fin y al cabo era la casa donde había nacido, inevitablemente estaba ligada a ella.

–Perdona cariño. Pero es mi casa. Soy el heredero… ¿Recuerdas?

Ese tono de chulo no le gustaba nada.

–Cariño, fuiste repudiado ¿recuerdas? –Le contestó de la misma forma.

Sirius rió con ganas. Como le odiaba en esos momentos. ¡Ay Bella! ¿Pero que viste en ese hombre?

–Tendré que darle las gracias a que tu padre se hubiera muerto, porque tras su muerte, yo soy el único hombre Black vivo. Así que todo me pertenece.

Apretó la mandíbula. Qué pena no tener su varita cerca… Remus pensó que sería lo mejor si se las quedaba él. Estuvo de acuerdo cuando también se llevo la de Sirius, aunque ahora hubiera preferido tenerla y volarle la cabeza a ese hombre. Sacar a relucir la muerte de su padre había sido un golpe bajo… Pero no iba dejar ver que eso le había afectado.

–Se te olvida cariño que estamos casados. Todo lo tuyo es mío.

Se miraron con desafío. Jaque mate a favor de Bellatrix. Una sonrisa vencedora apareció en su casa, aunque la verdad es que esta escondía una energía que creía olvidada y por algún motivo se sentía más ella. Esa pelea con Sirius le estaba ayudando a que esa neblina que inundaba su mente se disolviese. La locura era más insoportable de lo que creía.

–Yo soy miembro de la Orden. –Intervino Tonks. La chica quería causar distracción.

Bellatrix suspiró pesadamente.

–Podre de tu madre, primero una hermana loca y ahora la hija. –Negó repetidas veces. –Por cierto, ¿Cuándo me vendrá a visitar mi queridísima hermana?

Tonks sonrió con satisfacción, había conseguido cambiar el rumbo de la conversación antes de que el linaje de los Black acabara delante de sus ojos como consecuencia un doble asesinato.

–En breves. Esta bajo vigilancia por parte del ministerio. Creen que pueda ir a verte.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio para contener sus emociones. Siempre había tenido muchas diferencias con su hermana mayor, pero el lazo que las unía aun se mantenía fuerte. Esperaba encontrarse con ella pronto y así reírse de la rocambolesca historia que de que Narcisa le había prestado dinero.

–¿Y sobre que tratará la reunión? –Interrumpió Sirius. Estaba molesto.

–Es para idear lo nuevos planes. Ahora que el Ministerio ha aceptado que Voldemort ha vuelto, debemos de proceder de forma diferente. Además, quieren introducir a Bellatrix en ellos. –Concluyó Tonks.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua antes de soltar una estupidez a su sobrina.

–Va a ser muy interesante esa reunión… ¿A que sí querido esposo?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y continuó llenando la boca de comida.

* * *

Aquella noche Bellatrix vio como su casa comenzaba a llenarse de personas, de personas que si su tía estuviera viva, hubiera muerto de un infarto… Aunque siempre podía quitarle ese mantón con el que habían tapado su cuadro y reírse un rato viendo como insultaba a toda aquella muchedumbre.

Lupin fue el primero en llegar acompañado de su sobrina y de Harry. A continuación lo hicieron los Weasleys, es decir, los Weasleys casi al completo con cinco de sus siete hijos, al parecer todo se quedarían a dormir en su casa… Y mientras tanto ella debía quedarse callada… bueno eso es lo que ellos pensaban, porque ya estaba demasiado harta de tener que esconder su comportamiento para no herir los sentimientos de todos aquellos gryffindors

Acabaron por llegar el resto de miembros de los cuales ella solo identificó a dos, una era Snape, que no le parecía raro que continuará besando el culo de Dumbledore, se preguntaba si también haría lo mismo con el de Voldemort, y a uno que tenía muchas ganas de ver… Ojo Loco Moody. El muy… no solo se había jartado de encerrarla en Azkaban y humillarla en todo el camino hacia la prisión sino que le había lanzado un expelliarmus en el Departamento de Misterios del que aun le dolía la cabeza. Según lo poco que había hablado con Sirius, es decir entre pelea y pelea, se había golpeado contra una roca debido a la fuerza del hechizo.

–¡Sirius Black! –Molly Weasley le gritaba con una cuchara de madera en la mano. La mujer les estaba haciendo le cena. –Siéntate como es debido. Debes de dar ejemplo a los chicos. –Señalo con la cuchara a los seis adolescentes, de los cuales se enteró de que una de las chicas no era hija de los Weasley sino de unos muggles, definitivamente su tía se volvería a morir.

Esperó a que Sirius dijera algo. Pero este en cambio, obedeció.

Ella no permitiría eso, ¿qué una persona ajena viniera a su casa a decirle como debía comportarse? ¡Jamás! Y más a ellos que por muy mala gente que fueran los Black, con ideales repugnantes, les habían dado una educación exquisita con unos conocimientos sobre protocolo que envidiaría hasta la Reina de Inglaterra.

–Bellatrix me alegra verte tan recuperada. –Un hombre que se le había presentado como Kingsley Shacklebolt y que era un auror de alto rango, le ofrecía la mano. La ignoró. El hombre avergonzado apartó la mano. –Cuando acabe la reunión os tengo que hablar sobre vuestra situación. –Señalo también a Sirius, y terminó sentándose al lado de Lupin.

Genial, ahora no iba a tener paciencia para aguantar esa absurda reunión, esperaba que ese miembro del Ministerio les diera buenas noticias sobre sus delitos.

La verdad es que aquellas reuniones eran muy distintas a las que ella había vivido en su época. Principalmente Dumbledore no estaba, cosa que igual hasta era mejor porque siendo sinceros el hombre no veía más allá de su nariz. La otra cosa curiosa era cenar mientras que se debatía los planes, a ella desde le luego que se le revolvía el estomago. Y por último, era tener a esa panda de adolescentes hormonados, vale era cierto que se habían adelantado a los mortifagos y habían evitado que consiguieran la profecía, pero esas ansias de ser héroes podían hacer que todos acabasen muertos, y ahora que había recuperado su libertad, en cierta medida, quería estar viva.

–Ya que hemos terminado. –Kingsley se giró hacia ella. –Tengo buenas noticias para Sirius y Bellatrix.

Vale, ahora sí que no iba poder probar bocado. Un ligero hormigueo en su estomago comenzaba a formarse. ¿Los liberarían? ¿Volverían a Azkaban? ¿Los declararían inocentes?

–Hay voces por el Ministerio que comienzan hablar sobre un juicio justo para vosotros.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Eso no era lo que esperaba, incluso que directamente los siguieran considerando mortifagos. Pero, ¿un juicio? Qué clase de burla era esa…

–¡¿Pero qué tontería es esa?! –Ya estaba, hasta ahí había llegado su educación, había estado toda la cena intentando mantenerse calmada y cuerda, pero ya no. –Un juicio, a dos personas inocentes, sin ningún tipo de prueba fundada… A no y no es eso, aquí la cosa es que comienza haber voces… Eso quiere decir que ni si quiera estamos cerca de un juicio justo… y ¿qué es lo que vosotros hacéis? Nada. Estoy por apostarme que si cualquiera de vosotros acabará retenido contra su voluntad simplemente dos minutos por el Ministerio, iríais a buscarle con todo tipo de artimañas y planes, pero no… Como somos los Black, somos malos, somos sangre limpia, somos lo peor que hay… No movéis ni movisteis un dedo, pero claro eso no os impide venir a mi casa y actuar como si fuéramos nosotros los que deberíamos pisar el suelo sobre el que camináis…

–Bella…

Sirius intentó tomarle de la mano para que se calmase, pero eso que hizo que su furia se incrementase.

–No me voy callar Sirius. Me arriesgue para conseguir información para esta Orden, sufrí catorce años en Azkaban, fui utilizada por Voldemort… ¿Y esto es todo lo que obtengo? ¿Una posibilidad de un juicio justo? Ni si quiera un gracias por parte de nadie. Lo único que he recibido es un golpe en la cabeza. Así que permitirme que me niegue a seguir vuestros planes.

Se cruzó de brazos y se ajustó en su silla. Ya estaba, lo había soltado.

Ojo Loco se levantó y camino a su alrededor.

–Disculpa si la alta sociedad no se ha sentido el centro de atención. –El Auror se burló. –Todos nos hemos visto perjudicados en esta guerra. Pero tú sigues viva y no como por ejemplo, los padres de tu ahijado.

Iba intervenir cuando Sirius lo hizo.

–Se acabó –Se puso en pie. –¿Quieres que nos sintamos culpables por la muerte de nuestros mejores amigos? ¿Te estás burlando de la muerte de dos personas y del encarcelamiento de otras dos delante de un chico de dieciséis años? Pues enhorabuena porque lo has conseguido. –Se tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino. Parecía bastante tranquilo para cómo eran ellos. –Quizás las críticas que todos hacéis a nuestras espaldas deberías redirigirlas y hacerlas a vosotros mismos. –Con esto último se levantó de su silla y salió de la cocina.

Tras varios minutos de silencio Ojo Loco abandonó el lugar y escuchó como utilizaba la chimenea para salir de la casa. Los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones, pero antes de hacerlo Harry le regalo una pequeña sonrisa confortante. Al menos el chico si tenía la mente más abierta.

–Parece que volvemos a estar en Hogwarts… –Lupin intento romper la tensión, pero no resulto.

–No sigas por ese camino Remus. –Se levantó para marcharse. Tenía que ir a ver a Sirius, esa calma que desprendía no era nada común en él.

–Bellatrix, disculpa, no quería causar esto. En realidad creía que era una buena noticia. –Kingsley realmente se veía afectado. –Continuaré trabajando en ello para que os declaren inocentes. –Le aseguró.

La verdad es que ese hombre no tenia culpa de nada, es más, era el único que realmente e había visto interesado por su situación. Iba a salir de la sala cuando otra voz la detuvo. Molly Weasley.

–Mis hermanos murieron dos días antes de tu boda.

Se giró hacia la mujer, parecía que aquello no había terminado.

–Y aún así hicisteis una celebración sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Continuasteis con vuestros planes sin pensar en mi familia.

Eso que estaba diciendo Molly era totalmente falso, es cierto que sus hermanos habían muerto antes de su boda pero la historia no era así por mucho que quisiera cambiarla.

–Es cierto que tus hermanos fueron asesinados dos días antes, pero nos enteramos de su muerte una semana más tarde. Que no vinieran a la boda fue lo que nos hizo comenzar a buscarles. No intentes dejarme a mí como la mala, que es lo que todos lleváis haciendo desde que Sirius y yo comenzamos a salir, cuando en realidad deberías miramos primeros a vosotros mismos.

Finalmente consiguió salir de aquella cocina. Casi prefería estar encerrada con los dementores que con aquella panda de falsos amigos.

Subió las escaleras y buscó a Sirius en su habitación, pero no le encontró. Desde que estaban juntos en esa casa, ella había vuelto a la que había sido su habitación de adolescente y Sirius a la suya. Podía ir a preguntar a los chicos por él, pero no quería tener que encontrarse con nadie, la atmosfera era demasiado tensa aún.

Se encerró en su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama. Inevitablemente esa situación le recordó a todas las veces que su madre o su tía les abroncaban por algo que habían hecho mal. Podía escuchar a los adolescentes reírse, al menos ellos aun tenían años para seguir viviendo en esa burbuja que lar hormonas les impedían saber del mundo real. Se giró y miró a la ventana, el calor del verano comenzaba a desaparecer, en solo unas semanas el frio sería lo común. El ruido de los chicos pasó a un segundo lugar cuando otro llamó su atención. Era el similar a unos pasos y al de tejas siendo aplastadas.

Provenía del tejado.

Recordó el lugar secreto donde Sirius y ella se encontraban. Allí debía de estar.

Pegó un salto de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. No podía ver nada, pero era normal. Por eso era tan buen escondite. Abrió la ventana y se subió sobre el escritorio y salió por ella. Miró al vacio, una caída desde ahí arriba seria mortal. No recordaba que fuera tan alto cuando era un adolescente. Tras muchas dudas de volver a la habitación consiguió llegar a aquel lugar seguro y obviamente se encontró allí a Sirius tumbado y con los ojos cerrados.

Le imitó y se tumbó junto a él.

–¿De cuantos cadáveres debo de deshacerme? –Preguntó intentando aguantarse la risa.

–De ninguno, pero es bueno saber que tu también crees que soy tan mala como los demás piensan.

Sirius abrió los ojos y se giró hacia ella.

–No les voy a defender. Sé que no se han portado bien con nosotros, contigo… Pero si que sé que tu eres mejor que eso. –Le tomó de la mano y ahora sí que dejó que lo hiciera. –Creo que primero debemos de solucionar lo nuestro y después ya les daremos caña al resto. ¿No crees?

Suspiró pesadamente, Sirius continuaba con el tema de su reconciliación.

–No estés tan callada… Dime algo, grítame si quieres, lo que sea…

Finalmente se giró hacia él.

–Me siento traicionada. Me dejaste y no puedo dejar de quitarme de la cabeza ese momento. Al principio me dio fuerzas cuando te escapaste, pero a medida que pasaban los días y no venias a rescatarme… Te comencé a odiar, y ahora mismo lo sigo haciendo. Quizás tu no tengas la culpa, igual soy yo. No se, siento que algo ha cambiado. Lo siento Sirius. –Dolía decirlo.

Sirius se mordía el labio inferior nervioso. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, le acarició la cara.

–Yo te quiero, y te estaré pidiendo perdón hasta que me muera.

Cerró los ojos. Era duro.

–Yo también te quiero, pero aún debo de aclarar mi mente.

Gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre sus caras. Cualquiera diría que el cielo lloraba por ellos.

Se incorporó e iba a marcharse cuando Sirius la volvió agarrar de la mano.

–Por favor, no me digas que este es nuestro fin. –Suplicó.

Bellatrix miró la mano y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Eso lo tendrás que decidir tú. ¿No decías que eras todo un conquistador? Quizás debas de desempolvar tus técnicas… –Soltó su mano y volvió a su habitación.

Sirius en cambio, se volvió a tumbar. Era cierto que llovía, pero puede que entre todas esas gotas unos leves rayos de sol comenzarán a filtrarse.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Llevo varias semanas subiendo solo un un capitulo por semana, pero como ya acabé mi otra historia de este ship creo que tendré mucho mas tiempo, asi que si me siento inspirada, quizas pueda llegar a subir dos... Pero no prometo nada. Espero que os guste este capitulo. ¡Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia!**


	40. Los padrinos son los padres

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 40 – Los padrinos son los padres.**

Bellatrix frunció el ceño cuando Sirius pasó por delante de ella y no le dijo nada. Aquello era muy extraño, había pasado de acosarla a ignorarla por completo. Si esa era su forma de tratar de reconquistarla, era el peor plan que había visto en su vida. Pensó que con la indirecta que le había lanzado el día anterior el hombre se iba a esforzar y se iba reencontrar con esa picaresca que tanto le gustaba, pero no había sido así.

Le observó. Se había preparado un café y ahora se sentaba en el sitio opuesto a ella junto a Harry. Estaban en el comedor de la casa, donde su familia solía celebrar todas aquellas insufribles reuniones. Después de la cena de ayer la cocina le asqueaba, para ser exactos Molly Weasley le asqueaba, así que prefería guardar distancias, ya que esta siempre se encontraba allí, sino acabaría asesinando a una madre delante de sus hijos, porque sí, Remus les había devuelto sus varitas, y por la suya se refería a una que especialmente el hombre lobo había traído para ella. Punto para Lupin. Por esas razones, había decidido tomar su desayuno en aquel comedor y como Harry Potter se le pegaba más que la viruela de dragón acabó "disfrutando" de su comida con un grupo de adolescentes, también incluía a Sirius en ese concepto.

–Así fue como hicimos que Umbridge se comiera aquellos excrementos del sapo de Neville, y después iba diciendo a todo el mundo que el Ministro le había mandado una tarta exquisita.

Todos los presentes en la mesa rompieron a reír con aquella historia contada por esos gemelos que ni siquiera era capaz de diferenciar. Se mordió la lengua para no reírse, tenía que mantener su reputación de mujer dura, pero la verdad es que le estaba costando. Volver a tener un ambiente como ese le recordaba tanto a los buenos momentos vividos en su pasado que inevitablemente bajaba la guardia.

–Harry, tu padre y yo también solíamos hacer muchas bromas.

Al joven se le iluminó la cara. Lo había notado antes, cada vez que se decía algo referido a cualquiera de sus progenitores ponía esa cara. Sirius lo sabía y por eso iniciaba todas aquellas historias del pasado.

–¿Y tu Bellatrix, también formaste parte de alguna de las bromas?

Sabía que el chico quería entablar conversación con ella, debía pensar que sería tan fácil como había resultado con su padrino, pero en su relación, Sirius era el sociable y ella era la calculadora.

Sirius centró su vista en el contenido de su taza. Podía ver como se aguantaba las ganas de reír. Le miró con enfado, sabía perfectamente porque había hecho ese gesto al escuchar la pregunta de Harry. Ella nunca había formado parte de sus bromas porque en muchas ocasiones había sido el objetivo de ellas.

–Por supuesto Harry, recuerdo muy bien aquella vez que tu padre hizo que me quedara ciega por una clase entera. Súper divertido. –Quizás debería de ser un poco más cercana con el chico, pero cada vez que miraba a su marido y este ahogaba la risa, la sangre le hervía. –¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Mi broma favorita! Cuando me rompisteis la nariz. ¿Recuerdas Sirius?

El aludido levantó por fin la cabeza e intentando mantenerse serio la apuntó con el dedo.

–Eso no fuimos nosotros… Al menos no directamente. –No aguantó más y acabó riéndose.

Le tiró a Sirius su servilleta a la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que aún me duele la nariz.

–Entonces dale las gracias a tu pretendiente, que fue él el que te golpeó.

–¡Ese puñetazo iba dirigido a ti!

–Que culpa tenía yo de que Lestrange tuviera una puntería malísima.

–Al menos me podrías haber avisado de que ibais a gastarle una broma.

–Si ya, para que acabarás contándoselo. Llevabas varios días enfadada conmigo cuando eso ocurrió.

–¡Estaba enfadada porque no te acababas decidir!

–¡Ay Bellita! ¡Como siempre yo tengo la culpa de todo! Que Lestrange te rompe la nariz, la culpa es de Sirius, que James te tira una pelota al ojo, la culpa es de Sirius, que estuviera nervioso de comenzar una relación contigo, la culpa es de Sirius, que alguien hubiera quemado tu bufanda de slytherin cuando nos mudamos, la culpa es de Sirius…

Obvio que no toda había sido culpa suya, Lestrange le había roto la nariz y por mucho que Sirius y James hubieran estado detrás de esa estúpida broma, había sido el slytherin el que lo había hecho, eso lo sabia ella perfectamente…

–Un momento, ¿mi bufanda de slytherin quemada? Me dijiste que se perdió cuando nos mudamos. ¡La quemaste tú!

–¡Tú tiraste mi corbata de gryffindor!

–¡Esa corbata ya tenía vida propia de lo sucia que estaba!

Se miraron con desafío. Pero la verdad es que esas pequeñas pullitas que se lanzaban le encantaban, era un poco como volver a retomar el cauce en su relación. El ruido de sillas moviéndose hizo que girara su cabeza hacia el resto de presentes. Se había olvidado de que no estaban solos. Todos los chicos se fueron, todos menos Harry que estaba en shock por ser testigo de su enfrentamiento. El chico debía acostumbrarse a ellos. Pero a Harry enseguida le cambio la cara, al principio no entendía porque hasta que se fijó a donde se dirigía la vista del joven.

A las dos chicas. A la hija de muggles y a la Weasley.

La noche anterior ya había visto esas miradas que el joven regalaba a una de las dos chicas, pero aun no sabía a cuál de ellas era, ya que ambas chicas siempre estaban juntas.

–Creo que deberías decírselo. –Harry la miró sin comprender. –Decirle a esa chica que te gusta.

El joven que estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua se atragantó al escucharla.

–No… no… –El chico trataba de recuperar el aliento. –No me gusta Ginny. –Dijo finalmente.

Bellatrix sonrió asintiendo. Ni si quiera tuvo que preguntarle quien era.

–Harry es normal que a tu edad comiences a sentir algo por una chica. No sientas vergüenza por ello.

El chico se había puesto rojo mientras que ella continuaba aguantándose la risa. Era muy tierno ver el amor adolescente.

–No creo que ella sienta nada por mí. Solo soy Harry, Harry Potter, el amigo de su hermano.

Sirius y ella se miraron. Parecía que su ahijado necesitaba consejo en el amor, puede que ellos no fueran los más indicados, pero eran sus padrinos, para el pobre, ellos eran lo más parecido que había tenido a unos padres.

–Eso aún no lo sabes, deberías de hablar con ella. –Propuso Sirius.

–¡¿Y decírselo?! –El chico se asustó más que si se encontrase con el mismo Voldemort.

–No, no. –Intervino rápidamente. –Lo que tu padrino trata de decir, es que quizás deberías de conocerla mejor, que los dos os conozcáis mejor. Podrías invitarla a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade.

Sirius asintió y levantó la mano indicando que eso era lo que trataba de explicarle.

–Pero… –Harry dudaba. –La última vez que intente pedirle a una chica salir la cosa no salió bien y además es la hermana de Ron, ¡me mataría!

–Tu amigo deberá de aceptarlo, si es un amigo de verdad lo comprenderá. –Le aseguró Sirius.

Bellatrix le miró como diciendo, cuéntale esa historia a otro. Aunque tampoco quería enturbiar lo empoderado que tenía el chico a su padre. Esa historia se la contaría en otro momento.

–Es que no conocéis a Ron, querrá que le explique con todo detalle lo que hicimos. Cuando estuve con Cho, casi le tuve que dar mis recuerdos para que los que viera en el pensadero.

–¿Cho? –Preguntó Sirius con picardía.

–Sí, Cho Chang. Salimos el curso pasado. Fue una relación muy húmeda.

Esa última palabra resonó en la mente de Bellatrix y todas las alarmas saltaron en su cabeza. Algo parecido debió ocurrir en la de Sirius que se había quedado petrificado mirando al chico.

–¿Húmeda? –¡Ay por Merlín! Que no le digan que este chico ha mantenido relaciones sin ningún tipo de consejo previo. Viendo lo inútil que era para pedirle salir a la pequeña de los Weasley a saber qué cosas había hecho con esa otra chica. Porque Bellatrix Black aun no estaba preparada para ser abuela o un sucedáneo de ello.

–Sí, ya sabéis húmeda. –Harry no entendía el porqué de la insistencia.

Bellatrix tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Había llegado el momento. Nunca pensó que se iba a ver en esa situación, pero a veces el destino se tenía guardado ese tipo de bromas.

–Harry, creo que ha llegado el momento que tengamos La Charla.

Ahora no solo Harry le miraba raro sino que también lo hacía Sirius.

–¿Qué charla? –Preguntó el último.

Bellatrix negó. ¿Cómo podía ser ese hombre tan corto?

–Sirius. –Suspiró. –Ya sabes, la charla, la charla que todo el mundo recibe sobre las relaciones… sexuales.

–¡¿Cómo?! –Gritó sobresaltado Sirius. –Yo nunca recibí esa charla. Nuestra familia no la daba.

Harry ya está completamente rojo. No solo la cara, podía asegurar que hasta los pies se la habían tornado rojizos.

–Pues sería a ti, supondrían que ya los iban a deshonrar de cualquier manera. Pero tu madre y la mía nos dieron a mi hermana Narcisa y a mí una charla demasiado explicita sobre el tema. Aunque más bien se trato en avisarnos en que moriríamos si se nos ocurría hacer algo.

Sirius siguió negando.

–Pero Bella, Harry tiene dieciséis años, es muy joven para eso.

–Sirius Black, ¿te recuerdo lo que estabas haciendo tú con dieciséis años? Porque te lo puedo describir perfectamente, yo estaba contigo en todas esas ocasiones… O al menos eso espero.

Sirius se comenzó a poner nervioso.

–Por supuesto que siempre fue contigo, pero ese tema es otro. Harry no está preparado para eso aún.

–¿Y qué me dices de esa relación húmeda que ha tenido con esa chica?

Harry se había quedado bloqueado, pero tras la última pregunta de su madrina se levantó de golpe de la silla.

–Húmeda porque Cho lloraba mucho por la muerte de Cedric, no por eso otro… –Dijo con repugnancia. –¡Esta es la situación más vergonzosa que he vivido en toda mi existencia! –Y salió de la sala prácticamente corriendo.

Bellatrix y Sirius se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde el chico había salido y tras unos segundos, rompieron a reír.

–Somos unos padres horribles. –Determinó Sirius llorando de la risa.

–Y eso que tú querías tener un hijo… –Bellatrix negaba pero no podía evitar reír. –Mira como ha salido Harry siendo uno de sus progenitores normales. Uno nuestro hubiera sido peor que Voldemort.

Las risas de ambos inundaron la casa, y lo hicieron aún más cuando escucharon como Harry daba un portazo al entrar a su habitación.

Desde luego que no sabían cómo ser padres.

* * *

**A/N: Pues al final he cumplido con un segundo capítulo. Estas escenas me vinieron a la cabeza y tuve que plasmarlas antes de que se me fueran. Me encanta hacer este tipo de capítulos donde dejo un poco a un lado la tensión de todo lo que están viviendo. Aún tengo en mente otro encuentro gracioso con otros personajes, porque después de tantos años en Azkaban, Bellatrix y Sirius se tienen que ver con situaciones y cambios que no entienden y sus mentes no son capaces de racionalizar. Además quiero calmar un poco las aguas antes de que venga todo lo relacionado con el sexto libro. **


	41. El tito Sirius

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 41 – El tito Sirius.**

Puede que aquel primer contacto con Harry fuera desastroso y el cual, los tres intentarían olvidar, pero era cierto que hasta que el joven había abandonado la casa para irse a comenzar su sexto año en Hogwarts su relación se había afianzado. Aquellos días de convivencia eran los que Sirius tanto había imaginado durante su estancia en Azkaban, puede que no en las mismas circunstancias, pero si en lo que se refería a los lazos que los tres habían logrado. Ese futuro que pudo ser y nunca fue, siempre rondaba en la cabeza de todos. Si no les hubieran acusado falsamente ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida? Harry podría haber crecido con ellos y ser tratado con el cariño y amor que se merecía, por otro lado, Bellatrix y él, podrían haber continuado ese proyecto familiar que comenzaron el día que se fugaron de casa. Pero pensar en aquello no merecía la pena, lo que ahora importaba era que los tres estaban juntos.

La despedida de Harry no fue fácil y por mucho que el chico les hubiera dicho que no iría a Hogwarts, debía hacerlo. El castillo era el lugar más seguro y aunque Bellatrix y él se hubieran recuperado, no podían asegurar a su ahijado el mismo nivel de protección que el viejo director podía darle. Tras la promesa de que se volverían a ver, Harry partió hacia el colegio junto con el escuadrón Weasley y Hermione.

Por muchas peleas que hubieran mantenido con los miembros de la Orden, ahora que aquella lúgubre casa se había quedado prácticamente vacía, se sentían solos. Era cierto que cada día un miembro de la Orden pasaba la noche con ellos, el que continuarán siendo considerados unos prófugos les había convertido en unos de los objetivos del ministerio. Así que como cada día, escucharon como el miembro de la Orden se iba sin ni siquiera decirles nada. Tampoco le sorprendía.

–¿Quién vendrá hoy? –Bellatrix le miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo. –¿Alguno de los nuevos que nos tienen miedo o de los viejos que nos odian?

No le contestó, aunque era lo que deseaba. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte y continuar con su plan. El plan para reconquistar a su mujer. No era fácil, a Bellatrix no se la enamoraba con un gesto romántico o unas palabras bonitas. A Bellatrix le gustaban los retos.

Sentía como los ojos de esta le penetraban, pero no diría nada. A su mujer no le debió gustar que la ignorase y por eso cerró el libro y lo depositó con rabia sobre la mesa a su derecha. Estaban en el salón de verano que daba al pequeño jardín trasero, al cual, tenían prohibido salir.

Lo siguiente que escucharon, fue el ruido de la chimenea, pero en esta ocasión era la persona que se quedaría con ellos esa noche.

–Sirius…

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

–Parece que esta noche no hay luna llena.

Hoy Remus se quedaría con ellos. Al menos con el hablarían y no como con los otros, además había metido a su amigo en su plan para reconquistar a su mujer. Sorprendentemente el lobo no se había negado, le dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo ocurrido.

–Bellatrix…

Una temblorosa voz que no se había escuchado en esa casa en décadas, resonó por el lugar. Esta vez fue él, el que buscó la mirada de su mujer, esta que se había levantado para irse cuando escuchó llegar a Lupin, se quedó paralizada en el medio de la sala, aunque en cuestión de segundos salió hacia donde provenía aquella voz. Sirius la siguió.

Junto a la chimenea no solo se encontraron a su amigo sino que este estaba acompañado por Tonks y Andromeda. Sirius sonrió, lo poco que Bellatrix y él habían hablado, esta no dejaba de preguntarle por su hermana. La relación entre ambas había sido difícil en el pasado, pero eran hermanas y había cosas que no se podían explicar, quizás ahora comenzaba a entender el porqué de la insistía de su mujer en recuperar la relación con Narcisa años atrás. Las tres eran muy diferentes pero esa era la razón por las que se complementaban tan bien. En cambio, él nunca había conseguido tener ningún tipo de unión con su hermano pequeño. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

–¿Andy? –Bellatrix preguntó no muy convencida.

La mujer en cuestión sonrió y asintió. La bruja recorrió la distancia que las separaba y abrazó a su hermana pequeña. Eso era lo que la diferenciaba del resto de la familia, ella siempre había sido a la que menos le costaba expresar sus emociones y si quería abrazar a su hermana pequeña lo haría por mucho que esta última fuera menos afectuosa que una bludger. Bellatrix finalmente dejó que aquella coraza que había reforzado durante sus años en prisión, comenzará desquebrajarse y apretó a su hermana entre sus brazos.

–Sirius ven aquí, que a ti también hace mucho que no te veo. –La mano de Andromeda le agarró por la pechera y le atrajo hacia las dos.

Pensó que Bellatrix se revelaría hacia ese acercamiento, pero no dijo nada y aprovechó el momento para poder abrazar a su mujer. La echaba de menos.

* * *

Remus continuaba intentando recuperar la amistad con su amiga, por eso hizo caso a Sirius y se arriesgó a traer Andromeda contra las indicaciones del resto de los miembros. No entendía porque impedir que una familia reencontrase.

Tras que ambas hermanas se asegurasen de encontrarse bien, acabaron los cinco cenando alrededor de aquella larga mesa de la cocina. Parecían la imagen de una familia feliz.

–Si veis mi cara cuando terminé de leer aquella carta… Pensaba que me había intoxicado con la poción que estaba preparado. –Andromeda gesticulaba imitando una cara de sorpresa.

Bellatrix reía, a Sirius le gustaba verla así, por unos momentos estaban logrando olvidar su realidad.

–Es que de verdad, poneros en mi situación. Recibo una carta que dice, que si puedo acoger a una de mis hermanas y a mi primo, lo cuales pretendían fugarse de casa porque habían comenzado una relación sentimental. ¡Mi hermana y mi primo! Los mismos que habían sido casi expulsados de Hogwarts por enfrentarse en duelo en medio de un pasillo. Así que permitirme que me lo hubiera tomado de esa manera.

Ahora era Sirius el que no podía parar de reír. Nunca se había puesto en los zapatos de aquellos a los que había sorprendido su relación, así que era cierto que fue una situación inverosímil. Y más cuando recordaba esa anécdota, el curso anterior al que comenzaran a salir, habían tenido una gran pelea que los había llevado al despacho del director el cual había llamado a sus padres para indicarles que si continuaban así serian expulsados.

–Te entiendo. Hay veces que hasta yo misma me pregunto cómo pude haber caído tan bajo.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Bellatrix, todos excepto Sirius.

–Tuviste suerte. Yo estaba muy solicitado en aquella época.

Bellatrix se mordió la lengua para no reírse.

–Nunca te he llegado a contar esto, para no herir tus sentimientos masculinos pero, Marlene Mckinnon me agradeció el haberla librado de ti.

Sirius negó al no creerla.

–Bella no hace falta que mientas, no podías ver a Marlene, te comían los celos.

–No hablemos de quien se ponía celoso… Porque tú eras insoportable.

Fue en ese momento donde comenzaron una guerra dialéctica para deleite de todos en la mesa. Sirius y Bellatrix era tal como se estaban mostrando en ese momento, en los últimos meses verles tan distanciados había supuesto una gran preocupación.

–Permitirme que os interrumpa, pero me podéis explicar cómo acabasteis juntos, es decir, viendo lo diferentes que sois supuestamente… Yo simplemente recuerdo de no tener tíos, a de pronto tener a los tíos Sirius y Bella. –Tonks preguntó con curiosidad.

–Es una historia muy larga… –Bellatrix iba a explicarlo pero no pudo continuar porque cierto lobo acabó respondiendo por ella.

–Pero si es muy corta, Sirius nos dijo que le acosabas y finalmente te dio una oportunidad.

Bellatrix abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de la cara.

–¡¿Qué os dijo que?! –La siguiente mirada que le lanzó a su marido podría haberle matado. –¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentiroso? ¿Qué yo te acosaba?

Sirius intentó no sonreír, Remus había seguido su plan tal como le había indicado, era su turno.

–Sí, si lo hacías. Al final me diste pena y me deje. –Era cierto que estaba mintiendo y que su mujer se iba a enfadar, pero ese era su objetivo, su relación siempre se había fundado en esas peleas y cuando sucedían, notaba como a Bellatrix le brillaban los ojos y volvía a recuperar su esencia.

–¡Pero si fuiste tú el primero que me metió mano!

Sirius se llevó la copa de vino a la boca negando con la cabeza.

–No, tú fuiste la que se me abalanzó en esta cocina, justamente en ese sitio de ahí. –Indicó al fondo de la cocina junto a la encimera donde se encontraban los fogones. –Yo fui un caballero, obedecí a una dama y me deje hacer.

Tonks se quedó mirando el sitio donde Sirius indicaba y se levantó asqueada de la silla.

–No sé si voy a poder volver a entrar en esta cocina. ¡En ese lugar he estado yo apoyada el otro día!

–Entonces no podrás entrar directamente en esta casa.

Tonks negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, esa facilidad que tenia Sirius para hablar de sus intimidades era demasiado para ella. No tenía ningún interés en conocer lo que hacían o hubieran hecho sus tíos en esa casa.

–¿Qué te crees muy machito diciendo todas estas mentiras? –Bellatrix ignoró a su sobrina y se centró en su marido.

–¿En donde he mentido yo?

–¡En todo!

–Bellita por favor…

–¡No me llames así!

Y así fue como comenzaron ese cruce de comentarios, donde se evadían del resto y volvían a ser ellos mismos.

Andromeda sonrió y se levantó de la silla, conocía perfectamente cómo eran esas peleas y como podían llegar acabar, así que prefería irse cuanto antes. Su hija debió pensar lo mismo, por eso espero a que se despidiese de Remus.

–¡Tú eras el que no paraba de colarse en mi habitación!

–¡Tú eras la que te desabotonabas la camisa para provocarme en medio del gran comedor!

–No, tú eras… ¡¿Qué?! –Bellatrix dejó de mirar a Sirius para posar la vista en una imagen que no tenía ningún sentido.

Sirius confuso por dejar de ser el centro de atención de su mujer siguió su vista hasta que se encontró con la respuesta a la pregunta de esta.

–¡¿Pero que estáis haciendo?!

El que Sirius y Bellatrix olvidarán de forma sorpresiva su disputa era porque ante ellos se había producido una escena impensable. Su sobrina se estaba besando con su amigo.

–¡Eres un degenerado! –Gritó Bellatrix al licántropo.

–¡Solo es una niña! –Ahora el que gritaba era Sirius.

Tonks puso las manos sobre sus caderas enfadada.

–¡No soy ninguna niña! Soy una mujer adulta y Remus y yo llevamos juntos muchos años.

Sirius miraba fijamente a su amigo, no entendía porque no se lo había dicho antes, aunque quizás sí que había habido indicios a su alrededor que le podían haber hecho entender lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba tan preocupado por Bellatrix y su rescate que las había ignorado.

Bellatrix en vez de mirar a la pareja lo hacía a su hermana, la misma con la que había tenido una conversación cuando se escapó con Sirius, donde le hizo jurar y perjurar que era consciente de que era su primo, así que no entendía como estaba tan contenta con aquella relación. Es que a sus ojos, Dora era una niña.

–Es que es tan incorrecto… –Murmuró Bellatrix casi sin darse cuenta.

Pero Andromeda si que la escuchó y aunque fuera cierto que al principio tanto ella como Ted no habían estado de acuerdo, al final Remus había demostrado ser un hombre maravilloso.

–¿Pero quién sois vosotros para criticarlos? ¿Vosotros? ¿Que sois primos y estáis casados? Puede que en nuestra familia así como en otras mágicas sea normal, pero creerme que no lo es. Lo que más sorprendió a la gente no era que vosotros estuvierais juntos, que es cierto que con vuestro historial previo era para sorprenderse, sino que fuerais primos.

Bellatrix torció el gesto quizás era cierto que no debía de parecerles mal, al fin y al cabo su sobrina era adulta, pero que Andromeda tratara de justificarlo criticándolos… Por eso no pasaba.

–¡Deja de decir que somos primos! –No había cosa que más le molestase.

–Es que lo sois Bella, por mucho que quieras engañarte, Sirius y tú sois primos.

Bellatrix no aguantó y se levantó de la silla, por mucho que hubiera echado de menos a su hermana no iba a permitirlo.

Tonks al ver las intenciones de su tía agarró a su madre del brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia el salón para tomar cuanto antes la chimenea e irse de allí.

–No tengas miedo, no le voy hacer nada a tu madre. Simplemente "conversaremos" –Bellatrix hizo hincapié en la última palabra, lo que realmente quería era lanzarle un cruciatus.

–Eso Dora, deja que tu tía y yo hablemos en privado. –Andromeda se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa.

Sirius y Remus preocupados por lo que podía ocurrir decidieron intervenir.

–Por favor no os peléis –Remus, que siempre había estado fuera de los problemas y solo intervenía para calmar las preocupaciones de los demás, intentaba relajar la situación y lo intentaba porque estaba tan nervioso que igual el que acababa marchándose era él. Pero supuso que era lo que debías de soportar cuando decidías formar parte de la familia Black.

–Chicas si en realidad no podéis estar mucho tiempo enfadadas. Bella discúlpate con tu hermana y dile que no has tenido intenciones de lanzarle un cruciatus y tu Andy, discúlpate también y dile que no volverás a decirle más que está casada con su primo. –Sirius se sorprendió y todo de lo fácil que le resultó tratar la situación. Al final iba a estar madurando.

Tras unos segundos de dudas, las dos hermanas obedecieron las palabras de Sirius y acabaron disculpándose.

–Venga hermanita, que te acompaño hasta la chimenea. –Bellatrix deshizo el agarre de Tonks y su madre, fue ella la que hizo lo propio mientras que conducía a su hermana al salón.

Tonks negó con la cabeza y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza se despidió tanto de Remus como de Sirius.

Una vez que los dos amigos se quedaron solos volvieron sus respetivos sitios, uno frente al otro.

A Remus se le habían quitado las ganas hasta de terminar lo que quedaba de su cena, miró a los restos sin realmente fijar su vista en nada, en esas estaba cuando comenzó a escuchar una risa. Era la de Sirius.

–¿Y ahora de que te ríes tu? –Encima que había conseguido llevar a Andromeda allí y había seguido su plan, ahora Sirius se reía en su cara.

Una vez se hubo calmado y tomo un sorbo de vino, Sirius se aclaró la garganta e hizo conocer a su amigo el porqué de tales carcajadas.

–Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa… Si estas con mi sobrina, significa que técnicamente tu eres mi sobrino, así que por favor, a partir de ahora llámame tito Sirius.

Remus observó como Sirius continuó riéndose.

Le esperaba una noche horrible.


	42. Cygnus Black

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 42 – Cygnus Black.**

Bellatrix ya se estaba hartando de la actitud de Sirius. La ignoraba por completo y cuando no lo hacía se peleaban. Curiosamente todas esas discusiones comenzaban por algún comentario que el hombre realizaba, era como si quisiera provocarla. No lo iba a negar, le gustaban, podría decirse que le excitaban, pero necesitaba volver a recuperar su relación y no estar constantemente sobre la cuerda floja.

Se encontró con Sirius en la cocina, este miraba hipnotizado el contenido de su taza. Pero, en cuanto la vio entrar, cogió rápidamente el Profeta de la semana pasada y comenzó a leerlo.

Lo estaba leyendo al revés.

–¿Por qué haces esto?

Sirius subió más el periódico para así evitar mirarla.

–¡No me ignores! –Se acercó a él y prácticamente le arrancó el periódico de las manos. –¿Esta es tu forma de reconquistarme?–Preguntó incrédula. –Porque si es así, te puedo asegurar de que está resultando en todo lo contrario.

Esa última frase hizo que Sirius finalmente centrara su atención en ella.

–Pero… A ti no te gustan las cosas románticas. –Le temblaba la voz.

–Y no me gustan, pero tampoco me gusta que me ignores o que busques excusas para pelearte conmigo. –Suspiró. Si al final iba a ser verdad que Sirius era nulo para conquistar a nadie… Y ella preocupada en el pasado de que se fuera a ir detrás de otra mujer. –No sé cómo se te ha ocurrido este plan tan brillante. –Ironizó.

Sirius la miraba con preocupación, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, solo esperaba que estuviera a tiempo de sacarla. Bellatrix aprovechó el momento para sentarse junto a él.

–Bella, yo… Soy idiota. –Ocultó el rostro con las manos. –Cuando nos peleábamos te veía feliz y me recordaba tanto al momento en el que empezamos a salir, que creí que esa era la forma con la que había hecho que te enamoraras de mí. –Retiró sus manos y volvió a mirarla.

–¿Piensas que me enamoré de ti por nuestras peleas? Es cierto que me gusta la chispa que sale de ellas, pero para nada ese fue el motivo.

–Pero yo no recuerdo hacer nada para que te enamorarás de mí, solo nos peleábamos o insultábamos… –Estaba confundido.

–Puede que aquellas peleas fueran la forma de dos adolescentes de decirse que se atraían.

Su respuesta hizo que Sirius sonriera, ahora el que parecía un adolescente era él.

–¿Ya sentías algo por mi antes?

–No es que hubieras aparecido en mi vida aquella noche en el tejado precisamente. Siempre habíamos vivido juntos, así que había ciertos aspectos de ti que me llamaban la atención… –No sabía porque pero sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, si al final ella también iba a estar con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Sirius no podía dejar de mirarla, ahora el que se estaba cada vez más enamorando de su mujer era él. Que tonto había sido, tenía que haber pensado con el corazón y no con la cabeza.

–¿Entonces qué fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mi? Porque yo supe que estaba enamorado de ti… –No tardó mucho en recordarlo. –El día que te vi llorando en el tejado, es cierto que había algo que me atraía también, pero aquel día descubrí a mi Bellita, y esa parte sensible de ti fue la que hizo que quisiera estar siempre a tu lado. –Se aventuró a cogerla de la mano, para su sorpresa su mujer se dejó**.**

Bellatrix le miró embelesada, no sabía que le hacia ese hombre… Sacudió la cabeza, debía mantenerse fuerte.

–Sirius, se que lo haces con cariño, pero no me vuelvas a llamar más Bellita. –Cuando lo hacía inevitablemente le recordaba a los momentos que vivió bajo el hechizo Imperius. –Lestrange lo usaba continuamente durante mi estancia con ellos.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula. ¡Maldito mortífago! No solo había lesionado a su mujer sino que había mancillado el apodo cariñoso con el que se refería a ella. Menos mal que estaba muerto, si no le mataría el mismo.

–Nunca más te llamaré así, te lo prometo. –Envolvió la mano de su mujer entre las suyas, era gratificante que aún no le hubiera reprendido por ello.

Bellatrix asintió, sabía que no lo volvería hacer.

–El momento en el que yo me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti… –Comenzó a contestar su pregunta. –Fue mucho antes de lo que creía, realmente siempre pensé que había sido cuando volvimos a Hogwarts tras las vacaciones de navidad, pero ocurrió el día que nos besamos en el tejado. –Confesó. –Fue en el momento que hiciste visible tu disconformidad por mi compromiso. Eso fue lo que me enamoró de ti, cuando me demostrabas que te importaba, cuando estabas dispuesto a enfrentarte a tus amigos por mí, cuando no te importaba pelearte con quien fuera por defenderme… Por eso cuando no me fuiste a rescatar… Sentí que ya no te importaba. –Se deshizo del agarre de su marido.

Sirius en ese instante se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado había estado todo este tiempo. Tenía que demostrarle a su mujer que la quería, no con peleas o gestos amorosos, sino con actos.

–Lo siento, se que nunca podre justificarme, pero no pude hacer nada. –Su mujer acababa de decirle que lo que le enamoraba de él era cuando anteponía su bienestar al de él, y él había fallado completamente en eso al dejarla en Azkaban, pero ¿cómo podía demostrarle que aún la seguía amando?

Recordó algo, puede que no le ayudase en su relación, pero era algo que estaba seguro que le iba a gustar, o eso esperaba. Se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo de la cocina. En los últimos días ningún miembro de la Orden había vuelto hacer su ronda, por lo que estaban solos en la casa. Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta que llegó al desván. Estaba fatigado y el polvo del lugar tampoco le permitía respirar con facilidad.

Paso entre los objetos que su familia tenía allí guardadas y los que Remus y él habían dejado cuando limpiaron la casa, fue en una de esas veces cuando encontró un contenido muy curioso en una de las distintas cajas. La caja que buscaba no era muy grande, un pergamino estirado no cogería en ella, finalmente le encontró junto a un raido sofá. La tomó entre sus manos y sopló sobre la tapa para que el polvo que había vuelto a posarse se quitase y pudiera ver con claridad lo que ponía escrito.

"_Leyes contra la importación de artículos muggles"_

Con ese nombre estaba seguro que nadie de la familia Black hubiera mirado su contenido, especialmente su madre o su tía.

Volvió a la primera planta y agradeció que Bellatrix continuara sentada en el mismo lugar.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó cuando poso la caja delante de ella. –¡Qué romántico! –Exclamó con ironía al leer las palabras escritas.

–Ábrela.

Bellatrix suspiró y decidió hacerle caso. Esperaba que no fuera ninguna estúpida idea como la de su plan para reconquistarla. Quitó la tapa de la caja y lo primero que se encontró fue con una foto. Era la foto de un bebe, un bebe que le era muy familiar…

–Sigo sin entender.

–Dale la vuelta.

Giró la foto y observó que había algo escrito.

"_Nymphadora, 1972"_

Eso sí que era extraño. Continuó mirando el contenido de aquella caja y lo siguiente que se encontró fue con una foto del día de su boda con Sirius, por detrás de esta, estaba escrito con la misma letra sus nombres así como la fecha. La caja estaba completamente llena de fotos, de Dora y Andromeda, de Sirius y ella, o de todos ellos juntos. Lo siguiente que descubrió fueron distintas clases de documentos, copias de los certificados de matrimonio de Andromeda y ella, sus notas de Hogwarts, sus aplicaciones al ministerio…

–¿Dónde has encontrado esto?

Sirius había estado observando su reacción, a él también le había sorprendido y más cuando descubrió quien era el dueño. Le explico cómo al subir al desván para guardar algunas cosas, esta se había caído al suelo y todo su contenido se había desperdigado por el suelo.

–¿Y quien tendría todo esto guardado en esta casa?

Sirius rebuscó entre los diferentes documentos y le mostró varias cartas. Bellatrix tomó la primera y comenzó a leerla.

"_Espero que guardes esto en un lugar protegido si no quieres que tu hermana ponga tu cabeza junto a la del resto de elfos. Aunque, no solo tú te arriesgas a morir, si alguna de tus hijas se entera de lo que estoy haciendo, harían lo propio conmigo. No sé cómo puedes conformarte solo con esto cuando tienes una familia preciosa esperándote fuera los muros de esa deprimente casa… Tú decides. Pero, a pesar de todo espero que estés bien Cygnus. _

_Te enviaré más fotos._

_Alphard Black."_

–¿Mi padre? –No se lo podía creer. Revisó el resto de cartas, todas iban dirigidas a su padre y habían sido escritas por su tío Alphard. –¿Tu tío se hablaba con él? –Después de haberla hecho sentirse mal por cartearse con su hermana Narcisa, era Alphard el que lo hacía con su padre.

Sirius asintió. Las mismas preguntas se había hecho él, al parecer todos en aquella familia guardaban secretos. Quizás las cosas no eran tal como aparentaban y como se veía en aquellos documentos escondidos, Cygnus ignoró lo que suponía ser quemado del tapiz con el fin de conocer sobre sus hijas y preocuparse por ellas.

–Os quería, a Andromeda y a ti. No se hubiera arriesgado si no lo hiciera.

Bellatrix negó.

–¿Pero porque no se puso en contacto conmigo o con mi hermana? –Ojeaba todas aquellas cartas donde Alphard describía a su padre todas las novedades sobre sus vidas. –Alphard hizo que tú y yo nos enfadáramos por algo que él estaba haciendo…

–Lo sé, yo tampoco debí haber evitado que te hablarás con tu hermana. –Ahora que miraba hacia atrás, se daba cuenta que había hecho muchas cosas mal con su mujer. No debía de haberla condicionado a que no tuviera contacto con los Black, especialmente con su hermana o con Regulus… Si no hubiera sido tan terco, podría haber recuperado a su hermano.

–Tenías tus razones.

Sirius negó.

–No Bella, te debería de haber escuchado más a ti y no a los que estaban a mí alrededor. Siempre critique a nuestra familia por imponernos una vida que no queríamos, pero al final yo hice lo mismo contigo. –Bellatrix siempre había estado ahí, aguantando sus tonterías y sus absurdos planes. –No te merezco.

No quería que Sirius se fustigase por eso ello. Nunca la había obligado a nada, pero sí que apreciaba que se diera cuenta que no siempre se podían cambiar las cosas que estaban a su alrededor y que no tenían que ser los primeros en dar un paso al frente. Justamente eso fue lo que hizo que sus amigos acabaran muertos y ellos en Azkaban.

Le tomó de la mano.

–Sirius… Agradezco tus palabras, pero una cosa que siempre he tenido claro es que todo lo que has hecho es porque creías que era lo correcto. Aunque, hay una cosa que debes de tener muy claro… Haz lo que tu mujer te diga. –Bromeó para intentar levantarle el ánimo.

Tal como esperaba Sirius le sonrió y le apretó la mano entre las suyas.

–A partir de ahora, hare todo lo que tu digas. No pienso dudar ni un segundo.

–Ten cuidado, porque recordaré estas palabras. –Rió. Aunque de pronto arrugó la frente, las palabras de Sirius habían hecho que se olvidase de aquella caja llena de recuerdos… Quería hablar con el dueño. –¿Hay algún retrato de mi padre?

* * *

–La casa estaba llena. –Decía Sirius mientras rebuscaba entre los retratos que habían apilado contra unas de las paredes. –Los quitamos todos, menos el de mi "amada" madre y el del pesado de nuestro tatarabuelo. –Había al menos cincuenta cuadros. –Tu padre apenas me miró cuando lo descolgué, y de tu madre no había ninguno. Asumo que fue la última en morir… ¡Aquí esta!

Bellatrix se acercó al marco que Sirius sostenía en frente de ella, no era un cuadro tan grande como el de Walburga y a pesar de estar sucio, no estaba tan estropeado como el resto. En la parte de abajo tenía grabado el nombre de Cygnus Black III.

–¿Quieres que lo baje al salón? Era allí donde estaba. –Le propuso Sirius.

Bellatrix contempló la oscuridad del lienzo, hasta que no se colgara su padre no iba aparecer.

–No hace falta, aquí está bien. Lo que si me gustaría es hablar a solas con él.

Sirius lo dejó otra vez en el suelo y antes de salir del desván se acercó a Bellatrix y poso sobre su cabeza un delicado beso.

–Llámame si necesitas algo.

Bellatrix asintió y le sonrió. Cuando escuchó que Sirius se había ido, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con una floritura de su varita hizo que el cuadro se colgase en la pared frente a ella. El lienzo continuaba negro, no parecía que nada fuera aparecer en él. Quizás algo había hecho que dejara de funcionar. Pero no fue así y al cabo de unos minutos, su padre apareció ante ella.

Cygnus Black había sido retratado como si en su despacho se encontrase, detrás de su escritorio tal y como Bellatrix le recordaba cuando pensaba en él. Estaba muy cambiado, había envejecido considerablemente, su pelo estaba totalmente canoso y su porte había desaparecido. El viejo hombre tenía la vista fijada en sus manos, por lo que no se percató de a quién tenía al otro lado.

–Padre.

Cygnus continuó sin levantar la cabeza.

–Padre. –Repitió y se acercó más al retrato.

Cygnus finalmente levantó la cabeza pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Como si tuviera miedo por lo que se pudiera encontrar, abrió brevemente un ojo para a continuación abrir los dos a la vez.

–¿Bellatrix? –Le costaba mantener la mirada, pero cuando por fin reconoció que efectivamente era su hija mediana la que estaba en frente de él, la miró con deleite. –Bella. –Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con su padre desde su fuga. Desde aquella fatídica cena en la que Sirius hizo un espectáculo y ella simplemente le deseo las buenas noches antes de salir del comedor. Ni si quiera la miró.

El silenció inundó la sala. Bellatrix no sabía cómo empezar, había asumido que su padre la odiaba pero tras el descubrimiento de aquel día… Había muchas preguntas que inundaban su mente.

–Estas preciosa. –Cygnus se irguió en su silla para poder verla mejor.

Bellatrix escondió una carcajada cargada de ironía. Estaba horrible, es cierto que desde que estaba en aquella casa, había conseguido tener un aseo normal, se había arreglado el pelo y había ganado algunos kilos, pero continuaba teniendo una palidez enfermiza y las arrugas que adornaban su cara no iban a desaparecer con ningún hechizo o poción.

–Creía que eras Sirius. –Continuó al ver que su hija no decía nada.

–¿Por eso no querías levantar la vista? –Dijo finalmente. –¿Por Sirius?

Cygnus se levantó de la silla a duras penas y se colocó delante del escritorio. Su movilidad estaba reducida y parecía que se caería en cualquier momento.

–Pensaba que me iba a gritar o darme alguna mala noticia… Pero me alegro de verte. De verdad. Se lo que os pasado. –Hizo referencia a su estancia en prisión. –Siempre creí que fue injusto. Los Black podremos ser muchas cosas, pero nunca mataríamos o torturaríamos a nadie.

–¿Y por qué no hiciste nada? –Si era cierto que su padre se había preocupado por ella todos estos años atrás, porque no había utilizado sus influencias para sacarla de allí. –Fue horrible.

Cygnus se llevó una mano a los ojos. Parecía estar llorando.

–No pude. Lo intenté, pero en el momento que ese estúpido mago sediento de sangre fue derrotado, nuestra familia se vio inevitablemente ligada a él y fuimos repudiados por la sociedad. Solo conseguí que tu hermana te fuera a ver, a partir de ahí mi poder en el ministerio desapareció.

Bellatrix escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su padre. Aquella información era nueva para ella y seguro que también lo sería para Andromeda.

–Entiendo de vuestra aspereza, y cuando vi a Sirius de nuevo en esta casa y que tu no estabas con él. Me imagine lo peor… Pero al no encontrarte supe que estabas viva. –Sonrió. –Me emociono al volver a verte.

El mundo del más allá continuaba siendo un misterio incluso en el mundo mágico así que no entendía donde su padre la podría haber estado buscando, suponía que los muertos conocerían de cualquier fallecimiento.

No tenía ganas de seguir recordando el tiempo vivido en la prisión o el porqué no había estado con Sirius en aquella casa, era doloroso recordarlo, así que pregunto lo que tanto estaba deseando.

–¿Por nunca te pusiste en contacto con Andromeda o conmigo?

Cygnus la miró y no dijo nada.

–¿Por qué utilizar a tu hermano? A él también le habíais repudiado.

Cada vez lo que decía tenía menos sentido.

–Porqué soy un cobarde. Siempre lo he sido e incluso muerto lo sigo siendo. –Suspiró. –Me mantuve en mi papel aún cuando mi familia se desmoronaba, y ¿qué he conseguido? Nada. –Dijo con rabia. –Toda mi vida sintiéndome orgulloso de un apellido, un apellido que no vale nada si no hay una familia de la que disfrutar. Lo que nosotros éramos, era una imagen distorsionada, y yo me acostumbre a vivir así. Por eso no dije nada cuando mi hermana nos ordenó que no debiéramos hablar con Sirius, cuando el pobre no tenía más que once años, cuando dejó sin un centavo a mi hermano o cuando me propuso que os casáramos con Lestrange y Malfoy. Yo simplemente asentí, porque eso era lo que debía hacer y porque era un cobarde para revelarme, así que cuando Andromeda y tú tuvisteis las agallas de iros, no quise tener contacto con vosotras, no porque no os quisiera sino porque no quería arruinar lo que habíais logrado.

No sabía si llorar de felicidad por ver que su padre no era el ser insensible que había vendido durante toda su niñez o gritarle por ser tan estúpido.

–Pero sigo sin entender el porqué sí que hablabas con Alphard.

–Fue él que me envió la primera carta, era una foto de la boda de Andromeda.

Bellatrix no recordaba haber visto una de la boda de su hermana en aquella caja.

–Pero la queme. Tenía tanto miedo que alguien la encontrará que prefería deshacerme de ella. Pero Alphard continuo mandándome más y cuando llegó la de mi primera nieta, comencé a guardarlas, así como las tuyas. Ellas me hacían ver que no había fallado como padre y que ambas tenías la vida que queríais, fuera de estas paredes pero la que queríais, y si eso era lo que deseabais yo no iba a oponerme, ya fuera casadas con un hijo de muggles, un sangre limpia o un primo.

Su padre estaba de su parte, o mejor dicho su padre estaba de la parte que hiciera a sus hijas felices. Le dolía saber que su padre también había estado encerrado en su propia prisión.

–Alphard me mandaba toda esa información para que viera lo que me estaba perdiendo. Cuando me escribió que te llevaría al altar, sentí rabia y furia, ese debía ser yo y no él, pero mi cobardía me aplacaba y me encerré en mi despacho. La muerte de Orión y Regulus y tu encierro en Azkaban hicieron que cayese en una depresión y preferí esperar en mis despacho a que la muerte me llegase. Lo siento Bella por no haber estado a la altura.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por el rostro de ambos. Por mucho que Walburga se hartará en el pasado de decir que Bellatrix era igual que ella, en realidad las semejanzas era más que evidentes con su padre.

–Padre, no seré yo la que juzgue tu comportamiento, cada día descubro que esta familia tenía sus propios demonios y que al final la mayoría remábamos hacia el mismo lado… Pero sí que me agrada saber, que a pesar de todo, te preocupabas por nosotras.

Cygnus sonrió, no esperaba que su hija fuera a declararle su amor, entendía que las circunstancias le habían quitado ese honor, pero el que le hubiera escuchado y comprendiera sus sentimientos era más que suficiente.

–Hija, a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido, eres una mujer fuerte y segura, y que has conseguido vivir fuera del amparo de los Black, también me alegra saber que Sirius estaba contigo. –Cygnus volvió a su silla, estaba notablemente fatigado. –Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre vosotros.

Bellatrix que hasta ahora estaba sonriendo ampliamente por las palabras de su padre, torno su cara a confusión.

–¿Lo sabías? –Preguntó con incredulidad. –Pero, ¿Cómo?

Ahora el turno de sonreír era de Cygnus.

–Era mi casa, conozco perfectamente todos los lugares donde dos adolescentes podían esconderse. El tejado también era mi sitio favorito para escapar de mi hermana. –Dijo pensativo. –Además, Regulus me lo contó todo, al parecer os había visto. El chico tenía miedo que su madre os fuera hacer algo y por eso vino a contármelo.

Todo este tiempo pensando que se habían burlado de su familia y lo sabían.

–Por eso cuando Sirius vino a pedirme tu mano…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sirius te pidió mi mano?! –Eso no lo sabía.

–Le paré antes que lo hiciera, Regulus también me informo de que pretendíais fugaros. Así que por eso le dije a Sirius que no lo hiciera y que continuaríais con vuestro plan. Era la única forma en la que podríais ser libres.

Al final su familia les había ayudado, puede que realmente no hubieran conseguido fugarse sin ellos.

–¿Gracias? –Más que darlas parecía una pregunta. De repente todos los pensamientos malos que tenia acerca de su padre o del propio Regulus eran difíciles de mantener después de aquella información.

–Bella, no me merezco ningún agradecimiento, quizás si hubiera sido diferente no os hubierais visto obligados a irse.

–La cosas podían haber sido muy diferentes… –Aunque su visión acerca de su padre había cambiado, no podía olvidarse de que, si hubieran tenido su apoyo las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. –Pero, no podemos quedarnos en el pasado. –Las palabras de Sirius habían quedado grabadas en su cerebro. –Te dejaré en el lugar donde estabas, en el salón.

A su padre se le iluminó la cara al escucharla. No sabía lo que podría suponer para un muerto que le cortasen la única posibilidad de estar en contacto con el mundo de los vivos.

–Gracias hija, no hay mejores representantes de esta familia que Sirius y tu.

Puso los ojos en blanco, era inevitable que su padre continuara elogiando su linaje. Apuntó con la varita al cuadro y su padre le sonrió por última vez antes de que el lienzo quedara completamente en negro.

* * *

Sirius estaba en la cocina y miraba por la pequeña ventana que daba al callejón trasero. Ni si quiera allí podían salir, pero era mejor eso que volver a Azkaban. Se preguntaba como estaría resultando la conversación entre Bellatrix y su padre, no escuchaba ningún grito así que igual padre e hija estaban llegando a un acuerdo. Cygnus siempre le había parecido el más frio de la familia incluso más que su padre, pero después de lo que habían descubierto quizás simplemente se tratase de una coraza. Bellatrix y él eran iguales.

El ruido del crujir de la madera de las escaleras hizo que se girase hacia la puerta, no sabía que Bellatrix se encontraría, fuera como fuera iba a escucharla y a apoyarla. Su comportamiento había sido penoso en los últimos meses así que ahora procuraría no causar más ira. Pero la cara de Bellatrix no le indicaba que nada malo hubiera ocurrido más bien todo lo contrario, podía apreciar como intentaba esconder una sonrisa.

Se acercó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar esta se había lanzado sobre él y le besaba.

Tras los primeros segundos de sorpresa, respondió al beso y sin pensar la tomó por la cintura. Bellatrix profundizó el beso. Era como si se tratase de su primer beso, igual aquel que se dieron en el tejado hacia ya muchos años. Pero por mucho que le gustase, debía de conocer que era lo que había ocurrido allí arriba, el nuevo Sirius no se iba aprovechar.

La apartó lo suficiente para que sus bocas se separasen unos centímetros, Bellatrix en cambio, lo hizo fue comenzar a besarle por el cuello.

–Bella… –Intentó detenerla, si no lo hacía cuanto antes el que no iba a poder parar iba a ser él. La cogió de la cara para que le mirase a los ojos. –No es que no me guste este cambio en ti, pero no entiendo…

Bellatrix negó y volvió a besarle.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Preguntaba entre beso y beso.

–¿Decirte qué? –Ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza y como Bellatrix no se detuviese, no iba a saber ni cómo se llamaba, así que mucho iba a entender esa pregunta.

Esta vez fue Bellatrix la que le cogió por la cara e hizo que la mirase.

–Que le pediste a mi padre mi mano en matrimonio.

En ese momento se dio cuenta sobre que habían hablado Bellatrix y Cygnus. Recordaba aquel instante de forma muy viva en su cabeza, así como el rechazo de su tío a su propuesta incluso antes de pronunciarla.

–No podía dejar que te casaras con Lestrange, por eso pretendía pedírsela a tu padre así cancelarían todo y nos comprometieran a nosotros.

Bellatrix se mordía el labio.

–¿Tenías la intención dejar el plan de nuestra fuga? ¿Hubieras renunciado a tu libertad por mí? –Porque aquello seria lo que hubiera ocurrido si Sirius hubiera conseguido hacer su propuesta, una vez casados bajo el beneplácito de los Black no habría marcha atrás y tendrían que vivir según sus condiciones.

Sirius asintió con firmeza.

–Si eso hubiera sido lo que tú querías, hubiera renunciado a todo. No iba dejar que te quedaras aquí sola.

Bellatrix no aguantó más, y lágrimas acabaron rondando a través de su cara. Sirius volvió a tomar una de esas lagrimas tal y como había hecho en el pasado. Se miraron, aunque Bellatrix quisiera demostrar que era dura y que podía controlar sus sentimientos, no era así, y en el fondo había estado tan dolida por el comportamiento de Sirius que no había apreciado lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Pero esa confesión que acababa de brindarle había sido el acto de amor más grande que nadie podía regalarle. La libertad era algo que ese hombre apreciaba más que su vida.

–Te quiero. –Hacía años que esas palabras no salían de su boca, pero al decirlas fue como si la locura que nublaba su mente se esfumara para siempre.

–Yo también te quiero. –Sirius la volvió a besar.

Después de tantos años y tanto sufrimiento, consiguieron reconquistarse.


	43. Ex miembros

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 43 – Ex miembros.**

Harry les había estado enviado cartas cada día. Cuando se fue al colegió, la Orden les obligó a que solo tuvieran contacto si ocurría alguna novedad, el chico había desobedecido la norma desde el primer día. Sus cartas no decían nada que pudiera comprometerles pero sí que evidenciaban lo mucho que Harry les necesitaba.

–Potter diciendo que echa de menos a Bellatrix. –Dobló la carta y se la paso a Sirius. –Hace veinte años esta frase hubiera sido imposible de creer.

Sirius sonrió mientras terminaba de leer las palabras de su ahijado.

–James te apreciaba. –Bellatrix negaba con la cabeza. –Incluso, una vez me dijo que le caías mejor que yo.

Ya estaba, Sirius se había vuelto loco, lo que no consiguió Azkaban lo hizo esa casa. Decir que James Potter pudiera haber tenido algún tipo de cariño hacia ella era como decir que Voldemort no quería matar a Harry sino enseñarle a jugar a quidditch.

–¿Lo dijo antes o después de insinuar que iba a matar a mí marido? –James nunca se lo había dicho en persona, ni si quiera el mismo Sirius, pero tenía una fuente que se lo contaba cada vez que sucedían ese tipo de "bromas". Remus, en aquella época, era más amigable que hoy en día.

–Tú también decías unas cosas que… –Sirius cerró la boca antes de continuar, había conseguido arreglar su relación con su mujer así que no iba a echar más leña al fuego. –En parte igual tuvo algo de razón, aunque se equivoco de objetivo y de estado civil, te cargaste a tu prometido.

–Nunca llegó a ser mi prometido. –Para su suerte. –Además, ¿quién dice que no fallé? Estabas a su lado… –Levantó las cejas con picardía.

Sirius rió y se acercó a ella cariñosamente. Se encontraban en el salón principal donde presidia la majestuosa chimenea en donde Sirius había quemado más de una vez sus deberes cuando eran niños. Los miembros de la Orden estarían a punto de llegar.

–Tienes muy buena puntería.

–Es que tu no conoces todas mis estrategias… –Bellatrix se acercó, estaba casi encima de él. El sofá de la tía abuela Casiopea nunca fue tan cómodo como en aquellos momentos. –Aún estoy a tiempo de lanzarte un Avada.

Sirius la rodeó con sus brazos.

–Tú puedes lanzarme lo que quieras.

Aquella era la relación que Bellatrix tanto había echado de menos, esas conversaciones que podían tornarse de un simple comentario sin ningún recorrido a un florecer de su amor. Por eso no espero más y le besó.

Así es como habían estado las últimas semanas desde su reconciliación, prácticamente uno encima del otro, apenas separándose unos minutos. El que les hubieran dejado solos había ayudado también, no entendían porque no habían vuelto a ver a nadie más, pero tampoco les importaba. Por una parte, esa casa a la que tanto habían aborrecido, se había convertido en un hogar, puede que no el que habían soñado, pero de alguna manera se sentían protegidos.

–El Amor, la magia más importante.

Se separaron abruptamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

El verdor de la chimenea aun era visible detrás de la persona que acababa de llegar.

Albus Dumbledore.

El viejo director se ajustaba las gafas y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de su boca. Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía porque la gente estaba tan maravillada con ese hombre, si al final era solo un anciano senil.

–¡Dumbledore! –Sirius se apartó de ella para recibirle. –¿Cómo esta Harry?

Esa obsesión de Sirius por su ahijado iba a tener que mirársela, al menos esta vez no le había llamado James.

–El joven Harry está avanzando mucho en sus estudios, un mago excelente en el que se va a convertir.

Observó como Sirius arrugaba la frente, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, y ella tampoco. Lo que querían saber era como estaba la situación del chico respecto de Voldemort, Harry no era muy dicho hablar de ello en sus cartas, y nadie en la Orden nombraba tampoco al chico.

–Y… ¿Qué hace nuestro querido director en una reunión de la Orden? –Preguntó con ironía. Dumbledore no estaba nunca en las reuniones. Aquella era la segunda vez que le veía desde que se encontraba en aquella casa.

–Encantado de volver a verla Señora Black.

Ni si quiera consideró levantarse del sofá para saludarlo.

–Qué pena no poder decir lo mismo. – Dumbledore era el principal culpable de que hubieran sido encerrados. Ni si quiera un intento de ayudarles a salir. Su furia hacia el hombre se había incrementado cuando Harry, mientras les contaba como habían sido sus años en Hogwarts, les explicó como Dumbledore había conseguido que sacaran de Azkaban al guardabosques.

Dumbledore ignoró su comentario y continuó alabándoles diciéndoles que bien recuperados se veían, como habían resultado de buena ayuda… Pero ella no caía con eso, no otra vez. Dumbledore se vendía como un ser encantador, pero en realidad no hacía más que utilizarles para lograr sus objetivos. No distaba mucho de Voldemort.

–Desgraciadamente por mucho que me gustase asistir a la reunión de esta tarde, no será posible. –Nada sorprendente. –Pero quería comprobar que estuvierais bien.

Rió.

–Gracias, estamos estupendamente, ¿pero sabes? Echamos de menos Azkaban, quizás avisemos al ministerio para que nos mande unos dementores. –Estaba cansada, cansada de que esa estúpida Orden infravalorase su tiempo en Azkaban.

Dumbledore la volvió a ignorar. Era increíble como ese hombre huía de los enfrentamientos, le resultaba imposible que se hubiera batido en duelo con Voldemort y Grindelwald.

–El destino actúa de extraña manera, pero acaba redirigiendo cualquier bifurcación del camino.

El director no dijo mucho más y desapareció ante ellos.

–¿Qué ha querido decir? –Preguntó Sirius confuso.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. Dumbledore no había cambiado y continuaba diciendo toda a esa clase de tonterías sin sentido.

–Será algún consejo donde nosotros quedamos mal, pero sabes quizás debería aplicárselo. Por cierto, ¿te has fijado en su mano?

Sirius negó.

–Estaba morada, tiene toda la pinta de ser algún hechizo… –Se quedó pensativa.

–Será normal Bella, tiene ¿cuántos? ¿200 años? Lo extraño seria que no tuviera ningún tipo de problema.

Que poco observadores eran los hombres. Tenía muy claro que aquello no se debía a la edad sino a un hechizo y no a uno cualquiera.

* * *

La Orden llegó unos minutos después de la marcha de Dumbledore. Esas reuniones eran completamente inútiles, lo único que decían era hablar y hablar, nunca concretaban nada, al menos nada que pudiera ser útil para salvar a Harry. A veces pensaba que el único objetivo de Dumbledore y de la Orden era que el chico acabase muerto.

–Antes de comenzar, me gustaría poneros a todos en conocimiento de una noticia que será publicada en los próximos días. –Kingsley se levantó de su silla y se puso en pie. –Cuando llegó a mis oídos me causó una inmensa alegría, pero tras los cambios que se están produciendo en el ministerio… –Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. –Sirius… Bellatrix… Os van a declarar inocentes de todos los crímenes de los que os acusaron.

Lo primero que escuchó fue el grito de felicidad de su marido, así como el de Lupin y su sobrina. Estuvo tentada a imitarles pero la seriedad en la cara del auror no le inspiró nada bueno.

–Es una trampa. –Si el Ministerio estaba en manos de los mortifagos, el nuevo ministro era una de las personas que habían estado en la reunión a la que ella asistió en la mansión Malfoy, no tendría sentido el que quisieran verlos libres. –Quiere matarnos. –No hizo falta decir quién era para que todos supieran que se refería a Voldemort.

–Pero, ¿por qué? –El hijo de los Weasleys, ni si quiera sabía cuál era porque eran todos iguales, se veía consternado por la noticia. No se parecía en nada a su madre.

Iba a responder cuando uno de los miembros, uno que apenas hablaba en las reuniones la interrumpió.

–Es obvio, el Señor Oscuro quiere dejar a Potter indefenso, hundido mentalmente. La muerte de su padrino y su madrina, conseguirían que se debilitase y pudiera controlarlo. –Snape terminó su intervención cruzándose de brazos.

Snape le había dado pena cuando estaban en Hogwarts, a Rodolphus le encantaba insultarle y Lucius le utilizaba para aprobar pociones. Las pocas veces que le había escuchado hablar en los últimos meses era cuando Sirius y él se peleaban.

–Esa es la tontería más grande que he escuchado en su vida.

Giró la cabeza hacia la persona que había dicho esa frase.

Sirius.

¿Es que no podía dejar atrás esa absurda rivalidad?

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Snape. –Es cierto que ese hombre la había llamado traidora durante todo el séptimo año, pero ahora había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

–¡¿Qué?! –Sirius la miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

–Es muy plausible, Harry nos dijo que si fue al ministerio había sido porque vio como Voldemort te estaba atacando. Voldemort consiguió atraerle a través de su mente con una mentira. Imagínate lo que supondría que realmente nos matara.

Sirius frunció la frente pero finalmente asintió.

–Entonces, ¿continuareis encerrados? –Preguntó Tonks.

–No, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. –Miró a Sirius buscando su conformidad.

–Saldremos de aquí. No tenemos miedo a Voldemort ni a ninguno de sus seguidores. –Sirius apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

–Hay que preparar a Harry, para esto y para lo que va a venir. –Ahora más que nunca tenía claro que ya estaban en guerra. –Hay que mentalizarlo de que no ninguno es indispensable y que alguno de sus seres queridos pueden morir.

El silencio invadió la sala, a nadie le gustaba escuchar de futuras muertes, pero no se podía ignorar cual podía ser el futuro de todos.

–¡Harry es solo un niño!

Molly Weasley siempre tenía que estar llamando la atención.

–Harry ya no es ningún niño, debe ser consciente de lo que se acerca. –Sirius se impuso.

–¡Hay que protegerlo!

Esa mujer no se cansaba.

–¡Hay que enseñarle! ¡Hay que prepararle para luchar! –Dejar a Harry desprotegido no era una opción, pero si todos morían debía estar listo. –Se ha dejado a ese chico apartado de todos los planes.

–¿Y que pretendes? ¿Llevarle a la puerta de Voldemort? –Ojo Loco era el nuevo aliado de Molly.

–No, pero aunque no queráis, el momento en el que Voldemort y Harry se encuentren va a llegar, y lo que hay que hacer es que cuando ese día llegue Harry sepa a quien se enfrenta y bajo qué condiciones. Me parece increíble que continúe en Hogwarts aprendiendo quien es Morgana LeFay cuando debería estar practicando como batirse en duelo.

Se cruzó de brazos. Por las caras que estaban poniendo los demás sabia cual era la opinión de todos. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo.

–Voldemort no le va a matar, le vais a matar vosotros. –Concluyó.

Se levantó y salió de la cocina. Si esa era la opinión de la Orden ella no quería formar parte de ella. Se reafirmaba en lo que pensaba, más que proteger a Harry lo que estaban haciendo era prepararle para morir.

No le dio tiempo llegar al primer piso cuando Sirius la tomo de la mano. Se pararon en el descansillo junto al retrato de Walburga.

–Espero que no te vayas sin mí ahora que podemos irnos. –Bromeó. –Mira, creo que la Orden ha llegado a su fin. Al menos para ti y para mí.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Es cierto que Sirius también había defendido su postura, pero nunca creyó que fuera a ser partidario de dejarlos.

–Tenemos que ayudar a Harry a acabar con Voldemort.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

La cuestión era ¿Cómo lo harían?

* * *

**A/N: Pues ya están fuera de la Orden, que ganas ¡de verdad! Ahora comienza un viaje muy interesante para Sirius y Bellatrix.  
**

**Si queréis leer algo más, hace unos días subi un one shot sobre la familia Black, si os interesa pasaros por "Una familia moderna".**


	44. Primeros pasos de libertad

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 44 – Primeros pasos de libertad.**

Tal como Kingsley les había explicado, una notificación del ministerio les indicó que todos los cargos por los que se les acusaban habían sido retirados. A la vez, la noticia de su libertad fue publicada en toda la prensa mágica y muggle. Sabían que su renovada libertad no era más que una estrategia utilizada por Voldemort para darles caza, pero a pesar de todo, era agradable no sentirse unos prófugos de la justicia.

La Orden no se tomó muy bien su salida de la misma, pero por una vez, Dumbledore se había puesto de su lado diciendo que nadie estaba obligado a permanecer en ella y que cada uno debía seguir sus propios caminos. Tras esta intervención, las desavenencias con los miembros de la Orden parecieron apaciguarse, y más desde que habían acordado que a pesar de no formar parte de sus planes, todos colaborarían por el bien de Harry.

El primer paso que dieron tras ser libres fue abandonar Grimmuald Place, recogieron algunos de sus recuerdos, como el cuadro de Cygnus y las fotos de la caja de este último y dejaron que la Orden la continuara utilizando como cuartel, aunque esta la rechazó. Alegaron que no tenía sentido si ellos no estaban en ella. Ignoraban donde se reunían actualmente.

No se preocuparon mucho en cuál sería su siguiente hogar, el que ellos habían construido hacia años, había sido saqueado cuando fueron encerrados en Azkaban. Andromeda les había dado cobijo en la que era la habitación de su hija, en parte les recordaba a aquellos primeros años donde tuvieron que vivir en un apartamento en el centro de Londres tan grande como un armario de escobas. Habían descubierto que no solo los ladrones habían robado sus cosas sino que el ministerio había hecho desaparecer todo lo que tenían en su cámara de Gringotts, incluido lo que les correspondía de la herencia de los Black.

Las navidades no tardarían en llegar y estaban ansiosos por ver a Harry de nuevo, sus cartas se habían vuelto muy escuetas y estaban preocupados. El Profeta había dejado de informar de los ataques de mortifagos y por las calles, aunque ellos no estuvieran acostumbrados a los cambios que quince años habían producido en las mismas, las redadas y las desapariciones se habían convertido en algo habitual. La historia se repetía.

El último paso que dieron en el recobro de su libertad fue acudir al lugar donde todas sus desgracias habían comenzado, Godric's Hollow. A Sirius aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de que sus mejores amigos habían sido asesinados, pero al llegar aquella casa destruida, no tuvo más que aceptar el destino que habían sufrido. Esperaba que el suyo no acabase de la misma manera, ya no solo por ellos, sino por el propio Harry. El chico ya había sufrido demasiadas desgracias en su vida.

Se arriesgaron en entrar en lo poco que quedaba de la casa, quizás encontraran algún recuerdo para Harry, sería un buen regalo de navidad recobrar algo de su pasado.

–No queda nada. –Bellatrix apartó alguno de los escombros. Parecía imposible, pero el olor a madera quemada aun estaba presente.

Sirius no le hizo mucho caso, realmente necesitaba devolverle a Harry una parte de sus padres. Subir al piso de arriba sería imposible y la estructura de la casa parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

–Sirius, es peligroso. Será mejor que nos marchemos. –La nieve que se posaba sobre la madera parecía ser suficiente para que todo se viniera abajo.

–Un momento Bella, solo cinco minutos más.

Asintió y se quedó observando a Sirius con la varita en alto por si tenía que utilizar algún hechizo que evitase que la casa se les cayese encima.

–¡Mira! –Sirius se acercó a ella con algo entre las manos. –¿Recuerdas esto?

Le enseñaba una foto. Sonrió al revivir aquel momento en su cabeza. Nunca habían conseguido ver aquella foto, el que fuera una muggle y el paso del tiempo hizo que se les olvidara aquella instantánea. Fue el día que Lily decidió enseñarles el Londres muggle.

Cuando Sirius encontró algún objeto para Harry y más fotos de sus padres decidieron abandonar el lugar. Era peligroso, aunque antes de marchar dieron un último vistazo a la derruida casa. Inevitablemente los ojos de ambos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. No habían tenido tiempo para guardar el luto hacia sus amigos.

* * *

La llegada de la Navidad hizo que se vieran muy apretados en la casa de Andromeda, por mucho que esta hubiera insistido en que se las arreglarían, entendían que era normal que Tonks y su nuevo marido, si por que la chica y el lobo se habían casado sin ni siquiera decir nada a nadie, ocuparan el lugar que ellos habían invadido.

Pero a pesar de la guerra que se avecinaba y las desgracias que habían ocurrido, una nueva notificación del ministerio hizo que su situación diera un pequeño cambio.

El testamento de Alphard Black.

"_Yo, Alphard Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades, declaro que, en el momento de mi muerte todas mis pertenencias sean transferidas a mis dos sobrinos, Sirius y Bellatrix Black."_

–¿Cómo es posible que esto no fuera embargado también por el ministerio? –Peguntó Andromeda leyendo la relación de pertenencias y dinero.

–Quizás sea por esto. –Sirius señaló la fecha en la que el testamento había sido firmado. –Fue el mismo día de su muerte, por aquel entonces nosotros ya llevábamos diez años en Azkaban. Los funcionarios del ministerio no debieron tramitar el embargo suponiendo que nunca saldríamos.

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos, no quería aceptar limosna de su tío, sobre todo desde que su hermana les había contado cómo se negó a ayudarles. Todo parecía apuntar que el hombre se había sentido culpable y en su lecho de muerte quiso resarcirse.

–¡Es muchísimo dinero! –Gritó Tonks al leer el listado. –Siempre pensé que Alphard había recibido la parte que le correspondía de la herencia Black.

Bellatrix se levantó y tomo la lista de las manos de su sobrina.

–Normal, vivió de nosotros hasta que entramos en Azkaban. Por mucho que hubiera recibido su herencia, seguía viniendo hacer las cinco comidas del día a nuestra casa. –Pensó en lo gorrón que era su tío. –Así que no es raro que… –Cuando leyó la suma total del dinero enmudeció. Era cierto, aquello era muchísimo dinero. Sabía perfectamente que Alphard no había recibido tanto, ella misma fue la que realizó los papeles necesarios para recuperar su herencia. –Es cierto, es muchísimo.

–Pero, ¿de dónde saco el tío Alphard tanto dinero? –Sirius le arrebató el documento.

–Quizás por el día era un viejo insoportable y por la noche un gigoló. –Bromeó mientas buscaba entre el resto de los documentos. Alguna explicación debía tener esa enorme cantidad de dinero.

Había como unos cincuenta pergaminos. El tío Alphard se lo había mantenido muy callado pero había invertido y con mucho éxito, pero a pesar de ello, no explicaba esa cantidad tan desorbitada… Pero uno de esos pergaminos le llamó la atención, se trataban de las escrituras de Grimmuald Place. Sirius le había contado que la casa estaba completamente abandonaba y que la muerte de todos sus familiares le hizo entender que era él, el heredero. Pero tras conocer los embargos del ministerio eso significada que no. Aquella escritura indicaba que el ministerio nunca se hizo con la casa. Los siguientes pergaminos trataban sobre transferencias realizadas desde la cámara de los Black a la de Alphard, todas esas transferencias habían sido realizadas por…

–Cygnus Black.

Sirius se acercó a ella y leyó los pergaminos.

–Entiendo que tu padre te quisiera, pero hacer esto… No tiene sentido.

Obvio que no lo tenía. Por mucho que su padre había sido un Black, era Orión el primogénito, de ahí la insistencia de casarlo con Walburga. Así que a su muerte, todo hubiera pasado directamente a Sirius y al estar este en Azkaban hubiera sido embargado. Pero según aquellos pergaminos, no había sido así. Orión hizo que la herencia Black pasará a su padre, y su padre hizo que esta pasara a su hermano.

–Han hecho un alzamiento de bienes para evitar que el ministerio se quedase con todo.

Las caras de confusión del resto le hicieron entender que no sabían de qué estaba hablando.

–Mi padre hizo la transferencia cuando nosotros entramos en Azkaban, evitando así que a su muerte y al pasar la herencia al primer varón, o sea Sirius, fuera embargada por el ministerio. El tío Alphard solo fue un testaferro de todo hasta que llegara a nosotros. Supongo que creían que íbamos a salir de Azkaban antes de la muerte de este último. Aunque lo que sigue sin explicación es porque Orión decidió transferir el dinero a Cygnus cuando Regulus aún estaba vivo.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos, y se quedó pensativo.

–A no ser que Orión fuera consciente de lo que podría sucederle a Regulus. –Remus intervino.

–¡Regulus fue asesinado por mortifagos! –Sirius estaba nervioso. Hablar de su hermano era un tema delicado. –Le vieron demasiado débil y acabaron con él.

La versión oficial de la muerte de Regulus, era que había habido una especie de lucha de poder dentro de los mortifagos y el pobre chico había sido una presa fácil.

–No merece la pena enfadarse por el pasado. –Bellatrix sabía que había temas que era mejor no tocar. –Lo único que podemos saber ahora mismo es que la herencia de la familia Black es nuestra.

* * *

Tras el conocimiento de que eran millonarios y que no solo habían heredado el dinero sino también la casa de Alphard así como la de verano de los Black, habían decidido que aquello era mucho dinero para ellos dos y que no se lo merecían. Andromeda percibiría una parte también.

Se mudaron a la casa familiar en el condado de Cornwall, era lejana de Londres y el aislamiento que poseía haría que pasaran desapercibidos. Apenas recordaban el interior de la misma, cuando eran pequeños veraneaban en ella pero enseguida el lugar paso de moda y sus padres decidieron viajar a otras localizaciones. No era una casa muy grande, pero sí que no era tan tétrica como Grimmuald Place, no tenía nada que les recordase a ella.

Una vez asentados, consiguieron que Harry viniera a pasar unos días de sus vacaciones de Navidad con ellos. Su puesta en libertad indicada que ellos eran los tutores legales de Harry, pero eso les convertía en un objetivo fácil, por eso continuaría a cargo de la Orden en la casa de los Weasleys, la cual se había convertido en el nuevo cuartel.

Harry llegó el día después de navidad.

Después de muchos abrazos, el chico era bastante sobón, debía ser la falta de cariño, se sentaron a la mesa para degustar la comida preparada por Sirius, su marido no había perdido sus destrezas en la cocina.

–¿Qué tal todo por Hogwarts? –Habían estado hablando de cosas sin sentido y el chico parecía evitar hablar del tema.

–Bien, como siempre. Muchas clases y deberes.

Bellatrix negó, seguro que Dumbledore le había aleccionado para que no les contase nada. Miró a Sirius para que este intentara sacarle algo más de información.

–Pero, ¿cómo está el tema respecto a Voldemort?

El chico se mantuvo callado y dudoso durante unos segundos, pero finalmente acabó contándoles algo que no se esperaban.

–Voldemort quiere matar a Dumbledore y para ello está utilizando a Draco Malfoy.

Que Voldemort quisiera acabar con el viejo director no era una novedad. Que estuviera utilizando al hijo de su hermana sí que no era normal. Seguro que el chico recibiría la marca en cuanto acabase Hogwarts, pero era muy riesgoso que un menor se viera involucrado en un plan como eses

–Y Snape le está ayudando.

Esa última información era un tanto contradictoria. Cierto que Snape había sido un mortífago, pero se había vuelto a su bando, o al menos eso era lo que creía Dumbledore. Aunque parecía que todo se repetía y volvía haber un infiltrado en la Orden.

–Dumbledore quiere que el profesor Slughorn confié en mi. –Continuó explicándoles. –Al parecer sabe algo importante de Voldemort. Por ahora solo he conseguido formar parte de su club.

Bellatrix asintió, así que ese loco profesor de pociones sabía algo de Voldemort. Quizás las ansias de ser alguien y tener contactos le había brindado ese conocimiento.

–Bella tú estuviste en ese club. –Sirius la señaló con el dedo. –Te hacías la importante delante de mí para molestarme. –Eso había ocurrido en su quinto año.

–Haber estudiado más. –Ese club era un autentico pozo elitista y si asistió a algunas de esas reuniones fue porque Lestrange había insistido y quería que la dejase tranquila. –Pero eso ahora no importa, Harry ¿no sabe Dumbledore de que se puede tratar?

El chico trago saliva y bebió un poco de agua.

–Cree que Voldemort tiene un arma, algo que le haría invencible.

Sirius y ella se miraron, esa misma frase había sido escuchaba por ellos cuando se unieron a la Orden. Dumbledore no había conseguido realizar ningún avance desde entonces y ahora pretendía que Harry diera con esa arma.

–Bueno… –Sirius se aclaró la garganta. –¿Por qué no hablamos de cosas más agradables? –Propuso. –Harry ¿qué tal con la hija de los Weasley?

Eso ayudo, Harry paso de tener esa cara de consternación por no poder acabar con Voldemort a ponerse completamente rojo al oír hablar de esa chica. Si es que solo era un adolescente.

Escuchó los penosos acercamientos del joven a Ginny, pero mientras, su mente se desconectó y esa misteriosa arma de Voldemort invadió todos sus pensamientos.

Ellos también tratarían de averiguar de qué se trataba.


	45. El Horrocrux

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 45 – El Horrocrux.**

Salvar a Harry, destruir a Voldemort, protegerse a sí mismos, y no extinguir como consecuencia a toda la población no era una tarea fácil cuando habías estado quince años encerrado y tanto tus facultades físicas como mentales no estaban en su mejor momento. Bellatrix y Sirius, habían dedicado las últimas semanas a prepararse físicamente para lo que estaba a punto de llegar. No es que necesitasen rememorar hechizos, pero la edad comenzaba a pasar factura y no eran capaces de mantenerse más de un hora en duelo.

–¿Cómo lo hicimos en el ministerio? –El enfrentamiento contra los mortifagos había resultado un éxito, no entendía como no podían esquivar más que un par de expelliarmus.

–Realmente tú no hiciste nada. –Bellatrix le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse de suelo. –Harry te ayudó y yo evite que Lestrange te pateara el culo.

Aceptó el agarre de esa delicada mano y se incorporó.

–Tú tampoco conseguiste evitar mi desarme antes. –Hizo referencia a un duelo previo donde fue ella la que había acabado en el suelo. –En el ministerio tuviste suerte.

–Está bien… Ambos no estamos en nuestro mejor momento. Lo mío en el ministerio se debió a lo enfadada que estaba, digamos que fue por la adrenalina. –Le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

En algún momento el cara a cara iba a llegar y si iban a perecer que por lo menos lo hicieran llevándose por delante a todos los enemigos posibles. Así que para ello, debían de recuperar su destreza.

–Venga señora Black, demuéstreme lo que vale. –Hizo una reverencia para que Bellatrix volviera a ocupar su lugar al otro lado de la sala. –Por cierto, ¿sabes que me debes una luna de miel en Rusia?

Bellatrix ya había levantado su varita para lanzarle un hechizo cuando al escucharle abrió la boca sorprendida y la volvió a bajar.

–Que yo te debo que…

Sirius aprovechó la distracción y le lanzó un expelliarmus que hizo que la varita de su mujer acabará en sus manos. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras se la enseñaba.

–¡Eso no es justo! –Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. –Me distrajiste. Esta técnica no te va a resultar con Voldemort, y la luna de miel te la debe Dumbledore. Fue él, el que interrumpió nuestro viaje.

Le dio su varita pero antes que volviera a su posición la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y la besó. Siempre había que encontrar unos minutos para el amor dentro de todo el caos. Aunque la duración de ese juguetón beso se interrumpió por la sorpresiva aparición de un diminuto ser del que prácticamente se habían olvidado.

–¡La ama Walburga! –Kreacher les gritaba repetidamente.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

–Estupendo me ha vuelto a confundir con tu madre…

El elfo comenzó a correr por la casa mientras se golpeaba contra las paredes y continuaba gritando. A veces no entendían como ese elfo había conseguido sobrevivir todo este tiempo solo sin destruir la casa con sus tonterías.

–¡Kreacher, ven inmediatamente! –Gritó Sirius. No quería ser cruel con él, pero ese elfo siempre le había menospreciado. –¿Por qué estás aquí? –Cuando decidieron dejar Grimmuald Place se habían planteado liberarlo, pero como Kreacher había escuchado todas las conversaciones de la Orden, era muy arriesgado. Además, la casa necesitaba que alguien la mantuviese para que no se derrumbase.

El elfo acudió rápidamente mientras que continuaba golpeándose.

–Mi ama Walburga me ha ordenado venir. Mi ama Walburga se ha enfadado porque Kreacher ha permitido que alguien entrase en la casa de la ancestral familia Black. –Agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Sirius y Bellatrix se miraron extrañados, eso no parecía muy razonable. Aunque hubieran dejado a Kreacher encargado de la casa, si que la habían protegido con hechizos que evitarían que nadie ajeno a ella o a la Orden entrase.

–¿Quién ha entrado? –Inquirió Bellatrix.

El elfo, que debía tener problemas de personalidad múltiple, se lanzó contra ella agresivamente.

–¡Traidora! Kreacher no habla con repudiados. Dañasteis a mi ama. –Comenzó a lloriquear.

Asqueado por su comportamiento, Sirius le agarró por la pechera del trapo que le servía de ropa y lo alzó en el aire.

–¡Kreacher! Debes estar agradecido que no hubiéramos continuado con la tradición familiar de cortar la cabeza a los elfos inútiles. –El pequeño ser se llevó las manos al cuello con signo de preocupación. –¿Quién ha entrado en la casa? –Que su madre se hubiera alarmado por ver a alguien por casa no sería extraño, pero sí que era extraño que les hubiera mandado a Kreacher para decírselo.

–Kreacher no sabe su nombre, pero Kreacher sabe que sus ojos son rojizos como el fuego al igual que su pelo, es pequeño y con las piernas arqueadas…

No necesitaron escuchar más para saber de quién se trataba.

–Mundungus. –Dijeron a la vez Bellatrix y él. Esas piernas eran demasiado características.

–Es miembro de la Orden, puede entrar. Tu ama debe acostumbrarse a ello. –Volvió a dejar al elfo en el suelo.

Kreacher negaba exageradamente y volvía a agachar la cabeza.

–El ama Walburga se enfadó con Kreacher porque ha permitido que ese a fin a los sangre sucias robase pertenencias de la familia Black. Mi ama Walburga ha ordenado que las recuperéis.

Suspiró. No le importaba a donde fueran a parar los objetos que pudieran haber desaparecido, seguramente todos destilarían Black y supremacía mágica. Lo que si le molestaba es que hubiera sido alguien de la Orden.

–¿Qué ha robado? –Bellatrix era la más sentimental respecto a las cosas de su familia.

Kreacher retorcía entre sus manos una parte de su vestimenta.

–Una cosa que Kreacher hizo prometer que destruiría, pero Kreacher nunca supo cómo.

Sirius había dejado de prestar atención, pero cuando escucho esa última frase del elfo se volvió hacia el mismo curioso por saber de que se podría tratar.

–Un objeto del amo Regulus. –Kreacher había comenzado a llorar. –El amo Regulus le ordenó a Kreacher destruirlo mientras se estaba muriendo.

Hablar sobre Regulus se había convertido en tema tabú entre Sirius y Bellatrix.

–Mientras se estaba muriendo... –Repitió Bellatrix.**  
**

Suponían que Regulus había muerto por un Avada Kedavra de algún mortífago. En los malos momentos en los que lo recordaba, Sirius siempre se había calmado pensando que había muerto de una forma fulminante, pero quizás no fue así.

El elfo comenzó a tirarse de las orejas.

–No puedo decirlo, fue una orden.

Ya no aguantaba más, ese elfo era desquiciante. Tantos años guardando lealtad a una familia despreciable. Le apuntó con la varita.

–Se acabó, ya no nos sirves para nada. –Si tan solo no hubiera nombrado a Regulus… Quería aceptar lo que le había sucedido a su hermano pequeño y pasar página.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar la maldición, su varita salió disparada a las manos de Bellatrix. Le había desarmado.

–Sirius creo que ese no es el camino. ¿Por qué no preparas una taza de té para Kreacher? –Bellatrix se había agachado para quedar a la altura del elfo y le acariciaba la cabeza. Este pareció aceptar con gusto el gesto.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No sabía que pretendía Bellatrix pero igualmente le hizo caso y se fue a la cocina.

* * *

–Kreacher se disculpa con mi ama Bellatrix. Kreacher sirve con lealtad al ama Bellatrix.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. El elfo había estado repitiendo frases parecidas durante los últimos diez minutos. Dejó la taza del té en la pequeña mesa de centro junto al sofá, donde Bellatrix y él, se sentaban mientras observaban los lamentos de Kreacher.

–Kreacher toma el té. –No le gustaba el elfo, pero toda su verborrea le estaba cansando. Mientras que bebiese no hablaría.

La criatura se acercó a la taza y miró repetidas veces a la taza así como a Sirius.

–Kreacher nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de utilizar una taza. ¡El amo Sirius recibe toda mi lealtad! –Hizo una reverencia y a continuación bebió el contenido de la taza derramando casi por completo el té al no estar acostumbrado a utilizar tal artilugio.

Desde luego que su madre siempre se había molestado cuando la comparaban con Elladora Black diciendo que al menos ella nunca le había cortado la cabeza a sus elfos, pero viendo el trato que les había dado casi había sido peor.

–Kreacher, cuéntanos la verdad.

El elfo aún parecía dudoso pero finalmente comenzó a contar su relato.

–Kreacher ha mentido. El ama Walburga nunca ordenó a Kreacher venir aquí ni tampoco que debíais recuperar las cosas robadas. Pero Kreacher quería que recuperarais el objeto del amo Regulus para que lo pudierais destruir.

–¿Qué objeto es? –Bellatrix le preguntaba con curiosidad.

Sirius no sabía porque estaban perdiendo el tiempo hablando con él. Seguro que se trataba de alguna tontería que su hermano le había ordenado para que le dejase tranquilo.

–Es uno muy poderoso. Llevaba una S gravada, sirve para guardar algo en su interior y ponérselo al cuello.

Continuaba sin entender nada de lo que hablaba… Sintió como las uñas de Bellatrix se clavaban en su rodilla. Pensó que quizás le estaba llamando la atención por su falta de interés, pero cuando observó el rostro de su mujer, supo que algo no andaba bien.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó alarmado.

Bellatrix le devolvió una miraba confusa.

–¿Acaso no sabes de que está hablando?

Negó con la cabeza.

–¡Es el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin!

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba tener su hermano el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin? Al igual que la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, esa reliquia se había convertido en una leyenda con la que cientos de historiadores se llenaban la boca diciendo que sabían dónde estaba pero ninguno mostraba una fuente fiable.

–El amo Regulus quiso que fuera destruido para acabar con el Señor Oscuro, pero Kreacher nunca pudo. Está protegido por una magia muy oscura.

Miraba aquel elfo como si de un ser extraño se tratase. Regulus, su hermano pequeño, era un mortífago y murió por ello. Kreacher debía estar mintiendo. No era posible que Regulus hubiera dado la espalda a su señor.

–Kreacher... –Bellatrix volvió a pasarle la mano por la cabeza. El elfo era más sociable cuanto mayor cariño le mostrase. –Cuéntanos todo desde el principio.

El elfo miró a ambos y tras una gran bocanada de aire comenzó a contar una historia que les lleno de orgullo y a la vez, les hizo sentirse culpables por no haber hecho más por sacar a Regulus de aquella casa.

–El amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher ir con el Señor Oscuro, y este hizo daño a Kreacher. El Señor Oscuro escondió el guardapelo en una cueva en el mar del norte y para ello, Kreacher bebió una poción y enfermó.

¿Podría tratarse ese guardapelo del arma que Voldemort escondía? Si así fuera, esta podía haber estado delante de sus narices todo este tiempo.

–El amo Regulus se enfadó e hizo que Kreacher le llevara a la cueva, pero esta vez Kreacher no bebió la poción sino el amo Regulus. Cuando el guardapelo fue recuperado por el amo Regulus, este dejo en la cueva uno falso y ordenó a Kreacher destruir el verdadero antes de morir. El cuerpo del amo Regulus fue arrastrado por los inferís al fondo del mar.

Cuando Kreacher terminó de contar la historia, Sirius no aguantó más sentado y se levantó bruscamente del sofá. Si esa historia fuera verdad, Regulus no sería el chico imberbe que había seguido las tradiciones familiares.

–Sirius… –Bellatrix le pasaba la mano por la espalda intentando reconfortarle, pero no estaba resultando.

–No Bella. No puedo aceptarlo. –Se paso la mano por la cabeza nervioso. –Kreacher nos odia. Todo debe ser parte de algún plan perverso de mi madre. ¡Ni muerta descansa!

Observó como Bellatrix fruncía el ceño.

–¿Es que a caso tú te lo crees? –Eso ya le parecía una locura. –¡Es un elfo doméstico! ¡Hace lo que se le ordena!

–Sí, me lo creo. Por mucho que Kreacher nos odie, ahora somos sus dueños. Si nos mintiera ya se hubiera arrancado un brazo.

Eso que decía su mujer podía hacer la historia más verosímil, pero aun dudaba. No podía ser verdad que después de tantos años odiando a su familia, la mayor parte de ella no fuera tan terrible como se pintase. El caso de Cygnus había probado cuan equivocado estaba ¿Por qué no iba a ser posible ahora con Regulus? Y no solo eso, quedaba aún el misterio relativo a Orión con la herencia Black…

–Puede ser que mi padre estuviera al tanto de todo… –Eso explicaría el porqué transfirió la herencia a Cygnus. –Pero Bella, me cuesta tanto creérmelo.

Su mujer le miró con pena, pero se acercó a él y acabo abrazándole. Menos mal que ella estaba con él, sino no sabría como hubiera hecho frente a todo esa situación. Cada día que pasaba, era más consciente que siempre tenía que fiarse de los instintos de su mujer a pesar de lo desequilibrada que pudiera parecer en algunas ocasiones, como ayer mismo que trato de cambiar las escaleras principales por un tobogán porque decía que el ruido que estas producían cuando alguna araña se posaba, le impedían dormir. Bellatrix siempre había actuado más con la cabeza que con el corazón, en cambio el podía decirse que era una hormona andante.

–Sirius… Bellatrix… –Una voz en la lejanía comenzó a escucharse.

Se apartaron confundidos por aquel murmuro.

–¡El espejo! –Gritó de pronto Bellatrix. –¡Es Harry!

Por un momento se había olvidado del espejo que hacía unos años le había dado a su ahijado para que se comunicase con él. Desde que les habían declarado inocentes no lo habían vuelto a utilizar ya que no tenían que guardar tanto secretismo.

Sin duda era Harry, lo primero que vio cuando tomo el espejo entre sus manos fue unos característicos ojos verdes. Sino llega a ser porque esos mechones oscuros inconfundibles, hubiera creído que era Lily la que se encontraba al otro lado.

–Ya se cual es el arma de Voldemort. –Harry continuaba murmurando, apenas vocalizaba, debía estar escondido en algún sitio del castillo. –Son Horrocruxes. Hay seis.

No pudieron preguntarle mucho más a Harry ya que a los lejos escucharon el sonido de otros estudiantes por lo que el chico guardo inmediatamente el espejo y este volvió a su estado normal.

–¿Horrocruxes? –Preguntó perplejo. Si eso era cierto, se estaban enfrentando a algo muy peligroso. –Podría ser que…

–¿Qué el guardapelo fuera uno? Eso corroboraría la historia de Kreacher. –Observó como Bellatrix daba vueltas por la habitación mientras pensaba.** –**Voldemort ha estado haciendo Horrocruxes para ser invencible. Esa es su arma. Matarle a él simplemente no serviría de nada. Su alma continuaría viva en todos esos objetos y acabaría volviendo, tal como ha hecho… Hay que destruir todos los Horrocruxes y después sería el momento idoneo para acabar con él. Eso es lo que Regulus pretendía.

Sirius se sentó, toda la información era bastante difícil de procesar. Sin duda, Regulus había sido un héroe, había muerto intentando destruir a Voldemort.

–Hay que recuperar el guardapelo. –Determinó. –Si lo hacemos, estaremos más cerca de acabar con Voldemort y la muerte de Regulus no quedará en vano.

–Tenemos que encontrar a Mundungus. –Ambos asintieron.

–¿Pero dónde estará ese hombre? –Preguntó confusa Bellatrix. –No creo que tenga un hogar fijo.

Mundungus era una persona difícil de encontrar, era ágil para desaparecer y nunca se le podía creer nada. En alguna ocasión les había alardeado de su mansión de Escocia. Obviamente nunca le creyeron, precisamente por eso dar con él, iba a ser difícil.

–Kreacher sabe dónde está.** –**El elfo se encontraba en la puerta. –Kreacher os ayudará.

Inevitablemente, Sirius comenzó a sonreír. Al final ese elfo tan cascarrabias se había convertido en un peculiar aliado.


	46. Rojo oscuro casi negro

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 46 – Rojo oscuro casi negro.**

En un vasto puesto a la salida de la taberna Las Tres Escobas, un menudo hombre vendía los artilugios que tenía depositados sobre una maltrecha mesa. A pesar de la mala imagen que dicho vendedor daba, la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Mundungus apenas podía levantar la cabeza para ver a sus clientes ya que solo tenía ojos para contar los galeones que le ofrecían por los diferentes objetos.

–¡Le ofrezco doce galeones por esa joya! –Decía una dama con aires de grandeza.

–¡No, yo le ofrezco quince! –Otra mujer alzo la mano como si de una subasta se tratase.

El hombre no podía estar más feliz. Era su segundo día de ventas y ya había obtenido una suculenta cifra de dinero. Si continuaba así, tendría que volver a Grimmuald Place a por más objetos. Su idea había sido todo un éxito.

–¿Me haría un descuento?

Le propuso una mujer que acababa de llegar. Mundungus ni si quiera la miró a pesar de que su voz le era familiar. No tenía tiempo, continuaba contando galeones.

–Lo siento señora. Son artículos muy exclusivos. Si desea una baratija váyase al Callejón Diagon.

Le parecía imposible que la gente no fuera consciente de lo valiosos que eran aquellos artículos. En las próximas ventas, definitivamente subiría los precios.

–Qué pena… Pensé que al ser la dueña de todos estos artículos podía tener un pequeño descuento ya que me los has robado.

Todas las personas que se arremolinaban alrededor del puesto huyeron inmediatamente. Mundungus cerró los ojos deseando que su mente no hubiera recordado porque aquella voz le era tan familiar.

Bellatrix Black se encontraba en frente de él, acompañada por el elfo doméstico que se encargaba del mantenimiento de Grimmuald Place. ¡Maldito elfo! Debió chivarse de lo que había hecho.

–¿Madame Black? No la había reconocido. Desde luego que está usted hermosa. –Mundungus utilizaba todos sus encantos para que la mujer no le lanzará un cruciatus.

–¡Has robado a mis amos! ¡Estos objetos pertenecen a la ancestral familia Black! –Kreacher se subió a la mesa y comenzó a golpearle.

–¡Detente! –El hombre se cubría la cara para no recibir ningún arañazo. –Yo solo lo hice por… Porque se del odio que tenéis a vuestra familia. En realidad, os he hecho un favor deshaciéndome de estas cosas.

Bellatrix se llevó la mano a la túnica y de ella sacó su varita. Apunto directamente a la cara de Mundungus.

–No queremos que…

Pero no la dejó terminar. Mundungus se sentía acorralado y lo único que quería era fugarse de allí.

–¡Gritaré que me vas a matar! Muchos aún dudan de tu inocencia. No será difícil de creer por los aurores si les digo que me torturaste y que me libre gracias a mis destrezas. ¡Vas a volver a Azkaban!

Sus gritos habían comenzado a llamar la atención de algunos transeúntes. Aprovecharía la distracción para desaparecerse. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, unas manos le agarraron fuertemente por los hombres.

–¡Oh! Mi buen amigo Mundungus. –Era Sirius Black. –¿Acaso estabas amenazando a mi mujer?

–No, no, no. –Repitió varias veces. –Solo bromeaba.

Sirius asintió varias veces, pero chasqueó la lengua con disconformidad.

–Mi amor, ¿Mundungus te estaba amenazando? –Sirius le apretaba cada vez más fuerte los hombros. En cuanto Bellatrix contestase a esa pregunta ya se podía olvidar de llevar hombreras.

–Me ha dicho cosas horribles…

Ahí estaba. Mundungus ya se podía ir despidiendo de sus brazos.

–Que iba a llamar a los aurores… –Continuó Bellatrix.

–Pero Bella, seguro que iba a llamar a los aurores para entregarse por robarnos. ¿A que si Mundungus? –El crujir de los huesos sonó de forma perturbante.

–Sí, sí, sí. Me entregaré.

Bellatrix negó.

–¿Es que acaso eso no es cierto Bella?

–Dijo que iba decir a los aurores que le estaba torturando y que me encerrarían en Azkaban. –Bellatrix hizo un puchero. –Eso está muy mal Mundungus…

–Por supuesto que está muy mal Mundungus. –Pero Sirius por algún motivo soltó al hombre. Este suspiró aliviado. –Venga Bella, tortúrale. Te lo has ganado.

Bellatrix volvió a empuñar su varita apuntando de nuevo a la cara de Mundungus.

–Cruci…

–¡Por favor! ¡Os lo devolveré todo! –Suplicaba como un cobarde. Mundungus se arrodillaba ante ellos con las manos en alto.

Sirius y Bellatrix hicieron como que se estaban pensando su propuesta, aunque lo cierto era que desde el principio aquel había sido su objetivo. Si le hubieran dicho que buscaban el guardapelo, Mundungus les iba a poner muchas trabas.

–Quizás con esa propuesta cambiemos de opinión y te dejemos ir libre. –Bellatrix bajo la varita. –Aunque nosotros solo queremos que nos devuelvas una cosa.

–Lo que queráis. Aquí tenéis todo. –Empujo todos los artículos sobre mesa hacia ellos.

Mientras inspeccionaban los artículos, el hombre aprovechó el momento para escaparse. Se fue separando lentamente de la mesa, pero no pudo dar más que un par de pasos cuando Kreacher se lanzó contra su pierna y le mordió.

–¿Dónde está el guardapelo? –Sirius volvió a tomarle por los hombros.

–¿El que…? –No tenía ni la menor idea de que era eso.

–Una especie de colgante con un S gravada. –Describió Bellatrix.

–¡Mis amos quieren el guardapelo! –Kreacher gritó y le volvió a clavar los dientes.

Los transeúntes ignoraban intencionadamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esa era la tónica normal, desde que había desapariciones y redadas a cualquier hora y persona, ya nadie interfería en los problemas ajenos.

–Lo vendí a una señora vestida completamente de rosa, con una voz muy estridente y que se asemejaba a un sapo paliducho. –Confesó finalmente.

Sirius y Bellatrix se miraron. Mundungus volvió a intentar aprovechar esa distracción para irse pero, Sirius se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo y forcejearon durante varios minutos. El hombre intentaba levantarse pero Sirius le aprisionaba fuertemente contra el suelo.

–¡Bella, lánzale un desmaius! –Gritaba Sirius.

–¡No puedo! No paráis de moveros. Acabaré lanzándotelo a ti.

Mundungus supo que si no hacia algo rápido esos dos acabarían encerrándole en Azkaban. Era imposible que llegara a su varita así que tuvo que utilizar las destrezas que había conocido en las lúgubres calles del Callejón Knockturn. Un buen puñetazo directo en el bazo hizo que Sirius se apartará. Esa distracción sí que permitió que Mundungus desapareciese pero no antes de que le diera tiempo a llevarse consigo un premio.

Sirius quedó tendido en suelo hecho un ovillo y agarrándose fuertemente al estomago. Bellatrix fue corriendo hacia él y se agachó a su lado.

–Me ha dado una buena. –Decía Sirius entre dientes. –Estoy viejo para el cuerpo a cuerpo. –Intentó sonreír pero el dolor se lo impidió.

–Déjame ver. –Bellatrix le apartó las manos y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver como la camisa de su marido se tornaba de un color rojo oscuro casi negro. –¡Estas sangrando!

Las palabras de su mujer hicieron que Sirius mirase hacia abajo Era cierto que estaba sangrando aunque el dolor en el bazo era mayor que esa herida que no paraba de sangrar. No entendía como un puñetazo le podía haber provocado tal herida, hasta que recordó algo...

–¡Será cabrón! –Rebuscó entre su chaqueta y no encontró nada. –¡Me ha robado el espejo de doble sentido! –Lo único que quedaba de él era un trozo del mismo. Aquel minúsculo trozo era el que le había ocasionado un corte en su pecho.

–Olvídate del espejo. ¡Estas sangrando! –Gritó Bellatrix –¡Ay, creo que me estoy mareando! No soporto la sangre. –Aunque no lo pareciera por su pinta de dura, la sangre la enfermaba.

Por si no fuera poco, Kreacher había comenzado a darse golpes con uno de los candelabros que Mundungus había robado.

–Kreacher es culpable. Kreacher ha hecho que dañasen a su amo.

Sirius, agarrándose el estomago, se sentó en el suelo.

–Estoy bien. El corte es pequeño y la sangre ya ha parado de salir. ¿Veis?

Aquello pareció calmar al elfo y a Bellatrix, aunque esta última continuaba mareada por la sangre.

–Aun sigo sin entender que te marees tanto. –Sirius se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Bellatrix.

–Fue por culpa tuya y de James. Desde que me tirasteis encima un cubo de sangre de sapo en nuestro tercer año, me he traumatizado. –Pretendió enfurecerse, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por el estado de su marido. –¿Seguro que estas bien?

Sirius sonrió con gratitud, si alguien alguna vez dudo de lo que Bellatrix sentía por él, debía de tragarse una snicht. Esa mujer era lo más sensible y cariñosa que había visto.

–Solo necesito un par de ungüentos y una poción para dolor y todo solucionado.

Bellatrix asintió con conformidad.

Trataron de desaparecerse pero para Sirius fue imposible, finalmente entraron en Las Tres Escobas y a través de una chimenea consiguieron llegar a su casa. Kreacher fue con ellos.

* * *

Unas semanas después de su encuentronazo en Hogsmeade y tras informar a la Orden de lo que había ocurrido, aún no habían logrado averiguar quien podría ser la mujer a la que vendió el guardapelo.

–Podríamos ofrecer una recompensa en el Profeta –Propuso Sirius mientras se cambiaba el vendaje de su herida.

Bellatrix negó.

–Llamaría la atención de gente no deseada. Cualquier mortífago o el propio Voldemort podría leerlo.

Era muy frustrante, sobre todo cuando pensaban que no solo era el guardapelo sino otros cinco objetos más que debían de encontrar.

Harry había vuelto a enviarles cartas desde que le dijeron que no podían comunicarse por el espejo. Habían obviado el porque este había desaparecido, el chico ya tenía suficiente con pensar en su futura batalla con Voldemort.

–Igual se lo deberíamos de contar a Harry… –Sirius se tumbó en el sofá donde ella se encontraba sentada y apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de esta.

Sirius tenía razón. Al principio pretendían quitarle un peso de encima al chico para que pudiera centrarse en lo importante, pero con lo patético que había sido su encuentro con Mundungus, igual necesitaban un poco de ayuda.

–No hemos recibido más cartas suyas. –Apreció Sirius.

–Recuerda que tu mejor amigo le ha castigado. –Dijo Bellatrix con ironía. La última carta de Harry había sido para despedirse ellos hasta el verano, algún altercado había tenido que hizo que Snape le castigase. Los motivos, los desconocían.

–Quejicus siempre molestando… –Suspiró Sirius. –Menos mal que solo quedan unos días para que termine el curso.

Bellatrix sonrió y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada, por mucho que Sirius decía que su herida no era nada, era un enfermo pésimo. No hacía más que lloriquear diciendo cuanto le dolía, pero cuando le decía de ir a San Mungo se negaba rotundamente. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos ya había oscurecido. Sirius no estaba por ningún sitio pero agradecía la manta que seguramente le había colocado. Se estiró, esa pequeña siesta le había sentido estupendamente. Escuchó como Sirius hablaba con Kreacher en la cocina, el olor que venía de ella le indicaba que estaban cocinando. Esperaba que no se matasen. Continuó tumbada en el sofá, esperaría así hasta que la cena estuviera preparada. Pero como siempre, sus deseos nunca se cumplían y un repiqueteo en la ventana interrumpió su merecido descanso.

Era la lechuza de Lupin.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para que la lechuza pudiera entrar. La fría brisa le golpeo de lleno, era extraño, ya estaban a finales de junio y aquella parte del país era la más calurosa. Cogió la carta que la lechuza y comenzó a leerla.

–¡Sirius! –Gritó. El contenido de aquella carta solo indicada una cosa.

El aludido acudió lo más veloz que sus dolores le permitían.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Bellatrix simplemente le dio el trozo de pergamino.

La carta de Lupin les informaba que Dumbledore había sido asesinado a manos de Snape. Aquella no suponía una muerte más, con el asesinato de Dumbledore, Voldemort se quitaba de delante al único mago que alguna vez temió.

La guerra había comenzado.


	47. Siempre nos quedará Grimmuald Place

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 47 – Siempre nos quedará Grimmuald Place.**

No les permitieron asistir al funeral de Dumbledore. El ambiente estaba muy caldeado y tras el descubrimiento de que Snape había traicionado a la Orden, estos no descartaban nuevos infiltrados. No fue nada sorprendente cuando todos les comenzaron a señalar. A pesar de ello, aceptaron que formaran parte del escuadrón que escoltaría a Harry a un lugar seguro días antes de su diecisiete cumpleaños.

Querían que Harry se quedara con ellos. El chico no iba a volver a Hogwarts el próximo año, así que preferían tenerle bajo su ala, pero tras conocer que el sacrificio de Lily había provocado un hechizo protector, consideraron oportuno que Harry continuara siguiendo las directrices que Dumbledore había determinado. Dejaron apartado a un lado la búsqueda de la misteriosa mujer y centraron su atención en aquel traslado.

Cuando entraron en aquella casa, Bellatrix se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que estaba en una vivienda solamente de muggles. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que no tenían muebles, su tía Walburga siempre les había llamado bestias incívicas. Quizás tuviera razón, ¿cómo podían vivir en un lugar completamente vacío?

–Los muggles son muy raros. –Le comentó a Sirius. Este simplemente rió.

–¡Sirius! ¡Bellatrix! –Harry dejó de abrazar a sus amigos y corrió hacia ellos.

Ella no era muy a fin a esas muestras de cariño. Realmente solo había sido cariñosa con Sirius y en contadas ocasiones con sus hermanas, por lo que cuando esa copia de James se le echaba encima siempre se incomodaba. Aceptó el abrazo, se notaba que el chico tenía miedo por muy valiente que quisiera mostrarse.

–Dejemos estas cursilerías para cuando la misión termine. –Ojo Loco siempre incordiando.

La misión en cuestión no parecía muy complicada, el problema venia de la enorme posibilidad de que cientos de mortifagos los rodeasen en cuanto el chico pusiera un pie fuera. De ahí, el tener que llevar a cabo una curiosa estrategia por la cual abandonarían la casa por parejas y donde uno de ellos se transformaría en el chico a través de una poción Multijugos. Sirius había sido el elegido en transformarse en su ahijado. Ellos dos, al igual que el resto de las parejas, serian los señuelos para despistar a los mortifagos. Harry iría con el guarda bosques.

Cuando Moody comenzó a darles las indicaciones, deseo quedarse sorda. No sabía quién le había dando el mando, pero este actuaba como si fuera el propio Dumbledore. Al menos, el difunto director de Hogwarts no les daba órdenes como si de un ejército se tratase. Mientras que continuaba ignorando las palabras de Moody, se dedicó a observar al resto de presentes.

Cinco cabezas pelirrojas hacían evidente que una parte de los Weasley formaría parte de la comitiva, ella continuaba sin saberse el nombre de ninguno de ellos. Pero para su descanso, Molly Weasley no se encontraba entre ellos. A los únicos que distinguía era al patriarca de aquella estirpe y a uno de los chicos, el que era amigo de Harry y siempre la miraba mal. A ese joven le deberían de enseñar a que no estaba bien quedarse mirando a la gente. A parte de los Weasley, había una chica francesa que también había estado en Grimmuald Place y la sangre menos pura. Trataba de evitar llamarles sangre sucias, pero su mente continuaba atrofiada al momento en el que entró en Azkaban.

Remus comentaba por lo bajo algunas cosas con Sirius a las que Harry también estaba atento. Normal, la charla de Moody era insoportable. Por último, se fijo en su sobrina. Esta estaba apoyada contra la puerta y para ser ella, muy callada. Algo no andaba bien.

La miró fijamente y se acercó a ella.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –Aprovechó la distracción de la transformación.

–Nada… –Dijo secamente.

Eso sí que era extraño, parecía evitarla.

–No intentes esconderle nada a tu tía.

Observó como la chica tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

–Lo que me pasa es que… –No terminó la frase.

–¡A sus puestos!

Ojo Loco otra vez igual de inoportuno.

Una vez que finalizó la transformación se encontró perdida, ¿cuál de todos esos era su Harry? No tardó mucho en encontrarlo ya que el mismo se acercó a ella.

–Bella, ¿has visto mi moto? ¡Esta como nueva!

No pudo evitar reírse. Ese que estaba en frente de ella era igual que Harry pero con la voz de Sirius, porque estaban a punto de comenzar una misión que si no aprovecharía el momento para burlarse de su marido.

–Tener cuidado.–Fue lo último que les dijo Harry antes de que comenzaran a ascender en la escoba.

En aquellos momentos deseaba que hubieran ido en la antigua moto de Sirius, pero Hagrid era quien la utilizaba actualmente y sería muy raro que de pronto fuera ella pilotando junto con Harry. La escoba que estaban utilizando era una nueva que Sirius se había comprado cuando recibieron el dinero de la herencia.

Ojo Loco, que iba sin pareja, fue el que decidió abrir el camino, les avisaría si encontraba algún mortífago. Al cabo de varios kilómetros en grupo comenzaron a separarse para tomar rutas distintas.

–No hay nadie. –Era lo ideal, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Igual no se han enterado de lo que pretendíamos. –Sirius, que dirigía la escoba, ascendió para observar por encima de las nubes.

Todo continuaba igual de tranquilo. Así que volvió a descender, fue ahí cuando se encontraron lo que era más que plausible que podría ocurrir. No sabía cuántos mortifagos había, se movían tan rápido que apenas era capaz de contarlos. Pero lo que si podía hacer, era parar todos sus hechizos. Sirius se centraba en esquivarlos con la escoba.

–Vengaré a mi hermano y capturare a Potter. ¡Merlín me sonríe!

Estupendo, Rabastan Lestrange. No le preocupaba que les estuviera dando caza, su ex compañero nunca había movido un dedo sin que su hermano se lo dijera y eso había conllevado que fuera penoso si se encontraba en inferioridad de condiciones, por eso debía de librarse de los otros dos mortifagos. Eso haría que Rabastan se retirase.

–¡Bellatrix por la derecha! –Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado controlando los vaivenes de la escoba que provocaban los movimientos de los mortifagos.

Lanzó un hechizo al lugar que Sirius le indicaba y le dio de lleno a uno de los mortifagos, el cual acabó cayendo en picado al suelo. No tuvo tiempo a descansar cuando tuvo que contraatacar el hechizo de Lestrange. Sirius había logrado soltarse de una mano para aplacar al otro mortífago.

Parecía que con ellos, los dos mortifagos se retirarían ya que observaron cómo se alejaban. No sabían porque, pero Sirius aprovechó ese momento para ir más rápido, y menos mal que lo hizo porque al cabo de unos segundos los dos mortifagos volvieron con más ira que antes.

–Rabastan ¿tienes nuevo novio? –Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que entre cada hechizo pudieran hablarse.

–El pobre Rosier… ¡Qué rápido te has encontrado a otro! –Sirius utilizaba aquella risa burlona que tanto odiaba. Cada vez que lo hacía, le recordaba las veces que le había levantado la falda en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Lestrange iba a lanzar otro hechizo pero se quedo parado al escucharle.

–¡No es Potter! –Gritó.

Sirius ya había metido la pata.

–¡Retirémonos! –Gritaba el otro mortífago.

Esperaba que con aquello el chico no se hubiera visto afectado.

–¡No! ¡Ha matado a mi hermano! –Rabastan volvió hacia ellos con una retahíla de hechizos.

No era difícil deshacerse de ellos, pero las circunstancias para batirse en duelo no eran las mejores a varios kilómetros del suelo. El otro mortífago desapareció.

–Tú nuevo novio te ha abandonado. –Sirius había comenzado a convertirse en si mismo. La poción solo duraría un par de horas, lo justo hasta llegar a la madriguera. Si no se deshacían de Rabastan pronto, tendrían que continuar dando vueltas para que no supiera a donde iban.

Tras varias piruetas con la escoba y un par de hechizos bloqueados, Rabastan, como era de esperar al quedarse solo, se retiró.

Habían sobrevivido a su primer duelo en el aire. Esperaban que el resto también lo hubieran conseguido.

–¿Estás bien? –Sirius le preguntó mientras avistaron la madriguera en el horizonte.

–Sí, pero sabes que odio volar. –Se abrazó a su espalda. La poción había dejado de hacer sus efectos por completo y era agradable volver a encontrarse con su marido.

Cuando alcanzaron la casa, observaron que no eran los primeros en llegar, es más, parecía que eran los últimos. Harry salió corriendo hacia ellos, pero fue parado por Remus, el cual acto seguido les apuntó con su varita.

–¿Qué fue lo que os dije antes de vuestra boda? –A Remus le temblaba la barbilla. Se notaba que tenía miedo de que no fueran a saber contestar a esa pregunta.

Puso los ojos en blanco, las formas de comprobación de la Orden para averiguar si eran ellos no habían evolucionado con el tiempo. Esas mismas técnicas habían sido utilizadas en el pasado y alguien que tuviera un poco de control con la legeremancia, iba a ser capaz de averiguar todo lo que uno tenía en la cabeza.

Dejó que Sirius contestase.

–Que por favor no nos peleásemos en el medio del altar.

Continuaba sin entender porque a todos les parecía que se peleaban constantemente. No era verdad, al menos ya no.

Cuando Remus estuvo satisfecho con su respuesta, dejó que el chico se les acercase. El apretado abrazo de Harry le indicó que algo no estaba bien.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Aunque en un principio pensó que habían salido todos a recibirles, no había sido así. Había algunas ausencias.

–Ojo Loco ha muerto.

No le daba pena, ese hombre se había continuando burlando de su encierro en Azkaban incluso después de que se hubiera demostrado que eran inocentes. Lo que si sentía era que habían perdido a una persona que tenía mucha destreza para encontrar a mortifagos.

–Y Hedwig.

–¡No! –Aquella lechuza era adorable, incluso ella era capaz de apreciar lo buena mascota que había sido. Era muy puntual con el correo.

–George ha perdido una oreja, aunque se pondrá bien.

No sabía quién era George, suponía que alguno de los Weasley. Harry les llevó hasta la casa, todos habían vuelto a su interior cuando se habían cerciorado de que efectivamente eran ellos, y rodeaban uno de los raidos sofás. Los Weasley no habían cambiado ni una sola cosa desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

–Ahora os podrán distinguir. –Bromeó al reconocer que el George del que Harry hablaba era uno de los gemelos.

El chico, que estaba tumbado mientras que su madre le curaba, rió, así como el resto de sus hermanos. En cambio, Molly Weasley paró de inmediato de hacer su trabajo y la comenzó apuntar con el dedo acusatoriamente.

–¡Tú! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! –La mujer se levantó de golpe y comenzó a acercarse hacia ella. –Moody ha muerto, seguro que le has contado a tus amigos mortifagos sobre la misión.

Aquello provocó un revuelo que hizo que todos comenzaran a ponerse entre el camino de ambas. Odiaba a esa mujer, no sabía el porqué la había tomado con ella pero desde luego ella no se iba a quedar callada.

–Señora dedíquese a conservar el resto de las partes de sus hijos, que por lo que veo ya los tiene a medio.

Eso hizo enfurecer más a la mujer, la cual se abalanzó contra ella, pero Arthur la aplacó agarrándola por la cintura. Sirius había hecho lo mismo con ella.

–¡Suéltame! Ha empezado ella. –Forcejeaba mientras la llevaba hacia fuera de la casa.

–Lo sé. Pero no es conveniente comenzar a pelearnos entre nosotros cuando Voldemort esta rondando por ahí.

Suspiró. Sirius tenía razón pero odiaba a aquella mujer. Estaba agotada de todas las acusaciones y un día de estos una maldición imperdonable iba a acabar saliendo de su varita en dirección a Molly Weasley.

–Harry se quedará aquí con ellos. Pero creo que es mejor que nosotros volvamos a casa. Tanto para no llamar la atención como para que no acabes matando a esa mujer. –Le sonrió. –Entraré para decirle que nos vamos y que nos mantengan informados.

Asintió. Aun había el peligro de que fueran a por ellos para dañar a Harry y más ahora tras su encuentro con Rabastan. Si se mantenían separados, había una mayor posibilidad de que sobrevivieran.

–Volveré en cinco minutos.

Observó como Sirius entraba dentro de la casa y la dejaba sola. Tras su encuentro con Molly, los chicos se habían trasladado a los pisos superiores. Si a Harry no le mataba Voldemort quizás acabase muerto por algún fuego cruzado entre aquellos que le debían de proteger.

Pero no estuvo sola mucho rato. La puerta de la casa se abrió y su sobrina apareció tras ella.

–Mi madre me contó que la noche en que naciste cayó un rayo que hizo romper los cristales de la casa. Siempre creí que exageraba, pero dice que fue debido a la fuerza que desprendías. Hoy he visto que los cristales se tambaleaban y pensé que iba ocurrir lo mismo. Molly se ha librado de una muerte directa.

Aquella anécdota que su familia contaba sobre su nacimiento no era más que una coincidencia de una tormenta en el mes de mayo. Recordaba como su tía Walburga contaba que eso era un presagio de la grandeza de los Black.

Tonterías.

–A tu madre le gustan demasiado los simbolismos. ¿Sabes? Eso es una característica muy Black. Dile eso cuando te moleste, la vas hacer rabiar. –Rió.

Tonks se colocó a su lado. Por mucho que quisiera volver a mostrarse como que no le pasaba nada, ella sabía que no era así. Algo se debatía en la mente de su sobrina.

–¿Qué te parece si me haces cambiar de idea de querer matar a Molly, contándome que es lo que te ocurre?

La chica suspiró y abrió varias las veces la boca para contarle lo que le pasaba pero no decía nada.

–Debe ser muy grave. Pero sabes que me lo puedes contar.

Tonks se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente le dijo eso que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando.

–Estoy embarazada.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Es más, pensaba que sería algún tipo de problema con el lobo, cosas de unos recién casados… Aquel era un tema delicado y no quería decirle nada que la disgustase. Tener un hijo en medio de una guerra debía ser algo complicado.

–Asumo que Remus no lo sabe aún.

Su sobrina negó con la cabeza.

–Y… ¿Es eso lo que te da miedo?

Asintió.

–Dice que no quiere tener hijos debido a su condición.

Entendía al lobo. No estaba muy claro aún si los genes de licántropo se podrían transmitir a parte de por una mordedura. Pero ya llegaban un poco tarde para ello. Si su sobrina estaba embarazada el problema ya estaba ahí.

–¿Qué hago si dice que no lo quiere? ¡Es mi hijo! –Había comenzado a sollozar.

–Dora, no te voy a engañar, digamos que en estos momentos tu marido y yo no tenemos la mejor relación. Pero le conozco muy bien, y no hay hombre más empático y comprensivo.

Su sobrina se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

–¿Tu qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?

Por suerte nunca tuvo que hacerlo. Se había encargado desde el primer momento en poner medidas para que aquello no ocurriese.

–Pues… Creeme tu situación es mucho más sencilla que la mía. Si yo le digo a Sirius que estoy embarazada…

–¡¿Estas embarazada?!

Debido a su conversación no habían percibido que dos personas se acercaban a ellas, Sirius y Remus. Era el primero el que había pegado un grito. Iba a negarlo rápidamente, Sirius se encariñaba con facilidad y esto era lo último que necesitaba, pero cuando vio la cara de miedo de su sobrina decidió no corregirle.

–Sí, Sirius. Estoy embarazada. –Después debía deshacer ese lio.

Su sobrina la miró con agradecimiento. Obvio que esa jugada le iba a salir cara a la chica. Esperaba que como mínimo ese niño o niña ni se le ocurriera llamarla tía abuela. Ella era muy joven para eso.

–¡¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?! –Sirius se pasaba la mano por la cara con ansia. –¿De cuánto estas? ¿Has ido a un medimago? ¿Es niño o niña? –Comenzó hacerle un millón de preguntas sin dejarla tiempo a contestar.

–Sirius porque no nos vamos y dejamos a Remus y Dora a solas. Seguro que tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar. –Ella no iba aguantar mucho con aquella mentira así que necesitaba que su sobrina confesase cuanto antes.

Se despidió como pudo de ellos y consiguió hacer que Sirius se desapareciese con ella. Todo el camino hasta el jardín de su casa en Cornwall fue hablando de un millar de cosas relacionadas con embarazos.

–Tenemos que ir a San Mungo. Tienen que examinarte. ¡Hoy hemos estado volando y batiéndonos en duelo! Eso tiene que ser peligroso. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Podríamos haber esperado en la casa de los Weasley sin tener que participar en la misión…

Fue empujando a Sirius hacia la casa. En el fondo le daba pena. Tal como había previsto, Sirius ya se estaba montando una película en su cabeza.

–Ya me parecía a mí que te había visto un poco más rellena.

Ese comentario de su marido hizo que se parara en seco.

–¡¿Crees que estoy gorda?!

Sirius sonrió y la abrazó.

–Pero eso es normal. Seguro que vas a engordar mucho más en los próximos meses.

Negó con la cabeza no queriendo ni imaginárselo.

–¡No estoy embarazada! –Le gritó. Ya le estaban molestando esos comentarios sobre su físico.

Sirius la miró de medio lado.

–Se que siempre has sido muy reticente con el tema. Pero Bella, debemos de aceptarlo.

–¡Que no estoy embarazada! ¡Es tu sobrina la que lo está!

Sirius la miró confundido.

–No sabe como decírselo a Remus y estábamos hablando del tema. La pobre está asustada por ello y malinterpretaste mis palabras. Después al ver la cara de miedo que tenia la chica cuando llegasteis creí que no era conveniente corregirte.

Sirius parecía estar decepcionado. Estupendo, ahora iba a volver agobiarla con el tema de tener hijos. Haber como hacía para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza otra vez.

–¡¿Qué ese lobo ha dejado embarazada a mi sobrina?! –Gritó sorpresivamente. –¡Si es una niña!

Por suerte para ella el odio a Lupin hizo que se olvidara del tema de su no embarazo.

–Remus es lo peor. –Continuó alimentando la ira de Sirius. –Encima no lo quiere tener. Pobre Dora…

–Tendré que tener una conversación de lobo a perro con él. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Pero… –De pronto se quedo callado y se quedó mirando fijamente a la casa. –Hay luces…

Bellatrix siguió la vista de Sirius y efectivamente observó unas luces se movían por dentro de la casa. Era luz de varitas.

–Hay dos mortifagos. –Dijo Sirius

Se agazaparon y fueron acercándose con sigilo a la casa. Puede que hubiera sido mejor idea irse, pero la curiosidad por saber quiénes habían dado con esa casa pudo más. Además, atrapar a dos mortigafos sería una buena ayuda para conocer de primera mano los planes de Voldemort.

–Están en el salón. –Murmuró. Desde su nueva posición tenían una mejer visión del interior de la casa.

–Deben estar buscando a Harry.

Sirius y ella habían conseguido llegar a la puerta de cristal que deba al jardín sin que aquellas dos sombras se percatasen.

–Bella, prepárate a lanzar un lumos maxima. Los cegaremos.

Asintió. La oscuridad de la noche les iba funcionar con sus planes.

Cuando Sirius dio la señal entraron en la casa y lanzaron el hechizo planeado. La sorpresa vino a continuación al comprobar quienes eran aquellas dos figuras que, aunque se notase que les costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, les apuntaban con las varitas en alto.

–¡Narcisa!

Ellos tampoco dejaron de empuñar sus varitas. Los cuatro estuvieron varios minutos apuntándose mutuamente sin moverse un centímetro de sus puestos. Narcisa fue la primera en romper ese cuarteto.

–Hermana por favor. –Suplicó.

Negó y la ignoró. No podía olvidarse de cómo su hermana la había utilizado como un mero objeto para que Voldemort consiguiera entrar al ministerio. Era doloroso saber que otro Black la volvía a considerar una simple moneda de cambio.

–¿Ahora es tu hermana? –Preguntaba Sirius con rabia. –¿Es que acaso no lo era cuando permitiste que Voldemort y Lestrange utilizaran un Imperius sobre ella?

Narcisa agachó la cabeza, parecía avergonzada.

–¡Cállate Black! –Lucius gritó enfurecido. –Darnos al chico y nos iremos.

–Antes muerto que entregarte a Harry.

–Eso podremos solucionarlo. ¡Avada… –Pero Lucius no terminó la frase.

Narcisa le había dado un empujón que hizo que perdiera la concentración. Bellatrix aprovechó ese momento para desamarle.

–¡Expelliarmus! –La varita de Malfoy salió volando hacia sus manos.

Lucius se parapetó detrás de su esposa cuando se vio indefenso. Menudo cobarde…

–Bella, por favor. Solo queremos al chico.

Tuvo ganas de llorar de risa en ese instante. Su hermana debe haberse intoxicado con el tinte rubio y no debía ser consciente de lo que decía. Entregar a Harry era lo último que estaba en sus mentes.

–Nunca os daremos a Harry. –Sirius continuaba apuntándoles con la varita. –Narcisa te creía más lista, pero supongo que los años junto a ese han acabado de quemar las dos neuronas que te quedaban.

Narcisa no se ofendió por el comentario pero sí que lo hizo Lucius.

–¡Traidores! Podíais haber tenido todo. El Señor Oscuro os hubiera recompensado con creces… Pero no, preferisteis humillar a toda la sangre limpia del país. Sois repugnantes.

Sirius rió.

–Viniendo de ti es todo un piropo, Lucius. –Bajo la varita. –¿Por qué no dejas de esconderte detrás de tu mujer, y luchas como un hombre?

Observó como Sirius se arremangaba las mangas de la chaqueta. Ese hombre no aprendía a no utilizar el cuerpo a cuerpo para solucionar los problemas. No es que dudase de que su marido le ganara por goleada a ese rubio, pero ella prefería utilizar el cruciatus. Era más limpio.

–¡Por favor! –Narcisa volvió a suplicar. –Bella, estamos desesperados. Necesitamos al chico, sino Draco…

Lucius chistó con la lengua para que su mujer se callase. Eso le llamo la atención, quizás Harry no fuera el objetivo directo de aquel encuentro.

–¿Qué pasa con Draco?

La última vez que habló con Narcisa sobre su hijo este ni siquiera había nacido, pero sí que le había mostrado lo preocupada que estaba de que algo le pudiera pasar a su hijo no nato.

–El señor Oscuro no se fía de nosotros.

Eso sí que era una novedad. Siempre creyó que Lucius besaba los pies de Voldemort.

–Si le entregamos a Harry, no le hará daño a Draco, ni a nosotros.

Quería sentir pena, pero no podía.

–Creo que Voldemort os hará daño igualmente cuando se entere de que nos estáis contando esto. Espero que seáis buenos con la oclumancia. –Se burló.

La cara de Narcisa se descompuso. Seguro que Draco se había visto obligado a seguir esos horribles pasos por culpa de Lucius. Eso denotaba lo crueles que podían llegar a ser estas familias con sus hijos. Inevitablemente su mente viajo a Regulus… Pobre Regulus.

–Bella, Sirius. Estamos desesperados… Es nuestro hijo.

–Y Harry es como si fuera el nuestro. –Puede que nunca llegara a saber lo que era traer una persona al mundo, pero no hacía falta hacerlo para sentirse madre. –Marcharos. –Hizo que la varita de Lucius se fuera a las manos de su hermana.

Narcisa apretó las dos varitas entre sus manos.

–Cuida a tu familia tanto como yo hare con la mía. –Narcisa la miró por última vez antes de agarrar por el brazo a Lucius y desaparecerse de lugar.

Era triste que hubieran llegado a esa situación. Pero tal y como Andromeda le había dicho hacia años. La familia Black ya no existía, ahora debía de pensar en la suya propia. Narcisa ya no era su hermana y había elegido un camino al igual que ella había elegido el contrario. Lo único que esperaba era que no se tuvieran que encontrar nunca más apuntándose con la varita.

–Creo que es hora de que nos busquemos otra casa. –Sirius intentó animarla.

Eso era otra. Volvían a estar sin hogar…

Aunque siempre les quedaría Grimmuald Place.


	48. Una boda no es más que el comienzo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 48 ******–****** Una**** boda no es más que el comienzo.**

Los Malfoy sabían donde vivían, por lo que era peligroso continuar en Cornwall. Si ellos eran conocedores de su residencia, Voldemort y el resto de mortifagos también. Aunque, de ser se así, ¿por que no habían ido antes a por ellos? A no ser, que Narcisa y Lucius no hubieran dicho nada. Pero aquello resultaba muy difícil de creer. Tras aquel reencuentro "familiar", la opción más evidente hubiera sido volver a Grimmuald Place, pero enseguida descartaron aquella idea, al menos por ahora.

El primer día fueron a casa de Alphard, pero apenas aguantaron la noche allí. Habían descubierto que su tío, en los últimos años de su vida se había aficionado a la jardinería, y la casa estaba plagada de distintas flores exóticas, tanto muggles como mágicas. Intentaron quitarlas pero algún hechizo hacia que fuera imposible deshacerse de ellas y para su desgracia descubrieron que ambos era alérgicos. El segundo día, Andromeda les acogió. Allí alergia no tenían, pero seis personas conviviendo en una casa tan grande como una celda de Azkaban era imposible. El reparto de habitaciones había sido complicado, era de esperar que como recién llegados ocuparan el minúsculo sofá, y que los matrimonios Tonks y Lupin lo hicieran en sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero como a Remus le podía más la incomodidad ajena, tenía más pinta de Huffelpuff, se ofreció para que él y Tonks durmieran en el sofá. Pero eso no lo podían aceptar, su sobrina estaba embarazada. Al final quienes acabaron durmiendo en el sofá fueron Remus y Sirius, mientras que Bellatrix y Dora compartían cama. La situación duró para Sirius las escasas cinco horas que había dormido. Remus se pegaba demasiado. Por último, en la casa que habían acabado era una en la que casi se podía cortar la tensión con la varita… Tras contarle a la Orden su encuentro con mortifagos, obviaron quienes habían sido en cuestión, les aconsejaron que era mejor que les dejaran protegerles, por eso acabaron en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

La Madriguera.

Para suerte del universo, había demasiadas personas en aquella casa para que Bellatrix o Molly intentarán hacerse nada. Aunque por si había tentaciones, todos evitaban que ambas mujeres se encontrasen.

**–**Sirius ¿nos ayudas? -Uno de los hijos de los Weasley se acercó llevando consigo varias palos de madera. **–**Necesitaríamos una varita extra para levantar la carpa del banquete.

**–**¿Banquete?

El chico les miró confundido. Era Bill, el que lamentablemente se había convertido en un licantropo.

**–**¡Para la boda! **–**Dijo como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo. **–**¡Mañana me caso!

Bellatrix, que ignoraba a todos los pelirrojos habitantes de esa casa, giró la cabeza de forma exagerada. Molly acababa de entrar en la sala.

**–**¿Una boda? Con todas las personas que están siendo asesinadas… ¿Es que no pensáis en sus familias? **–**Bellatrix imitó el comportamiento que Molly había tenido con ella cuando le hecho en cara que habían celebrado sus boda cuando sus hermanos habían muerto.

**–**Mira mortifaga cuando llegue el momento… **–**Molly levantó el dedo acusatoriamente.

Pero su hijo, viendo lo que podía ocurrir, intervino rápidamente.

**–**¡Mama! Acabo de ver a los gemelos alrededor de la tarta nupcial.

Aquella frase hizo que Molly saliera corriendo dirección a la cocina. El joven fue detrás de ella.

**–**Odio a esa mujer. ¡Me ha llamado mortifaga! **–**Bellatrix daba vueltas por la habitación haciendo aspavientos con las manos. **–**En cuanto nadie me vea le lanzó un cruciatus… Bueno, ¿sabes? aunque me vean todos se lo lanzo.

Sirius se acercó a ella y bajó su varita, su mujer ya la había sacado a pasear y hacia como si lanzaba hechizos.

**–**No me parece mala idea, pero espera al menos a que le demos a Harry su regalo. ¿Recuerdas que es hoy?

Eso hizo que Bellatrix se olvidara de su enfrentamiento con Molly.

**–**¡Vayamos a buscarle! Tengo ganas de ver la cara que pone cuando vea las fotos. Muchas son tan patéticas que causan gracia.

Llevaban preparando el regalo de Harry desde hacia meses. Podían haberle comprado cualquier cosa, el dinero ya no importaba, pero querían hacerle algo especial. Así que, entre lo que no habían saqueado de su casa y entre los artículos de la caja de Cygnus, consiguieron reunir suficientes fotos para crear un álbum.

Harry era un dormilón, y aunque el chico se merecía descansar, decieron que era hora de levantarle. Entraron en la habitación que compartía con su otro amigo pelirrojo, el cual también dormía, y se abalanzaron sobre su cama. Harry miope perdido, del susto intentó coger su varita pero lo que consiguió alcanzar fue un vaso de agua, el cual acabo sobre si mismo.

**–**¡Felicidades!

Una vez que el chico se puso las gafas, les sonrió abiertamente. Era el primer cumpleaños que pasaban juntos, al menos el primero que el chico podía recordar. Bellatrix tenia paciencia cero para lo regalos así que acabo explicándole lo que habían hecho para el.

**–**Y aquí. **–**Señaló a una foto realizaba el día que fueron acogidos por los Potter tras su fuga. **–**Tu padre y tu padrino estuvieron a punto de ser estafados por un muggle. Por suerte estaba yo allí para ayudarles.

Harry reía y observaba con detalle.

**–**Tampoco fue para tanto. Apenas unas libras nos ahorramos.

Para cuando terminaron de explicarles las anécdotas detrás de cada foto, Sirius decidió ayudar a preparar las cosas para la boda. Bellatrix les ignoró y estuvo tumbada tomando el sol mientras que el resto trabajaba. Ya que en el pasado la habían denigrado acusándola de alta sociedad, que lo dijeran con razón.

**–**Y con esta última tela ya esta todo preparado. -Arthur se sacudió las manos como si de polvo estuvieran cubiertas. -Hijo, mañana serás un hombre casado. **–**Le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Bill.

**–**Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento. **–**El joven se veía emocionado.

**–**Será agradable olvidarnos por unas horas de la miseria que nos rodea. **–**Remus también se había acercado.

Sirius inevitablemente se acordó de su boda y como fue realizada en unas circunstancias parecidas. Esperaba que al menos el futuro de aquella joven pareja no acabase en Azkaban. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar más esa parte de su pasado.

**–**Pero esto esta muy soso. Falta planear... ¡La fiesta!

Bill se notaba más apacible que su madre, se parecía mas a Arthur y hasta en ocasiones era igual que Remus, debe ser cosa de la licantropia.

**–**Gracias por tus propuestas Sirius, pero simplemente queremos que sea algo tranquilo y romántico.

**–**¿Romántico? Que sensibles sois los jóvenes de hoy en día. **–**Rió.

Bellatrix que había estado escuchando la conversación de los hombres. Se acercó a ellos.

**–**Sirius… Si en la nuestra estuviste llorando hasta que te emborrachaste. Nunca creí que mi noche de bodas la fuera a pasar entre tu llantos emocionados por casarte y aguantarte diciendo que ibas a descubrir el secreto que hacia que los palos de escoba te irritasen la entre pierna.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

**–**Trixie. **–**Nuevo apodo cariñoso con la que la había comenzado a llamar. **–**Si estaba emocionado era porque hubo momentos que pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado en el altar, de ahí, que después me emborrachara de la felicidad. Y lo de la escoba… Es un misterio que aun no he descubierto.

Los tres hombres rieron, salvo por Bellatrix que puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

**–**Lo que tengo que soportar. **–**Bellatrix volvió a tumbarse en el lugar donde había estado unos minutos toda la tarde. Aun quedaban unas horas de sol.

**–**Y lo que te gusta...

Ignoró el comentario de Sirius, pero en el fondo no pudo evitar reírse. Si es que tenia toda la razón.

* * *

La humedad de lugar era insoportable, casi dolorosa. El frio se le colaba entre las ropas y le penetraba en los huesos. La sensación era similar a la de cien cuchillos clavándose por cada poro de su piel. No sabia donde estaba, la oscuridad se cernía a su alrededor y su cuerpo no respondía. Intentó hablar pero lo único que de ella salían eran gritos.

Dolor.

Era la peor sensación del mundo, aún no era capaz de entender que estaba pasando, pero solo había sentido esa sensación dos veces en su vida. La primera, cuando a los trece años su madre Druella le enseñó a utilizar un cruciatus y la última, cuando estuvo en la mansión Malfoy.

Estaba siendo torturada.

La oscuridad le impedía ver donde estaba, no se podía mover ya que el dolor la tenía bloqueda. En la lejanía comenzó a escuchar algo pero no conseguía descifrarlo.

-Bellatrix…

Era la voz de Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Bellatrix…

Volvía a gritar.

-Bellatrix…

La voz de Rodolphus se distorsionaba.

-Bellatrix…

Ya no sentía dolor, pero su corazón continuaba revolucionado.

-Estas teniendo una pesadilla, tranquila.

La sensación de cuchillos clavándose en su piel se tornó en algo extremadamente delicado. Los lugares donde el dolor había sido insoportable, ahora respondían a una tacto más cálido.

-Trixie.

Sirius la besaba para calmarla.

Abrió los ojos. Lo primero que se encontró fue con la cara de su marido sobre ella regalándole palabras reconfortantes. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza confundida. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa de los Weasley. Volvió a fijar su mirada en Sirius.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. -Le confirmó.

Suspiró aliviada. Había sido tan real. Aún le temblaban las piernas. Sirius continuaba encima de ella. Era reconfortante, aunque no lo iba admitir.

-¿Azkaban?

El tema principal de las pesadillas de ambos era la prisión. Pero a ella, muchas veces le venia a la cabeza su paso con los mortifagos. Rodolphus la había torturado sin cesar.

Negó.

-Rodolphus.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula furioso.

-Ni muerto nos deja tranquilos.

Rodolphus había sido un ser despreciable el cual no merecía que siguieran pensando en él. Su furia debía dirigirse a otros...

-Esta muerto. Le derrotamos. -Ahora fue Bellatrix la que tuvo que calmar a Sirius, y lo hizo de la misma manera que el había hecho. Colmándole de besos.

Aquello funcionaba como la mayor poción sanadora para sus problemas. Sirius correspondía a todos besos. Después del sufrimiento vivido, esa era la mejor sensación del mundo. No estaban en un lugar lujoso, la cama no era cómoda, la ausencia de cortinas hacían que el sol de la mañana hiciera que el calor de la habitación comenzara a ser insoportable… Pero en aquellos momentos, no les importaba.

Hizo que Sirius se tumbase y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre él. Tomó el control de los besos. Sintió como su marido colaba una mano por debajo de su camisón.

-¿Me estas metiendo mano en casa de mi "mejor amiga"? -Preguntó con ironía haciendo referencia a Molly Weasley.

-Eso parece señora Black. Además, tienen siete hijos, la casa esta acostumbrada a ver gente metiéndose mano. -Sirius continuó adentrándose a través de los dobladillos del camisón.

Bellatrix se dejó hacer mientras que le besaba apasionadamente. No le importaba estar en medio de una casa repleta de personas, con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina o soportando los ruidos procedentes de los preparativos de la boda Weasley… Estos últimos siempre que no entrasen en su cuarto tal y como hizo alguien abriendo la puerta de forma exagerada.

-¡Buenos di… Ah! -El grito de Harry pudo haberse escuchado hasta desde el mismo Hogwarts.

El susto no solo se lo llevó el chico sino que ellos también saltaron de la cama al ver quien acababa de entrar. Por suerte para todos los presentes y para la estabilidad mental de su ahijado, les había pillado en una posición muy casta para lo que podría haber sido si llega haber entrado unos minutos más tarde.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! -Harry se había quitado las gafas y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco. Ese chico era un exagerado.

-Harry… -Suspiró. Miró a Sirius que se mordía la lengua aguantándose la risa. -¡Harry Potter! Ponte las gafas inmediatamente.

El chico al escuchar el tono de voz de su madrina, se quedó en silencio y despacio, dejó de taparse la cara y volvió a ponerse las gafas.

-Yo… -Intentó hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú… Primero, debes saber que es de mala educación entrar en una habitación sin llamar y, segundo, lo que has visto no es para alarmarse.

El chico asintió repetidas veces y salio corriendo del lugar.

Sirius aprovechó el momento y dejó salir la carcajada que llevaba aguantando desde que vio a Harry.

-No te rías. -Bellatrix le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que se apartara de su camino. Debian comenzar a prepararse.

-Me rio porque en realidad yo ya había profundizado mucho en tu camisón para que se pudiera considerar no alarmante.

-Lo sé, pero tu ahijado no necesita saber esa información. -Harry ya estaba bastante traumatizado para que encima añadiese el encontrarse a su padrino y a su madrina en aquellos quehaceres. -Vístete ya si no quieres que vuelva a subir.

-Si, ama. -Sirius hizo un gesto con la cabeza y fue a prepararse.

Esperaba que la jornada no fuera tan terrible.

* * *

La boda Weasley había sido el muermo que Bellatrix había esperado. Aquella pareja era igual... Exactamente igual de sosos y aburridos. Lo mejor vino en el banquete, se aventuraría a decir que hasta se divirtió. Aquellas no serian las personas con las que ella compartiría una velada, pero después de tantos años encerrada, había sido un alivio olvidar durante unas horas el mal que se acercaba. Además, había aprovechado a tomarse unas buenas copas de vino.

-¿Remusin es que no vas a bailar con Sirius? -Quizás estaba comenzado a estar un poco afectada por esa rojiza bebida. -Dora es como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos… y mira a tu amigo, ¿es que no te da pena, Remusin?, si hasta esta intentando bailar con esa mujer de ahí que tiene pinta de una pera mustia.

Sirius se encontraba en el fondo de la pista de baile, moviendo las caderas delante de una mujer anciana a la que todos aquellos pelirrojos llamaban "Tía Muriel".

-Es tu marido, deberías bailar tu bailar con él. -Le respondió Lupin sonriendo mientras miraban a Sirius, el cual cada segundo que pasaba se veía más patético.

-¿Qué quieres que todos los presentes me tengan más envidia de la que tienen? Soy una bailarina increíble. -Definitivamente estaba borracha.

Se tomó otra copa más. No sabía que vino era ese, según le dijeron había sido traído expresamente por la familia de la novia, pero estaba buenísimo.

-¡Bellatrix!

Sirius cruzó desde el otro lado de la pista hacia donde se encontraba sentada y le quitó la copa.

-¡No bebas!

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por que no? -Sirius se cruzó de brazos y la miró seriamente. -Vale… Quizás este un poco afectada por el alcohol, pero como casi todos los adultos de esta boda. No se porque estas tan obsesionado con que beba vino.

Remus comenzó a reír de forma incontrolable.

-Sirius, no me puedo creer que aún sigas pensando eso.

Bellatrix le miró sin comprender mientras que Sirius fruncía el ceño.

-Lobo, ¿de que estas hablando?

La cara de su marido se había quedado blanquecina, pero para su suerte Remus estaba comenzando a estar afectado por el alcohol así que confesó.

-Sirius tiene miedo que te vuelvas una alcohólica. Por eso siempre escondía todas las botellas de vino que os regalaban, por cierto algunas muy buenas que yo había comprado expresamente para ti.

Bellatrix giró la cabeza hacia su marido. No entendía el porque podía tener tales pensamientos cuando precisamente era él, el que no dejaba de servirse copas de whisky.

-En mi defensa tendré que decirte Trixie, que temía que te volvieras alcohólica debido a los antecedentes de tu madre, y no solo de ella sino de toda la familia Rosier, que son famosos por sus problemas con el vino. Así que, permiteme que me preocupé por ti para que no acabes con un coma etílico en una celebración tal y como le paso a Druella en medio de una pascua mágica.

Puede ser que estuviera borracha y que por eso le hiciese una gracia inmensa cuando Sirius le recordó al incidente que tuvo su madre cuando casi se queda desnuda delante de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Le iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpida por uno de los avisos del ministerio, que para sorpresa de todos apareció en medio de la pista de baila. Los efectos del alcohol se esfumaron de los cuerpos de todos al ser conscientes de que la historia se repetía. Se trataba del mismo aviso que cuando los Potter fueron asesinados por Voldemort.

El ministerio había caído.

Voldemort controlaba el mundo mágico.


	49. El hechizo rastreador

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****49 ******– ******El hechizo rastreador.**

Los segundos posteriores al aviso del ministerio fueron eternos. La celebración se había quedada sumida en el mayor de los silencios. Todos esperaban que no fuera cierto, pero realmente había sido una cuestión de tiempo que el momento llegase. No podía tomarles por sorpresa.

Una vez que el halo luminoso con el que ministerio se comunicaba con la población se disolvió. Los mortifagos comenzaron a llegar. Voldemort no necesitó utilizar la magia para saber que Harry estaría allí por muy oculto que estuviera bajo una poción multijugos, la boda no había sido un acontecimiento secreto. El revuelo de los invitados provocó que la situación fuera más caótica aún. No era muchos los mortifagos, apenas media docena, pero no hacia falta más que uno para que una vida pudiera ser sesgada.

Los hechizos volaban de un lado hacia a otros. Entre el jaleo de la batalla, Bellatrix no conseguía ver a su marido. Como a Sirius se le ocurriese dejarla viuda, ¡le mataba!. Pero el hombre en cuestión, no tardo en colocarse a su lado.

**–**Harry se acaba de ir con sus amigos. Tenemos que retenerlos un poco más. **–**Hizo referencia a los mortifagos. **–**No reconozco a ninguno.

Bellatrix tampoco. Aquellos no eran los más allegados a Voldemort, es más, dudaba considerarlos mortifagos. Eran sangre fresca, peones fáciles de sacrificar, lo que indicaba que ese ataque no se trataba más que de un aviso.

**–**¡Desmaius! **–**Gritó contra uno de los mortifagos que se estaban acercando por la espalda a su sobrina. Acertó de lleno. **–**No son muchos, pero hemos tenido una espantada. Apenas quedamos cinco.

Los Weasley al completo habían desaparecido en cuestión de segundos al igual que la Orden y los invitados. Remus y Dora juntos con ellos dos y Kingsley, eran los únicos que continuaban esquivando hechizos.

**–**¡Marcharos! **–**Remus les hacia señas desde el otro lado de la pista de baile. **–**¡Canuto, iros!

Cuando Bellatrix observó que Kingsley se había quitado a dos mortifagos de encima, consideró que Lupin tenia razón. La situación estaba controlada, si se protegían a si mismos, protegían a Harry.

**–**Tenemos que desaparecernos. **–**Le recomendó a Sirius.

**–**¡No! ¡Debemos ayudar! **–**Su marido lanzada algún que otro hechizo al mortifago que peleaba contra Remus.

Llevarse de allí a Sirius iba a ser difícil. Maldita valentía gryffindor, pero debían de irse para no dejar un camino que pudieran seguir si venían carroñeros que pudieran rastrear su magia. Así que como buena slytherin, ignoró los deseos de los demás e impuso el suyo. Agarró a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa y desapareció.

No pensó mucho en donde podría ir, en su mente apareció el único lugar en el que se habían sentido protegidos en los últimos años.

Grimmuald Place.

**–**¡Traidores!

Entre todos los lugares de aquella casa iba aparecerse en frente del cuadro de Walburga. El manton que la cubría se había caído.

**–****¡**Callate vieja bruja! **–**No tenia ganas de lidiar con su tía en esos momentos, ya que debía de hacerlo con el hijo de esta.

Sirius la miraba como si fuera un niño de cinco años al que hubieran sacado de una fiesta de cumpleaños.

**–****¡**Debemos de volver! ¡Los hemos dejado solos!

Entendía porque su marido quería volver. Cuando vio como todos se fugaban dejándolos solos ante el peligro pensó que los habían abandonado.

**–**Están bien. Tenían la situación controlada. Remus dijo que nos fuéramos.

Sirius dudo no muy convencido.

**–**Bella, las cosas han cambiado… Voy a ponerme en contacto con Harry. -Dijo finalmente.

Suspiró, por el bienestar mental de su marido esperaba que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos.

* * *

Sirius no pudo contactar con Harry, pero si que lo hizo con Remus. La situación era peor de lo que esperaban. El ministerio había caído y una nueva era mágica se cernía sobre ellos. Volvían a ser considerados prófugos, y no solo ellos sino la Orden al completo, las caras de todos aparecían en cientos de carteles donde se animaba a la población a darles caza. Aunque el peor parado era Harry. Remus tampoco sabia donde podía estar el chico, pero la ausencia de noticias de que hubiera sido capturado les animaba a pensar de que lo más probable era que estuviera escondido con sus amigos.

**–**¡Amo! ¡Amo! **–**Kreacher se apartaba de la ventana y corría hacia los pies de Sirius. **–**Kreacher ha visto a alguien fuera.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Ese elfo hacia desarrollado un miedo patológico tras su encuentro con Mundungus y ahora veía peligro en todos los sitios.

**–**Estoy ocupado. Vete a molestar a Bellatrix. **–**Su mujer toleraba mejor a los elfos que a los humanos.

Kreacher salio corriendo de la sala. Podía oírle gritar mientras llegaba al encuentro de su ama favorita. Puede que la relación con el elfo hubiera mejorado, pero sin duda era Bellatrix a la que regala todo su amor, si es que pudiera considerarse eso. Seguro que era por el parecido con Walburga.

Unos minutos más tarde Bellatrix entraba en el salón.

**–**¿Has mirado por la ventana?

Bufó lo que le faltaba, ahora ella también se estaba volviendo una paranoica.

**–**No Trixie, ¿qué sera esta vez? ¿Un gato? ¿Un perro? **–**Se burló.

Observó como Bellatrix se cruzaba de brazos y arrugaba el entrecejo.

**–**Es Dolohov.

Sirius la miró intentando averiguar si lo que estaba haciendo era darle una lección para que aprendiera hacerle caso a Kreacher.

**–**Esta parado en medio de la calle. Mirando hacia la casa.

Sirius se lanzó de la silla y corrió veloz a la ventana. Tal y como Bellatrix había dicho, allí se encontraba el mortifago. Para su suerte, este no podía verles. Los hechizos protectores se lo impedían.

**–**No puede ver que estamos aquí. No debemos de preocuparnos. -Más que para calmar a su mujer lo hizo para calmarse a así mismo.

**–**Tienes razón, pero creo que sabe que la casa esta aquí.

Era la única explicación posible sino ¿que podría estar haciendo un mortifago en medio de aquella calle? Pero la cuestión era otra ¿cómo sabia que estaba allí la casa? No tuvieron que pensarlo mucho ya que ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

**–**¡Narcisa!

Volvieron a mirar por la ventana y comprobaron que Dolohov se había ido.

**–**No me lo puedo creer. Traicionada por mi propia hermana, otra vez. **–**Bellatrix se lamentó exageradamente. Obvio que Narcisa acabaría haciendo algo así.

**–**Pero… ¿Cómo sabe siempre donde estamos? -Se preguntó Sirius.

La primera vez en Cornwall y la segunda allí. Eran demasiadas coincidencias. Ahí había algo raro. Por muy hermanas que fueran, uno no podía averiguar una cosa así, a no ser que…

**–**Bellatrix, ¿llevas puesto el colgante de tu padre?

Observó como su mujer se llevaba la mano al pecho. Cuando se fugaron con diecisiete años, lo había dejado en Grimmuald Place. La había escuchado lamentarse por ello. Cygnus había regalado a cada hermana una joya, a Narcisa un anillo, a Andromeda una pulsera y a Bellatrix un colgante. Cuando volvieron a Grimmuald, Bellatrix lo encontró y se lo volvió a poner.

**–**Dámelo. **–**Bellatrix no le miró muy confiada. **–**Solo quiero comprobar una cosa.

Mientras que trabaja como auror habían investigado una serie de artículos de magia negra que se utilizaban como rastreadores. Los artículos llevan un encanto que hacen que con un simple hechizo se pueda localizar a la persona que los porta. Cygnus se las regalo en el primer año de Hogwarts a cada una de sus hijas, debía querer saber en donde estaban en todo momento.

Bellatrix se quito el colgante y se lo dio. Era un tanto tétrico, pero a su mujer le encantaba. Se trataba de una calavera de pájaro fundida en metal.

**–**Revelio.

Del pequeño colgante comenzó a salir una luz verdosa. El artículo cambio de temperatura y le ardía en las manos lo que provocó que se le cayese al suelo.

**–**¿Qué ocurre? **–**Preguntó Bellatrix sorprendida mirando al colgante.

**–**Eso es un hechizo rastreador. Tu padre te lo regalo para saber donde estabas, al igual que con tu hermanas. Seguro que Narcisa lo averiguó y utilizaba su pulsera para conectarlo con tu colgante.

Bellatrix asintió. La explicación de Sirius era muy lógica. Negó. El colgante se lo comenzó a poner cuando salieron de Grimmuald Place hacia Cornwall.

**–**Lo siento, pero hay que destruirlo para que el hechizo termine. **–**Sirius apuntó al colgante.

Bellatrix lo iba aceptar, pero recordó las palabras de Sirius. Narcisa había utilizado su pulsera para saber donde estaba…

**–****¡**Espera! Si ella ha podido saber donde estaba yo, nosotros también podemos saber donde esta ella, y por tanto donde es encuentra los mortifagos e incluso hasta donde esta Voldemort.

Sirius meditó varios minutos, pero finalmente le pareció buena idea.

**–**Esta bien, pero no te lo pongas la cuello. Mientras que estemos en la casa, sabrán que estamos en el barrio pero no donde, así que tendremos que tener cuidado. **–**Se agachó y recogió el colgante, y comenzó a reírse.

Bellatrix le miró extrañada. La desequilibrada de su matrimonio era ella.

**–**Para que después la gente se pregunte porque tuvimos que fugarnos. Si es que teníamos un familia que… Eran para encerrarles en San Mungo.

Sirius estaba tratando de animarla. Pero el yugo de la familia Black pesaba mucho.

**–**¿Por que no nos olvidamos de este momento y empezamos una de las botellas de vino que escondí detrás del armario de la cocina? **–**Si Sirius estaba proponiendo que se emborrachara era que realmente quería animarla.

Le cogió de la mano y le fue llevando hasta la cocina.

**–****¿**No tienes miedo de que me vuelva una borracha y me acabe desnudando? **–**Preguntó con picardia.

Sirius rió.

-Si que te desnudes es la consecuencia, no me importaría nada.

Antes de salir del salón dejaron el colgante encima de la mesa.

* * *

Al día siguiente Bellatrix se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Las tres botellas de vino de la noche anterior le habían provocado una resaca horrible. Al final iba a tener que darle la razón a su marido y aceptar que su gen Rosier la hacia más propensa al alcoholismo. Se intentó desperezar pero los brazos de Sirius la apretaban fuertemente. Al menos habían conseguido llegar a la cama.

Giró la cabeza hacia su marido y comprobó que este continuaba durmiendo. Los pequeños ronquidos que salían de su boca, le indicaron que lo estaba profundamente. Se quedó unos minutos más en esa posición, la sala le daba vueltas. Quizás dormiría unas horas más.

Un ruido en la planta de abajo le apuñalo la cabeza. El sonido no era muy alto pero su cabeza latía con cada pequeño susurro.

Otro ruido más.

Kreacher debía estar limpiando. Cerró los ojos otra vez, pero los volvió abrir sorpresivamente cuando recordó que el elfo se había ido la noche anterior en busca de Mundungus.

Más ruidos.

Consiguió librarse de los brazos de Sirius, el cual simplemente se giró mientras que murmuraba algo no entendible.

Recogió las ropas que habían desperdigado por la habitación la noche anterior y se vistió. Si un mortifago había entrada en la casa, que al menos la pillase vestida. Bajo las escaleras despacio, parapetándose detrás de la barandilla intentando ver algo. Cuando llegó a la planta de abajo y aún no había visto que producía ese ruido.

Escuchó un murmullo provenir del salón.

Apretó la varita fuertemente entre sus manos. Si un mortifago había conseguido entrar…

Sin pensarlo se lanzó a la habitación preparada para enviar un cruciatus a quien hubiera entrado. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando no se encontró a ningun mortifagos sino a tres jóvenes.

**–**¡Harry!

Era su ahijado con su dos amigos, el Weasley y la sangre menos pura.

El ruido debió de despertar a Sirius, cosa extraña, ya que con los ojos medio abiertos y con la camisa sin abrochar se presentó en el salón.

**–**¿Harry? **–**Preguntó aun no muy seguro. **–**¡Harry!

Los gritos hicieron que Bellatrix se llevara una mano a la cabeza. Ya no estaba joven para fiestas desenfrenadas.

Tras ese reencuentro. Harry les explicó como habían conseguido salir de la Madriguera y que habían estado merodeando por el Londres muggles. También les informó que habían sido atacados por dos mortifagos, Dolohov uno de ellos. Ahora tenia sentido que el mortifago se hubiera ido de la entrada de su casa el día anterior.

Una vez prepararon unas buenas tazas de café, para Sirius y Bellatrix muy cargadas, se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina.

**–**¿Están todos bien? **–**Preguntó el chico haciendo referencia a los invitados de la boda.

**–**Nadie resultó herido de gravedad.

Escucharon como los tres chicos suspiraban aliviados.

**–**Pero ya no hay Orden del Fénix. Todos estamos en busca y captura. **–**Terminó Bellatrix.

La mayoría, al igual que ellos, estaban escondidos. El futuro era más incierto que nunca.

**–**Pero continuamos trabajando para acabar con Voldemort. **–**Sirius intentaba animar a Harry. **–**Será difícil pero lograremos nuestro objetivo. **–**Le sonrió.

Acordaron que los chicos se quedarían con ellos, no había lugar más seguro que ese. Tras varios minutos de dudas, Harry le pidió a su amiga que sacara algo de un pequeño bolso.

**–**Tenemos que seguir buscando los Horrocruxes.

La chica poso sobre la mesa un artículo.

**–**Esto es… **–**Iba comenzar a explicarlo.

**–**¡El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin! **–**Gritó Bellatrix.

**–**¡Lo estábamos buscando! **–**Dijo emocionado Sirius. Parecía que la suerte de se ponía de su parte. Conseguirían que la muerte de Regulus no fuera en vano y acabarían con un parte de Voldemort.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

**–**Es un replica. No es el real. Alguien engaño a Voldemort. **–**Les dio un pequeño pergamino.

"_Al Señor de las Tinieblas: __Sé que estaré muerto antes de que leas esto, pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto. Robé el Horrocrux genuino e intentaré destruirlo tan pronto como pueda. Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando enfrentes tu destino serás mortal una vez más. __R.A.B."_

**–**No sabemos quien es R.A.B. **–**Añadió el pelirrojo.

Todos andaban detrás del mismo objeto.

**–**Regulus Arturus Black. **–**Sirius dijo lentamente el nombre. **–**Era mi hermano pequeño. **–**Dijo emocionado.

Bellatrix intervino para que Sirius pudiera calmarse.

**–**Regulus se unió a los mortifagos cuando acabó Hogwarts. Pero se arrepintió y consiguió llevarse el guardapelo.

**–**¿Y sabéis donde esta? -Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

**–**No, estaba en esta casa y Mundungus lo robó. **–**A Sirius le cambio la tristeza por la furia al recordar ese incidente.

**–**Solo sabemos que se lo vendió a una mujer, vestida completamente de rosa. **–**Bellatrix le explico la descripción que les había dado el mago ladrón.

**–**Y que parece un sapo. **–**Apostilló Sirius.

Los tres chicos se miraron con preocupación.

**–**¿Sabéis quién es? **–**Si los chicos sabían esa información les haría ganar mucho tiempo.

**–**Lamentablemente creemos que si. Es Dolores Umbridge.

El nombre a Bellatrix se le hizo familiar, recordaba haberlo escuchado en las conversaciones de los chicos cuando estuvieron con ellos cuando aun estaba siendo buscados por fugarse de Azkaban.

**–**Pero tampoco estáis seguros... **–**Respondió Sirius. **–**No podemos ir a por alguien sin tenerlo claro. Es muy arriesgado.

Todos asintieron. Mientras, Harry continuó explicándoles todo lo que Dumbledore le había contado acerca del plan para acabar con Voldemort. Tal y como había escrito Regulus en su carta, destruyendo los Horrocruxes Voldemort volvería a ser mortal y ese seria el momento oportuno para matarle. El problema era encontrar el resto de Horrocruxes. Dumbledore ni siquiera le había dicho la chico cuales sospechaba que podían ser.

Kreacher volvió aquella noche. Tampoco había encontrado a Mundungus. El elfo se había golpeado la cabeza contra todas las paredes al fallar en su búsqueda. Después hubo que reprenderle por intentar atacar a Hermione. Ese elfo cada día que pasaba estaba más loco. Tantos años a solas con Walburga debieron de volverlo loco.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Harry les sorprendió haciéndoles el desayuno. A Bellatrix le pareció que eso no era heredado de James, aun recordaba esa fatídica cena de cumpleaños donde acabaron cenando una comida muggle, pizzas o algo así.

**–**Harry no tienes porque hacer nada. **–**Le reprendió Sirius.

Bellatrix se sentó en la mesa. El pelirrojo en frente de ella no hacia más que engullir toda la comida, Sirius hacia lo mismo. Hermione la miró negando indicando que entendía lo que sufría con ese hombre, al parece a la chica le pasaba lo mismo con el pelirrojo.

**–**Ama, Kreacher le ha traído El Profeta. **–**El elfo agachó la cabeza para pudiera acariciarle. Le encantaba.

El Profeta había cambiado. Ahora se trataba de un panfleto donde se alababa la figura de Voldemort y contaba que Harry era el enemigo numero uno. A penas miro su interior y lo lanzó con furia sobre la mesa.

Ron, el pelirrojo, ya había comenzado a acordarse del nombre de alguno de esos chicos, dejo caer el tenedor de forma estrepitosa.

**–**¡Ronald! **–**Gritó Hermione. **–**Estamos sentados a la mesa, respeta al resto.

El chico la miró con temor, cogió el periódico y lo puso en frente de la chica.

**–**¡Es ella!

Harry se acercó alarmado.

-¡Es Umbridge!

Harry examinó el periódico detenidamente y finalmente le paso a Sirius y Bellatrix

**–**Observar, lleva puesto el guardapelo.

Sirius y Bellatrix miraron la portada de El Profeta, en esta una mujer vestida completamente de rosa sonreía ampliamente. El titular principal era el siguiente.

"_Dolores Umbridge, Jefa de la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles"_

**–**Tenemos que colarnos en el ministerio.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola! Me llena de orgullo haber conseguido llegar hasta este punto de la historia, en los últimos capítulos me estaba costando mucho trabajo enlazar los acontecimientos del último libro con una introducción en los planes de Sirius y Bellatrix. Pero poco a poco la historia continua desarrollándose.**

**Además, estoy teniendo ideas para nuevos fics. Ya hace unas semanas subí un one-shot "Una familia moderna" y ahora estoy escribiendo otro. Todos relacionados con esta interesante pareja.**


	50. El poder del guardapelo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****50 ******– ******El poder del ****guardapelo****.**

Sirius y Bellatrix observaron como Harry, Ron y Hermione desaparecían entre las puertas que daban entrada al ministerio. Los chicos se habían transformado en trabajadores, ella misma había seleccionado a quienes sustituirían. Mafalda Hopkirk que trabajaba en el la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia y que cuando ella comenzó a trabajar en el ministerio tuvo la desfachatez de acercarse para decirle que su relación incestuosa era incorrecta, Reginald Cattermole del Departamento de Mantenimiento Mágico que era un persona fácil de tolerar pero que hizo que sobre su mesa lloviese durante dos meses, y Albert Runcorn que actualmente pertenecía a la Comisión de Registro de Hijos Muggles, aunque durante el pasado pertenecía al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, él había sido uno de los aurores que la había llevado a Azkaban. ¿Venganza? No, simplemente sus puestos les permitirán llegar a Umbridge, pero era cierto que le causaba cierta satisfacción haber noqueado a los tres.

Los chicos llevaban en el Ministerio una hora, no les quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que la poción multijugos dejara se surtir efectos. Si no salían en cinco minutos entrarían.

–Teníamos que haber entrado nosotros. Conocemos mejor ese lugar. **–**Sirius se ajustó la gorra.

Ellos no habían tomado poción multijugos, se habían parapetado con distintas ropas para hacerse pasar por muggles que estaban conociendo la ciudad. Al final una de las estrategias de Dumbledore les había funcionado.

**–**Cierto, pero es Harry el único capaz de detectar si el guardapelo esta allí.

Le habían dado muchas vueltas a la manera de llegar al horrocrux, pero lo que siempre habían tenido claro era que Harry debía de entrar a por el, y si el chico entraba obviamente que sus amigos irían detrás. Ahí se dieron cuenta de que Harry ya no era un niño, que había comenzado a tomar sus propias decisiones, y a ellos no les quedaba otra que ayudarle.

**–**Parece imposible que sea capaz de localizar cualquier rastro de Voldemort, pero en cambio solo sepa lanzar un expelliarmus. **–**Le susurró Sirius bromeando.

**–**Ni me lo recuerdes. **–**Bufó.

En los días previos a la entrada al ministerio, se había pasado horas enseñándole a Harry otros hechizos de ataque, no podía ir por la vida con un simple expelliarmus. Todos sus intentos habían resultado fallidos.

El reloj de un edificio cercano marcó la hora en punto. La poción multijugos ya debía de haber desaparecido.

**–**Tenemos que entrar.

Sirius tenia razón. Si los chicos no habían salido es que algún problema había habido.

Salieron del lugar donde se parapetaban y se fueron acercando a la entrada. Recuerdos del pasado comenzaron inundar la mente de ambos, aquella rutina la habían hecho miles de veces cuando trabajan allí. Pero ahora la situación era diferente y a medida que iban dejando el mundo muggle atrás, los carteles de se busca con sus caras, así como del resto de los miembros de la Orden, comenzaban a inundar las paredes.

No había ningún auror en la entrada.

Sospechoso.

Fueron hacia una de las chimeneas que les llevaría al corredor principal. La calma que se respiraba se vio interrumpida cuando al poner un pie fuera de la chimenea se encontraron de frente con decenas de aurores corriendo. Delante de estos y escapando de ellos, Harry, Hermione y Ron venían hacia ellos, ya convertidos en si mismos.

**–**¡Marcharos! **–**Harry les gritó.

No obedecieron y esperaron hasta que los tres chicos hubieran salido. Pero la alarma de protección del ministerio fue activada y las chimeneas comenzaron a cerrarse. Aquello también lo debieron notar los tres jóvenes ya que lo siguiente que sintieron era ser aplacados por los tres. La sensación era horrible, alguien parecía tirar de ellos, fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que había alguien mas con ellos. Un mortifago.

Cuando creía que irían a Grimmuald place algo extraño sucedió. Noto un fuerte empujón y aquella sensación de mareo y descontrol se detuvo. Abrió los ojos aturdida por el movimiento. Ante ella se postraba un cielo azul.

**–**¡Bellatrix! **–**Sirius gritaba. **–**¡Estas sangrando!

Eso hizo que se sentase de golpe. Se miró las manos y efectivamente estaba llena de sangre.

**–**¿Es por algún hechizo? **–**Sirius la inspeccionaba pero no encontraba nada. **–**¡Andromeda!

Ya sabia donde estaban. Era la casa de su hermana. Esta salió corriendo y cuando la vio gritó asustada.

**–**¿Qué ha ocurrido? **–**Al igual que Sirius, comenzó a examinarla. **–**¿Te puedes levantar? **–**Le preguntó, pero no pudo contestar porque Sirius ya la había levantado de golpe.

La llevaron dentro la casa y en ese instante al mirarse al espejo, comprendió el porque estaban tan alarmados. Estaba llena de sangre. No entendía de donde podía provenir porque no le dolía nada, ni observaba ninguna herida.

Esa sangre no era suya.

Andromeda la ayudo a quitarse la sangre, y comprobaron que efectivamente no estaba sangrando por ningún sitio.

Cuando volvieron al pequeño salón, Remus y Dora estaban allí. Sirius acudió raudo hacia ella.

**–**¿Estas bien? **–**Preguntó preocupado.

Asintió.

**–**Creo que la sangre es del chico pelirrojo. Él me estaba agarrando cuando note que que la chica me apartaba de un empujón. Ahí fue cuando nos separamos.

**–**Es cierto, el mortifago nos perseguía, creo que intentaron despistarle.

Todo había pasado muy rápido por un momento pensó que se dirigían a Grimmuald place y de pronto se encontraban en la parte trasera de la casa de su hermana.

**–**Están heridos. ¿Habéis conseguido contactar con ellos?

Todos negaron.

**–**Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que no estén bien. Ahora es muy difícil comunicarse con nadie. **–**Intentó animar Dora. **–**Si les hubiera pasado algo, estaría en todos los periódicos.

Aquellas palabras sirvieron para que se relajasen. Su sobrina tenia razón, si les hubiera pasado algo grave, ya se hubiera encargado Voldemort de gritarlo al mundo.

* * *

La noche la pasaron en casa de los Tonks, pero se tendrían que ir a la mañana siguiente. Ted estaba preocupado por los interrogatorios sobre la pureza de sangre, y su presencia no hacia más que ponerle aún más en el objetivo de los mortifagos.

Cuando Sirius la estaba ayudando a desvestirse, porque aunque no hubiera sufrido ninguna herida de consideración, el agarre de Ron, le había provocado un dolor intenso en el brazo. Sirius la miró extrañado.

**–**¿Que llevas en la chaqueta? **–**Dijo enseñándosela. **–**Pesa muchísimo.

–Oh si. –Recordó de pronto. –Vi a Hermione haciendo un hechizo en un bolso para poder meter todas las cosas que necesitasen, y se me ocurrió hacerlo también para nosotros.

Se acercó para buscarlo y enseñárselo pero cuando metió la mano en el bolso de la chaqueta, encontró algo más. Algo que hacia que su chaqueta pesase de forma desmesurada.

El guardapelo real de Salazar Slytherin.

**–**Hermione no me empujó. Lo que hizo fue metermelo en el bolsillo. **–**Se lo mostró.

Sirius dudo en cogerlo mientras que Bellatrix jugaba con el entre su manos. Parecía imposible de creer que dentro de ese objeto hubiera una parte del alma de Voldemort.

**–**Nos lo debió de dar por si les pillaba el mortifago… Esa chica es muy inteligente para ser una sangre… menos pura. –Aun le costaba no llamarles sangre sucias.

Sirius negó y le quitó el guardapelo.

**–**¿Por qué no lo dejamos sobre la mesa y nos vamos a dormir? **–**Sirius lo miró como si fuera una cosa nauseabunda. **–**Creo que estar tan cerca de Voldemort te perturba, más de lo normal. **–**Intentó bromear, ciertamente le aterraba ese objeto.

**–**No eres nada divertido. **–**Bromeó.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

**–**Venga, durmamos.

Se acoplaron como pudieron en el sofá de Andromeda. No era cómodo, pero después del día vivido era el mejor lugar del mundo. Sirius paso el brazo por la cintura de su mujer y no tardó más que unos segundos en dormirse. Bellatrix en cambio no podía dejar de mirar el guardapelo. Era imposible no notar el poder que destilaba. Pero finalmente su cuerpo se dio por vencido y acabo durmiéndose.

* * *

Sirius no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, pero la sensación era agradable. Aún estaba medio dormido, pero notaba perfectamente las manos de su mujer acariciándole el pecho.

Sonrió.

Sabia lo que venia después.

Bellatrix se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Abrió lo suficiente los ojos para comprobar que aun no había amanecido, la oscuridad de la noche se confundía con su pelo. Le encantaban los pequeños besos que estaba recibiendo alrededor de su cuello. Estaban en una casa con cuatro personas más, pero después del día que habían tenido creía que se merecían un poco de diversión. Además, el riesgo a ser pillados hacia las cosas más excitantes.

Los besos de Bellatrix comenzaron a ser más agresivos, le gustaban, adoraba esa parte salvaje de su mujer. Bellatrix volvió a su cuello, sabia que ese era su punto de débil aunque ahora en vez de besos le daba pequeños mordiscos. Suspiró. Iba a ser difícil no hacer ruido si continuaba así. Paso las manos por el femenino cuello para dirigir su boca hacia la suya, pero cuando trato de hacerlo Bellatrix le mordió, aunque a diferencia de los anteriores ese le había dolido.

**–**Cuidado, ya soy un hombre mayor. **–**Bromeo quitándole importancia.

No obtuvo la respuesta sarcástica que esperaba, en cambio, recibió un mordisco más doloroso que el anterior. Aquello no era normal, hasta Bellatrix sabia no cruzar el límite.

**–**¿Qué estas haciendo? **–**Preguntó intentando quitársela de encima, pero esta le aprisionaba fuertemente contra el sofá.

Algo no andaba bien.

Bellatrix aun no había dicho nada, pero en el momento que habló, la sangre se le heló.

**–**Traidor a la sangre…

Si aquellas palabras eran inquietantes, la voz con la que las dijo era espantosa. No sonaba para nada como Bellatrix. Las uñas de esta se clavaban con fuerza en su cuello. Con mucha dificultad consiguió coger la varita que había dejado sobre la mesa junto al sofá.

**–**¡Lumos!

El susto que se llevó fue máximo. La cara que vio pegada a la suya era la de su mujer pero a diferencia de como estaba acostumbrado, los ojos de esta no estaban grisáceos si no que eran de color verde y su pupila había sido sustituida por una similar a la de un reptil.

Bellatrix o quien fuera que fuese, le golpeó la mano y la varita salió disparada al suelo. Estaba indefenso y la mujer aprovechó el momento para apretar su cuello. Le estaba ahogando.

Tenía que hacer algo rápido si no quería acabar muerto. Bellatrix parecía estar poseída, así que esa cosa estaba utilizando su cuerpo por lo que sabia que él era más fuerte. Consiguió tomarla por la cintura y la empujó tirándola al suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente y cogió su varita haciendo que las luces de la sala se encendiesen. Lo que se encontró fue con Bellatrix mirándole extrañada desde el suelo. Sus ojos volvían a ser del color grisáceo tan característico de los Black.

En la mesita del fondo una nube negra era absorbida por el guardapelo que se cerró con un sonoro golpe.

Ambos se miraron confundidos.

Pasos bajando las escaleras se comenzaron a escuchar hasta la puerta se abrió, al otro lado se encontraron las caras asustadas de los otros cuatro habitantes.

**–**¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?! **–**Preguntó Andromeda alarmada observando la extraña situación.

Bellatrix continuaba en el suelo y Sirius la apuntaba con la varita.

El silenció les invadió. Observó como Bellatrix se levantaba e iba a comenzar hablar, pero la interrumpió.

**–**A sido culpa mía. La he tirado del sofá mientras dormíamos y al escuchar el golpe me desperté asustado pensando que algún mortifago había entrado a la casa. **–**Sonrió para quitarle importancia.

Aquello funcionó ya que se fueron y volvieron a dejarles solos.

**–**Sirius yo no…

No dejó que continuará. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. La parte del alma de Voldemort la había poseído.

**–**Tenemos que destruirlo. **–**Se acercó al guardapelo y se aseguró de que estuviera cerrado. **–**Es más peligroso de lo que pensamos.

Observó como Bellatrix asentía.

**–**¿Estas bien? **–**Le preguntó temerosa. **–**Dejame ver que te he hecho.

Negó.

**–**Tu no me has hecho nada, ha sido él. **–**Señaló al guardapelo. **–**Lo que no entiendo es porque a ti y no a mi. **–**Se encogió de hombros.

Bellatrix se sentó en el sofá.

**–**Yo debo ser más propensa a irme al lado oscuro. **–**Intentó bromear, aunque notaba que estaba asustada y eso era una cosa que Bellatrix nunca iba a admitir. **–**Solo recuerdo notar un gran poder y quedarme dormida.

Sirius se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

**–**Descansa. **–**Le sonrió. **–**Mañana pensaremos como nos desharemos de él.

Bellatrix se recostó contra su pecho y al cabo de unos segundos se durmió.

Sirius se quedó despierto hasta que amaneció. No apartó los ojos del guardapelo hasta que lo metió en su bolsillo unos minutos antes de que, Bellatrix y él, abandonaran la casa de los Tonks.


	51. El león con piel de serpiente

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****5****1 ******– ******El ****león con piel de serpiente.**

El mundo había cambiado.

El suceso ocurrido en el Ministerio había ocasionado que las búsquedas de Harry y de cualquiera que pudiera ayudarle o estar de su lado se intensificasen. Por eso, no era fácil encontrar un lugar donde cobijarse. El invierno estaba a punto de llegar y ya no podían estar escondiéndose más en los bosques. Aunque el mayor problema no era ese, sino deshacerse de aquella bomba que se encontraba guardada en su bolsillo. El guardapelo era peligroso y no eran capaces de dar con el hechizo que acabase con él.

**–**Volvamos a intentarlo. **–**Propuso Sirius.

Bellatrix no estaba muy convencida. La última vez que le lanzaron hechizos, el guardapelo se los devolvió.

Estaban en el claro de un bosque a unos dos kilómetros de un barrio muggle. En aquellos momentos sería menos peligroso enfrentarse a ellos que a los mortifagos.

**–**¡Reducto! **–**Gritó Sirius.

El guardapelo apenas se movió.

**–**¡Bombarda! **–**Continuó.

Eso era lo que siempre hacían. Recitaban todos los hechizos destructores que conocían, pero ninguno funcionaba. Sirius se desesperaba y comenzaba a soltar improperios.

El guardapelo les afectaba a los dos.

**–**Comamos. **–**Intentó hacer cambiar su aptitud. La comida siempre había funcionado con su marido.

**–**¿Comer? **–**Sirius la miró con incredulidad. **–**¡Esta loca! ¡Tenemos que destruirlo! -Estaba ansioso.

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos.

**–**Lo sé. Pero como has comprobado, no sabemos como. **–**Puso los ojos en blanco.

Sirius suspiró enfadado y continuó lanzado hechizos. Bellatrix se giró enfurruñada y se fue a rebuscar por su bolso lo que aun les quedaba para comer.

Le dio la espalda a Sirius y se apoyó contra un árbol. Podía escucharle tratando de destruir ese objeto. Observó que les quedaba un trozo de pan, lo más sensato hubiera sido dividirlo entre los dos, pero le había parecido tan mal que la llamase loca, que se lo iba a comer ella todo.

**–**Bella…

Escuchó la voz de Sirius a los lejos. No se iba a dejar engatusar, su marido hablaba en voz baja y poniendo esa vocecilla que tanto acostumbrada a utilizar cuando sabia que había hecho algo mal.

**–**Bella…

Negó con la cabeza. No le iba hacer caso.

A continuación escuchó ruido de muchos movimientos. Sirius debía de continuar arrastrando el guardapelo por el suelo mientras le lanzaba hechizos. Era un pesado. No lo iba a conseguir.

**–**¡Con un estúpido reducto no lo vas a destruir! **–**Le gritó.

Espero a que Sirius le contestase, pero no fue así. Extrañada se giró para ver porque no le hacia caso. La imagen con la que se encontró era la última que se esperaba. Sirius se arrastraba por el suelo mientras que se llevaba las manos al cuello.

-Bella…

Sirius no le estaba hablando con su voz de búsqueda del perdón, se estaba ahogando.

Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia él. Cuando se arrodilló comprobó que lo que le causaba la asfixia era una cadena de metal, la cual se apretaba peligrosamente contra su cuello. Era la cadena del guardapelo.

**–**Quítamelo… **–**Conseguía decir entre dientes.

Con su manos trató de aflojar la cadena, pero esta parecía apretarse más a cada intento. Sirius se estaba tornado de un colo amoratado.

**–**Con la varita. **–**Le decía.

Eso no podía hacerlo. Con un diffindo no solo cortaría la cadena si no que corría el riesgo de cortarle el cuello. Por lo que continuó intentando quitárselo con las manos, pero era imposible. Los bruscos movimientos hicieron que el guardapelo se abriese.

Una nube negra procedente del interior del guardapelo les envolvió. Pensó que la iba a volver a poseer pero esta vez no fue así. En esta ocasión la nube se materializó en frente de ella. Se quedó hipnotizaba. Rodolphus Lestrange la miraba con unos ojos reptilianos. Por inercia se apartó de Sirius al ver como esa extraña aparición se acercaba a ella.

**–**Bellita ahora estaremos juntos… Siempre.

Por mucho que supiera que aquel no era Rodolphus, su mente le engañaba y le hacia creer que era real. Cuando este estuvo a punto de tocarla desapareció, ahora no era un ser humano lo que se cernía sobre ella. Era un dementor.

Estaba bloqueada, estaba en el suelo paralizada y con ese falso de dementor sobre ella. No entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo el guardapelo, ¿acaso se asemejaba a un boggart? Podría ser, si era así necesitaría su varita. Rebuscó entre sus ropas y consiguió sacarla, pero Walburga se la quitó de un manotazo. El dementor había cambiado de forma.

**–**¡Traidora! **–**Le gritaba contra la cara. **–**¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia!

Esta Walburga, al igual que Rodolphus, tenia los ojos verdes con unas características pupilas semejantes a las de una serpiente. Fue en ese instante cuando recordó que era lo que la estaba atacando. El guardapelo.

Estiró su mano para lograr alcanzar su varita. Los gemidos ahogados de Sirius le indicaban que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Su varita no podía estar muy lejos. Volvió a estirar más su brazo y finalmente dio con algo, pero no era su varita, era algo metálico y afilado. Giró levemente la cabeza.

**–**No me lo puedo creer. **–**Murmuró.

Lo que estaba tocando era la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar así que empuñó la espada contra aquella Walburga reptiliana. La nube negra se comenzó a disipar hasta que desapareció dentro del guardapelo.

Se incorporó y con la espada entres sus manos se dirigió a Sirius, el cual ya casi había dejado de respirar, y aprovechando la longitud de la cadena que hacia que el guardapelo estuviera separado del cuello de su marido, volvió a empuñar la espada y golpeó en el centro del artículo. Este emitió un sonido desgarrador.

Eran los gritos del alma de Voldemort.

Cuando el sonido cesó, la cadena del guardapelo se soltó del cuello de Sirius. Este comenzó a respirar otra vez, aunque con dificultad.

**–**Casi me mata. **–**Decia entrecortadamente.

Bellatrix le ayudó a que se incorporase, el hombre estaba bastante mareado, pero eso no evito que se fijase en lo que su mujer traía entre las manos.

**–**¿Cómo tienes eso? **–**Preguntó sorprendido a la vez que extrañado.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que le importaba más bien nada como había llegado la espada hasta ella. Lo que quería comprobar era que su marido estuviera bien.

**–**Solo se aparece a los gryffindors, a gryffindors en apuros. **–**Comentó confundido.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

**–**Tu eres un gryffindor y estabas en apuros. **–**Suspiró. **–**Veo que estas en perfecto estado ya que no callas. **–**Cualquiera diría que ha estado a punto de morir asfixiado por un trozo del alma de Voldemort.

Sirius negó.

**–**Pero es que no se me apareció a mí... ¡Se te apareció en ti! **–**Sonrió. **–**¿Sabes lo que eso significa? **–**Se frotaba las manos ansioso.

**–**Sí, que tu estupidez se me ha pegado. **–**Se cruzó de brazos. No entendía porque Sirius le estaba dando tanta importancia cuando lo único importante era que habían destruido el guardapelo.

Sirius sonrió.

**–**Lo que significa es que realmente eres una... ¡Gryffindor! **–**Gritó como si de la ceremonia de selección se tratase.

Se notaba que a Sirius le había faltado oxigeno en el cerebro.

**–**Olvidate de eso… Mira. **–**Le indicó hacia el suelo, donde el guardapelo yacía sin ningún signo de magia. **–**Lo hemos destruido.

Sirius se acercó al artilugio temeroso, pero tras varios segundos lo cogió entre sus manos.

**–**No, lo has destruido tú. **–**Dijo mirándola para después hacerlo a la espada.

Todavía había muchas cosas respecto a la magia que continuaban siendo un misterio incluso para ella. Esa espada que había desaparecido de sus manos de la misma forma que llego a ellas, era una de ellos.

Pero por muchos misterios que existiesen, Bellatrix Black tenía una cosa muy clara, era completamente imposible que el sombrero seleccionador se hubiera equivocado con ella. La espada debía estar mal al igual que todos los gryffindors.

* * *

**A/N: Este capítulo ha sido más pequeño pero queria darle protagonisto al momento de la destrucción del guardapelo. Hacia tiempo que tenia muy claro que seria Bellatrix la que lo destruiria con la espada, espero que os haya gustado. Me pareció algo sorpresivo. Aún no tengo muy claro cuantos capitulo me saldran de aqui al final, todo dependerá de como continue hilando la historia, pero digamos que estamos en la recta final del fic.**

**Si os interesa, he subido un One-Shot sobre esta pareja. Me encantan y no puedo para de escribir sobre ellos. Pasaros por el fic "Traidor".**


	52. Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****5****2 ******– ******Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.  
**

La destrucción del guardapelo no ayudó a que la situación respecto de Voldemort mejorase. Harry no debía haber sido capaz de encontrar ninguno otro ya que el mago oscuro no parecía debilitarse y cada día que pasaba sus filas eran cada vez mayores, o al menos eso era lo que escuchaban a través de la transmisión ilegal que los que quedaban de la Orden era capaces de realizar. Harry aún seguida desaparecido y los nombres en las listas de fallecidos aumentaban.

**–**¡Gracias a Merlín! **–**Sirius había conseguido dar con el canal de radio mediante el cual se transmitía el parte diario. Incluso con las contraseñas era complicado escuchar el programa.

La voz de Remus inundó la habitación.

**–**¡Baja el volumen! **–**Bellatrix le reprendió.

Habían alquilado una habitación en la casa de un matrimonio muggle. Era lo que acostumbraban hacer. Cada dos semanas cambiaban de lugar y habían optado por hospedarse entre muggles, así evitaban el riesgo.

Como de costumbre comenzaron dando la lista de asesinados. El Profeta había dejado de reportar cualquiera que hubiera sido causado por los mortifagos o por el propio Voldemort, por lo que trataban de honrar a los caídos nombrándoles uno por uno.

"_...Ted Tonks"_

Al escuchar ese nombre tan conocido por los dos, se miraron alarmados.

**–**No puede ser… **–**Murmuró Sirius. **–**Tiene que haber un error.

Bellatrix estaba muy segura que no lo era. Había notado como a Lupin se le quebraba la voz al pronunciar el nombre del marido de su hermana.

**–**Es él. **–**Determinó.

Sirius cerró los ojos dándose por vencido y aceptando la realidad. Aunque Ted se había mostrado contrario a que entablaran de nuevo una relación con Andromeda cuando se fugaron, acabó convirtiéndose en un aliado.

Bellatrix abrió el pequeño bolso con el hechizo agrandador y comenzó a llenarlo de todas sus pertenencias.

**–**¿Qué estas haciendo? **–**Preguntó Sirius confundido.

**–**No es obvio. Nos vamos. Tenemos que ir con Andy. **–**Dijo como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo. En segundos guardó todas las cosas que habían desperdigado por la habitación.

Sirius negó.

**–**Bella no podemos ir. Es peligroso. **–**Era lógico estar con Andromeda en aquellos momentos, la pobre estaría destrozada. Pero tampoco podían asegurarse en que condiciones estaría su prima. Las circunstancias de la muerte de Ted eran un misterio.

**–**Me da igual. Iré, me acompañes o no.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

**–**No actúes como una niña pequeña, y piensa un poco Bella. **–**Se estaba enfadando. **–**No sabemos nada acerca de ello… ¡Podríamos estar yendo directos hacia el enemigo! Piensa en Harry…

Aquel último comentario fue el que encendió la furia de Bellatrix.

**–**¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez con la misma historia? **–**Azotó el bolso al suelo con ira. **–**La última vez ignoré a una hermana por un Potter, y no lo voy a volver hacer.

Cuando Narcisa le había mandado cartas hacía ya unos diecisiete años, se sintió obligada por todos a cortar esa relación, James Potter era el que más leña había añadido al fuego, y siempre se había preguntado que de si haber afianzado aquella relación, hubiera conseguido sacar a Narcisa del mundo en el que estaba metida por Lucius. Ahora por mucho que sabia que, en este caso la situación con Harry era distinta, le enfadaba que Sirius volviera a utilizar a otro Potter para evitar que fuese con una hermana.

**–**Pero, ¿te estas escuchando? ¡Estas hablando como una inconsciente! **–**Sirius negaba con furia. **–**Estamos en medio de una guerra y somos uno de los objetivos. ¿Tu crees que esto no puede hasta haber sido hecho adrede para que fuéramos con ella?

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos.

**–**Es que me da igual. **–**Se encogió de hombros. **–**Puede que no este en mis cabales, y tengas razón. Pero no voy a volver a dejar a una hermana sola. Igual eso es lo que deberías haber hecho tu hermano y no dejarle abandonado en Grimmauld Place.

Observó como Sirius la miraba con sorpresa. Puede que hubiera sido dura con sus palabras, pero en los últimos meses no podía quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. ¿Y si no se hubieran fugado? ¿Y si hubieran contado su relación? Podrían haber tomado las riendas de la familia y proteger a todos sus miembros de los horribles ideales de sus padres. Hubieran evitado que Regulus cayera en las redes de Voldemort, aceptado a Andromeda de nuevo, y logrado que Narcisa tuviera la confianza para alzar la voz.

Escuchó como Sirius tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

**–**Marchate, ve con tu hermana. **–**Dijo finalmente. Se volvió a sentar en la silla y comenzó a buscar entre los canales de radio. **–**Yo continuaré trabajando para salvar al mundo. **–**Le dio la espalda.

Apretó los labios con furia.

**–**Espero que el mundo no te lo recompense con otros doce años en Azkaban como la última vez.

Ese tema lo habían zanjado hace tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban. El fantasma de lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue continuaba siendo un tema importante en sus vidas.

Bellatrix terminó de recoger sus pertenencias y con un sonoro portazo abandonó la habitación y posteriormente la casa.

* * *

No entendía porque Sirius no estaba con ella. Por los lugares que había pasado, desde que salió de la casa de aquel matrimonio muggle, no se respiraba peligro, es más, los muggles continuaban haciendo su vida normal.

Sirius a veces actuaba peor que un adolescente.

Pero se tuvo que quedar callada cuando finalmente comenzó acercase a los barrios donde predominaban familias mágicas. Algunas casas había desparecido completamente mientras que en otras solo quedaban las paredes. Solo algunas se habían mantenido en pie, entendía que eran de las familias que habían sucumbido a las torturas de los mortifagos y habían confesado. La casa de Andromeda estaba a solo un par de kilómetros. Pero cada paso que daba la imagen era cada vez mas desoladora. Se podía haber desaparecido, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que hubiera algún rastreador.

A medida que se acercaba le asaltaban las dudas, ¿seguiría Andromeda en su casa? Quizás había actuado demasiado rápido y hubiera sido mejor contemplar las distintas opciones.

¡Arg!

La estupidez de Sirius se le había pegado por completo y ahora actuada de forma irracional al igual que él.

Suspiró aliviada cuando observó como el humo salia de la chimenea de la casa de su hermana. Esta se veía en perfecto estado, al igual que muchas de su alrededor. Se acercó al pequeño jardín y en cuando puso un pie en él, una decena de bolas de fuego comenzaron a salir disparadas hacia ella. Tuvo los segundos suficientes para refugiarse detrás del muro de piedra que cercaba la propiedad.

**–**Muéstrate. **–**La voz de un hombre resonó en el vació lugar.

Era Remus.

Salio de su escondite. Lupin la apuntaba con la varita pero al verla la bajo inmediatamente.

**–**¡Bellatrix! **–**Gritó entusiasmado cuando la reconoció.

Le pareció raro que no le hiciese ninguna de esas preguntas suyas para comprobar que era ella y no alguien con una poción multijugos. Pero en el momento que cruzo la mitad del camino comprendió porque no. Había pasado una entrada mágica donde no podría haberlo hecho si no fuera ella.

Lo primero que hizo Remus fue abrazarla. No era fan de ello, pero en aquellos momento entendía que la situación lo requería.

**–**No esperábamos verte por aquí. **–**Le hablaba mientras entraban en la casa. **–**¿Dónde esta Sirius? **–**Preguntó.

Le ignoró por completo cuando se encontró con su hermana agarrando fuertemente su varita con los ojos cerrados. Tenía miedo.

**–**Andy… **–**Susurró con pena.

Su hermana abrió los ojos rápidamente, observó como se le llenaban de lágrimas.

**–**¡Bella! **–**Se incorporó con rapidez del sofá. Se dio cuenta de que Dora, ya muy embarazada, la ayudó a que se estabilizase. Parecía que su hermana había envejecido décadas en solo unos meses.

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron. Los abrazos de Andromeda eran la cosa más maternal que nunca había sentido. El único contacto físico con su madre habían sido los nueves meses que las había llevado en su vientre.

Su hermana estaba débil así que la obligó a sentarse. Esta tiró de su brazo para que lo hiciera junto a ella.

**–**Bella no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte. Temía que… **–**Comenzó a sollozar, pero entre las lágrimas que se arrastraban por su cara, nació una pequeña sonrisa. **–**Pero estas bien. **–**Parecía que se aseguraba más a si misma. **–**¿Donde esta Sirius? **–**Preguntó al ver que en la sala solo se encontraban su hija, su yerno y su hermana.

Puso los ojos en blanco, y negó con la cabeza.

El resto debieron interpretar ese signo como algo malo, ya que escuchó el grito ahogado de su hermana.

**–**¡No! **–**Se retractó enseguida. **–**Esta bien. Solo nos hemos enfadado.

Observó como Remus se pasaba la mano por la cara como signo de alivio.

**–**Bella, nos os enfadéis **–**Andromeda le suplicó. **–**No merece la pena, no en estos momentos.

Tenía razón. Quizás deberían de haber hablado y dejado a un lado las ansias de ambos de llevar siempre la razón.

**–**¿Qué ha ocurrido? **–**Preguntó en general haciendo referencia a la muerte de Ted.

Escuchó como su hermana lloraba más fuerte.

**–**Le mataron. **–**Decia entre sollozos. **–**Ni si quiera hemos podido recuperar su cuerpo. El ministerio solo me lo notificó. Hemos tenido suerte, muchos otros ni si quiera se sabrá que ha pasado con ellos. **–**El llanto era desgarrador.

Tonks se sentó al lado de su madre y la abrazó.

**–**Le incluyeron en la lista de magos que tenían que pasar el reconocimiento sobre su pureza. Decidió irse para protegernos. **–**Su sobrina también lloraba. **–**Unos días después de que Sirius y tu os fueseis, se presentaron dos mortifagos, Lestrange y Dolohov... Los torturaron. Remus y yo habíamos salido y… **–**Se le entrecortaba la voz.

Andromeda se recompuso y continuó.

**–**Nos torturaron, pero la culpa no es de nadie salvo de esos dos seres despreciables. **–**Dijo con furia. **–**Hubiera muerto con tal de proteger a mi hermana. Os estaban buscando y tanto Ted como yo nos negamos a decirles nada.

Andromeda y ella tuvieron sus diferencias. Pero la unión entre hermanas era difícil de romper.

**–**Cuando el nombre de Ted apareció en las listas. **–**Continuó. **–**Decidió irse. Consideró que era lo más seguro para todos. Temía que volvieran a torturarnos. **–**Su hermana se rompió otra vez por el dolor.

No aguantó y la abrazó, no solo para reconfortarla a ella si no así misma. Había escuchado atentamente a todo y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Ted había manifestado sus miedos por su presencia, por eso habían decidido irse para no ponerles en peligro. Cosa que por lo que se ve no funcionó.

Tras degustar una cena poco consistente debido a la escasez de alimentos, todos se fueron a dormir. Ella, en cambio, decidió intentar ponerse en contacto con Sirius. La desgarradora situación de su hermana hizo que se preocupase por el paradero de su marido. Le fue imposible. Finalmente se dio por vencida y trato de probar por otro medio, quizás no pudiera hablar con él, pero sabiendo donde estaba podía quedarse más tranquila.

Rebuscó en su bolso, necesitaba su puñal para realizar el hechizo. Pero la cosa afilada con la que se encontró no era este, si no el colgante que su padre le había regalado.

Desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Lestrange y Dolohov habían ido a casa de su hermana buscándoles porque les habían rastreado a través de ese colgante.

¡Maldita Narcisa!

Temiendo que la misma situación pudiera ocurrir, volvió a guardar todo en el bolso. Tomó un pergamino y dejo una nota dirigida a su hermana. Salio de la casa haciendo el menor ruido posible. Esperaba que Narcisa no volviera a utilizar el hechizo para localizarla, así que era mejor que se fuese cuanto antes para que su rastro se perdiese.

La oscuridad de la noche le permitió pasar desapercibida y perderse entre las vacías calles. No tenia miedo, Bellatrix Black nunca tenia miedo, pero si que era cierto que desde hacía varias horas se sentía vigilada. Ignoró la sensación y continuó caminando. Su intención era ir al centro de Londres y que la muchedumbre hiciera que su rastro desapareciese.

La sensación de sentirse vigilada dejó de serlo cuando escuchó pisadas a su espalda. No era una persona paciente así que con la varita en alto se giró sorpresivamente.

Lo que se encontró no era lo que se esperaba. Creyó que seria un mortifago, pero no. Era un enorme perro negro.

Bajó la varita.

**–**¿Sabes? Debes practicar tus técnicas de espía, Sirius. -Bromeó al reconocer la forma animaga de su marido.

En cuestión de segundos el perro negro se transformó en el hombre.

**–**Tu también deberías no ser tan evidente cuando pretendes no llamar la atención.

Se quedaron en silencio. Era incomodo, pero debían de acabar con la absurdez de estar enfadados cuando había cosas peores.

**–**Yo… **–**Comenzó Sirius.

Negó.

**–**Nos discutamos más. **–**Las palabras de su hermana la habían marcado. **–**No merece la pena. No ahora, ya tendemos tiempo para eso. **–**Sonrió.

Sirius le imito y sonrió ampliamente.

**–**Te he estado siguiendo desde que abandonaste la casa. Lo raro es que no te hubieras dando cuenta antes. **–**Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. **–**Me asusté cuando te vi salir prácticamente corriendo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Encontraron un pub en el centro de Londres lo bastante ajetreado para que sus voces no se escucharan entre el gentío. Bellatrix le contó lo que había ocurrido y como temía que todo hubiera sido debido al hechizo de rastreo de su colgante.

**–**Nos vengaremos. **–**Sirius le agarró la mano y la apretó entre las suyas. También se sentía culpable por la muerte de Ted.

Bellatrix le miró confundida.

**–**Debemos de hacer ver quienes somos los Black. Se acabó el estar escondidos. **–**Buscó en el bolso de su mujer y sacó el colgante mediante el cual Narcisa siempre les localizaba. **–**Ha llegado el momento de reencontrarnos con la _"familia"_.


	53. Otra vez

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****5****3 ******– ******Otra vez.**

El hechizo rastreador de Cygnus Black les llevó directamente al lugar donde se encontraba la portadora del anillo. Tal como habían sospechado, aplicando el hechizo correcto en el colgante de Bellatrix, se podían conectar todos los artículos. Andromeda hacia años que se había desecho de su pulsera, por lo que no había duda de a quien buscaban. Tampoco fue una sorpresa cuando acabaron delante de la Mansión Malfoy. A decir verdad, de Malfoy tenia bien poco, ya que se trataba un regalo que los Black habían hecho por la unión entre ambas familias.

**–**Si lo sé... Nos hubiéramos fugado después de casarnos. **–**Sirius estaba asombrado por la vivienda.

**–**Seguro que a nosotros nos hubieran mantenido en Grimmauld Place para vigilar todo lo que hiciéramos. Así que no hubiéramos tenido una casa como esta. **–**Aunque siempre estaba la duda de que hubiera pasado si… Lo que tenia muy claro es que hubieran tenido a su madre y su tía encima de ellos controlando sus movimientos.

Estuvieron observando si había movimientos alrededor de la casa. Esperaban mortifagos o incluso al mismo Voldemort, pero no fue así. Lo que estuviera ocurriendo en el interior, lo desconocían. Pero ahora su principal cometido era cruzar la valla que cercaba la casa. No tenían un plan, y deberían de estar ayudando a Harry, pero Bellatrix había quedado tan dolida por lo que había sucedido con Andromeda que no podía dejar que Narcisa se saliera con la suya.

**–**Debe de haber algo que no permite abrir la puerta con un hechizo. **–**Determinó Sirius cuando probó distintas manera de cruzar la valla de hierro. **–**No se que han utilizado…

Era extraño, no existían muchos hechizos que impidieran a alguien entrar en una propiedad. Para evitarlo tenias que utilizar una hechizo como el utilizado por los Potter o el que se usaban los Black para esconder su casa de los muggles.

**–**Sirius dame tu mano. **–**Se le había ocurrido algo, una cosa que su tía Walburga hacia para abrir la puerta tras la que escondía todas las cosas que les incautaban. Giró la mano para que la palma se quedase hacia arriba. Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada, tomó el puñal que escondía entre sus ropas y le hizo un corte no muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para que la sangre gotease.

**–**¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?!

No permitió que Sirius se quejase más y apoyó su mano contra el hierro. Tal como pensaba, la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Sirius la miraba enfadado pero a la vez sorprendido.

**–**Supuse que como esta casa fue un regalo de la familia Black, los hechizos que la protegen serian los mismos que nuestra familia utilizaba. Tu madre lo hacia constantemente… **–**Bellatrix apunto con su varita a la mano de Sirius y cerró el corte. **–**Solo iba abrirse ante un Black.

Sirius se miró la mano resignado.

**–**Podías haberte cortado la tuya. **–**Murmuró mientras cruzaban la puerta e iban hacia la casa.

**–**Tu eres doblemente Black, así que no me quise arriesgar. **–**Lo cierto es que es que no tenia ningún problema en ver la sangre ajena pero si veía la suya… Ya era otra cosa.

Llegaron a la casa y al igual que en el exterior, todo se veía en calma.

**–**Alohomora. **–**Susurró Sirius.

Esta vez la puerta se abrió. Cuando entraron en la casa escucharon voces que procedían del salón principal. No eran muchas, pero reconocían perfectamente de quienes se trataban dos de ellas. Lucius y Narcisa.

**–**¡Draco! **–**Lucius gritaba. **–**¡Dinos si es él!

Nunca habían visto a Draco. Es más, si supieron el nombre de su sobrino fue porque lo leyeron en el árbol genealógico de los Black. La mensajería con Narcisa había terminado antes de que el chico naciese.

**–**Hay al menos cinco personas. -Sirius distinguió entre las voces.

Muchas, pensó Bellatrix. Estaban en clara desventaja, pero si eliminaban la escasa técnica de Narcisa en el duelo, lo deteriorado que debía estar Lucius tras su estancia en Azkaban, y que Draco era un chico con cero experiencia. Solo tendrían que preocuparse de los otros dos.

**–**Yo me encargo de los tres rubios y tu de los dos mortifagos. **–****Propuso** Bellatrix.

No seria difícil o eso creían, porque a sus espaldas alguien se comenzó reír de forma socarrona. Ni si quiera tuvieron que girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

Peter Pettegrew.

**–**Pero si tenemos invitados... **–**Ni si quieran se habían girado pero era como si pudieran ver su asquerosa sonrisa. **–**Giraros, quiero conocer a mis victimas antes de matarlas.

Peter no se había dado cuenta de quienes eran… Eso iba a ser divertido.

Tal como sospechaban en cuanto se giraron hacia su ex amigo, este inconscientemente retrocedió varios pasos.

**–**Sirius… Bellatrix… **–**La barbilla le temblaba. **–**¡Mis mejores amigos! **–**Se intentó acercar a ellos.

**–**¿Ahora somos tus mejores amigos? ¿Lo eramos también cuando nos traicionaste? O ¿cuando me amenazaste? **–**Había gente a la que odiaba y después estaba Peter. **–**¡Asquerosa rata sucia!

Sirius le paso un brazo por encima para tranquilizarla. Había perdido los papeles y no debían de llamar la atención.

**–**No me matéis por favor. -Suplicaba Peter con las manos en alto. No era más que un cobarde. Tenían que haberse dado cuenta de que se vendería al mejor postor.

**–**¿Matarte? **–**Preguntó Sirius con sorna. **–**No mereces eso. **–**Negó. **–**Mereces algo mucho peor. **–**La muerte es el descanso eterno, la ausencia de dolor y preocupación. Esa rata inmunda debe sufrir. **–**Azkaban. Te pudrirás allí dentro mientras te vuelves loco.

Peter volvía a presentarse ante ellos como el chico indefenso que aparentaba ser.

**–**¡Colagusano! **–**El grito de Lucius hizo que los tres se sobresaltaran. **–**¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

Contemplaron que hacer. Si Peter no iba se darían cuenta de que algo había ocurrido.

**–**¡Colagusano! **–**Insistía el rubio.

Sirius suspiró resignado. Había soñado tantas veces con ver a Peter entre rejas...

**–**Ve, pero ni se te ocurra decir que estamos aquí. **–**Dijo finalmente. **–**Créeme, lo sabremos si lo haces, y tu mismo preferirás entrar en prisión. **–**Le amenazó.

Peter asintió repetidas y rápidamente entró en el salón desde donde Lucius continuaba llamándole.

Esperaron a que Peter volviera a salir pero no lo hizo. Dentro del salón apenas se escuchaban unos murmullos. Los tres Malfoy continuaban allí y al parecer se habían quedado solos.

Era ahora o nunca.

Abrieron la puerta de forma exagerada, pero nadie se hizo eco de su presencia. Estaban absortos mirando al fuego.

**–**Colagusano, te he dicho que te vayas. **–**Lucius apretaba la mandíbula con furia.

Sirius se aguantaba la risa, la cara que iba a poner Lucius iba ser para recordarla durante toda su vida. Aun no entendían porque no dejaban de mirar hacia la chimenea pero no les importaba, estaban ahí para vengar a su familia.

**–**Uno nunca se puede fiar de Colagusano.

Los tres Malfoy se giraron sorprendidos. Esa voz no debería de estar. Narcisa lo hizo con miedo, si aquel era su primo quería decir que su hermana mediana también estaría allí, y no sabia si podría hacerle frente.

Sirius y Bellatrix les apuntaron con la varitas en alto. A esos tres los podían haber quitado del medio con apenas unos movimientos. Pero necesitaban darles una lección.

**–**Hermana… **–**Narcisa se frotaba las manos nerviosa.

Bellatrix negó.

**–**¡¿Hermana?! ¡¿Como te atreves si quiera dirigirte a mi de esa manera?! **–**Esa nebulosa de locura volvía a su mente. **–**A una hermana no se le hace lo que tu has hecho.

Draco les apuntaba con la varita, pero la mano le temblaba. Lucius les desafiaba con la suya, y estaban seguros que no duraría en lanzarlas un Avada Kedrava, lo que creían muy improbable es que acertase, físicamente estaba horrible.

Narcisa les miraba preocupada, parecía confusa. Ella al contrario que su hijo y su marido, mantenía la varita apuntando hacia el suelo.

**–**Bella, yo no sabia lo que el Señor Oscuro pretendía hacer… Creía que realmente me compensaba por los años de fidelidad. Yo no quería que te utilizasen para entrar en el Ministerio…

Eso ya no le importaba, en aquellos momentos se había sentido traicionada y dolida por ella, pero tras el asesinato de Ted, era lo de menos. Ella había sufrido pero estaba viva, otros no habían tenido la misma suerte.

**–**No intentes hacerte la desvalida, que es lo que llevas haciendo desde que eramos niñas. Narcisa siempre era la que hacia todo bien, la que mejor educación destilaba, la preferida de madre… **–**Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba desviando del tema.

Sirius lo notó y por eso continuó.

**–**Sabemos lo que has estado haciendo con el hechizo rastreador del anillo. **–**Señalo a su mano.

Narcisa les miró más confundida que nunca.

**–**No se de que me estas hablando. **–**Se miró el anillo por distintos ángulos.

Lucius se acercó a su mujer.

**–**Habéis venido aquí hablar de viejas redecillas familiares... Entonces sentaros. **–**Se burló. **–**El Señor Oscuro no tardará en llegar.

Bellatrix estaba tan enfadada que de su varita salían chispas.

**–**¡¿Viejas?! ¿Viejas, es ser la causante de la muerte de Ted? ¿o de la tortura de Andromeda? **–**Le indignaba tanto que Narcisa se hubiera comportado así.

La rubia negaba con la cabeza y abrió los ojos de forma alarmante.

**–**¿Ted esta muerto? ¿Quién ha tortura a Andromeda?

Sirius soltó un carcajada.

**–**No te hagas la mosquita muerta. Tu estas detrás de todo, nos has estado localizando con el hechizo que Cygnus puso en tu anillo…

**–**Yo no… **–**Narcisa se intentó defender.

**–**Tu sabias sobre el hechizo de padre, y sabias que con él, me podías localizar. De ahí vuestra visita en Cornwall, o que los mortifagos nos encontraran en Grimmauld Place y en casa de Andromeda. **–**Bellatrix se quedaba sin aire al decirlo todo de carrera, pero estaba tan enfadada que le daba igual. **–**Pero eso no nos importa, lo que importa es que has matado a Ted.

Narcisa negaba. Su hijo debía de haberse sentido ofendido por las palabras que se dirigían a su madre, por lo que intentando parecer valiente, se acercó a ellos.

**–**Draco… No lo hagas. Retirate. **–**Narcisa le ordenó. El chico le obedeció. **–**Bella, créeme. No tenia la menor idea, no se de que hechizo me estas hablando. Siempre pensé que el anillo, era eso un anillo. **–**Se lo quitó avergonzada. **–**Tampoco sabia de la muerte de Ted, ni de la tortura de Andromeda y mucho menos que os estaban rastreando. Cuando nos aparecidos en Cornwall fue porque leí en El Profeta que os habían declarado inocentes y que habíais recibido la herencia de los Black. Como supuse que no estarías en Grimmauld Place, mi primera opción era la casa de verano.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio con furia.

**–**No te creo. **–**Si Narcisa no estaba detrás de aquello... ¿Que había ocurrido para que supieran todas sus localizaciones?

**–**Bella, te lo prometo. Ya te lo dije, tendremos nuestras diferencias, pero nunca traicionaría a una hermana. Estamos en distintos bandos, pero Lucius y Draco saben que nunca jamas, permitiría que os hicieran nada. Incluso Sirius… **–**Puso los ojos en blanco cuando le nombró.

Sirius se mordió la lengua para no reírse. Desde luego su mala fama perduraba entre la familia. Cygnus le había dicho algo parecido cuando le descolgaron del salón para guardarlo en un sitio seguro. No lo iba a negar, pero le gustaba seguir siendo la oveja negra.

Una sonora carcajada rompió el silencio que habían provocado las palabras de Narcisa.

Era Lucius.

**–**No me puedo creer que seáis tan estúpidos. **–**Escupió con sorna. **–**Será el vivir entre traidores y sangre sucias. **–**Continuó riendo. **–**¡Volvéis a tener un infiltrado entre las filas y ni si quiera os dais cuenta!

Eso si que les pilló por sorpresa. Lucius debía estar mintiendo, así como Narcisa.

**–**El señor oscuro estuvo meses sabiendo de vuestros movimientos. Grimmauld Place, la casa de Andromeda, vuestros estancia en casa de los Weasley… Simplemente estamos esperando al momento adecuado.

Esta vez fue Narcisa la que se dirigió con furia hacia su marido.

**–**¿Sabias que iban a matar a Ted? **–**Apretaba con fuerza la varita.

**–**No, no. El Señor Oscuro ya no me cuenta esas cosas… **–**Lucius le tenia casi mas miedo a su mujer que a Voldemort.

Interesante la información que Lucius acababa de compartir sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Los Malfoy ya no disfrutaban de la privilegiada posición de la que presumían.

**–**¿Qué es lo que sabes? **–**Esta vez Narcisa si que le apuntó con la varita.

**–**Madre… **–**Draco intentó mediar.

Narcisa negó.

**–**Draco, podremos tener un pensamiento distinto, una convicción opuesta u odiarnos con el mayor fervor del mundo. Pero la familia no se toca. **–**Miró brevemente al chico, el cual nunca había visto a su madre tan furiosa. **–**Ahora, Lucius ¿qué es lo que sabes?

Bellatrix asintió con satisfacción, solo le faltó aplaudir.

**–**Cissy... Yo solo sabia que los estaban rastreando. **–**Puso los brazos en alto. **–**Sospecha que están ayudando a Potter. Esta preocupado por…

Los Malfoy sabían acerca de los Horrocruxes, pero según las palabras de Lucius creían que ellos no sabían nada acerca de ellos. Eso debía mantenerse así. Era la única manera de que Harry pudiera encontrarlos y destruirlos sin que Voldemort estuviera al tanto.

Narcisa bajo la varita, por alguna extraña razón confiaba ese rubio oxigenado. El amor a veces daba asco.

**–**¿Quién es el infiltrado? **–**Preguntó Sirius recordando las palabras de Malfoy.

Lucius sonrió con malicia.

**–**Jamás os lo diría... Pero es alguien muy cercano.

Narcisa cansada de la aptitud de su marido le dio un empujón.

**–**¡Dilo!

Lucius agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

**–**No lo sé. El Señor Oscuro no quiso compartir esa información conmigo. Pero lo que si me dijo, es que era una persona muy cercana y de la que nunca sospecharían.

Esas palabras les pusieron en alerta. Si Narcisa no era la que había estado detrás de todo, quería decir que era cierto que volvía haber una traidor. Alguien que conocía perfectamente donde estaban, alguien que obtenía información de primera mano…

**–**Bellatrix lo siento. **–**Se disculpó Narcisa. **–**Me gustaría que la situación fuese distinta… Quizás en un futuro… -Se encogió de hombros. Era complicado hablar de futuro en aquellos momentos.

El fuego de la chimenea comenzó a crepitar y a tornarse de un color verdoso.

**–**Será mejor que os vayáis… Él esta a punto de llegar… **–**Advirtió alarmada. **–**Desapareceros en el jardín, desde allí no hay restricciones.

El plan no había resultado como esperaban. Creían que se encontrarían con unos Malfoy chulescos, que confesarían ser los culpables detrás de todos los acontecimientos, pero no había sido así. En cambio habían descubierto que volvían a tener un infiltrado.

**–**Bella, disculpame ante Andromeda. En estos momentos es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. **–**Le agarró la mano antes de se fueran y le depositó el anillo. **–**Ahora, ¡marcharos, esta a punto de llegar!

Bellatrix apretó el anillo en su mano. Aquello era la indicación de que Narcisa nunca había sabido del hechizo que residía en aquel articulo.

Sintió como Sirius la agarraba de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia el jardín. Desde allí se desaparecieron y como de costumbre acabaron en el Londres muggle. Sirius siempre creía que aquel era el mejor lugar para esconderse. Corrieron entre la gente buscando algún lugar donde pudieran poner en claro lo que habían descubierto.

De nuevo, había un infiltrado.

* * *

**A/N: Siento debilidad por Narcisa asi que no podia hacerla la mala de la historia. Ella lo unico que quiere es vivir feliz con su familia. El infiltrado se sabrá en los ultimos capitulos, asi que ¡hacer vuestras apuestas!**

**Para los lectores interesados he comenzado otro fic, "Un destino Black" se trata de como hubiera sido la vida de Harry si en vez de irse a vivir con sus tios maternos, se hubiera ido a vivir con Sirius y Bellatrix. Esta habia sido una de las tramas en las que pense dirigir este fic, pero la cual rechace para seguir más los acontencimientos del canon. Os inviton a que la busquen en mi perfil y la lean.**


	54. La edad no perdona

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****5****4 ******– ******La edad no perdona.**

El miedo a un traidor en sus filas era un sentimiento conocido. De la Orden quedaba poco, ya no se podían engañar, habían envejecido y eran los jóvenes los que lideraban aquella guerra. Una que parecían ir perdiendo cada día. Ahora a Voldemort ya ni podían nombrarlo, este había elaborado un hechizo que hacia que quien pronunciara su nombre fuera rastreado, y de rastreos Sirius y Bellatrix sabían muy bien. Habían comprobado que Narcisa no mentía respecto al anillo, ya que igualmente fueron localizados sin falta de él. Lucius tampoco había mentido. Repasando a quien le habían contado sobre su nueva localización, solo dieron con una persona.

Remus Lupin.

**–**No Bella. Él no puede ser. **–**Sirius no se podía creer que otro de sus amigos les hubiera traicionado.

Bellatrix acabó de guardar sus pertenencias. Tenían que volver a buscar otro lugar. Un mortifago se había estado posicionado delante de la ventana de la posada en la que habían alquilado una habitación.

**–**Era el único que lo sabia.

Ella tampoco quería creerlo. Le había vuelto a coger cariño a ese lobo, pero no le encontraba otra explicación.

**–**Pero… Seria arriesgar su vida. ¡Su familia!

Parecía que las tornas habían cambiado. Dieciséis años atrás, habían mantenido una conversación similar, en la cual ella defendía a Lupin mientras que Sirius estaba convencido de que él era el traidor.

**–**Necesito hablar con él. **–**Sirius se levantó de improvisto de la cama.

**–**Y... ¿Qué piensas que te va a decir? **–**Apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas**. ****–**Sí, Sirius. Soy un traidor, y he provocado la muerte de mi suegro al igual que he estado dándoos caza.

Sirius la ignoró. Tomó su varita y apunto hacia la ventana, su patronus en forma de perro salio corriendo a través de ella. Era la forma que Dumbledore les había enseñado para que pudieran comunicarse con otros miembros de la Orden.

**–**¿Es que acaso piensas que te va a decir que lo es? **–**Ese hombre a veces demostrada tener menos inteligencia que un troll. **–**Si yo fuera la traidora lo negaría.

Sirius volvió a mirarla cuando perdió de vista su patronus.

**–**Yo nunca dudaría de tí.

Bellatrix sonrió con malicia.

**–**Pues deberías… Quizás yo sea la mas ferviente seguidora de Quien Tú Sabes.

Sirius iba contestarle pero un patronus en forma de lobo le interrumpió. Lupin les indicaba un lugar seguro donde podían verse. Se trataba de una diminuta localidad en el centro del país, allí se resguardaba junto con Tonks y Andromeda.

* * *

El viaje hasta el lugar no fue muy largo, pero como debían de hacerlo al estilo muggle, se demoraron más de lo pensado. Viajar entre muggles era menos peligroso, tanto para no dejar rastro como para pasar desapercibidos. Voldemort aún no se había atrevido a desplegar su poder en el mundo muggle, estaba esperando a la caída definitiva de la sociedad mágica.

Llegaron a la localización exacta que Remus les indicó. Aquel lugar era mucho peor de lo que se esperaban, la casa de Andromeda a su lado era un palacio.

**–**Esto no me inspirada nada de confianza. -Bellatrix arrugó el entrecejo.

El lugar donde presumía que sus familiares estaban, era una cabaña de piedra, apenas dos pequeñas ventanas y una puerta agujereada adornaban la fachada principal.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, escucharon un desgarrador grito de mujer.

Se miraron alarmados. El miedo se incrementó cuando escucharon un segundo grito, esta vez de otra mujer distinta. Andromeda, sin duda era ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces fueron corriendo con la varita en alto. No les temblaría el pulso si tenían que ajusticiar al lobo.

Sirius echó la puerta abajo de una patada. Preparándose para encontrar lo peor, sus caras reflejaron desconcierto cuando ante ellos no descubrieron a nadie siendo asesinado o torturado, sino que lo que se encontraron fue con un Remus en estado catatónico, Tonks encorvada mientras se sujetaba su abultada barriga, y Andromeda haciendo mil movimientos con la varita.

Su hermana se giró lo suficiente para verles por el rabillo del ojo.

**–**¡Gracias a Merlín que habéis llegado! **–**Suspiró descansada. **–**Por favor Sirius, llevate a este hombre y dale una poción tranquilizadora. **–**Señaló a Remus, quien se encontraba a punto del colapso. **–**Bella, necesitaré tu asistencia. Dora esta de parto.

Cuando Bellatrix escuchó aquellas palabras, prefirió que los hubieran estado torturando. Intentó seguir a Sirius y Remus, con el fin de escabullirse, pero su hermana la agarró del brazo y tiro hacia ella.

**–**Ni se te ocurra irte. **–**Su hermana dijo entre dientes. Su mirada era amenazadora. Ahora entendía porque a veces a ella le tenían miedo.

Se quedó sin palabras y simplemente asintió.

Obedeció todas las ordenes de Andromeda. Ayudó a que su sobrina se tumbase en la cama, preparó pociones para el dolor, mantas, toallas...

**–**Bella me tienes que ayudar aquí. **–**Su hermana tenia las manos llenas de sangre y de otras cosas que no quería saber lo que eran.

¿Por qué había sangre? Ella odiaba la sangre.

**–**Lo siento Andy, Dora... Pero hasta aquí ha llegado mi ayuda. **–**Volvió a intentar irse, pero Andromeda la cogió de la pechera y la arrastró a su lado.

Las próximas horas fueron peores que una tortura mediante cruciatus. Gritos, insultos, viscosidades... Aquella era la peor experiencia que una mujer podía pasar, le parecía increíble que algunas hasta repitiesen. Gracias a Merlín que sus métodos anticonceptivos siempre habían funcionado perfectamente.

Tras mucho pelear con su sobrina y estar a punto de marearse viendo la sangre, Andromeda se convirtió en abuela. Que viejos se habían vuelto y no se habían dado cuenta. El crio lloraba, lloraba muchísimo, normal, ella también lo haría si hubiera venido al mundo en la situación en la que estaban. El pobre estaba mejor dentro de su madre.

Su hermana hizo que llamase a Remus. ¡Que alivio! Salió velozmente de la habitación, no tuvo ni que decirle a su amigo lo que había sucedido para que este fuera corriendo al encuentro de su mujer y su hijo.

**–**Es la cosa mas repugnante que he visto en mi vida. **–**Se tiró pesadamente en el asiento libre junto a Sirius. Estaba agotada.

**–**Es normal. Los partos son así.

Bellatrix la miró confusa.

**–**¿Que sabes tu de un parto? Además, lo decía por el crio. Estaba todo lleno de cosas asquerosas.

Sirius negó y se rió.

**–**Cuando Lily estaba embarazada, James utilizaba los descansos en nuestra jornada de trabajo para leer libros acerca del embarazo. Al final, acabé acompañándole en esas lecturas.

**–**Entonces tendrías que haber sido tu, el que hubiera esta ahí dentro y no yo.

**–**Hay que cosas que un tío no debe de ver de su sobrina. **–**Bromeó.

Tras esa conversación se quedaron en silencio. La casa por completo estaba silencio. Ese bebe había dejado de llorar.

**–**Remus no es el traidor. **–**Comentó Sirius. **–**No me pareció buen momento para sacar el tema, pero así conseguí que se distrajese. Me dijo que les había estado contando a los demás donde habíamos estado para que nos asistieran si había algún peligro. Así que seguimos sin saber quien es el traidor.

Suspiró.

Volvían a estar como al principio.

* * *

El sonido de lo grillos y otros animales en medio de la oscuridad de la noche era agradable de escuchar. Estaba frio pero la llegada de la primavera hacia que la temperatura comenzara a ser más elevada.

**–**No es peligroso, pero tampoco es lo más adecuado. **–**Andromeda se acercaba a sus espaldas. **–**Vi una figura fuera y me asusté. Después comprendí que eras tú y me asuste aún más al verte tan cerca del acantilado.

Cerca del pequeño refugio había un acantilado de varios metros.

**–**Estoy loca pero no tanto como para saltar. Aunque, sí que empujaría a alguien. **–**Sonrió.

**–**No lo dudo. **–**Andromeda rió.

Ambas hermanas se colocaron una al lado de la otra.

**–**¿Qué tal el crio? ¿Ha dejado de llorar? **–**Desde luego no había salido a Remus, el cual se caracterizaba por sur tranquilidad.

**–**Teddy esta durmiendo pacíficamente. **–**Sonrió. La cara se le iluminaba. Le agradaba verla tan contenta después de la muerte de su marido. **–**¿Qué tal el tuyo?

Puso los ojos en blanco. Se refería a Sirius, quien en muchas ocasiones se comportada igual o peor que un niño pequeño.

**–**Ha comido, eructado y ya duerme.

Ambas rieron. A veces era bueno desconectar unos minutos de la realidad.

**–**Gracias por ayudarme a traer a mi nieto al mundo. Ha sido un signo de esperanza dentro de esta horrible guerra.

Asintió. Ella no era buena para aceptar las gracias de nadie. Tampoco creía merecerlas, lo único que hizo fue no intentar desmayarse en todo lo que duro el procedimiento.

**–**Es familia. **–**Era la única explicación que tenia que dar. **–**Tenemos un Licantropo en la familia, madre se hubiera vuelto loca… Mas de lo que estaba. **–**Cambió el rumbo de la conversación.**  
**

**–**La verdad es que pagaría por ver su cara al enterarse. **–**Andromeda se quedó pensativa. **–**Aunque seria padre el que pondría una de sus caras de circunstancias y de asco.

Ahí fue cuando Bellatrix decidió intervenir, Andromeda no sabia de sus conversaciones con Cygnus y como en realidad él había estado más de su lado de lo que pensaba.

**–**Hable con él. **–**Andromeda la miró con confusión. **–**Con padre, hable con su retrato. **–**Ahora estaba guardado en un lugar seguro. **–**Me dijo que facilitó nuestras fugas… **–**Le contó algunas de sus conversaciones. **–**Y que fue él, el que consiguió que fueras a visitarme a prisión.

Andromeda negó.

**–**No fue él, Bella, fue el abogado que contraté. **–**Suspiró. **–**Ha tratado de hacerse el inocente porque fuiste tu la que le encontró en Grimmauld Place, si hubiera sido Narcisa le habría contado otra historia distinta.

Cuando el nombre de su hermana pequeña surgió en la conversación, otra situación vino a su cabeza y comenzó a reírse.

**–**¿Sabes lo que ella me contó? **–**No podía parar de reír. **–**Que te había dado dinero para pagar ese abogado.

Esperaba que Andromeda se uniese a sus risas pero no fue así. En cambio, su hermana le apartó la mirada. Era tan poco probable que hubiera pedido ayuda... Y mucho menos a nadie de su familia.

**–**Bella, te mentí en Azkaban. No pude acceder a tu dinero, y con el nuestro no era suficiente. Me tragué mi orgullo y se lo pedí. Lo hice por ti y lo volvería hacer. **–**Cerró los ojos, y unas lágrimas salieron de ellos. –Fui cruel cuando te dije que no hablases con ella. Narcisa estuvo dispuesta a todo con tal de ayudarme para sacarte de ese lugar. Estaba equivocada… Nunca debimos de haber cortado nuestra relación con ella.

Entendía los motivos de Andromeda, los de Sirius, así como los del resto que se oponían a que entre las tres hubiera una relación. Pero eran hermanas y eso era muy difícil de olvidar.

**–**Ahora ya es tarde. **–**Bellatrix tomó una gran bocanada de aire. **–**Debemos de mirar hacia delante y fijarnos solo en lo importante.

La entrada de la madrugada hizo que la temperatura descendiese. Era mejor si volvían dentro de aquel minúsculo refugio.

**–**Es que mejor que entremos. **–**Propuso. **–**Una abuela como tu debería estar durmiendo. **–**Se burló de su hermana mayor. No merecía la pena enfadarse por cosas absurdas del pasado.

Andromeda puso los ojos en blanco y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

**–**Lo mismo pasa con la tía abuela. **–**Rió.

Bellatrix gruñó. Ella era demasiado joven para que se refirieran a ella de esa denigrante manera.

* * *

**A/N: Este capitulo ha sido un poco de transición, digamos que ha sido la calma antes de la tormenta. Los siguientes serán bastante intensos y marcaran el final de la historia.**


	55. El Fin

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****5****5 ******– ******El Fin.**

La llegada de la primavera hizo que aquel lugar poco acogedor se viera con una luz distinta, aunque este continuaba siendo un refugio enano y donde en las noches, los vientos procedentes del norte que se colaban por debajo de la puerta les hacían escuchar voces y ruidos que no eran más que fruto de la situación de alerta que sus mentes sufrían, comenzaron a considerarlo un hogar.

Por eso decidieron quedarse, pero hicieron que Remus dijera al resto que no, que se habían marchado al sur del país. Las personas que vivían en aquel refugio no estaban capacitadas para enfrentarse a nadie. Tonks acababa de dar a luz, Remus estaba a un par de noches de que hubiera luna llena y a Andromeda, los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos meses le habían afectado a su salud.

Pero el que estuvieran escondidos no impidió que hablasen con Harry, igual no de la forma que ellos hubieran querido, ya que tuvieron que hacerlo mediante la chimenea. No era lo más seguro pero habían conseguido establecer una conexión aislada e impenetrable. La experiencia de Sirius como auror les ayudó a lograrlo. Prepararon el fuego en la pequeña chimenea, apenas podrían verle la cara al chico, pero seria suficiente con escucharle. El fuego no era muy consistente y parecía que en cualquier instante se fuera apagar. Pero no fue así y la cara del joven mago, solo era posible ver una parte de sus redondas gafas, apareció entre las llamas.

**–**¡Harry!

Sirius estaba emocionado por ver a su ahijado. Solo hacía unos meses desde que se habían visto en el Ministerio cuando escapaban de los aurores, pero parecía que hubieran sido años.

Las expresiones del chico eran difíciles de adivinar, pero no hacia falta para conocer que estaba igual de emocionado que su padrino.

**–**¡Sirius! **–**El joven movió la cabeza y le perdieron de vista brevemente. **–**¿Dónde esta Bellatrix? **–**Preguntó alarmado al no ver a su madrina. El pequeño fuego impedía que los dos pudieran verle.

Bellatrix le dio un empujón a Sirius y se puso en su lugar.

Tras asegurarse que estuviera sano y salvo, aunque el chico obvió lo que había sucedido en los meses en que habían estado escondidos, este les dijo algo muy importante acerca de uno de los Horrocruxes. Uno que tenían muy claro donde estaba, pero que no conseguían averiguar la forma de obtenerlo.

**–**El anillo, el diario, el guardapelo… **–**Harry había sentido la destrucción del último. **–**Quedan tres más, y sospechamos que uno esta en la bóveda que los Lestrange tienen en Gringotts.

Sirius torció el gesto al escuchar el tan odiado apellido.

**–**¿Pretendéis entrar en esa bóveda? **–**Sirius tenia muy claro que no iba a ser nada fácil, es más, creía que seria completamente imposible.

Harry no tuvo falta de contestar porque detrás de él, en la lejanía escucharon a su amigo el Weasley. _"Sí, y después iremos directos a Azkaban". __A_ continuación_ e_scucharon un golpe.

**–**Eso es lo que vamos hacer. **–**Respondió Harry. **–**Ya tenemos la mayor parte del plan, pero hemos descubierto que para entrar en una bóveda ya no sirve con enseñar la varita del dueño, sino que es necesaria algún tipo de contraseña. **–**El chico movió la cabeza hacia los lados mientras negaba. **–**No tenemos ni idea del cual puede ser.

Bellatrix se había quedado pensativa. Iba a decir algo que a Sirius le iba a parecer muy sospechoso, pero en aquellos momentos lo que necesitaban era encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes.

**–**Yo se cual es la contraseña. **–**Era mejor ser directa. **–**Al menos si no la han cambiado, que no creo que haya sido el caso. **–**Ignoró la cara que Sirius estaba poniendo y se centró en la de Harry. **–**Debéis ir con confianza. No se que tenéis en mente, pero no dudéis. Hacer ver a esos duendes que no solo poséis el contenido de esa bóveda, sino que poseéis todo, incluso a ellos mismos. **–**Escuchó el sonido de pergaminos y como esta vez la que murmuraba sus palabras era la hija de muggles. **–**Entonces, os pedirán el numero, el cual es la ochocientos veintisiete, y una primera contraseña. Esa no la sabréis porque es la que cambian de forma habitual, pero no importa porque sabiendo la que os voy a decir, no podrán negarse abrirla.

Se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción. Siempre había ignorado a Rodolphus, pero cuando un día empezó hablarle sobre las grandezas de su familia y como ella sería la dueña de todo su oro en Gringotts, acabó también confesando que tenían una seguridad extrema. El muy tonto se lo contó todo.

–Y…¿Cuál es la contraseña? –Preguntó Sirius entre dientes.

–Cierto, la contraseña es _"__À l'ouest__" __–_Una palabra francesa muy simple, pero Rodolphus le contó que era de donde provenía su propio apellido. Lestrange, al igual que _"À l'ouest"_, hablaba de lo extraño y sobre la distinción con el resto de personas.

Continuaron hablando unos minutos más con Harry, pero notaban como tras conocer la manera en la que entrar en la bóveda, el chico se estaba impacientando. Se despidieron y el fuego volvió a su estado normal.

–Así que, tu eras conocedora de algo tan personal… –Sirius se cruzó de brazos y la miró entrecerrando los ojos. –¿Cómo es posible?

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

–Me lo debió de decir en una de estas que me metía mano. –Se encogió de hombros como si nada.

La cara de Sirius se desfiguró.

–¡Me mentiste! –La acusó con el dedo. –¡Dijiste que nunca habías tenido nada con él!

Bellatrix suspiró indignada, cansada de que Sirius no notase la ironía en su voz.

–Sirius… Rodolphus me lo dijo en uno de sus momentos de alarde. Nunca paso por su mente que nuestro compromiso se fuera a romper y por eso tras el anuncio en las navidades, me cortejaba y en una de esas me contó todo acerca de la bóveda. –Esa era la historia. Nada perturbador.

Sirius dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado aguantando.

–Pero sabes… Me molesta y enfada que pienses que te miento. Si hubiera tenido algo con el te lo hubiera dicho. –Su marido tenía la mentalidad de un adolescente.

–No es eso Bella… Confió en tí, pero se que me mentirías para no hacerme daño. –Sirius siempre había tenido un pensamiento en la cabeza que nunca comentó a nadie, solo a James, y cuando lo hizo, este le aseguró que Bellatrix hubiera asesinado a Rodolphus si hubiera ocurrido. Pero la dudaba siempre estaba ahí, y cuando salían a luz detalles como el de la bóveda, irremediablemente se asustaba.

Bellatrix le miró sin entender.

–Sé que no has tenido nada con él, pero… Tus padres te vendieron prácticamente a otra familia con el fin de obtener un beneficio social, y me atormentaba pensar que Lestrange estuviera aprovechándose antes de tiempo de su futura esposa. Se que tu no lo permitiríais, pero…

Ahora si le había entendido. Obvio que nunca hubiera dejado que Rodolphus le pusiera un dedo encima, es más, ni siquiera lo permitió mientras la tenían bajo un Imperius. Rodolphus era más alardear que de otra cosa. Aunque, no se iba engañar, no es que no hubiera intentando sobrepasarse con ella, pero en ese sentido, agradeció una de las reglas de los sangre puras. Esperar al matrimonio.

–Sirius, créeme. Nunca ha ocurrido nada. –Le confirmó. –Los sangre puras esperan hasta el matrimonio… –Sonrió. –Hasta en eso nosotros nos saltamos las reglas.

Sirius sonrió también.

–Las reglas están para romperlas. –Ahora estaba más relajado. –Podemos romperlas ahora. –Movió las cejas con picardía.

La propuesta era muy tentadora, pero aquel lugar era muy pequeño, y no dudaba que los tres adultos y el menor con los que habitaban, les iban a escuchar. No tenia ganas de tener que dar explicaciones luego.

Sirius le extendió la mano como si de una invitación se tratase. El también había pensado lo mismo.

–Dicen que por esta época del año, el bosque se convierte en un lugar ideal.

El bosque, no era una mala idea. Allí podrían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran. No se lo pensó más y agarró la mano de su marido. Sirius tiró de ella y salieron corriendo del refugio. Por un par de horas fuera, no iba a pasar nada.

En aquel periodo de tiempo, Harry consiguió entrar en la bóveda de los Lestrange y hacerse con el cuarto horrocrux. La copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

* * *

Voldemort estaba furioso, el asesinato de todos los duendes de Gringotts así como de los aurores que se habían rendido, no hizo más que confirmar que su ira había aumentado y que ya era conocedor de que iban detrás de los Horrocruxes.

Remus les enseñó la ultima publicación de El Profeta. Acababa de llegar de buscar provisiones y de observar como estaba la situación.

–Se dirige a Hogwarts. Es el momento. –Lupin señaló la foto que el periódico había escogido para ilustrar la noticia sobre el avistamiento de Harry. Era una de Hogsmeade con el castillo de Hogwarts al fondo.

–Es el último lugar que queda para la caída final del mundo mágico. –Determinó Tonks con el pequeño Teddy entre sus brazos.

Bellatrix leyó la noticia. Aquel lugar debía estar lleno de alumnos, es decir, de magos y brujas sin experiencia.

–Tenemos que ir. –Sirius sabia que ese día llegaría.

Los adultos en la sala asintieron. Al igual que ellos, el restante de los miembros de la Orden que habían sobrevivido, sabían que debían de ejecutar la siguiente parte del plan…

Acudir al encuentro de Harry.

* * *

Snape era un cobarde. Aunque estuvieras en el bando contrario y fueras la mano del derecha de Voldemort, escapar era lo más penoso que alguien podía hacer. Había que luchar hasta el final.

Habían llegado con la Orden a Hogwarts, no era el momento para rendir cuentas y el pasado debía quedar atrás. Ahora tenían que luchar juntos por el chico.

–Tengo que buscar el siguiente Horrocrux. –Harry estaba nervioso y miraba a sus lados inquieto. –Aún me quedan dos…

Era imposible. Nadie lo decía en voz alta, pero era el pensamiento de todos. Había muy pocas posibilidades de que el chico encontrase los dos últimos Horrocruxes antes de que Voldemort y los mortífagos entrasen.

–Los entretendremos. –Sirius le paso la mano por el hombro. Harry hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño, pero aquello era lo que necesitaba.

Harry asintió y con una pequeña sonrisa salió corriendo junto con sus amigos. No había tiempo, Voldemort ya se había mentido en sus mentes, el siguiente paso seria acabar con ellos. Se movilizaron y protegieron distintas zonas del castillo. Aquello no serviría de mucho, simplemente era una forma de ganar tiempo.

–Vamos a morir en el colegio, es la pesadilla de toda persona. –Bellatrix bajó su varita. Había lanzado cientos de hechizos protectores.

Sirius no estaba muy lejos de ella.

–No es mal sitio, siempre podremos rondarlo como fantasmas e ir a molestar a los alumnos. –Bromeó.

Así eran ellos, sarcásticos hasta en las puertas de la muerte.

–Prefiero ser viuda. Me ligaré a los chicos jóvenes... Millonaria y con un cuerpo de escándalo. –Rió.

Las risas se esfumaron cuando observaron como los mortifagos se acercaban. Bellatrix se preguntaba si su hermana estaría allí, esperaba que no. Si se diera el caso, tendría que matarla. De repente, ese humor tan negro que les hacia superar situaciones incomodas, no fue suficiente. Aquello no era un redada de las que Sirius solía hacer cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio, ni tampoco una de las estúpidas misiones de la Orden. Aquello era el fin.

–No seas un héroe. –Notó que Sirius se había acercado a ella, y repitió esa frase que siempre le hacia recordar a su marido. –No seamos héroes.

Sirius asintió. Tenía muy claro que su marido no funcionaba así, era un gryffindor al fin y al cabo, un estúpido gryffindor de manual que correría hacia el peligro sin pensarlo. Pero, ella no era así. Bellatrix miraba por los suyos y por su propia integridad. Era egoísta, pero aquello era una guerra y el objetivo era sobrevivir.

Voldemort había dado la orden.

Los mortifagos corrían y volaban hacia el castillo.

Se giró hacia Sirius, eran los segundos antes del enfrentamiento. No había muchas palabras que decirse, pero no necesitaban ninguna. Sirius acercó su frente a la de Bellatrix. Se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos. Era su despedida. Cuando volvieron abrirlos, se separaron y el fuego cruzado comenzó.

* * *

Ambos se cubrían las espaldas, pero en muchos momentos era imposible seguirse entre una lluvia de luces y rayos. Durante los segundos que Sirius perdía a Bellatrix, su corazón se encogía. Si algo le pasaba… Él no iba a poder continuar y dejaría que cualquiera le lanzase un Avada Kedrava. Finalmente, localizó a su mujer, estaba en el fondo del Gran Comedor. Estaba ayudando a Neville, el chico debía de continuar usando la varita de Frank. Si salían de aquella, él mismo le compraría una.

Se topó con Tonks y juntos acabaron con un par de mortifagos. Era increíble como Voldemort había logrado tantos adeptos. El futuro seria horrible si perdían la guerra. Su sobrina salió corriendo hacia la otra punta del castillo. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que consiguió acercase a Bellatrix.

–Faltan muchos de los mortifagos principales. –Su mujer estaba algo magullada pero a simple vista parecía estar bien.

Tenía razón, aquella no era la batalla final, era una antesala. Voldemort estaba reservando a los luchadores fuertes. Dudaba si iban a ser capaces de superar otro enfrentamiento, pero cuando otra fila de mortifagos se colaba en el castillo, estos retrocedieron. Voldemort quería que Harry se entregase.

La retirada de los mortifagos permitió ver el daño causado. Era una desgracia, había muchos estudiantes muertos, así como adultos. Demasiadas vidas estaban siendo sesgadas.

Entraron al castillo, la imagen era aún más desoladora. Buscaron con la mirada a algún conocido, pero no encontraron nadie. Lo que si observaron fueron a muchos jóvenes en el Gran Comedor. Al menos aun podría haber futuro.

Los Weasley fueron los primeros que Sirius reconoció. Lloraban, un nudo se formó en su estomago. Fred estaba tendido en el suelo. Estaba muerto. No era justo, era un chico con mucha vida por delante. Iba acercarse, quería decirles que estaba allí para ellos, pero cuando lo iba hacer, sintió como Bellatrix tiraba de su brazo.

–Remus… –La angustia en la voz de su mujer fue la que le hizo reaccionar.

Tonks estaba agachada en el suelo y se tapaba la cara con las manos. El movimiento de su cuerpo hacia entender que estaba llorando. Frente a ella, tendido en el suelo, se encontraba su amigo.

No supo como llegó hasta él, pero se tiró sobre su cuerpo.

–Lunático… –Esperaba que abriera los ojos y les enseñase esa sonrisa tan humilde que les regalaba. Pero no fue así. Su amigo no reaccionaba y no lo hacia porque estaba muerto.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Era injusto, todas las muertes eran injustas, pero Remus… No se merecía esto y mucho menos ahora que se había convertido en padre, que tenia a una buena mujer… Levantó la vista, recordó a su sobrina. Estaba siendo consolada por Bellatrix. Otro merodeador que se iba, otro hijo sin padre, y otra pieza fundamental de sus vidas que se iba. Aquello sería imposible de superar.

Mientras continuaba mirando a su mujer y su sobrina, detrás de estas, observó a Harry entrar. Estaba magullado y cojeaba.

Se levantó y cerró los ojos para recomponerse. La guerra aún no había terminado. Su ahijado se acercó cuando le vio. Se abrazaron fuertemente, el chico debió pensar que no habían sobrevivido. Aunque el momento de felicidad se vio truncado al recordar los cuerpos que les rodeaban. Bellatrix dejó a su sobrina y se acercó a Harry, esta vez fue ella la que inició el abrazo. Era la primera vez que Bellatrix era maternal con él.

–Soy yo... –Murmuró contra Bellatrix. –Tengo que acabar con esto. No más muertes. –No entendían lo que decía. –Yo soy el último Horrocrux.

Bellatrix apartó rápidamente al chico para escucharle mejor.

–Hay una parte de él en mi. Debo morir para que él pueda ser humano, así podréis matarle.

Sirius negaba. Aquello no era posible. Debía haber otra solución.

Harry les relató como en el día de la muerte de sus padres, una parte del alma de Voldemort se había adherido a su cuerpo. El Avada Kedrava no solo había provocado su famosa cicatriz sino que había sido el causante de crear un Horrocrux teniéndole a él como un recipiente.

–...Y debéis matar a la serpiente. –Finalizó. –Ahora me entregaré en el Bosque Prohibido, tal como ha dicho. –Estaba decidido. Tenia la misma determinación que James.

No había otra opción. Ese el destino de su ahijado. Le abrazó. Aquella era la ultima vez que le verían…

–Te acompañaremos. –Escuchó como a Bellatrix se le entrecortaba la voz. Sabia que por mucho que dijera que no, le había cogido cariño.

Harry negó. Pero estaba de acuerdo con Bellatrix, le acompañarían hasta los lindes del bosque.

Salieron los tres en silencio del castillo y recorrieron el ultimo puente que daba a la parte trasera. El Sauce Boxeador estaba dañado, apenas se movía. Otra baja de aquella guerra. Continuaron descendieron la ladera. Observó la cara de su ahijado. No demostrada miedo, sino convicción. La casa de Hagrid estaba destruida pero aun era reconocible. Muchos tés tomó allí con los Merodeadores mientras que el guardabosques les aleccionaba por haber cruzado al Bosque Prohibido.

–Gracias. –Masculló Harry. –Me gusta irme sabiendo que vosotros estaréis bien.

Aquello era lo que hizo que finalmente las lagrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos. Ahí estaba Harry Potter, un joven que sufrió una de las mayores calamidades. Huérfano a la tierna de edad de un año, maltratado por sus tíos, en los objetivos de un ser sanguinario... Y todo mientras que era cuestionado y despreciado por quienes debían de cuidarle y protegerle.

Entraron en el bosque.

–Harry, no tienes que hacerlo. –Bellatrix fue la que intervino. Él no podía hablar. –Lucharemos. Yo no le tengo miedo a ese paliducho sin nariz.

Harry sonrió, pero negó.

–Es la única manera de que ellos sobrevivan. –Miró al castillo. Suspiró y saco algo de entre sus ropas. Una snitch dorada. –Dumbledore me la dio y quiero que la tengáis vosotros. –Miró a la snitch y la acercó a su boca para besarla.

Observaron como la cara de Harry cambiada a una de sorpresa. Apartó la snitch y la sacudió en su mano. De ella salió una pequeña piedra.

–Es la Piedra de la Resurrección. –Murmuró Bellatrix. Se acercó al chico para intentar tocarla.

Harry cerró la mano al igual que los ojos. Bellatrix se la intentó abrir. Sabía por que lo hacia, había rumores sobre esas reliquias y su desconocimiento las hacín peligrosas. Eso hizo que el también agarrará a Harry.

–Mamá…

Harry había vuelto abrir los ojos y miraba al frente. Sorprendidos, se giraron mientras que aun seguían agarrando al joven. Frente a ellos, se encontraban tres personas. Dos de las cuales habían fallecido hacia dieciséis años, y uno apenas unas horas. La Piedra de la Resurrección funcionaba y sus tres amigos habían resucitado de entre los muertos.

Era un momento difícil y Harry necesitaba hablar con ellos. Aquella conversación acabó siendo una que hasta ellos mismos necesitaban. Aunque les costará admitirlo Bellatrix y él, siempre habían sido los desequilibrados del grupo y sus tres amigos eran los que en muchas ocasiones les habían hecho ver la vida de otra manera. El gen Black era inevitable que floreciera.

Harry estaba listo. Había llegado el momento.

–Sirius, Bellatrix… –Lily se dirigió a ellos. –Gracias. –Les sonrió.

Eso fue suficiente para que ambos se derrumbasen. Sirius siempre guardaba en su corazón, la angustia de no haber hecho lo suficiente por salvarles. Por eso, su objetivo, tras la salida de Azkaban, era centrarse en que Harry sobreviviera. Sentía haber fracasado otra vez…

Remus asintió. También les regaló esa sonrisa reconfortante que hacia que todos los males se esfumasen.

–Sirius… –Esta vez fue James el que llamó su atención. –Me alegro de que Bellatrix hubiera sido la elegida.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco. A buenas horas les daba esa aprobación que Sirius había buscado durante años. La amistad estaba sobrevalorada. Pero cuando miró a su marido observó como este se emocionaba. Sin darse cuenta, soltó a Harry y se acercó a Sirius. James, Lily y Remus desparecieron. Sirius también soltó a Harry y se abrazo a su mujer.

Unos segundos después Harry soltaba la Piedra de la Resurrección, la cual se perdería para siempre entre los parajes de Hogwarts.

Sin aún haberse quitado las lágrimas, estas volvieron a salir de sus ojos cuando Harry les miró con determinación. No había mucho mas que decir. Abrazaron por ultima vez a Harry y esperaron hasta que desapareció entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Había llegado El Fin.

* * *

**A/N: Se que en este capitulo pasan muchas cosas, pero hacia tiempo que tenia estructurado este final. Tenia muy clara la idea de que Sirius y Bellatrix serian los que acompañarían a Harry hasta el Bosque prohibido. Tras este, ya solo quedan dos capítulos más y un epílogo.**


	56. La Batalla

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****5****6 ******– ******La Batalla.**

El sol comenzaba a salir entre los paisajes que rodeaban Hogwarts. Los reflejos dorados, iluminaban los escombros producidos por la destrucción de los hechizos lanzados hacia solo un par de horas. Un par de horas desde que Sirius y Bellatrix habían dejado a Harry en el Bosque Prohibido. Todos esperaban, aunque no sabían muy bien a que. Si Harry había sido asesinado, el futuro se volvía muy incierto y sino, la guerra no había terminado.

Durante ese tiempo, Sirius y Bellatrix se dedicaron a mirarse las heridas que les habían sido provocadas. Ninguna era de consideración, mayormente eran superficiales. En cambio, había otras que serian más difíciles de sanar. Las sentimentales. Bellatrix pasó su mano por los hombros de Sirius para reconfortarle. Este no lloraba, cosa que le pareció raro. Debería de estar completamente destrozado por la muerte de su ahijado. Sirius no era de los que se guardaba los sentimientos.

****–****Huirás. ****–****Su voz intentaba sonar decidida, pero podía apreciar como su barbilla temblaba. ****–****Promete que huirás. -Repitió. La tomó por la cara para que le mirase. ****–****Independientemente de lo que suceda... Si tienes oportunidad. Hazlo ****–****Sirius no corría del peligro sino que era de los que iban de cabeza hacia ello. Eso que estaba diciendo no tenia sentido. ****–****Prométemelo.

Bellatrix tuvo que cerrar los ojos, no podía soportar la mirada de Sirius. Hubiera huido, pero el amor era la peor penitencia del mundo, y después de todo lo vivido juntos, no se iría de ese castillo sin él.

**–**Bella. **–**Esperaba su confirmación.

Le diría que sí para que estuviera contento.

**–**Bellatrix, Sirius...

Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

**–**Ya viene. **–**Tonks, la cual aún estaba destrozada por la muerte de su marido, les señaló la puerta principal.

Sirius agarró su mano con firmeza y se unieron al resto de personas que aguardaban la llegada de Voldemort. Se respiraba tensión, ninguno sabia lo que iba a ocurrir. Muchos lucharían y otros se rendirían. Pero antes de llegar a tomar esa decisión, el mago tenebroso se posicionó frente a ellos, y dijo las palabras que todos estaban temiendo escuchar.

**–**¡Harry Potter ha muerto!

Su mano crujió debido a la presión que Sirius ejercía. Este apretaba la mandíbula con la misma intensidad. La tensión en las venas de su cuello, era signo de que le estaba costando controlarse. Volvió a centrar su vista en Voldemort, aunque en realidad lo hizo en las personas que estaban detrás de él. En Hagrid, el cual asumía que sujetaba el cuerpo de Harry, y en su hermana. Narcisa apartó la vista cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Estaban muy cerca pero a la vez lejos. La distancia que ese mago tenebroso provocaba.

**–**Este es el comienzo de una nueva época. El resurgir de la magia. Nuestra supremacía será legendaria e envidiable por todos.

El silencio tras su palabras era doloroso. Solo era interrumpido por las risas de los mortifagos.

**–**No quiero una batalla. **–**Voldemort se paseaba ante ellos. **–**Seria desperdiciar a una multitud de magos y brujas, los cuales, son urgentemente necesarios para lograr nuestros objetivos. **–**Negó. **–**Estoy dispuesto a que forméis parte de mis planes. **–**Sonrió.

Era la sonrisa más incomoda que Bellatrix jamás había visto. Incluso la de su madre era más amable.

**–**Mis filas están abiertas para todos vosotros… **–**Dio un paso hacia un lado. **–**¿Quién será el primero en unirse?

La que tuvo ganas de reírse en ese instante fue Bellatrix, es que... ¿Acaso alguien iba a ser tan estúpido de creerse esas tonterías? Los mortifagos debían de tener algún problema mental para jurar tal lealtad y devoción a ese hombre. Las ganas se le quitaron cuando un joven paso entre ellos en dirección a Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy.

No era de extrañar. Aunque lo curioso es que hubiera estado todo ese tiempo allí, con ellos, sin acudir raudo a los brazos de su madre. Era imposible no ver lo contento que estaba ese ser con características de serpiente. Era lógico, acababa de matar a su peor enemigo y ahora solo tendría que mover su varita para que el resto del mundo se arrodillase a sus pies.

**–**Muy bien Draco. **–**El chico se posicionó entre sus padres. **–**Un fiel seguidor. **–**Voldemort volvió a fijar su vista entre ellos. Parecía buscar a alguien. **–**Cualquiera tendrá un lugar en mis filas, pero hay una persona en la que estoy muy interesado… **–**Sus rojizos ojos se fijaron en ella. **–**Bellatrix Black.

Sirius tiró de ella e hizo que se posicionará detrás de él. Como si aquello fuera a funcionar con Voldemort. Ese hombre podría aniquilarles en medio segundo. Se volvió a poner junto a Sirius. Ella no le temía a nada ni a nadie.

**–**Lograrás mucho poder si te unes a mí… Más del que ya posees. Salirse de un Imperius por si sola, es algo muy poco habitual.

Aquello era cierto, el Imperius era un hechizo muy peligroso, pero ella había logrado salirse de él sin ninguna secuela mental. Al menos ninguna que ella hubiera notado. Sacudió la cabeza, la inestabilidad mental ya la tenia de antes, y eso se demostraba en momentos como ese en el que se le acababa de olvidar que el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos le estaba pidiendo que se uniese a él.

**–**Antes rompería mi varita que unirme a un cobarde como tú. **–**Y de esa manera Bellatrix acababa de fijar su sentencia de muerte.

Maldita verborrea Black que la hacia ponerse con una diana encima de la cabeza. Sirius a su lado cerró los ojos. Ya se imaginaba que Voldemort iba acabar con ellos en ese instante. Si es que solo se le ocurre a ella burlarse de él… Pero no fue así. No porque Voldemort no lo quisiera, ya que había alzado su varita y el inicio del Avada Kedavra se escuchó salir de su boca, pero esta fue abruptamente cerrada cuando Harry Potter demostró que estaba vivó. El grito del mago tenebroso fue opacado por la fuga masiva de los mortifagos.

Cobardes.

Si ella estuviera en el lugar de ellos, no hubiera abandonado a su señor.

La noticia de que Harry estaba vivo fue tomada con muchas energía y ganas de luchar por parte de los sobrevivientes. La furia de los mortifagos que continuaban guardando lealtad, era contrarrestada por la esperanza de los aliados del joven mago.

Aún se encontraba asimilando los acontecimientos cuando una rayo rojo dirigido hacia ella la hizo salir corriendo para resguardarse detrás de uno de los arcos derrumbados. Buscó a Sirius desde su posición, pero no consiguió verle. El lugar se había vuelto un campo de batalla. El polvo de los escombros y la lluvia de hechizos impedían ver quien era tu adversario. Tenía que encontrar a su marido, seguro que estaría peleando haciéndose el chulo y no protegería su retaguardia. Que estúpido podía llegar a ser ese hombre.

Miró a su alrededor. Por el lado izquierdo del corredor, estaba segura que había una puerta que daba a un lado de la entrada principal, podría utilizarla y unirse a la batalla del interior. Observó que el mortifago que estaba peleando con dos jóvenes alumnos, tenía un patrón. Cada dos hechizos de desarme lanzaba una maldición imperdonable. Las milésimas de segundos que tardaba en hacer el cambio le darían el tiempo suficiente para cruzar los metros que la separaban de aquella puerta.

Primer expelliarmus…

Segundo expelliarmus…

Salió de su escondite y fue directa hacia la puerta. Aunque antes de llegar chocó contra alguien que corría en la dirección contraria.

Narcisa alzaba su varita cuando ambas se incorporaron del suelo. Le temblaba el brazo, y su impoluto vestido así como el pelo estaban completamente destrozados y sucios. Ella la imitó, era consciente del que momento iba a llegar pero no imaginó que fuera a ser tan difícil enfrentarse a su hermana. Detrás de esta aparecieron su marido y su hijo. Se estaban escondiendo.

Bellatrix bajo la varita.

**–**¡Marchate! **–**Le instó. Estaba claro que habían tenido miedo de Voldemort y ahora tenían miedo de enfrentarse a la batalla. **–**Tenéis cinco segundos antes de que os lance un cruciatus. **–**Volvió alzar su varita. **–**Uno… **–**Comenzó.

No tuvo que continuar con la cuenta ya que Narcisa y Draco tomaron a Lucius de los brazos y prácticamente le arrastraron por el suelo en dirección a la salida de los lindes del colegio. Esperaba no haberse equivocado con su decisión, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que tal como esperaba la puerta que daba al hall de entrada se encontraba en el lugar que recordaba. Se adentró en el lugar. El interior era aun peor, cuerpos se tendían por el suelo de ambos bandos. Tuvo que saltar por encima de alguno para continuar buscando a Sirius. Sorpresivamente no necesitó ayudar a nadie, solamente desviar algún que otro hechizo que iba dirigido a ella erróneamente. Aquellos estudiantes eran mejores de lo que pensaba.

Sirius estaba en el fondo del Gran Comedor. Luchando fervientemente contra Rabastan Lestrange. Se lo debía de haber imaginado, Rabastan iría a por ellos en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. No llegaba a escuchar que hechizos estaban utilizando, pero de la varita de Lestrange, los rayos que salian eran de un característico color verde. Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a permitir que matara a su marido. A su marido solo podía matarlo ella.

Alzó la varita y fue hacia ellos.

**–**Ahí viene tu ama a defenderte. **–**Rabastan reía con satisfacción.

Aquello sirvió de distracción para que Sirius se girase hacia ella, cosa que el mortifago aprovechó para intentar desarmarle.

**–**¡Crucio!

Su hechizo impactó en el pecho de Lestrange, este quedó tendido en el suelo mientras se retorcia de dolor.

**–**¿Qué haces aquí? **–**Sirius estaba furioso. **–**¡Tienes que irte!

Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que ese hombre no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que bajo ningún concepto se iba a ir sin él?

**–**Si ya, para dejarte toda la diversión a ti. **–**Bromeó.

Sirius iba a responderle pero fue interrumpido por Rabastan, el cual ya se había recuperado de la maldición imperdonable.

**–**Dos Black por el precio de uno. **–**Lestrange intentaba hacer ver que el hechizo no le había afectado, pero su voz entrecortada le delataba. **–**¡Mi hermano estaría encantando de veros a mi merced! **–**Alzó la varita.

Bellatrix suspiró pesadamente. Puede que Rabastan hubiera mejorado su técnica de duelo, pero era muy torpe y reaccionaba de forma tardía a los ataques. En el Club de Duelo siempre le dejaban de reserva cuando competían con las otras casas. Rodolphus solía inventarse algún hechizo que hiciera que su hermano menor se retirase voluntariamente de cualquier combate.

**–**¡Crucio! **–**Volvió a gritarle.

Tal como esperaba, Rabastan no esquivó e impactó por segunda vez en su pecho.

**–**Tienes menos aguante que Rodolphus. **–**Rió. Observó a Sirius, el cual no disfrutaba del momento tanto como ella. Es cierto, sacudió la cabeza. Estaban en medio de una guerra y Harry estaba intentando matar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Rabastan se incorporó. Estaba aturdido y los hechizos que salían de su varita se dirigían hacia todos los lados menos a ellos. No era de extrañarse que Voldemort estuviera a punto de ser derrotado. Sus seguidores eran deprimentes. Si al final el más decente de todos resultó ser Lucius.

Sirius se debía estar cansando de la pérdida de tiempo que estaba suponiendo aquel duelo, así que con una floritura de su varita, Rabastan acabó tendido en el suelo sin vida.

**–**A mi me gusta jugar con la comida antes de comérmela. **–**Dijo enfurruñada dándole una patada al cuerpo del mortifago.

Sirius negó.

**–**No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas. Hay que buscar a Harry… **–**Pero su frase fue interrumpida.

El lateral del Gran Comedor había explotado. Los cascotes comenzaron a volar sobre sus cabezas como proyectiles. La humareda que se ocasionó en los segundos posteriores cegó a ambos bandos y por unos minutos los hechizos dejaron de ser lanzados. El castillo parecía estar sumido en un nuevo caos. Bellatrix intentó echarle mano a Sirius pero este había desparecido. Cuando el polvo comenzó a posarse sobre ellos, descubrieron la causa de aquel desconcierto. En el centro del comedor, Harry y Voldemort, se enfrentaban a vida o muerte en un peligroso combate.

Tras el shock inicial, los duelos se reanudaron. Sirius estaba posicionado a uno de los lados de Voldemort e intentaba ayudar a su ahijado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ella debía estar haciendo lo mismo. Pero como de costumbre, nunca le salían las cosas como planeaba. Antes de llegar a su objetivo, un nuevo mortifago se enfrentó a ella. Ni si quiera sabia el nombre de este. Era mejor duelista que Rabastan, pero solo era uno más del montón. No le iba a costar más que un par de minutos deshacerse de él. O al menos eso pensó, ya que no supo como ni en que momento su varita salió disparada de su mano.

**–**¡Depulso!

El mortifago salió volando a varios metros de distancia y cayó en el suelo dándose un fuerte golpe haciendo que el hombre no volviera a levantarse. Alguien la había ayudado. Sirius no era porque continuaba al lado de Harry. Miró a su lado derecho. Para su sorpresa, Neville Longbottom, bajaba la varita tras finalizar el hechizo. El chico le regaló una tímida sonrisa y alzó la otra mano a modo de saludo, en esta portaba la más que reconocible espada de Godric Gryffindor. Sin lugar a dudas, le donarían al joven una buena suma de dinero.

Se giró para buscar su varita. No podía perder más tiempo.

No la encontró.

**–**¿Has perdido algo?

Su varita se movía entre los gruesos dedos de una mujer, una pelirroja. Molly Weasley.

**–**¡Estas loca! ¡Casi haces que me maten! **–**Estaban en medio de una guerra y a esa estúpida mujer no se le ocurría otra cosa que desarmarla. **–**¡Dámela ahora mismo!

Molly reía de forma irracional. A esa señora se le había ido la cabeza por completo. Pero si creía que lo había visto todo, no fue así, y la mujer comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones imperdonables. Tuvo que retroceder hasta que su cuerpo choco contra una pared.

**–**Te mataré y a nadie le importará. **–**Su sonrisa era malvada. **–**Nadie sabrá que yo te maté, al igual que nadie sabrá que fui yo la que estuvo informando a los mortifagos e incluso al mismo Señor Oscuro. **–**Se relamía con cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

La furia comenzó a crecer dentro de Bellatrix. Molly Weasley era el traidor, la persona que había estado notificando todos sus movimientos. Era la causante de la tortura de Andromeda y Ted, e indirectamente de la muerte de este último. Habían culpado a Narcisa y desconfiado del pobre Remus...

**–**Últimas palabras antes de morir. **–**Dijo con guasa.

No tenía escapatoria. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando no morir asesinados. Iba a morir a manos de esa repugnante mujer y nadie lo iba a saber. Su vida iba acabar igual que comenzó, siendo ignoraba. Su nacimiento fue aplacado por el de Sirius y su salida del mundo seria recordada como un número más entre las bajas de la guerra. Cerró los ojos. No quería que su última visión fuera la de Molly Weasley.

**–**¡Avada Kedavra!

Espero a que la muerte llegase, pero no paso nada. Igual eso era lo que sentías cuando morías. Nada. Lo extraño es que aún escuchaba el ruido a su alrededor. Volvió abrir los ojos. Frente a ella ya no se encontraba Molly, sino unas seis cabezas pelirrojas que aprisionaban a alguien. Eran los hijos y el marido de Molly, lo cuales al observar lo que estaba ocurriendo dejaron sus duelos y corrieron a detenerla. Suspiró aliviada. Había estado cerca. Al menos no había muerto nadie por culpa de esa loca… Pero estaba equivocad,a ya que a sus pies se encontraba un cuerpo. Una persona se había interpuesto para salvarle la vida. No se podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Andromeda no iba a poder superarlo.

Tonks yacía inerte con los ojos abiertos. La maldición imperdonable impactó por completo en su cuerpo. No había duda de que había fallecido. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le cerró los ojos. Su sobrina se había sacrificado por ella… Molly Weasley merecía las peores de las muertes, el peor sufrimiento vivido por nadie... Tomó la varita de Tonks y se incorporó. Mataría a Molly allí y ahora. Pero cuando lo iba hacer, un aplauso estalló en medio del ruido de la guerra. Un aplauso que fue acompañado de muchos otros.

Harry había matado a Voldemort.

El revuelo que se formó a su alrededor impidió que lograse su cometido. La gente gritaba y reía feliz. El mago tenebroso había muerto y había necesidad de ser feliz tras aquella barbarie. Encontró a Sirius abrazando a Harry junto al cuerpo de Voldemort. Suspiró aliviada al ver que su marido había sobrevivido. Lágrimas de felicidad, que se juntaban con las de tristeza, arrollaban por su cara.

La batalla había finalizado.

Comenzaba una nueva vida.

* * *

**A/N: Estaba muy nerviosa por este capítulo. Soy penosa para las batallas y duelos, y sentía que estaba describiendo un partido de tenis. Así que no se si al final he conseguido transmitir lo que pretendía.**

**Esta parte de la historia ya la tenia estructura hacia tiempo. He decidido describir escenas tal como estaban en la película y otras como en el libro. El momento de la presentación del cuerpo de Harry y la invitación de Voldemort a unirse a él, la hice más semejante a la película. En cambio, la batalla en el Gran Comedor y la muerte de Voldemort me guie por el libro.**

**Molly resultó ser la infiltrada. En el siguiente capitulo explicaré que ha pasado con ella y como llegó a ser una traidora. En este solo pretendía descubrirla.**

**Dude en la muerte de Tonks, pero quería continuar fiel a la muertes del canon, ya que he salvado a Sirius y Bellatrix, no podía continuar resucitando a más gente.**

**También, en la preparación de la muerte de Bellatrix, utilice el mismo párrafo que en la de Sirius en el capítulo 37 _"El Departamento de Misterios"._ Como las muertes canon de ambos son parecidas, me gustó hacer que se preparasen para morir de la misma manera.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	57. Disfrutando de la vida

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 57 – Disfrutando de la vida.  
**

El frio aire contaminado con la polución y los olores de comida de Londres se colaban por debajo de las sabanas de una cama que se encontraba situada en la buhardilla de un bohemio ático del barrio más céntrico de la ciudad. Se acercaba el aniversario de la fecha que hizo girar su mundo por completo. Pero por primera vez, el treinta y uno de octubre, no lo recibirían en una prisión, escondidos o luchando. Por primera vez, ese día lo vivirían tal y como siempre debió haber sido, pensando en los que no estaban y disfrutando de la vida.

La siguiente racha de viento ocasionó que la sedosa sabana se levantase haciendo que la dueña del cuerpo sobre el que se posaba, despertase. Había cosas que no cambiaban, y al contrario que Sirius, Bellatrix continuaba teniendo el sueño ligero. Decidió cerrar el balcón que daba a la transitada calle, no es que el frio les pillase de improvisto. Habían dejado la ventana abierta con intención. Tantos años encerrados les había hecho añorar el ruido y la energía que la ciudad y sus gentes provocaban. Se apoyó en la barandilla y respiró el ambiente. Aun no había amanecido y estaba segura que si continuaba muchos minutos allí acabaría resfriándose. Pero aquella sensación agradable. La ausencia de preocupación era la mejor sensación que jamas había experimentado. Miró hacia abajo y se fijo en sus antebrazos. Las heridas provocadas por aplacar los hechizos de la batalla habían desaparecido y en su lugar las cicatrices adornaban su pálida piel. Sirius había optado por tatuarse runas con el fin de ocultarlas, pero ella prefería dejarlas tal como estaban. Eran parte de la historia de su vida.

La guerra había acabado y todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero a una, que ni Sirius ni ella recordaban. El mundo que dejaron atrás cuando entraron en Azkaban era muy distinto al que se habían encontrado, y el que había resultado de la guerra, lo eran aún más. Quizás por eso, buscando la normalidad en sus vidas, volvieron al lugar donde comenzó su peculiar familia. En un diminuto apartamento en el centro de Londres. Es cierto que el ático donde se encontraban no era pequeño, ni barato y que no se tenían que preocupar por los estragos que suponía llegar a fin de mes. Pero esa semana les gustó la idea de volver a sentirse jóvenes y vitales. Esa semana volvían a tener dieciocho años y eran unos recién graduados de Hogwarts. La semana próxima buscarían un lugar para dormir según como se sintieran. La guerra les obligó a ser nómadas, pero ahora lo eran por decisión. No había mayor libertad que despertarse cada día en un lugar distinto.

Las primeras semanas tras la batalla fueron muy caóticas. El número de victimas había sido mayor que el que el Ministerio a manos de Voldemort había notificado. Familias enteras habían sido asesinadas, se habían producido robos, violaciones, torturas… Aún pasarían años hasta que ese tiempo pasara ser parte del pasado. Pero Harry les había demostrado que había que mirar hacia el frente y continuar. Pero eso no impidió que les sorprendiera cuando les dijo que el uno de septiembre tomaría el tren que partiría hacia Hogwarts. El chico quería ser auror, y aunque estaban seguros de que el Ministerio estaría encantando de darle un puesto directamente, él quería acceder de la misma forma que lo haría el resto. Para ello debía acabar su último año en Hogwarts y obtener unos EXTASIS excelentes. Pero por si no hubieran tenido suficientes sorpresas del joven, este también les dijo que quería vivir con ellos. Obviamente no se pudieron negar. Los meses de verano posteriores fueron los más domésticos para los tres. Harry sabia que no eran sus padres, pero este lo vio como una oportunidad para sentir como hubiera sido su vida si los hubiera tenido. Pobre, algún confundus le debió de dar en la cabeza. Si James y Lily no hubieran sido asesinados, su vida con ellos hubieran sido de todo menos la que los tres habían compartido en su casa de Cornwall. Sirius había disfrutado como un niño ya que Harry se comportaba de forma parecida a su padre. Pero ella tampoco se podía engañar, su ahijado le caía bien. El chico era un persona muy atenta y comprensora. Aunque en el momento de su despedida en King's Cross, les dijo que al finalizar Hogwarts compartiría piso con su amigo el pelirrojo y con la hija de muggles.

Tras aquella decisión, vendieron su casa de Cornwall. Si Harry iba a comenzar su vida adulta ya no la necesitaban. El dinero de esa venta, fue directamente a Neville Longbottom. El chico había hecho mucho por ellos durante la batalla y se había preocupado por ellos tras ella. Tal como Sirius se había prometido, le compró una varita. Un mago extraordinario necesitaba una varita extraordinaria, le dijo cuando Neville se negó a aceptarla. Pero no solo se deshicieron de aquella casa, mientras que la del tío Alphard fue para Andromeda, así su hermana podía criar a su nieto con toda la libertad del mundo sin miedo a que el pequeño mostrase las características de la licantropia de su padre, Grimmauld Place fue derruida. Tuvieron muchas dudas sobre que hacer con ella. Pensaron en abandonarla, venderla, regalarla... Pero finalmente optaron por derribarla. La casa desaparecería con ellos al igual que haría el apellido Black. Pero antes liberaron a Kreacher, este aceptó con gusto el gesto, pero dijo que prefería continuar sirviendoles. El elfo había estado tantos años a la merced de los Black que no sabia lo que era la vida. Pero su opinión cambio rápidamente cuando descubrió los viajes que se organizaban en el sur de España para elfos libres. Desde entonces, solo sabían que se había emparejado con una elfina alemana. Surrealista para muchos pero muy normal para ellos. Eran los Black, ya nada les sorprendía.

El ruido de las ambulancias muggles hizo que levantará la vista de sus muñecas. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos observándolas. Sonrió amargamente. Muggle fue la enfermedad de la que pensaban que el padre de Sirius había muerto. Un infarto no fue lo que hizo llevarse del mundo a Orion Black, sino su determinación por averiguar como había muerto su hijo menor. En Grimmauld Place encontraron su testamento, en el cual explicaba todos los motivos que le habían hecho realizar toda aquella estrategia para que su herencia acabase en poder de Sirius. Tras descubrir que su hijo menor era un mortifago, se había propuesto luchar para que sus asesinos recibiesen su merecido. Aunque aquello supusiera enfrentarse con el mismo mago tenebroso. Por eso urdió aquel plan ya que si moría, no quería que su dinero fuera a parar a manos de su mujer, y que por consiguiente esta lo utilizase para financiar los planes de Voldemort. Se lamentaron profundamente de que su retrato fuera destruido durante la demolición, y por eso lucharon hasta que lograron que hicieran constar en los registros de que Orion Black había sido un padre coraje que había sido asesinado mientras buscaba limpiar el honor de su hijo Regulus.

Cerró la ventana y volvió a la cama. No se acostó sino que se sentó en el borde de la misma desde donde continuó observando la estrellada noche. Sus pies descalzos se posaban sobre la lujosa madera, al lado de estos, descansaba la última edición de El Profeta. Sirius se había emocionado al leer el titular, ella ya había superado esas ansias de ser aceptada por la sociedad. _"Los Black Inocentes"_, aquellas palabras esta vez eran honestas. El Ministerio se había vuelto más democrático que nunca con Kingsley a cargo como Ministro de Magia. El artículo explicaba como los habían encarcelado sin pruebas y sin pasar por un juicio justo. El subtítulo de la noticia era sin duda lo que más había satisfecho a Bellatrix. _"Peter Pettegrew se entrega y confiesa todos sus crímenes"_, la noticia continuaba con que Peter seria enviado a la nueva prisión que sustituía Azkaban, y que todo indicaba que estaba puesto a disposición para que se le suministrase brebaje de floripondio, un veneno que resulta mortífero si es ingerido por cualquier ser vivo. El beso del dementor había sido prohibido, así como los dementores y muchas otras calamidades. La democracia había llegado hasta para los prisioneros.

Finalmente decidió acostarse. Aun podía disfrutar de un par de horas más de sueño antes de que Sirius se despertase y la arrastrase por cientos de lugares. Quería ver todos los que se habían perdido estos años y volver a visitar muchos otros que apenas recordaban. Se acomodó en el mullido colchón, según les habían contado, estaba relleno de plumas de ganso, y las sabanas estaban tejidas con mil ochocientos hilos de algodón egipcio. Todo un lujo, les repitieron. Realmente no le había dado importancia, pero ahora no querría estar en otro lugar. Inevitablemente esa comodidad hizo que su mente divagase a otra persona que seguro también debía de estar igual de cómoda de ella. Soltó una carcajada sin darse cuenta, giró levemente la cabeza por si había despertado a Sirius, pero no fue el caso. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar una segunda carcajada. Después de que durante años una multitud de personas la llamasen loca, no fue precisamente ella la que acabó encerrada en el ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo bajo estrictas normas de seguridad. Molly Weasley había sido detenida tras la batalla de Hogwarts, pero cuando comenzaron a juzgarla por sus crímenes, entre los que estaba el asesinato de Nymphadora y colaborar con Voldemort, solo pudieron determinar que había sucumbido a la locura. Los doctores de San Mungo fueron los que determinaron lo que había ocurrido. La mujer había sido expuesta a la maldición Imperius durante un prolongado periodo tiempo, lo que hizo que su psique perdiera el control sobre sus acciones. Tuvieron que hacer falta las declaraciones de Dolohov, el cual a cambio de una reducción de su condena, cantó como si de Celestina Warbeck se tratase. El ex mortifago contó que Molly acudió a ellos con el fin de que la ayudasen a acabar con su enemiga, no le extrañó cuando al leer la declaración jurada apareció su nombre. Por eso no le dio pena cuando supo también que Voldemort decidió utilizarla para otros fines con un constante Imperius. Es más, los aurores habían concluido que el mago oscuro había conseguido desarrollar la maldición hasta limites insospechados. Aquello produjo que la mujer no aguantase y cayese en el peor caso de locura. Hasta la tenían que tener atada a la cama. Pero ningún castigo sería suficiente después de lo que hizo. Los que le daban pena era su familia, les comprendía. Ella sabía lo que era tener una madre loca.

–Piensas tan alto que no me dejas dormir.

Sirius la rodeó entre sus brazos y la atrajo contra así. El calor que desprendía era reconfortante. No se había percatado pero la habitación se había enfriado como consecuencia de la ventana abierta.

–Eres un mentiroso. Me lo podría estar montando con otro a tu lado y no te enterarías. –Bromeó. Aunque si se lo propusiese estaba completamente segura que su marido continuaría durmiendo ajeno a todo.

–Lo cierto es que fue tu risa la que me despertó. Pero comenzaré a dormir con un ojo abierto. –Ahora el que comenzó a reírse fue él.

No había nada peor que un Sirius que se riese de sus propias bromas. En ese aspecto no había cambiado, y aunque nunca, jamás de los jamases se lo confesaría. Le encantaba.

–Ya que no estabas con otro... ¿Se puede saber de que te reías? Por un momento pensé que la bruja de Blair me había secuestrado.

Ignoró su último comentario. Además no entendía el odio a esa pobre mujer. Los adolescentes no hacían mas que molestarla, normal que se enfadase. Sirius esperaba una respuesta, pero no quería darle el gusto a Molly Weasley de convertirse en el centro de su conversación, así que cambió de tema.

–Me estaba acordando del día en que me besaste en el tejado de Grimmauld Place.

Sirius se incorporó sobresaltado ante esa contestación y encendió la luz.

–Y… ¿Te parece gracioso? –Preguntó ofendido.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque fuera un hombre adulto se comportaba igual que un adolescente de trece años. Acabaría pidiéndole a Harry que se llevase a su padrino con él, haber si de esta maduraba.

–Pues me estaba riendo de lo tonto que habías sido, para ser exactos de lo tontos que habíamos sido por no haberlo hecho primero. –Sonrió con picardia. –Te imaginas el morbo que hubiera dado que te colarás en mi habitación, y no precisamente para darnos un casto beso.

La sonrisa bobalicona de su marido hizo que ella también se contagiase de las famosas hormonas adolescentes.

–Una pena que no podamos volver al pasado para comprobarlo. Pero fijate, ahora no solo me he colado en tu habitación sino que lo he hecho en tu cama. –Apresuradamente Sirius se quitó la camiseta y la tiro al suelo. –Podemos comenzar a recuperar todos esos años perdidos... –Se apoyó sobre el codo y adoptó una pose sensual.

Bellatrix intentó no reírse, pero realmente le parecía una idea estupenda. Le imitó e hizo lo mismo con su camisón. Puede que aun quedasen muchas cosas por investigar y resolver. Ninguno de ellos estaba completamente recuperado y quizás nunca lograrían estarlo. Pero ahora aquello no importaba ya que solo querían disfrutar de la vida.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola! Aquí esta el final del fic. Espero haber conseguido cerrar todas las tramas que habían quedado abiertas. Aún queda el epilogo, el cual supongo que no tardaré tampoco mucho en subirlo, ya que me ha encantado y tengo ganas de que podáis leerlo.**


	58. Epílogo: 19 años después

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 58 – Epílogo: 19 años después.**

Los huesos le crujían al desperezarse. Estiró los brazos lo máximo que pudo. Sabía que aquello no era precisamente educado. Si su mujer estuviera viva le estaría llamando de todo. Pero como no era el caso, aprovechó cada segundo de esa grandiosa satisfacción. Bostezó tímidamente, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado "dormido", pero se sentía como si hubieran sido cientos de años. Volvió a bostezar aunque esta vez sonoramente. No había abierto los ojos. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse al otro lado. La ultima vez que los cerró, se estaba viviendo una guerra. Una risa que pensó olvidada se coló por sus ancianos oídos. Apretó más los ojos y repitió la misma estrategia de la última vez. Primero abrió el ojo derecho, pero no recordaba que estaba prácticamente ciego, así que lo único que divisó fueron tres borrosas figuras. Finalmente abrió el que le de quedaba, aunque cuando lo hizo tuvo que parpadear varias veces. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Pensó que su mente le estaba engañando, ya que lo que estaba visualizando era la viva imagen de su mujer, su hermana y su tía. Aquella risa fue la que hizo darse cuenta de que aquellas tres mujeres no era ninguna de las que pensaba sino que eran sus… Hijas.

Narcisa era la que tenia aquella característica risa. Su pequeña, aunque por lo que veía no tan pequeña, siempre había sido la que guardaba mayor parecido con Druella. El pelo rubio no era característico de los Black y recordaba como Walburga la detestaba simplemente por algo que su hija no había podido decidir. Aunque de lo que su hermana si podría sentirse satisfecha es que su pequeña gran guerrera era la más parecida a ella. Bellatrix no solo había heredado el porte distinguido de Walburga sino los ojos grises, los cuales eran extraños incluso entre los Black. Andromeda tenía sus ojos, fue lo que hizo emocionarse cuando nació, ya que todo los demás era una mezcla entre su suegra y su tía Dorea. Quizás aquello fue lo que hizo que Andromeda fuera la más comprensiva de sus tres hijas. Ninguno de los genes de los Black y Rosier pudo ganar la batalla y se tuvieron que conformar con estar presentes a partes iguales. Pero esas diferencias eran las que hacia sus hijas tan especiales.

–Padre.

Bellatrix fue la primera en hablar. Su padre se había quedado en shock. No sabían si era posible matar de un infarto al retrato de un hombre que llevaba muerto más de veinte años, pero el inamovilidad del hombre les hacia pensar que algo le había pasado.

–Habéis matado a vuestro padre.

Las tres mujeres giraron la cabeza hacía Sirius, el cual reía mientras observaba la escena desde un sillón junto la ventana.

–¿Por que no te vas a ver un poco la televisión a la otra sala? –Preguntó Bellatrix con rentitin por haber interrumpido el esperado momento de reencontrarse con su padre. –¿Es que no eres consciente de lo que esta ocurriendo? –Ya se estaba alterando. Sirius continuaba comportándose como un adolescente a pesar de que ya había entrado en la tercera edad.

Sirius hizo un gesto de que cerraba la boca como se de una cremallera se tratase. Que cotilla podía llegar a ser. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijarse en su padre el cual había cambiado su cara de sorpresa a una con una enorme sonrisa.

–Querido padre.

Narcisa continuaba siendo una pelota y una mimada. Hacia un par de años que habían vuelto a tener relación como hermanas. Tras que Harry interviniera para que ningún Malfoy acabase en prisión, su hermana pequeña desapareció. Creyeron que se habían exiliado y que nunca más volverían a tener contacto con ella. Pero Narcisa comenzó a enviarles pequeñas notas, ni si quiera se podían considerar cartas. Aquellas se fueron desarrollando a cartas extensas y conversaciones a través de la chimenea. Todo concluyó hacia unos años cuando las tres se reunieron. Hubo gritos, lágrimas y risas, pero finalmente consiguieron resolver todas su diferencias. Obviamente que no podían olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero las cosas continuaban por el buen camino.

Su padre comenzó a llorar. Estaba emocionado. A Bellatrix aún le costaba entender la parte emocional de las personas. Para su suerte, Andromeda y Narcisa eran las sentimentales, así que dejó que fueran ellas la que lidiaran con la situación. Cuando su padre se calmó pudieron hablar con él, aunque muy brevemente. El hombre no dejaba de dar cabezadas y se le notaba cansado. Cuantos más años llevase muerto, menor seria el tiempo para hablar. Así que con el fin de poder hablar en el futuro, le dejaron descansar. El retrato había sido colocado en su nueva casa. Tras haber estado disfrutando de todos los lugares que se habían perdido, decidieron establecerse en un punto fijo. Una casa en una barrio residencial de Londres. Andromeda les hacia de rabiar con que era muy similar a Grimmauld Place, pero ya le gustaría a esa casucha familiar parecerse una mínima parte a su nueva casa, y eso que Sirius no dejaba de dejarlo tirado todo por ahí.

–Nunca creí que iba decir esta frase: Tu hermanas son unas pesadas. –Sirius rió cuando Andromeda y Narcisa abandonaron la casa. –Siempre me imagine quejándome de mis cuñadas, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad para hacerlo. Así que estoy muy feliz.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Ignoró los comentarios de Sirius y se acercó a la ventana. Una lechuza parecida a Hedwig les traía una carta.

–¡Mira! Es de Harry. –La movió delante de los ojos de su marido. La abrió y comenzó a leerla.

Su ahijado siempre estaba pendiente de ellos. Eso no le gustaba. Pueden que ya hubiesen sobrepasado los sesenta años, pero no necesitaban que nadie les cuidase. Al menos a ella no. Pero era agradable hablar con él, y más si lo hacia para darle noticias tan importantes y gratificantes como aquella. Sirius iba a rabiar.

–¡¿Slytherin?! ¡¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?! –Sirius le arrebató la carta y prácticamente se la metió por los ojos.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y sonrió con satisfacción. Albus Severus nació desgraciado cuando sus padres decidieron ponerle tan novelesco nombre, pero desde la primera vez que le vio, supo que el chico era una serpiente. Era de los tres hijos de su ahijado, el que mejor le caía.

–Los slytherins somos los mejores. Cuando lo asumas, serás capaz de sobrellevar noticias como estas.

Sirius finalmente dejó la carta sobre la mesa.

–Seréis los mejores, pero caíste rendida ante los encantos de un león. –Sonrió con picardia.

No le iba a dar la razón. Así que aprovechó el momento para comenzar una de esas situaciones de las que ambos tanto disfrutaban.

–Antes eran las hormonas adolescentes, ahora creo que comienzo a estar senil. Es la única justificación que encuentro para haberme fijado en tí.

Sirius abrió la boca haciéndose el ofendido, pero acto seguido comenzó sonreír.

–Lo que a tí te gustó y te gusta de mí, es este culito que tengo. –Se giró y comenzó a mover las caderas frente a ella.

Soltó una carcajada. Pero lo cierto es que Sirius tenia razón. No se podía resistir a esa parte de su marido. Puede que fueran mayores pero se sentían como unos jovenzuelos llenos de vitalidad.

–Por favor no continúes haciendo esos movimientos tan sexis que si no, no me voy a poder controlar. –Se mordió el labio inferior.

Pero cuando estaba disfrutando del momento. Sirius salió corriendo de la habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió trayendo entre sus manos un extenso pergamino.

–Se me olvidaba. –Se lo entregó. –Conserva tus energía para esto.

Sirius la miraba con expectación cuando comenzó a leer. Según el principio del pergamino, parecía que su marido había planificado otro viaje. Frunció el ceño. Habían visitado cientos de sitios y realmente no tenia ganas de continuar viajando. Pero cuando vio el destino, se quedó sin palabras.

–Hace años me dijiste que te debía una Luna de Miel… Puede que haya tardado años, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Rusia era el nombre que estaba escrito. Aquel lugar que habían planeado visitar cuando la primera guerra estaba a punto de de iniciarse, y que tuvieron que cancelar cuando descubrieron que sus amigos se habían convertido en el objetivo del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Apretó el pergamino y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius y le besó.

–¿Cuándo nos vamos? –Preguntó abrazada a su marido.

–Ahora. –Sirius la tomó por la cintura. Todo apuntaba a que se iban a aparecer en este instante en Rusia.

Puede que las arrugas ya hubieran marcado sus caras para siempre y que su salud comenzará a mostrar indicios de su edad. Pero las ganas de vivir continuaban incrementándose cada día.

* * *

**A/N: No me puedo creer que haya llegado el fin definitivo. He disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este fic y sobretodo he disfrutado mucho sabiendo que tenía lectores esperando por cada capítulo. Este ship no es muy conocido o común, así que cada comentario, favorito o visita, son un enorme logró. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Esta no es una despedida si no, un hasta la próxima. Y hasta la próxima quiere decir... ¡Ya!**

**Continuaré actualizando _"Un destino Black"_ y ya tengo preparada una segunda parte de _"Una familia moderna"_, así como un one-shot sobre Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcisa. Todos ellos teniendo como tema Sirius/Bellatrix.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
